Sasuke, Ange Gardien
by Nekojul
Summary: UA. Sasuke est un ange gardien et se voit confier une mission des plus difficiles… Arrivera-t-il à sauver son protégé ou y laissera-t-il quelques plumes ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour ! Alors me voici embarquée pour du Naruto/Sasuke cette fois (ou du Sasuke/Naruto, allez savoir ! ) bref, les blabla habituel : _

_**Disclaimers :**__ hahaha… Si seulement ils étaient à moi… Mais non, Kishimoto-sensei, ils sont à vous, rien qu'à vous… Alors faites en bon usage ! T^T_

_Si vous trouvez aussi des ressemblances avec des personnages de Kaori Yuki, c'est normal ! _

_**Résumé :**__ UA. Sasuke est un ange gardien et se voit confier une mission des plus difficiles… Arrivera-t-il à sauver son protégé ou y laissera-t-il quelques plumes ? _

_**Couple :**__ Naruto/Sasuke (ordre non contractuel) donc, oui, si vous aimez pas les histoires entre hommes, passez votre chemin ^^_

_**Genre :**__ allez soyons fous : romance/action/amitié/fantastique_

_**Rating :**__ M _

_Et avant toute chose, je tiens à dire un énorme merci à __**Opelleam**__, ma magnifique et merveilleuse béta-lectrice, qui a su me montrer mes erreurs, m'a aidé, soutenue et poussé aux fesses et grâce à qui cette histoire fut sublimée (même si il n'y a pas encore assez d' « action » à son goût… promis je te dédierai un OS avec plein de lemon à la fin de cette fic ^^). _

_Encore merci d'avoir accepté, t'es géniale ! _

_Et c'est parti, je vous retrouve en bas !_

**Sasuke, Ange Gardien**

**Monde des humains**

« … Oui en effet, cette année pour le grand tournoi du Japon de Kyudo, nous ne nous attendions pas à une telle surprise, ce jeune lycéen aura vraiment surpris le jury et tous les grands maîtres présents, bien sûr il n'est qu'en catégorie junior mais déjà des sponsors se sont jetés sur lui à la fin du tournoi ! Mais revoyons en image cette magnifique démonstration de tir par ce jeune Uzumaki, actuellement 3ème dan seulement… »

Sur l'écran du téléviseur on pouvait observer le jeune athlète, habillé en hakama, entrer sur le dojo et faire les gestes précis, qu'il avait répété tant de fois, jusqu'à tirer ses deux flèches. Ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient légèrement sur yeux. Son regard d'un bleu azuré était déterminé et ne quittait pas la cible. Une fois en dehors du dojo avant que l'image ne coupe on pouvait voir ses fières épaules retomber et le jeune homme si sérieux se retourner vers un groupe de personnes et leur faire le V de la victoire avec un sourire en contraste complet avec la sérénité de la scène qui venait de se dérouler…

**Monde des anges**

-Sasuke !

Itachi courait dans le bâtiment des anges gardiens à la recherche de son petit frère qui avait encore laissé un rapport de deux lignes sur sa dernière mission sur le bureau de l'archange Gabriel. Le jeune homme s'époumonait tant et si bien qu'il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir et s'appuya sur le mur. Il regarda au travers d'une des fenêtres d'où l'on pouvait voir les nuages sur lesquels le bâtiment reposait. Il se pencha un peu et observa au loin l'aile principale, dont les murs en crépit était d'un blanc aussi pur que les Cieux pouvait en créer, ornés de lierre et de quelques fleurs roses et rouges. Plus bas, les jardins artificiels « sculptés » dans les nuages reflétaient le soleil et quelques anges riaient en marchant dans les allées entre les bâtiments. L'aîné des Uchiwa posa ses bras sur le bord de la fenêtre et murmura :

-Mais où est-il passé… ?

-Derrière-toi !

Itachi sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il soupira en voyant l'air satisfait de son frère, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Que se passe-t-il, grand frère ?

-Il se passe que Gabriel m'a passé un savon à ta place… Tu déshonores le clan des Uchiwa en rendant des torchons pareils.

L'autre eut un demi sourire et renifla avec dédain.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème « mission accomplie, le protégé est en sûreté ». Que veux-tu que je dise de plus ?

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel… Il savait pourtant que le clan des Uchiwa ne tenait qu'à un fil… Enfin deux. Depuis toujours ce clan avait été un des plus respectés et les archanges toléraient difficilement des écarts de conduite des deux jeunes hommes.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, il t'a donné une nouvelle mission.

Sasuke soupira et détourna le regard.

-Quel genre cette fois ?

-Du genre que le dernier ange revenu de cette mission n'a même pas réussi à s'approcher du protégé. Enfin, si mais disons qu'il ne lui a pas accordé sa confiance.

-C'est fréquent pourtant comme cas de figure, non ?

-Oui, mais tu sais avec la nouvelle circulaire…

-Hn… Celle qui nous interdit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs sauf la Téléportation ?

-Celle-là, oui…

Certains anges gardiens avaient un peu trop abusé de leurs pouvoirs sur Terre et les archanges avaient décidés pour le bien de leur anonymat de ne leur laisser que ce dernier pouvoir.

Sasuke croisa les bras semblant réfléchir à la proposition.

-Le dossier t'attend dans ton bureau, je te conseille de t'y mettre assez vite, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu verras par toi-même. Je dois y aller.

Sur quoi l'aîné des Uchiwa partit à grandes enjambés vers son propre bureau. Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils puis en relevant le menton, il partit lui aussi vers le sien.

**Monde des humains**

Naruto s'était collé contre le mur de sa chambre et regardait avec insistance le poster accroché à l'autre mur. Il plissait les yeux puis les faisait cligner puis recommençait. Il finit par s'avachir par terre, la tête dans les genoux.

-Naruto ! Je te laisse du café ? Tu vas être en retard ! J'y vais !

La voix de Kiba, son colocataire et ami, lui parvint comme venu d'un autre monde. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et chercha le jeune homme dans la pièce. Il aperçut des mèches blondes sur le côté, contre le mur entre une pile de vieux mangas et une autre de vêtements sales. Naruto releva la tête et observa son ami de ses yeux bleus azurés. Kiba se rendit compte qu'il était encore en jogging, torse nu. Il soupira et dit :

-Allez vieux, je sais que le matin c'est dur mais essaye au moins de sortir de la chambre sans te rendormir sur le mur !

Naruto lui sourit et se releva doucement. Il vint à la hauteur de son ami. Les deux garçons faisaient à peu près la même taille, Kiba le dépassait de deux ou trois centimètres, mais c'était surtout dû à ses cheveux châtain foncé coiffés d'un bandana.

-Très drôle…

Sur quoi il envoya une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami qui mima très mal la douleur.

-Bouge-toi la vedette ! On est en retard !

Sur quoi il partit dans l'entrée d'où il cria plus fort :

-Et tu frappes comme une fille, tapette !

Naruto cogna son poing dans sa main en serrant la mâchoire et courut dans l'appartement jusqu'à l'entrée où Kiba referma la porte sur un grand sourire.

-Hmpf… Bon allez… Merde, il est déjà cette heure là ! Putain Kibaaaaa !

Il réussit tant bien que mal à s'habiller de l'uniforme de son lycée. Chemise, ok, pantalon, ok… Après plusieurs essais il fourra sa cravate dans son sac, enfila le blaser marqué de l'écusson de Konoha Gakuen. Il récupéra son sac de Kyudo et celui de cours et attrapa une tranche de pain avant de sortir en courant de l'appartement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa maison avant de tourner sur sa gauche en direction du lycée.

Naruto avait été élevé par son parrain, Jiraya. Mais celui-ci était un écrivain nomade qui ne réussissait à s'installer nulle part. Jusqu'à ses douze ans, Naruto l'avait suivi partout, apprenant la vie à ses côtés, puis un jour Jiraya décida qu'il fallait une vraie scolarité à son filleul et le confia à son amie et amante Tsunade, ophtalmologiste de sa condition. La jeune femme était très occupée à cause de son métier et habitait loin du collège de Naruto. Elle décida alors de lui payer un appartement pour que cela soit plus pratique pour le jeune homme. Au début, elle passait toutes les semaines pour vérifier que l'appartement était encore viable puis elle écarta les visites en voyant que Naruto faisait preuve d'une indépendance assez incroyable vu son jeune âge. Ce ne fut qu'à son entrée au lycée deux ans plus tôt que Kiba, son meilleur ami depuis le collège vint se greffer à la location. Les parents du jeune homme comptaient déménager pour s'occuper d'un nouvel élevage de chien dans une autre région. Mais Kiba avait demandé la faveur de terminer ses études ici avec ses amis, il les rejoindrait après. Et bien sûr ses parents au début sceptique avaient cédé face aux deux bouilles implorantes du duo inséparable…

Arrivé devant l'établissement, il vit tout de suite les vautours de la presse qui l'attendaient impatiemment.

« Quoi, c'est interdit d'être en retard quand on est champion ? pfff… » Pensa-t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança la tête baissée en priant pour qu'il ne le remarque pas… Il aimait bien être sous les projecteurs, là n'était pas la question. Mais il préférait que ça ne dérange pas sa vie quotidienne et celle de son entourage… En plus, aujourd'hui, il était en retard et ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus que dans sa dernière interview… Un journaliste le vit et courut vers lui. Naturellement, tous les autres suivirent telle une nuée de corbeaux. Il s'excusa, leva les mains devant lui avec un sourire désolé et fendit la foule comme il put. La plupart le laissèrent passer, pour les autres il dût user des coudes et de ses sacs pour s'extirper. Finalement, ce fut le vigile de l'établissement qui le sauva en fermant les grilles derrière lui. Les journalistes poussèrent un « oh » de frustration et d'énervement. Naruto se retourna et leur fit son signe de la victoire ponctué d'un de ses magnifiques sourires en plissant les yeux. Quelques flashs crépitèrent et cela le fit ricaner. Il se retourna et courut vers sa salle de cours. Il manqua de se casser la figure dans les escaliers puis ralentit en croisant un des professeurs. Il le salua d'un mouvement de tête et repartit en courant juste après l'avoir croisé sous le regard courroucé de ce dernier.

Il arriva finalement et s'effondra sur sa chaise, ses sacs tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit mat tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et détachait les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Kiba le regardait, une main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Toi…, grogna-t-il.

-Naruto ! Essaye d'arriver un peu plus tôt la prochaine fois ! Lança une voix féminine derrière lui.

-Pardon Mme la déléguée, mais je suis arrivé à l'heure… !

A ce moment là, la sonnerie retentit, Naruto leva un doigt en l'air comme pour lui signifier d'écouter et une fois la sonnerie terminée, il lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

-Tu vois ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

-Plus sérieusement Naruto, il y a une rumeur sur toi qui coure…

-Sakura, chuuut, le cours commence ! La coupa celui-ci avec le plus grand sérieux du monde avant de se retourner et de pouffer de rire, suivi de Kiba.

**Monde des anges**

-Et bien, où est le problème ? Il va bien ce protégé, il est juste débile ! S'écria Sasuke énervé qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps si précieux… Certes, il n'avait que ça à faire pour l'éternité mais quand même ! Il continua d'observer le jeune homme depuis la Fenêtre Sur L'Autre Monde de son bureau.

**Monde des humains**

La fin des cours sonna et Naruto se leva d'un bond, comme sur ressort. Il frappa Kiba avec son sac et courut dans le couloir. Celui-ci se frotta l'arrière de la tête où l'avait frappé le blond une seconde plus tôt et grogna avant de lui courir après. Le dojo de kyudo se trouvait derrière le bâtiment de cours à quelques mètres. Il était composé de deux ailes, l'une en plein air l'autre en intérieur. Les vestiaires se trouvaient à gauche avant d'entrer sur le parquet sacré du dojo, une sorte de sas séparait les deux parties. Les deux garçons arrivèrent en rigolant, un peu essoufflés par leur petite course et allèrent se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto ayant fini de s'habiller le premier commença à faire chier les autres comme à son habitude... Il prenait leur ceinture, défaisait les kimonos, se moquait des nouveaux gentiment. Et même pendant la préparation des arcs, leur professeur dut le réprimer deux trois fois.

-Naruto ! Tu es sur un dojo pas dans une cour de récré alors un peu de silence, laisse les autres se concentrer !

-Ouiiiiii, Kakashi-sensei !

-Et arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Roh, sensei, vous êtes sur un dojo, un peu de tenue !

Tous les membres du club éclatèrent de rire. Kakashi frappa son front avec sa main et secoua la tête négativement.

Les échauffements et étirements se firent dans la même ambiance, Kiba, Naruto et Kakashi n'arrêtant pas de s'envoyer des vannes.

Kakashi, professeur de kyudo depuis une vingtaine d'années était un ancien champion à présent cinquième dan. Il avait fait des compétitions avec le père de Naruto et était plus qu'heureux d'avoir le fils du défunt numéro un mondial en entraînement. Cela faisait déjà six ans que Tsunade lui avait amené le gamin car celui-ci réclamait un apprentissage de ce sport hors du commun alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas le passé de son père. Tsunade avait vu là aussi une façon de canaliser l'énergie de cet enfant si turbulent…

De l'entraînement était née une complicité assez forte entre eux. Personne d'autre sur le dojo ne se serait permis de parler comme cela à leur maître.

Arriva le moment du premier tir. Les débutants commencèrent, sous l'œil attentif de Kakashi, Naruto et Neji, un autre Kyudoka au caractère de glace qui était 3ème dan. Naruto et lui ne s'entendaient bien que sur le dojo, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter ailleurs. Et encore, il arrivait à Neji de ne pas supporter la familiarité du blond avec leur maitre.

A eux trois, ils corrigeaient les erreurs, expliquaient, rectifiaient quand cela était nécessaire. Naruto aimait bien cette partie de l'entrainement, et surtout il aimait montrer aux autres leurs erreurs sans leur dire où exactement le geste clochait pour qu'ils apprennent d'eux même et que les gestes s'ancrent plus naturellement dans leur propre style de tir. C'était aussi une des facettes de ce sport, même s'il disait aux débutants où était l'erreur, ils n'en comprendraient pas les conséquences. Neji était plus froid et remettait en place les pauvres débutants en ressortant les mêmes phrases que le manuel de kyudo. Kakashi, lui, donnait des conseils sur ce qu'il fallait travailler, sur la concentration. Il aimait ponctuer ses cours de passage de poèmes sur la beauté, la concentration, la vertu… Et parfois pour tester ses élèves, ils lançaient des passages de son livre cochon fétiche. Cela permettait aussi de détendre l'atmosphère au besoin.

Puis vint le tir des cinq meilleurs du dojo. S'avancèrent d'abord les deuxièmes dans. La première Hinata était une jeune fille timide aux longs cheveux noirs. A chacun de ses tirs ses joues rougissaient car elle était gênée qu'on la dévisage. Elle était suivie de Kiba un peu déconcentré face à la silhouette devant lui. Venait ensuite Shikamaru, le portrait d'un ancien samurai aurait pu pâlir devant son style. Les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval bien serré, il était plutôt bon mais fainéant, il ne participait qu'à très peu d'entraînements et encore moins aux tournois. Puis Neji et enfin Naruto qui fermait la marche. Tous tirèrent leur première flèche avec une grande précision et des gestes harmonieux dus à leur entrainement et leur propre style de tir.

Arriva le tir de la seconde flèche où les kyudoka sortent de la zone de tir un par un après leur tir, laissant Naruto seul sur les planches face aux cibles. Tous les autres membres le regardaient en retenant leur souffle. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et son hakama noir sur le kimono blanc relevait son teint halé. En ce mois d'avril, il portait la tenue de printemps avec des manches courtes et on pouvait observer les muscles bien dessinés de ses bras se bander au maximum pour ouvrir l'arc.

Ses gestes étaient sublimes, gracieux et sans hésitation. Il fixait la cible depuis un moment déjà quand sa vision devint floue une fraction de seconde. Il plissa les yeux tentant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Puis à nouveau sa vision devint floue et il ne vit plus rien de son œil droit. Déséquilibré, il lâcha la flèche qui partit se ficher dans la cible voisine.

Il fronça les sourcils et sortit de la zone de tir ignorant le murmure qui s'était élevé dans l'assemblée. Kakashi vint à sa rencontre.

-Tout va bien, Naruto ?

-Oui, oui je me suis juste déconcentré un moment. Trop de tension !

Le blond lui offrit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et retira son gant pour aller s'installer et surveiller les débutants dans leur pratique.

Assis de façon traditionnelle, il se frotta l'œil qui lui avait fait défaut, le noir revenait de temps en temps, sa vision n'arrivait pas à se stabiliser. « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bordel ? » pensa-t-il.

-Naruto-sempai ! On vous demande à l'entrée du dojo !

Celui-ci se releva doucement et fit signe qu'il avait entendu. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et voyant son tuteur et sa tutrice il se mit à courir avec un grand sourire.

-Naruto ! On ne court pas sur le dojo !

-Pardon Kakashi-sensei !

Tsunade, grande blonde à la poitrine opulente rit aux éclats et prit son pupille dans ses bras l'étouffant à moitié dans ses seins. Jiraya, dont le visage en apparence jeune était encadré par des mèches blanches, lui donnant un aspect d'intemporalité, lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

-Heureusement qu'on t'a fait faire du kyudo pour t'apprendre un peu la discipline et le contrôle de soi, dit Tsunade en riant toujours.

Naruto lui sourit et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné. Jiraya sourit puis prit un air un peu plus sérieux.

-Ecoute on ne t'apporte pas une très bonne nouvelle… En fait, même deux mauvaises nouvelles.

Naruto leva les sourcils et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ses tuteurs se regardèrent un instant, Tsunade se mordit la lèvre et croisa les bras sur un dossier marron.

-En fait, on a eu les résultats des examens que tu as faits pour tes yeux, dit-elle en serrant le document qu'elle venait de récupérer à l'hôpital.

-Et ?

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Il s'était rendu compte que sa vue baissait quelques mois auparavant mais comme ce n'était pas constant, il avait tardé à faire des examens. Il ne voulait pas déranger Tsunade et en avait parlé un soir où il était allé manger chez eux et qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre suite à un aveuglement momentané. La chirurgienne l'avait emmené avec elle le lendemain pour des tests approfondis. Et voilà, une semaine plus tard, les résultats. Naruto savait que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à sa vue il pourrait dire adieu à son sport, à son rêve…

Tsunade puisa la force nécessaire pour continuer en serrant la main de son amant. Elle respira et pensa très fort à son pupille, ils seraient là pour lui mais ils avaient peur que dans la précipitation, il ne prenne la mauvaise décision, et ils avaient peu de temps.

-Et ce n'est pas bon…

Finalement, Jiraya prit la parole, il ne servait à rien de le faire attendre plus longtemps, cela faisait souffrir tout le monde et le môme ne pouvait rester dans l'ignorance de son état plus longtemps, il lâcha d'un coup :

- Porter des lunettes ne te servira à rien. Naruto, d'ici un an environ tu deviendras aveugle.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration… Les deux adultes dévisagèrent Naruto, tentant de savoir se qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Ils ne savaient pas comment il allait réagir mais ils seraient là pour lui, c'est ce qu'ils ne cessaient de se répéter...

De son côté, un trou béant s'ouvrit sous les pieds du blond qui se pencha sur le mur pour tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Ses yeux allèrent de droite à gauche comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Sa respiration devint irrégulière, il serra un peu plus son poing contre le mur au point que ses jointures devinrent blanches et que son bras se mit à trembler.

-Il n'y a pas d'opération ou de remède ou… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Jiraya resserra sa main sur celle de sa compagne de vie, blessé d'entendre ces mots sortirent de cette façon de la bouche de son filleul…

Tsunade posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-Naruto, il y a bien une opération mais… les risques sont très élevés et tu ne pourras pas voir pendant plusieurs mois avant de savoir si l'opération aura fonctionnée…

Le jeune homme encaissa la nouvelle difficilement. Son bras trembla et il frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur en bois du dojo. Tsunade eut un léger sursaut mais s'attendait à l'impact.

-Merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Et le prochain tournoi qui est dans un mois et les dans et…

Il avait élevé la voix et continuait de frapper contre le mur, les larmes aux bords des yeux de colère et de frustration. Certains élèves, curieux du haussement de voix de leur ainé, s'étaient arrêtés et tournaient la tête dans leur direction. Jiraya attrapa Naruto par les épaules et le força à se calmer en le secouant doucement. Le jeune homme regardait le sol en serrant les poings puis après un reniflement demanda :

-L'opération pourrait avoir lieu quand ?

-Justement… C'est la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle. Tsunade s'est renseignée auprès de ses confrères pour qu'un de ses amis spécialiste te voie au plus vite. C'est un médecin en qui elle a confiance et il accepte de te voir le plus vite possible, enfin quand tu le souhaiteras. C'est une opération délicate et ta condition empire de jour en jour, tu dois te faire opérer le plus vite possible, sinon il serait trop tard, Naruto…

Jiraya le fixa un moment avant de se tourner vers Tsunade. Il y eut un long silence puis le jeune homme se détacha doucement de leur étreinte et marcha vers la pelouse derrière le bâtiment. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête sur le côté à leur attention.

-J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et se remit à marcher.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe au soleil puis commença à en arracher des brins**.** Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ? S'il se faisait opérer maintenant il ne pourrait pas participer au prochain tournoi où se dérouleraient les sélections de l'équipe nationale pour le championnat du monde trois mois plus tard. Il ne pourrait pas non plus passer son 4ème dan dans deux semaines… Il avait travaillé si dur pour tout ça… Et se faire opérer repoussait ses rêves voire les lui volait… Il n'aurait plus d'autres occasions de se faire remarquer. S'il arrêtait l'entraînement aussi longtemps, ses adversaires le rattraperaient et il ne pourrait plus retrouver son rang. Sans parler de la perte physique… Il avait le choix entre la réalisation de son rêve puis le monde en noir ou vivre dans la lumière mais déchu dans ce qu'il aimait le plus… Il avait réussi à contrôler les troubles jusqu'ici, il savait qu'il pourrait passer outre le temps qu'il faudrait. Il en était certain.

Il observa le monde qui l'entourait, le bleu du ciel, le vert de l'herbe, les feuilles dansant dans le vent, les oiseaux se taquinant, le couple d'amoureux assis sur le banc de l'autre côté de la pente. Il s'allongea et passa ses bras derrière la tête. Il observa les nuages défiler sous ses yeux un long moment et finalement un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Sa décision était prise, jamais il n'abandonnerait ses rêves, peu importe le prix à payer ! Il deviendrait le numéro un mondial du kyudo !

**Monde des anges**

-C'est une blague ? Cria Sasuke en entrant dans le bureau de son frère. Il jeta le dossier avec colère. Il préfère gâcher sa vie pour une année de triomphe au lieu d'accepter l'opération et de continuer à vivre dans la lumière ? Non, je suis désolé, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me lier à lui…

-Tu n'as pas le choix Sasuke, lui répondit Itachi en passant d'un air mutin à un air plus sérieux. Si tu relis bien le dossier, s'il ne se fait pas opérer, il atteindra la sélection mais ses yeux le lâcheront avant le tournoi international, il fera une dépression en culpabilisant et se suicidera. Si tu ne le forces pas à accepter cette opération avant un mois… D'après le registre il est censé devenir un des plus grand kyudoka du Japon, mais pas s'il ne se fait pas opérer…

Sasuke grogna et passa devant un miroir qui le reflétait tel qu'il était pour sa dernière mission.

Un jeune homme aux traits fins, les yeux noirs et le teint opalin lui faisait face. Ses cheveux étaient longs et raides. Il aimait bien cet aspect, les anges étant asexués pouvaient choisir leur sexe et modifier leur apparence. Bien sûr il avait déjà une « matière » à modeler mais Sasuke changeait rarement. Le clan des Uchiwa était réputé pour avoir de beaux spécimens à la base, et il s'en servait lors de leur mission… Disons qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Sasuke raccourcit ses cheveux, les coiffant d'une façon assez structurée et compliquée, il garda l'aspect d'un homme. Puis il choisit une tenue de Kyudo et l'uniforme de l'école du blond.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel en regardant le résultat final.

-Tu sais que si tu étais un humain tu ne pourrais pas te coiffer comme ça ?

-Hn.

Itachi lui souhaita bonne chance. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et avec un soupir se téléporta sur Terre.

A peine apparut-il qu'il se mit à pleuvoir alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant l'école de Naruto.

-Super, ça commence bien… Ce n'est pas de la chance qu'il va me falloir, c'est un miracle…

« T'es là pour ça » lui chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre… A vos claviers ! Et à dans une semaine pour celles et ceux qui ont aimé ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! _

_Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte et aussi et surtout à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que je n'étais pas trop sûre de moi et de mon univers… Merci aussi aux anonymes qui ont laissé des reviews mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos mails ! (Les rar étant interdites sur ce site…)_

_Revenons à nos moutons, la descente de l'ange gardien sur Terre, premier contact avec son protégé ! Fufu_

_Allez Sasu ! On compte sur toi ! _

_Et encore et toujours un énorme merci à __**Opelleam**__ pour sa relecture, son rouge, son jaune qui m'a beaucoup fait rire sans oublié ses supers idées ^^ Plein de bisous à toi ! _

_Et un clin d'œil à ma colocataire et amie qui me donne aussi son avis en avant-première et sans qui je ne trouverais peut-être pas l'inspiration… Mon Naruto à moi : __**Ayarua**__ !_

_

* * *

_

Monde des humains

Il faut savoir que le monde des anges est composé de plusieurs « familles » ou clans. Certaines âmes, une fois dans l'autre monde peuvent avoir le potentiel de devenir un ange et alors de rentrer dans un des de ces clans en fonction de son essence car chacun a, bien sûr, sa particularité. Par exemple, celui des Yamanaka peut percevoir les pensées de leurs protégés, celui des Hyûga son humeur général et son emplacement et ainsi de suite.

Mais même au royaume des Cieux, il existe des injustices et une hiérarchie. Ainsi, un clan surplombe tous les autres par son pouvoir : celui des Uchiwa. Ils possèdent en effet, en plus d'une apparence et d'une beauté hors du commun, le pouvoir d'hypnose. On aurait pu croire ce dernier inutile pour un ange car techniquement, tous les anges peuvent utiliser les pouvoirs de Création, de Recherche et de Téléportation. Oui mais voilà, ceux-ci étaient désormais interdits. Le pouvoir d'hypnose des Uchiwa ne consiste pas en une simple séance de quelques minutes, ils peuvent faire croire à n'importe qui ce qu'ils veulent pendant le temps que cela leur est nécessaire. De plus, leur souvenir s'efface de la mémoire des victimes. Certains Uchiwa avaient même réussi à pousser cette capacité jusqu'à réussir à copier les mouvements qu'ils observaient et acquérir les connaissances de la personne visée.

Le seul inconvénient de leur pouvoir d'hypnose était qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser sur leur protégé. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'une fois parti et les effets dissipés, ce dernier ne se souviendrait plus de rien et tout le travail psychologique aura été fait en vain.

Quoiqu'il en soit, parmi ces Uchiwa qui avaient réussi à faire évoluer leur pouvoir se trouvait Sasuke qui, accessoirement, était dans le bureau du directeur du lycée de Naruto, trempé, en train de s'inscrire dans cette école grâce à une petite séance d'hypnose.

-Très bien, Sasuke, je pense que tout est en ordre, le professeur Iruka va vous présenter à votre nouvelle classe. J'espère que vous vous intègrerez très vite.

-Merci, Monsieur.

Sur quoi, l'Uchiwa emboîta le pas du jeune professeur Iruka. Celui-ci tenta en vain de faire la conversation avec son nouvel élève. Mais celui-ci se concentrait sur la façon dont il allait approcher son protégé. Selon le dossier, les anciens anges étaient devenus amis avec lui mais n'avaient eu aucun résultat. Certains avaient souligné le sens de l'amitié hors du commun du blond mais que si aucun lien plus puissant n'était réellement créé, cela ne servait à rien. Donc, il pouvait se rapprocher de lui soit en se faisant intégrer gentiment au club de Kyudo en tant que débutant qu'il était, soit il copiait le style de Naruto avec ses yeux et tentait de fraterniser entre gens du même acabit… Mais bon, compte tenu de ce qu'il avait pu voir du caractère de son protégé jusque là, il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait peut être pas la patience de s'en faire un ami… Il le trouvait trop impulsif et têtu à son goût.

Oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on était un ange qu'il fallait être gentil, mielleux et gluant comme ces mômes à poil avec des instruments qu'on voyait sur toutes les peintures… Sasuke se demandait encore comment les anges fondateurs avaient pu oser se balader de la sorte… Mickaël lui avait avoué une fois que c'était un pari entre Gabriel et lui et qu'il avait lamentablement perdu. L'archange était connu pour ses farces mais aussi pour son caractère de tête brûlée alors que Gabriel était le plus sage et le plus intelligent des archanges.

Ses réflexions l'avaient amené devant la salle de sa nouvelle classe. Le professeur l'invita à y entrer et tout en écrivant le nom du nouvel élève au tableau lui demanda :

-Peux-tu te présenter un peu Sasuke ?

-Hn.

Il regarda avec attention toutes les personnes présentes, déjà certaines filles le mangeaient des yeux, d'autres s'éventaient, réaction typique face à l'humain qu'il avait modelé, il en sourit intérieurement, content de son petit effet. Les garçons, eux, se lançaient des regards curieux se demandant si le nouveau n'allait pas être une gêne plus qu'un nouvel ami. La trentaine d'élèves lui parut peu accueillante, mais il n'était pas rare pour lui de se voir confronter à cette situation. Il chercha du regard la personne pour laquelle il était présent. Naruto le regardait avec un grand sourire et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Sasuke plissa le nez et les sourcils, ce qui fit exploser de rire le blond. Sentant que son protégé se moquait déjà de lui, Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un petit soupir. Il prit cependant la parole, croisant les bras et toisant ses futurs camarades.

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai atterri ici car mes parents se sont installés dans cette ville pour leur nouveau travail.

-Tu comptes rentrer dans un club ? Demanda une voix fluette derrière son protégé.

-Kyudo.

Un murmure passa dans la classe et Kiba frappa l'épaule de Naruto.

-Tiens capitaine, une nouvelle recrue !

Naruto détailla le nouveau, s'il mettait de côté le fait que le jeune homme était vraiment très beau, voire beau à se faire damner, mais du moment où il avait ouvert la bouche, son attitude et sa façon de parler l'avait agacé, il le trouvait trop sûr de lui, odieux et son air supérieur ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. Puis il se tourna vers les autres élèves. La plupart de ses fans du sexe féminin bavaient devant le brun et cela lui tapa encore plus sur les nerfs. Ce type n'avait rien fait et il était déjà le centre d'intérêt alors que lui avait galéré pour qu'on le remarque. Il se renfrogna et se balança lentement sur sa chaise les bras croisés avant de lâcher :

-Arf, je sais pas si on a de la place pour des débutants, enfin sans vouloir t'offenser hein?

Sasuke vit rouge face à ces deux petites phrases. Pour qui le prenaient-ils ? Bon, l'amitié n'était pas une solution, la rivalité serait plus facile. Il allait bien réussir à trouver un moyen de se rapprocher et lui faire faire ce qu'il voudrait plus tard.

-Qui a dit que j'étais un débutant ? Répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en jetant un regard supérieur au blond.

Celui-ci se leva et prit la même pose que le brun, le défiant du regard. Quelques rires s'élevèrent face au comique de la scène.

-C'est un défi, Uchiwa ?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ange gardien.

-Quand est votre prochain entrainement, Môsieur le numéro 1 du Japon 3ème dan ?

Des sifflets retentirent dans la salle et Naruto ne souriait plus, prenant plus qu'au sérieux les dires de son vis-à-vis. Personne ne l'avait provoqué en duel depuis son titre et il avouait qu'il s'embêtait un peu aux entrainements. En plus, ce nouveau avait un air bien définitivement trop hautain et puant, il fallait le remettre à sa place.

-Ce soir, viens observer et nous ferons le duel au coucher du soleil dans le dojo extérieur !

-Avec joie.

Le professeur Iruka, bien que s'amusant tout autant que ses élèves, mit une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke lui montrant une table libre à côté de Sakura, derrière le blond. En allant jusqu'à sa place, les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne se rende compte que cela était vraiment trop puéril et s'installe sans plus d'égards pour le blond. Une fois assis, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Une des choses les plus terribles quand on était un ange gardien, c'était de ne pas supporter son protégé. Il avait toujours réussi à se faire aimer voire aduler et ainsi écouter de ses anciens protégés. Mais il se rendait bien compte que celui-ci était d'une autre catégorie… Ca commençait mal, surtout s'il se laissait aller à ses émotions…

Monde des anges

Itachi riait doucement en regardant les maladresses de son jeune frère. Sasuke était talentueux mais son âme humaine était encore jeune et pas dénudée de toutes les émotions qui y sont liées. Il en contrôlait la majeure partie mais son insolence et son orgueil avait du mal à se calmer. Et apparemment, ce protégé allait le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Itachi, que regardes-tu qui t'amuses autant ? demanda l'ange Raphaël.

L'archange aux cheveux blond et à l'attitude décontracté se pencha sur l'épaule d'Itachi et se tourna vers la fenêtre donnant sur le monde des humains. Il eut un regard amusé puis, les mains dans les poches, se redressa.

-Oh oh ! Eh bien au moins, cela marchera peut être mieux que ce qu'ont tenté les derniers anges sur ce protégé… Des mois qu'ils sont dessus et pas un seul changement…

-Qu'avaient-ils tenté ?

Raphael s'appuya sur le bord du bureau prenant des bulletins pour les lire vaguement et dit nonchalamment :

-D'être amis avec lui, et ils ont réussi mais bien qu'il ait un sens aigu de l'amitié, aucun n'a réussi à le percer à jour au point qu'il les écoute. En trois mois pas un seul n'a réussi à obtenir suffisamment sa confiance pour qu'il leur parle de ses troubles et qu'il aille se faire examiner. Sasuke va devoir faire vite. Il a peut-être choisi la meilleure solution, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de lui.

-Mais j'ai peur qu'il se laisse trop aller à ses sentiments, tu sais quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il le sait aussi. Et puis c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend, on est tous passer par là pour devenir des anges gardiens accomplis… N'est-ce pas ?

L'archange avait dit cela en se penchant sur Itachi, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue du brun, un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin.

Celui-ci ne cilla pas, il savait que Raphael était en apparence un vrai coureur, mais c'était aussi le gardien de la Vertu et l'ange guérisseur le plus doué et le plus ancien qu'il soit, on racontait même qu'il pouvait ressusciter les morts. Il lut dans ses yeux sa propre inquiétude pour son petit frère.

-Hn…

-Ah, ah, allez, ne fait pas cette tête, il va s'en sortir ! C'est le petit génie des Cieux après tout !

Itachi ne répondit pas et retourna à son rapport de mission en tentant de laisser de côté son petit frère. Raphaël sentit qu'il avait touché juste mais que l'autre s'inquiétait toujours, il sortit en lançant sur le pas de la porte :

-Tu sais… Il veille sur nous, fais Lui confiance…

Monde des humains

Après des cours tous plus barbants les uns que les autres, Sasuke se retrouva dans les vestiaires du club de kyudo. Il activa son pouvoir et observa un des garçons, un certain Neji, enfiler la tenue. Puis il fit de même.

-Tu n'as pas apporté ton arc ? Vint lui demander Naruto en se penchant vers lui un bras appuyé sur le mur à côté de l'ange. Il regretta assez vite sa proximité avec le brun, il pouvait observer la finesse des traits de son visage, les mèches noires retombant gracieusement sur son front et ses joues. Il inspira pour se redonner contenance mais fut subjugué par l'odeur brute de son vis-à-vis, une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée légèrement épicé… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était attiré par un garçon. Depuis sa première année au lycée il s'était remarqué un penchant plus prononcé pour les hommes que pour les femmes et même s'il aimait être adulé et entendre les cris hystériques de ses fans du sexe féminin, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas attiré par elle. Mais ces réflexions s'étaient arrêtées là, n'ayant de réelle attirance pour personne… Jusqu'à maintenant…

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec mes dernières affaires. Je peux en emprunter un ici, non ?

Naruto eu un sourire carnassier et reprit ses esprits face à cette bonne nouvelle.

-Tu me donnes un avantage dis-moi !

-Et toi tu m'en donnes un en me permettant de t'observer t'entraîner, baragouina Sasuke.

-Hein ?

-Non, rien. Je me débrouillerai, ne rêve pas.

Le blond passa sa main sous son menton et examina le brun.

-Hummm…

-Quoi ?

L'autre se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de son visage si bien que Sasuke se retint de respirer pendant un bref instant.

-Rien… On fait à peu près la même taille, je peux te prêter un de mes anciens arcs si tu veux.

Il y eut un silence de mort dans le vestiaire. Jamais, au grand jamais, Naruto n'avait prêté un de ses arcs à qui que ce soit. Neji plissa les yeux. Il prenait vraiment ce duel au sérieux… Sasuke regarda autour de lui sentant la gêne dans le local.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Le blond lui offrit un sourire éclatant qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de Sasuke. Puis le blond frappa dans le dos de Kiba et se dirigea vers le dojo. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et s'avança à son tour, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce type, un moment il lui tapait sur les nerfs et à l'autre il lui trouvait une force, un pouvoir qu'il ne s'expliquait pas mais qui le rendait nostalgique…

Arrivé sur le dojo, il retint un sourire quand le blond sauta littéralement sur son professeur lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

-Naruto ! On est sur un…

-Dojo ! Ouais ouais…

-Rassemblement ! Cria Kakashi et tous les kyudoka sepressèrent devant le mot du jour magnifiquement calligraphié.

Kakashi fit signe à Sasuke de les rejoindre.

-Tu es quel dan, le nouveau ?

-Troisième.

-Mets-toi entre Kiba et Naruto alors. Tu veux faire le tir de chauffe ?

-Non, je préfère regarder et attendre ce soir, répondit le brun avec un coup d'œil pour Naruto qui tentait d'embêter la jeune fille derrière lui.

-Comme tu veux, sourit Kakashi puis il se retourna. Naruto !

-Oui !

Tout le monde rit sauf Sasuke qui se plaça entre lui et Kiba sans un mot même si les deux se lancèrent un regard entendu qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer l'ange gardien. Dans le cas présent, il aurait vraiment aimé le pouvoir des Yamanaka.

-Saluez ! Dit Kakashi et tous les kyudoka s'exécutèrent lentement.

Puis Kakashi se retourna et salua à nouveau ses disciples.

-Les débutants en premier. Vous connaissez le rituel…

Les jeunes gens partirent mettre leur gant, prendre leur arc et se placer. Naruto vint aux côtés de Kakashi pour corriger les jeunes, comme à son habitude. Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux, assis à genoux en face de la ligne d'où tirent les archers. Il activa son pouvoir.

Pour les plus observateurs, on pouvait alors apercevoir que les prunelles sombres étaient à présent teintées de rouge. Il analysa le blond dans ses moindres gestes. Quand arriva son tour de tirer, il ne perdit pas une seconde de la préparation de l'arc, à la mise du gant, et de l'installation pour entrée dans la zone de tir. Kiba à côté de lui murmura :

-C'est pas bien de dévisager les gens comme ça.

Sans détacher son regard du blond, il lui répondit simplement :

-Je ne fais que jauger mon adversaire.

Les deux flèches du blond furent parfaites, sa vue était capricieuse mais il semblait s'en être accommodé. Outre son observation pour copier les gestes, Sasuke fut tout simplement ébahi de ce tir. Depuis les Cieux, il n'avait pas pu voir avec précision mais Naruto dégageait une magie, une atmosphère tellement dense que le dojo en resta silencieux jusqu'à sa sortie de la zone de tir où les murmures allèrent bon train.

Sasuke se rendit compte que malgré son pouvoir, il ne dégagerait pas la même aura que lui. Finalement, ce défi allait vraiment en être un pour lui aussi. Naruto parla un peu avec Kakashi et s'approcha de Sasuke qui s'était relevé, attendant que les fourmis qu'il avait dans les jambes se dissipent. Il ne supportait pas les désagréments des corps charnels mais bon… au moins il avait un self control remarquable et même quand Naruto s'approcha de lui, il leva un sourcil après l'avoir détaillé de haut en bas, la vue du jeune homme en hakama était vraiment plaisante.

-Suis-moi, je vais te prêter un de mes arcs et un gant, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir le tien… Sauf si tu tir à nu ?

-Non, mon gant arrivera avec mon arc, je suppose…

Naruto rit.

-Tu supposes ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait tes cartons ?

-Peu importe.

Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui face au comportement hautain du brun. Il serra son poing avant de prendre son propre arc qu'il avait laissé à la sortie de la zone de tir. Ce dernier était d'une finesse et d'une beauté incroyable. Sasuke fronça les sourcils pour tenter de voir les gravures dessus. Naruto le remarqua et le lui tenditavec un sourire fier sur les lèvres. L'autre lui lança un regard noir et s'en saisit**.**

-C'est Kyûbi, mon arc porte-bonheur, j'ai gagné le tournoi du Japon avec. C'est un cadeau de mon père, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a laissé…

-Hn…

L'autre écoutait à moitié et observait le bois noir laqué avec des gravures orangés représentant un renard.

Naruto le reprit, content d'avoir fait son effet sur son futur rival. Puis, il le posa et s'agenouilla pour enlever son gant. Sasuke partit dans la salle du fond pour examiner les arcs qui y étaient entreposés.

-Les miens sont là, dit Naruto en entrant à son tour et en lui montrant trois armes sur le côté.

Parmi les trois l'un était en bambou… cassé. Un autre paraissait usé et plus petit que les deux autres et le troisième était comme neuf.

-Je pensais te prêter celui là… Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé parce que… Je sais pas, disons que ça collait pas entre nous. Mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il t'irait.

Sasuke leva un sourcil perplexe… On parlait bien d'arcs, là, non ? Bon il n'y connaissait pas grand chose au kyudo mais quand même… Naruto retira la housse et en sortit un arc en bois laqué noir avec des reflets violet. On pouvait voir des éventails blancs et rouges gravés en haut et en bas de la prise et de l'arc. Sasuke sourit face à la blague sur son nom de famille, le fait que les symboles soit quasiment identiques à ceux de son clan le surpris mais les familles d'anges avaient été créées à partir de grands guerriers humains que les anges avaient mené à la victoire. Cet arc devait être une précieuse relique, il se demanda comment le blond avait pu l'avoir en sa possession.

-Très drôle, Uzumaki. Mais où… ?

L'autre lui fit un grand sourire et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Les gants et les cordes sont dans cette armoire. Il te reste une heure pour t'échauffer… Après…

Naruto frappa son poing dans sa main en signe de défi. Sasuke releva le menton et lui lança un regard appuyé. L'autre ricana et sortit de la salle.

La fin de la séance se passa tranquillement, même si la tension montait entre les deux garçons. Sasuke ne bougeait pas de son poste d'observation et Naruto lui jetait un coup d'œil de temps à autre… Quand dix-neuf heures sonnèrent dans le lycée, les kyudoka se tournèrent vers Naruto qui finissait de ranger une makiwara avec Kiba en rigolant. Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers l'arc et le gant prévu pour lui. Le silence se fit et quand Naruto revint, son visage était sérieux et il s'approcha à son tour de son arc.

-Kakashi-sensei, vous voulez bien arbitrer ?

-Bien sûr !

Les autres kyudoka s'installèrent en face de la ligne où les archers allaient tirer, le silence se fit et la tension monta peu à peu.

-Je te laisse être « omae », annonça Naruto en se mettant sur le côté de l'entrée.

Sasuke seplaça et attendit que Naruto se cale derrière lui. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se redressa et entra pour le salut qu'il accomplit à la perfection. Naruto, suivant le rituel, entra juste derrière lui et commença à marcher dans les pas de son rival pour aller jusqu'à l'emplacement en face des cibles pour tirer. Il n'eut aucun mal à caler son rythme sur le sien, ce qui l'étonna. Dans les tournois, c'est ce qui lui faisait perdre le plus de points, si jamais les kyudoka n'étaient pas en parfaite synchronie les jurés enlevaient des points à ceux qui ne se calait pas au rythme donné par le premier tireur ou « omae ». Or il n'arrivait à se caler sur personne. Là, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, son rythme naturel était le même que Sasuke.

Les deux garçons saluèrent les cibles et s'avancèrent sur la ligne de tir. Sasuke se positionna dans un kiza parfait, sans trembler, sans bouger. Naruto ne perdit aucun geste du brun devant lui, presque frustré de ne pas voir son visage… Quand Sasuke se releva pour tirer sa première flèche et qu'il se mit de profil, le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra. La vision qu'il avait à l'instant lui fit perdre sa concentration. Le brun avait les mêmes gestes que lui, jusqu'à son défaut dans la position de sa main gauche sur l'arc. Lui seul pouvait remarquer ça. Est-ce que le brun se moquait de lui ? Il faillit rater le moment où il devait se relever, se précipitant légèrement et perdant contenance, ses yeux cillèrent et sa vision devint floue. Kakashi le remarqua, pourtant lui aussi, comme les dix autres élèves, avait été subjugué par la première flèche de Sasuke. Les gestes étaient gracieux, précis, son expression de visage sublimé par le soleil couchant… Une vision… angélique ? Ils n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité… Le tir de Naruto ne fut pas aussi parfait qu'à son habitude mais tout de même au dessus de la moyenne. Kakashi avait du mal à départager les deux participants. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la zone de tir, les deux jeunes hommes suaient à grosses gouttes. Hinata se précipita pour leur donner des serviettes pendant que deux novices étaient partis chercher les cibles. Sasuke et Naruto se regardaient en chien de faïence. Naruto ne souriait plus, il était sérieux et reconnaissait le talent de son nouveau rival. Sasuke sut qu'il avait réussi là où les autres anges avaient échoués, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à se rapprocher du blond avec ce lien… Chose peut être encore plus compliquée qu'un tir de flèche…

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous départager.

-Quoi ? Crièrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

-Vos deux prestations étaient impressionnantes de façon différente et vous avez mis une flèche au centre et une écartée tous les deux…

-Tsss…

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne puis tendit sa main au brun.

-A charge de revanche !

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement et attrapa l'avant-bras de son rival.

-A charge de revanche…

* * *

_Et voilàààà ! A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Et nous revoilà avec notre ange gardien préféré sur les traces de son protégé, avec des révélations, des nouveaux personnages et plein d'autres choses… Bref, je vous laisse savourer ces petits moments ^^_

_C'est donc ma contribution au Naru/Sasu day, bon anniversaire à eux ^^_

_Encore un énorme merci à __**Opelleam**__ pour sa relecture et son soutien, elle aurait voulu du yaoi entre les archanges… qui sait ça viendra peut-être ) _

_En attendant si vous voulez du lemon, je vous conseille sa fic pour le naru/sasu day (aujourd'hui le 23 octobre) qui s'appelle « C'est du porno ! » vous ne verrez plus jamais une carotte de la même façon XD _

_Amusez-vous bien ! _

**Monde des anges**

Raphaël revenait du bureau d'Itachi à qui il avait assigné une nouvelle mission. Tout en lisant le dernier rapport de ce dernier, il arriva devant sa porte et constata que celle-ci était déjà entrouverte. Il fit une grimace en se préparant psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Une fois la porte ouverte, il tomba sur un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge flamboyants, le visage fin et rieur, un tatouage de dragon allant de sa joue jusque sous sa chemise blanche, assis dans son fauteuil. Les pieds chaussés de rangers pleines de boue et dégoulinantes sur les papiers importants, il avait placé un de ses bras derrière sa tête, l'autre tenant un document qu'il lisait nonchalamment. Quand l'archange entra, il releva ses yeux pleins de malice et un sourire malsain s'étira sur ses lèvres. Raphaël frissonna et s'avança.

-Mickaël, enlève tes pieds de mon bureau, veux-tu ?

-Quel accueil ! Moi qui pensais te faire une surprise, répondit celui-ci sans retirer ses pieds.

L'archange soupira et poussa d'un geste brusque les jambes de l'autre, s'appuyant sur son bureau, il croisa les bras et interrogea du regard son vis-à-vis.

-C'est réussi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Le messager de Gabriel, elle a encore eu une vision à propos d'un protégé du clan Uchiwa.

Raphaël leva un sourcil.

-Sur le cas Uzumaki ?

L'autre se leva et posa ses mains sur le bureau de chaque côté du blond.

-Mais d'ailleurs, je te trouve bien proche du grand frère. N'oublie pas qu'ils n'ont pas évolué, les anges gardiens ne sont pas plus lourds qu'une plume, ils ne peuvent pas supporter les sentiments trop violents et te connaissant…

Il s'était rapproché de son visage au point de frôler ses lèvres mais l'autre resta stoïque et le regarda d'un air dur.

-Qui te parle de sentiments ? Et puis, nous, les archanges élémentaux, avons d'autres préoccupations, non ? Cela fait bien trop d'années que nous errons ici et la jalousie te va très mal Mickaël.

-Tchhh…

Le rouquin s'éloigna et partit s'appuyer sur le mur, les bras croisés. Raphaël put souffler un peu. Mickaël devenait de plus en plus ingérable, l'ennui le rongeait depuis tous ces siècles. Il commença à faire un peu de rangement et lança :

-Et donc cette prédiction sur l'âme d'Uzumaki ?

L'autre semblait peser le pour et le contre, après tout, il y avait des anges messagers fait pour ça ! Et puis les Uchiwa lui tapaient sur le système. Ces anges gardiens n'étaient plus que deux et réussissaient toutes les missions qu'on leur imposait. A ce rythme là, ils pourraient bientôt être définitivement promus anges du paradis et obtenir une enveloppe charnelle comme eux, alors que lui avait dû se battre contre les enfers pendant la Guerre des Cieux. Son grade d'archange élémental du feu lui pesait car maintenant il s'ennuyait à mourir… Le statuquo avec les enfers n'arrangeait rien à son tourment et tout ce qu'on lui donnait à faire était remplir la paperasse ou surveiller des anges inférieurs… Le temps des farces et des missions était bien loin et sa valeur d'ange guerrier n'était plus reconnue et oui, ça le mettait hors de lui !

En plus, les Uchiwa étaient les chouchoux de Raphaël et Gabriel ! Alors il grogna de colère, avant de cracher :

-Sa destinée a changé.

Raphaël se releva sous la surprise.

-Comment ça ? Elle t'en a forcément dit plus.

-Juste que son âme était plus importante qu'on ne le pensait, il est probable qu'il soit l'archange élémental que nous avons perdu. Du coup, le petit génie a une plus grosse responsabilité sur le dos, il vaudrait mieux qu'il le sauve, si son âme finit en enfer… Enfin, tu sais qu'on l'attend depuis longtemps !

-Baisse un peu la voix, veux-tu ! le coupa Raphaël en lui lançant un regard noir. Je sais qu'on a besoin de lui pour rétablir un peu de justice ici… Mais évite de parler de ça dans les locaux surveillés.

L'autre eut une mine ennuyée et hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

-Je retourne auprès de Gabriel, elle doit encore être dans un sale état après ses prédictions…

Le blond s'était avachi dans son fauteuil, pensif, ses doigts maltraitant ses lèvres. Mickaël eut un regard carnassier et se pencha rapidement pour lui voler un baiser avant de sortir. L'autre sourit tendrement, son ancien compagnon d'arme n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi impulsif et gêné par les sentiments. Comme il était le plus jeune, il les avait récupérés il y a peu et les gérait vraiment mal… Des siècles pourtant s'étaient écoulés. Les Cieux étaient décidément un endroit plus cruel que ce que les humains s'imaginaient. Si une âme était déclarée apte à devenir ange gardien, celle-ci perdait ses sentiments et sa mémoire afin de mieux assimiler ceux de leurs protégés, une sorte d'empathie forcée pour les aider dans leur mission. Du coup, si le protégé ressentait de la colère, son ange aussi mais il restait stoïque face à elle, lui permettant de l'analyser et de l'aider à passer outre. Certains anges étaient devenus fous car leur humanité ne les avait pas totalement quittés et le flot de sentiments des humains, trop violents pour eux, les avaient consumés. Mais dans le cas de Mickaël, en tant qu'ange élémental, il avait prouvé maintes fois sa vertu et sa foi envers les humains, ce qui lui avait valu d'évoluer et de récupérer une véritable enveloppe charnelle et les sentiments qui vont avec. C'était une sorte de cadeau de Dieu envers ses plus fidèles serviteurs mais aussi un test. Un ange qui évolue reçoit d'un coup toutes les émotions dont on l'avait privé, sans le recul qu'on lui avait offert en les lui ôtant. Encore une fois, un ange qui évolue sans y être préparé, risquait de devenir fou et déchoir. Et ce qui arrivait aux anges déchus… Raphaël préférait ne pas y penser, de violentes images de la guerre et des prisons où étaient gardés ces pauvres créatures revenaient le hanter…

Quant à la prédiction, l'archange décida de ne pas en informer Sasuke pour le moment. La mission était assez délicate sans qu'il n'ait besoin de pressions supplémentaires en plus. D'autant que ça impliquerait aussi de lui expliquer l'importance de l'âme de Naruto pour eux. Et si les Uchiwa faisaient partie du plan, ils ne devaient pas être mis au courant si tôt.

**Monde des humains**

-Nan, mais t'as vu son regard à la fin de l'entraînement ! Genre Môsieur a mis une flèche de plus que moi alors voilà !

Naruto se balançait sur la chaise de la salle à manger-salon de leur appartement en se plaignant auprès de Kiba, Sakura et Shikamaru qui étaient venus faire un devoir de math en groupe. Enfin, cela consistait surtout à recopier sur Shikamaru une fois qu'ils avaient réussi à le motiver à écrire… Mais le début de soirée avait mal commencé vu que Naruto ne cessait de parler du nouveau et n'était pas du tout concentré sur les maths.

-T'es pas d'accord Kiba ?

-Je crois surtout que tu fais une fixette sur ce type alors que tu devrais pas !

Le blond vira au rose et manqua de tomber en arrière. Shikamaru qui était affalé sur la table, la tête dans les bras ajouta :

-Je suis d'accord ! En plus, il est assez sympa une fois qu'on a passé son air froid. Mieux que Neji, je trouve.

Sakura releva la tête vivement et répondit du tac au tac :

-N'importe quoi, Neji aussi est très sympa, il faut juste le connaître.

Les trois garçons se lancèrent un regard entendu et Naruto prit la parole avec un grand sourire :

-Huhu… Elle est amoureuuuuseuuuhh !

Sakura vira au rouge, envoya un stylo sur un Shikamaru hilare, une claque derrière le crâne de Kiba dans le même état et poussa la chaise de Naruto du pied ce qui le fit tomber de façon magistrale dans un grand « boum » sonore et un « Ouaaaaaah » mythique. Les rires éclatèrent encore plus dans la pièce, la jeune femme se joignant à ses camarades. Naruto se releva le plus vite possible riant de lui même. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de l'entrée.

-J'y vais, dit Naruto en essuyant ses larmes.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ses tuteurs, l'air grave pour l'un, en colère pour l'autre.

-Ah, les ennuis sont arrivés, dit le blond sur le ton de la plaisanterie… qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-On peut te parler ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Oui, oui entrez, on a des invités mais on va aller dans ma chambre ! Kiba ! C'est Tsunade et Jiraya, je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps…

Puis il lança un regard vers sa tutrice et ajouta :

-Si je suis toujours en vie…

Des rires lui répondirent ainsi qu'un « ok » de son colocataire. Jiraya détailla la chambre mal rangée de son pupille et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la pile de pot de ramen instantanées à côté de la poubelle. Tsunade avait gardé son air de colère et on sentait qu'elle aurait pu exploser à n'importe quel moment. Naruto s'assit sur son lit et regarda sa tutrice avec un sourire mutin.

-Le médecin que je t'ai conseillé m'a dit que tu n'avais pas encore pris rendez-vous, Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dit Tsunade, les poings serrés, presque comme si rien que ça la blessait plus profondément que ce que cela n'impliquait.

Le blond baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha sur ses bras en arrière avant de dire :

-Je ne compte pas me faire opérer.

L'explosion partit plus vite que ce que Jiraya avait pensé et il eut à peine le temps d'arriver jusqu'à elle pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne crie :

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ! Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, alors que les chances sont déjà minces, l'opération ne servira plus à rien plus tard ! Tu veux devenir aveugle, c'est ça ?

-Tsunade, du calme…

Cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés de peur, de colère et d'impuissance car elle savait que la décision de Naruto ne serait pas négociable. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, son sourire était devenu plus triste et ses yeux fixaient son parrain avec toute la détermination qu'il avait mis dans sa décision.

-Mon rêve est de devenir le numéro un du kyudo, les sélections pour l'équipe nationale sont dans un mois et l'examen des quatrièmes dan dans deux semaines, si je l'obtiens, j'ai toutes mes chances d'y parvenir. Si je me fais opérer, je perds cette opportunité unique et prends le risque d'être aveugle tout autant que si je ne la fais pas. Alors dis-moi, que ferais-tu à ma place, ou plutôt qu'aurait fait mon père ?

Jiraya se crispa puis il réfléchit aux paroles de son filleul… Minato aurait fait pareil, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à prendre lui même des risques d'un autre genre pour devenir champion.

C'était un monde qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Il se résigna à moitié puis tourna la tête sur le côté.

-Rien de ce que nous dirons ne te fera changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto lui sourit pour toute réponse. Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Naruto croisa le regard de sa tutrice qui tourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Jiraya la relâcha et le jeune homme se leva pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Tu viendras me voir briller, hein ?

-Idiot, réussit-elle à articuler.

Jiraya s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. A ce moment-là, une cascade d'étudiants de terminale tomba sur le sol, Sakura affalée sur Shikamaru qui écrasait Kiba.

-Aieuh…, se plaignit ce dernier.

Naruto et Tsunade ne purent s'empêcher de sourire sous le comique de la situation et sûrement aussi leurs nerfs qui lâchaient un peu. Jiraya les regarda d'un air perplexe puis aida la jeune fille à se relever en riant avec les autres.

-Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu, dit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Les trois amis se lancèrent un regard gêné puis firent « oui » de la tête avant d'arborer un air triste.

-Ah non ! Faites pas ces têtes-là ! Je vais devenir le numéro un je vous le dis ! Faites moi confiance !

-Mais Naruto…, commença Sakura en sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle allait dire ne servirait à rien et s'arrêta dans sa phrase.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Lui lança Shikamaru sur un ton de reproche.

-Plus que jamais ! Et puis je vais pas mourir non plus !

Kiba qui n'avait encore rien dit mais dont l'aura de colère se ressentait dans la pièce s'approcha et lui lança son poing dans la figure. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et recula sous le choc.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Et pourquoi j'ai rien vu moi ! Je me disais bien que t'avais des absences dernièrement ! Putain ! Naruto ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler, on aurait…

-Quoi ? Le coupa le blond en se tenant sa joue légèrement rougie. On en aurait parlé ? Tu sais bien que ça n'aurait rien changé. Ma décision est prise.

-Mais merde, Naruto, arrête de tout prendre sur toi !

Celui-ci se rapprocha de son ami et posa sa main sur son bras, l'autre le repoussa de colère. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, Sakura avait un air anxieux sur le visage, Shikamaru faisait une moue dépitée et on pouvait lire la tristesse et la résignation sur les traits de ses tuteurs.

-Franchement… Personne va m'aider à le dissuader ?

-Tu penses sincèrement qu'on arrivera à quoique ce soit avec lui ? Lança Sakura.

Naruto tiqua. Il était dans la pièce quand même ! Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et retenta un contact avec moins d'assurance, sa détermination à devenir champion reposait entre autre sur le soutien de ses proches et si Kiba le rejetait, il savait qu'elle en prendrait un coup. Mais cette fois, le brun se laissa approcher.

-Kiba… Tu viendras m'encourager aussi, hein ?

Les yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les yeux bleus presque suppliants mais dont le feu brûlait encore plus fort qu'avant. Du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentit. Il soupira et détourna le regard. Ca l'agaçait, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne réussirait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Il avait déjà tenté sur des choses moins sérieuses et il n'avait eu pour seul résultat qu'une bonne migraine et des cheveux en moins.

-Tsss… T'as intérêt à nous le ramener ce titre, tu m'entends ?

Naruto sourit et la tension dans la pièce redescendit d'un cran même si certains gardaient encore quelques ressentiments, ils savaient qu'ils pardonneraient à leur tête de mule préférée et qu'il aurait besoin d'eux bientôt…

Le lendemain, jeudi, à l'entrainement de kyudo, Naruto ne cessa de fixer Sasuke, les yeux plissés cherchant une faille chez le brun, sans en trouver aucune. Il se surprit plusieurs fois à baisser son regard sur le corps musclé que laissait deviner le kimono et le hakama. Il déglutit un moment en se demandant si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air puis se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Pour se calmer, il pensa à tout ce qui l'énervait déjà chez lui, son air supérieur, sa façon de s'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, ses qualités au kyudo, sa façon de se moquer de lui ou de soupirer, sa façon de parler, tout ! Il reçut une tape sur le crâne qui le ramena sur le dojo. Kakashi avait demandé le rassemblement après le tir de chauffe. Il avança vers les autres kyudoka et lâcha un petit soupir.

-Alors, j'ai reçu une invitation à un tir de cérémonie synchrone de deux personnes. Le tir étant mardi prochain, je pensais faire participer notre duo de rivaux qui semble si bien s'accoupler depuis deux jours, Sasuke et Naruto. Ca vous dit ?

Rire de l'assemblée. Le blond soupira et répondit :

-Sensei ! On devrait pas plutôt se concentrer sur les examens de quatrième dan ? En plus je veux pas faire quoique ce soit avec lui.

Sasuke eut un léger sourire moqueur.

-Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, c'est ça ?

Naruto vit rouge et crispa les poings, non vraiment cet air hautain l'énervait.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, je suis pas en forme en ce moment, sinon je t'aurai battu dès ton arrivée.

L'autre laissa échapper un « hn » de dédain et haussa légèrement les épaules. Les autres élèves se délectaient de la scène, qui n'était pas la première entre les deux kyudoka.

-Des excuses, des excuses, lâcha Sasuke, bien je le ferai avec quelqu'un d'autre dans ce cas.

Kakashi sourit et releva son dossier s'apprêtant à écrire.

-Bien, c'est décidé donc. Neji ?

Naruto bouillait de frustration et de colère, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, il n'allait quand même pas se faire remplacer par Neji aussi simplement !

-Quoi ? Mais non, je vais le faire ! C'est pas pour un petit tir synchrone...

Sasuke rit intérieurement. C'était trop facile de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait de cette manière, surtout qu'il avait le professeur dans la poche l'aidant à mettre en rogne le blond qui démarrait au quart de tour.

-Bon, dit Kakashi, il va falloir vous entrainer tous les deux pour être parfaitement en harmonie dans les gestes. On va travailler tout ça, les autres retourner à l'entrainement, Neji, Kiba, surveillez les débutants.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et les élèves se dispersèrent. Ne restait que Sasuke et Naruto qui se regardaient de côté comme s'ils se jaugeaient. Kakashi soupira.

-Vous savez que vous devez faire équipe pour ce tir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond soupira et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, dos au brun. Celui-ci se tourna vers son professeur.

-Alors, comment ça va se passer ?

-Eh bien, tu as déjà fait un tir de cérémonie, non ? C'est pareil sauf qu'au lieu de tirer vos flèches chacun votre tour, vous devez faire tous les gestes en même temps, même quand vous enlèverez votre manche gauche. Il va falloir que vous soyez parfaitement accordés au niveau de vos respirations et de votre rythme. Il vous faudra être particulièrement attentif l'un à l'autre. Et n'oubliez pas que comme le premier tireur ne voit pas le second, c'est à lui de modérer le rythme. C'est compris ?

-Oui.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Donc, lequel sera « omae » ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant sans aucune rivalité comme s'ils revoyaient les tirs de chacun au cours de ces derniers jours. Naruto se rappela surtout de la facilité qu'il avait eu à se caler sur le rythme de Sasuke lors de leur premier duel. De plus, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, le brun semblait mieux diriger que lui, il semblait plus sûr de lui quand il était premier tireur que lorsqu'il était placé autre part. Cela arrivait souvent que des kyudoka ait une place préférée. Naruto aimait être dernier car lors de la deuxième flèche tout l'espace de tir n'appartenait qu'à lui et il ressentait une atmosphère particulière à chaque fois comme si quelque chose le guidait à ce moment-là. Il aimait penser que c'était peut-être l'âme de son père…

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Sasuke soit « omae ».

-Hn.

Kakashi fut presque étonné que les deux garçons soient d'accord aussi rapidement.

-Très bien, euh, vous allez commencer sans les arcs, essayez de vous synchronisez déjà en marchant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et j'aimerais que ce soit parfait. C'est une démonstration pour le maire de la ville, il reçoit un important ponte d'une grande société. Bref, Naruto, je te laisserai un double des clés du dojo pour ce week-end, vous pourrez y venir quand vous voulez.

Sur quoi, il laissa ses deux élèves s'entraîner, reportant son attention sur les autres mais gardant quand même un œil sur eux au cas où…

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui était visiblement plongé dans ses réflexions. Kakashi lui offrait un moyen de devenir plus proche du blond et rapidement, ce qui était un plus dans sa mission. Car, ce n'était pas en seulement deux petites journées qu'il avait pu réussir à faire parler Naruto. Il fallait plus de temps, mais du temps, il n'en avait pas. Et si le jeune homme ne se faisait pas opérer avant un mois, il aurait échoué. Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir de but en blanc et lui dire « va te faire opérer ou tu vas mourir dans d'horribles souffrances » si seulement c'était aussi facile !

Mais ce week-end serait l'occasion de se rapprocher. Il fallait aussi trouver un moyen d'accélérer encore un peu les choses.

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Kiba qui lui fit un signe de la main. Il releva un sourcil et eut un sourire calculateur. Naruto suivit le regard du brun et se posa deux trois questions du genre « Depuis quand ils sont amis ? J'aime pas du tout comme il le regarde, pourquoi il le regarde d'abord ? » Quelques papillons, de colère bien sûr, volèrent dans son ventre et il fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux du brun le ramenant à la réalité. L'autre grogna, mécontent qu'on le sorte de ses réflexions de cette façon barbare.

-Bon, on s'entraîne ?

-Hn.

Ils sortirent du dojo intérieur et s'installèrent dans celui extérieur encore vide car le froid d'avril persistait un peu. Sasuke choisit une ligne du plancher et se positionna en shadow, comme s'il portait son arc et ses flèches. Naruto se plaça derrière lui à environ trois pas. Il tenta de ne pas penser que la silhouette devant lui était vraiment attirante et inspira un grand coup.

-Ikimasu, lança Sasuke haut et fort pour lui annoncer son mouvement.

Les premiers pas furent bons, leur rythme collait l'un à l'autre, leur respiration était synchrone. Ils firent plusieurs mouvements, tournèrent, Sasuke tenta de se mettre en kiza et se releva, Naruto le suivait à la perfection dans chaque geste. Il s'étonna de nouveau de la facilité qu'il avait d'ailleurs à s'accorder au brun. Il n'avait même pas à réfléchir ou à anticiper ce qu'il allait faire, c'était naturel. Cette sensation l'enivra plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il sentait une atmosphère particulière avec ce nouveau partenaire et il sentit qu'il ne devait vraiment pas le sous-estimer.

Cela, jusqu'au moment où la vue du blond devint floue et son rythme accéléra sous la panique. Sasuke le sentit mais n'eut pas le temps d'accélérer son propre rythme et le pied de Naruto vint se prendre dans le hakama du brun. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, le blond ayant minimisé les dégâts en se retenant sur ses mains. L'une était à côté du visage de Sasuke et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Il sentit le cœur du brun battre contre sa paume et ses joues se colorèrent de rose quand il remarqua leur proximité et surtout le contact de leurs jambes et de leurs entrejambes. Cela ne sembla pas perturber Sasuke outre mesure. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux douloureusement et les plongea dans les azurs grands ouverts au dessus de lui. La profondeur de ces yeux noirs qui le fixaient, couplé au parfum subtil de Sasuke envoya une violente vague de désir dans les veines du blond. Il sentit le bas de son corps réagir et réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir le sentir. Il rougit encore plus violemment et se releva d'un bond, s'asseyant à côté du brun. Celui-ci se mit en position assise également, un sourcil relevé. C'était enfin l'opportunité qu'il attendait ! Le blond avait perdu sa concentration à cause d'un défaut de sa vue à coup sûr, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre de toute façon ?

-Tu m'expliques ?

Naruto crut qu'il parlait de la réaction de son corps et sentit ses joues le chauffer de plus en plus.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

Mais la tension redescendit quand il vit les kyudoka depuis la vitre du dojo intérieur les observer et tous être mort de rire face à la situation. Sasuke grogna et se leva, il tendit un bras à Naruto qui lança un regard à cette main tendue puis au visage du brun. Dans un sourire, il l'attrapa et s'en aida pour se relever. Le contact l'électrisa quelques instants. La peau du kyudoka était fraiche et d'une douceur incroyable comme un courant d'air frais en plein été.

-Bon, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit Kakashi qui les avait rejoint, on va fermer les grilles, vous pouvez revenir demain et ce week-end, Naruto, attrape !

Il lui lança les clés et le blond les récupéra d'un geste habile qui l'étonna lui même.

-Merci, Sensei !

Il se tourna vers Sasuke et toussota pour reprendre un peu de contenance, sous le regard perplexe à sourcil levé de celui-ci.

-Demain après les cours, ok ?

Les entrainements avaient lieu tous les jours sauf le vendredi et le week-end car Kakashi donnait des cours dans un autre dojo privé ces jours-là.

-Hn.

Sur quoi le brun partit se changer, sa silhouette accompagnée, sans le savoir, du regard de Naruto dont le cerveau était assailli de questions…

_Et … Tadaaam ! Ahaha… Moi aussi je vous aime ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Oui, je sais il est tôt, peut-être que l'alerte de ce chapitre va en réveiller une ou deux… Je m'excuse mille fois et par là même, vous remercie de m'avoir mise en alerte… Comment ça tout le monde ne dors pas avec son ordi allumé toute la nuit et oublie toujours de le mettre en mute ? … Peu importe !_

_Donc par cette magnifique matinée, voici le nouveau chapitre avec un rapprochement de notre ange et son protégé, l'apparition de mon personnage favori que j'ai remodelé à ma façon… la pauvre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! _

_Et pour celles qui se demandent : _

_-Oui, j'ai pratiqué le kyudo, donc je n'ai pas autant de mérite de documentation que ça… Bien sûr, j'ai complètement simplifié la chose, donc n'hésitez pas à vous renseigner un peu plus si vous voulez en faire ou si ça vous intéresse ! _

_-Et oui ! Les archanges ont le chara-design des anges d'Angel Sanctuary de Kaori Yuki, mais seulement le chara-design… C'est une fic Naruto et seuls les persos de Naruto sont respectés (dans la mesure du possible) en totalité !^^_

_Voilà après cette longue intro, un petit bisou à ma béta d'amour, __**Opelleam**__ et zou ! Le chapitre ! Bonne lecture ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Monde des humains**

Le vendredi matin, Sasuke, arrivé en avance dans la salle de cours, regardait à travers la fenêtre les yeux dans le vague. Il cherchait un moyen de passer plus de temps avec son protégé. Non pas que ça l'enchantait plus que ça mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et le fait de ne le voir qu'à l'école et aux entrainements était trop peu, surtout qu'il était toujours entouré de ses amis et qu'il était presque impossible de le voir seul à seul pour le faire parler. Mais celui qui entravait le plus ses mouvements, était bien le meilleur ami du blond.

D'ailleurs, au moment où il eut cette pensée, il entendit quelqu'un se jeter sur une chaise, le souffle court. Sasuke tourna lentement la tête pour voir quel était l'imbécile qui l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées et vit Kiba tout souriant. Sakura, qui était assise à sa droite, leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

-Tu l'as encore réveillé au dernier moment et t'es parti avant lui, hein ?

Le nouvel arrivé sourit en plissant les yeux, content de lui. Une idée germa dans la tête de l'ange, il se leva et mit une main sur le bureau de Kiba en se penchant vers lui.

-Inuzuka, je dois te parler, dit-il en appuyant son regard pour que l'autre comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce dernier déglutit, un peu étonné que le nouveau rival de son meilleur ami lui parle et encore plus qu'il ait quelque chose à lui dire. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était la curiosité ou le regard profond de son vis-à-vis qui le firent bouger mais il suivit l'Uchiwa dans le couloir. Sakura regarda la scène avec des yeux ronds, une pointe de jalousie la piqua en pensant qu'elle était à côté de lui et qu'elle était déléguée. S'il avait quelque chose à demander, elle était là pour ça !

Dans le couloir, Sasuke regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne n'était là et activa sa pupille. Kiba, qui le suivait les bras derrière la tête, l'observa un peu interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux rouges qui l'avaient absorbé.

-Bien, Kiba… Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire ce week-end ?

Prit dans l'hypnose de l'ange, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre.

-Je dois rentrer le dimanche chez mes parents pour les aider dans leur nouveau chenil.

Un sourire calculateur se dessina sur les traits du brun.

-Très bien, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dirai…

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient installés à leur table et Naruto arriva en courant au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Il fit un grand sourire à Sakura qui allait ouvrir la bouche mais qui se retint au dernier moment trop exaspérée. Il mit une légère claque derrière la tête de son colocataire et lança un regard vers Sasuke. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui et au moment où ils se croisèrent, Naruto se retourna brusquement. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ce comportement.

Naruto pensait encore à la réaction qu'il avait eut, collé contre le corps du brun, son odeur l'avait envahi toute la soirée et la vision du jeune homme sous lui l'avait hanté toute la nuit… Il secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur le cours qui commençait.

A la pause de midi, Sasuke fit semblant de partir en direction de la cafétéria et se posa dans le couloir, adossé au mur adjacent de la salle, les mains dans les poches. Ainsi, il pouvait écouter ce qu'il passait dans la salle sans être vu. Kiba et Naruto déballèrent les onigiri qu'ils s'étaient préparés la veille et parlaient de tout et de rien en mangeant. Quand Sakura se leva pour aller aux toilettes, il y eut un moment de flottement entre les deux garçons. Puis Kiba prit la parole :

-Naruto, faut que je te dise un truc que tu ne vas peut-être pas apprécier…

Le blond, la bouche encore pleine, le regarda avec curiosité, l'invitant à continuer.

-Voilà, tu sais, je t'ai dit que dimanche je rentrai, je te l'ai dit, hein ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Bah en fait, je vais devoir partir ce soir, ma mère a besoin de moi plus tôt et elle veut que je passe plus de temps avec eux… Tu connais le refrain ! Dit-il avec un petit rire forcé que Naruto ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il prit sa bouteille d'eau et avant de commencer à boire, il lui demanda :

-Eh bah ? C'est quoi le problème ? Accouche Kiba ! Tu sais que j'aime pas ça !

Celui-ci prit un air un peu gêné et inspira un coup.

-J'ai proposé à l'Uchiwa de prendre ma chambre pour le week-end parce que ses parents sont en voyage d'affaires et qu'il y a des travaux chez lui apparemment, bref, il cherchait une piaule et…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le flot d'eau que Naruto avait craché sous la surprise.

-QUOIIII ?

Sasuke rit doucement en se cachant le visage dans le couloir. Kiba s'essuya avec un mouchoir sous les rires du peu d'élèves encore présents. Naruto le regardait ahuri, croyant à une blague, être sous le même toit que ce type pendant un week-end entier ? En plus de leur rivalité et de ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille, il pensait avoir un peu de répit en rentrant des entraînements une fois chez lui !

-Je savais que tu voudrais pas mais, il m'a parlé de ça et la proposition est sortie de ma bouche avant que je réalise… Mais bon, c'est qu'un week-end, vous devriez survivre, non ? Allez ! Je t'inviterai à l'Ichiraku !

Kiba grimaça à cette dernière phrase, son portefeuille allait en prendre un coup mais il avait donné sa parole à Sasuke, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Celui-ci choisit ce moment-là pour rentrer dans la classe alors que Naruto allait rétorquer quelque chose à son futur-ex-meilleur ami. Il observa le brun arriver avec un demi-sourire collé au visage et se rassit en se renfrognant et en marmonnant des trucs inaudibles.

-Hn… Je vois que tu lui as annoncé la bonne nouvelle, dit Sasuke à l'intention de Kiba.

-Ouais… D'ailleurs, je passerai te filer mes clés quand je partirai, vous serez au dojo ce soir, c'est ça ?

-Hn.

Puis il se tourna vers Naruto qui avait les bras croisés et évitait soigneusement de regarder dans leur direction.

- Hey, Uzumaki, ne crois pas que ça me fasse plus plaisir que ça, mais j'avais pas d'autre solution.

-Ouais ouais… Comme si ça suffisait pas que je te supporte ici et au dojo…

Sasuke ressentit une légère douleur à la poitrine face à cette réplique. Il n'avait quand même pas l'habitude d'être en rivalité avec son protégé, ce n'était pas une relation « naturelle ». Les anges gardiens étaient programmés pour aimer avant tout et le fait que Naruto le rejette presque sembla le… blesser ?

Sans perdre de sa superbe, il fit le tour du bureau et alla s'asseoir à sa table, un vent froid sembla passer dans la pièce, les deux garçons s'envoyant des ondes de haine. Kiba, qui était au milieu, sentait qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Le froid dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne revienne. Voyant la scène, elle grimaça et dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je vous quitte, vous vous marrez, je reviens, vous êtes silencieux comme des tombes !

Kiba la regarda l'air de dire « c'est pas le moment, là » tandis que Naruto n'avait pas bougé, essayant de se calmer.

-Naruto ! Tu vas pas me faire la gueule éternellement ! Et puis pour votre entraînement de synchro, c'est pas plus mal, vous allez apprendre à vous connaître !

Il se prit deux regards de tueur et n'osa pas rajouter un mot de plus. Sakura, sentant que l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête, partit en direction d'Hinata pour finir son bentô.

**Monde des anges**

Mickaël tournait dans les jardins depuis déjà un bon moment quand il aperçut des bulles d'eau planer vers un parterre de fleurs bleues. Il serra les poings et les dents pour ne pas s'énerver en s'approchant de leur origine et plus précisément de la personne qui les créait. Allongée dans les fleurs turquoises, sa légère robe blanche déchirée au niveau des cuisses et lui tombant sur les épaules laissait deviner les belles formes de ses seins. Une paire d'yeux, d'un bleu à faire pâlir les fleurs autour, se posa sur l'ombre qui venait d'apparaître. Une main chaude passa sous ses cheveux bleu ciel et une autre sous ses jambes relevant doucement le corps de l'ange.

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Hnnn ?

L'ange à l'allure d'une jeune femme lui offrit un radieux sourire. Mickaël soupira et la porta jusqu'à un banc de marbre blanc, entouré d'une large pelouse verte où quelques petites fleurs blanches poussaient de-ci, de-là. Une fois assise, Gabriel regarda autour d'elle comme si elle ne savait pas où elle était, s'arrêtant parfois. Puis, elle voulut se pencher en arrière pour s'appuyer sur son bras mais celui-ci était hors du banc et elle manqua de basculer en arrière. Heureusement, Mickaël avait eut un réflexe qui était venu avec le temps et surtout avec la fréquentation de l'ange féminin. Celle-ci était en effet très maladroite et toujours dans la lune, un effet secondaire de ses visions d'après Raphaël, mais Mickaël était persuadé qu'elle avait toujours été comme ça… Il la prit dans ses bras, calant son dos sur son torse. Elle prit ça comme un geste d'affection et se serra un peu plus avec un léger soupire de satisfaction et ferma les yeux dans un sourire.

-Gabriel ? C'est pas le moment de t'endormir ! Tu voulais me voir, non ?

-Chuuuut…

L'ange du feu profita un peu de la présence apaisante de son amie. Il observa les alentours, mais malheureusement à part la jolie pelouse, ils étaient cernés par de grands murs blancs des immeubles. Un moment passa, un des rares où le feu dans les veines de Mickaël se calmait. Gabriel étant l'ange de l'eau, on aurait pu les croire à l'opposé l'un de l'autre ou qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas mais au contraire, ils se complétaient et se tempéraient l'un l'autre. Même si la maladresse de Gabriel exaspérait Mickaël au plus au point. Enfin, ça énervait tout le monde de toute façon. C'était impossible de parler avec elle plus de cinq minutes sans qu'elle ne tombe ou qu'elle se cogne quelque part. Et même ses paroles en exaspéraient plus d'un, soit elle parlait de façon mystérieuse, soit elle changeait de sujet dans une même phrase ou elle s'arrêtait sans les finir…

-Mikanou ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Il va sûrement falloir que tu ailles aider le petit Sasuke.

L'ange aux cheveux rouge grogna. Gabriel rit doucement.

-Lui aussi pourrait être important, tu sais.

-Gabriel, arrête de parler en énigme ! Pourquoi dois-je descendre l'aider ?

-Il se pourrait que Naruto se fasse attaquer, mais ce n'est pas clair…

-Je confirme, dit Mickaël en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu veux juste garder un œil sur eux ? … Pour moi ?

L'ange de l'eau avait dressé la tête, croisant le regard vert légèrement énervé. Elle leva une main qu'elle passa sur la joue de l'archange avec un sourire. Il se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas possible…

Son sourire s'agrandit. Puis, en faisant retomber son bras, une partie de son corps se décala sur le côté déséquilibrant les deux anges qui tombèrent du banc.

-Aieuh ! Gabriel !

Mais celle-ci riait au dessus de lui. Il grogna mais ne tenta même pas de se relever.

**Monde des humains**

-Uzumaki ! Concentre-toi ! Ca fait trois fois que tu me rentres dedans !

Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînaient sur le dojo à faire tous les gestes du tir de cérémonie en shadow pour se synchroniser. Malheureusement, Naruto n'avait pas, mais pas du tout, la tête à faire des pas dans le vide et à se concentrer sur la respiration de quelqu'un d'autre. Non seulement le fait de passer un week-end entier avec le brun le minait mais en plus, ce soir ses yeux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ! Impossible de faire une mise au point plus de dix secondes.

-Ouais, ouais, ça va ! On fait une pause, ok ?

Sur quoi, il sortit du dojo en direction des toilettes laissant un Sasuke plus qu'énervé sur le parquet de la zone de tir. Il sentait bien que le blond avait des soucis avec ses yeux, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Mais impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau ! Il s'assit en tailleur au centre, croisa les bras et respira calmement pour se relaxer. Pendant ce temps, Naruto se passait de l'eau sur le visage, il releva la tête et croisa son propre regard azur. Est-ce qu'il y arriverait à temps ? N'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ? Non ! Il allait trouver une solution ! Hors de question de baisser les bras !

-Yosh ! On va lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe ! Héhé !

Il retourna vers le dojo extérieur où Sasuke l'attendait toujours, assis et appuyé en arrière sur ses bras, une jambe tendue et l'autre repliée, le visage tourné vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus vite, les yeux fermés. Naruto déglutit face à la vision que lui offrait le brun sans le savoir. Il détailla les bras à la peau claire, le cou tendu, il remonta à la mâchoire finement dessinée sur laquelle jouaient quelques mèches noires. Il n'osa pas remonter plus son regard car déjà des papillons s'amusaient dans son ventre à lui en faire presque mal. Une tape dans le dos le ramena à la réalité.

-Yo ! J'amène les clés pour ton nouveau coloc ! Lança Kiba.

Sasuke se releva et s'approcha d'eux.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant le trousseau.

Naruto reprit son air boudeur en croisant les bras. Kiba rigola et l'attrapa par les épaules en lui ébouriffant les cheveux sous le regard consterné de Sasuke.

-Allez, fais pas la tête ! Il va pas te manger ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais rater mon train ! Pas de bordel dans l'appart' !

Il commença à partir et une fois à la porte, il ajouta :

-Et essayez de pas vous entre-tuer ! La synchronisation, syn-chro…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Naruto ayant envoyé une chaussure sur lui.

-Il m'énerve ! Et pourquoi t'es allé lui demander ça, toi ?

Sasuke le toisa puis alla se placer à l'entrée de la zone de tir.

-Oh ! Je te parle ! Tu pourrais répondre !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, maintenant tu viens qu'on puisse au moins finir de mettre les mouvements en place aujourd'hui ?

Naruto serra les poings et les dents puis grogna et se plaça derrière le brun. Son comportement hautain l'énervait vraiment, il avait du mal à gérer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour ce jeune homme nouvellement entré dans sa vie. Comment pouvait-il être autant attiré et énervé par ce type ?

Une légère brise passa comme pour calmer un peu l'atmosphère, Naruto comme à chaque fois s'y raccrocha, il ferma les yeux et expira doucement, se laissant aller à cette sensation de sérénité qui le traversa. Sasuke entama les mouvements, le blond le suivit et de nouveau la symbiose qui était présente la première fois se fit ressentir. Cette sensation finit d'apaiser l'humain et l'ange sentant son partenaire se détendre en fit autant, concentré alors uniquement sur l'échange et le moment.

Quand le soleil fut complètement couché et qu'ils n'y voyaient plus rien, les mouvements étaient appris et synchrones. Ils finirent en sueur, allongés en croix l'un à côté de l'autre sur le parquet.

-Cette fois… Je crois… que c'est bon… , articula Naruto.

-Hn…

Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé que faire simplement des mouvements était aussi épuisant. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard azur rieur, le blond souriait de contentement. Il s'autorisa un demi-sourire. Puis, le regard du blond se fit un peu lointain, leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés et le contact l'avait légèrement électrisé. Il se redressa et glissa sa main sur celle du brun qui s'assit également sous la surprise.

-Ouah ! T'as la peau vachement froide !

« Normal, je suis pas vraiment humain ! » Pensa très fort Sasuke sur un ton bateau.

-Hn, c'est de famille on va dire…

Naruto fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Est-ce que par hasard…

Il s'approcha du visage du brun en le fixant les yeux plissés. Celui-ci se sentit un peu gêné de cette proximité. L'odeur du blond le taquina doucement et il ressentit quelque chose qu'il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir reconnaître. Son ventre le serrait, son cœur battait plus vite et son assurance en prit un coup. Il aurait juré connaître ce sentiment mais…

-Tu es un vampire !

La tension dans les épaules du brun retomba, il ôta sa main de celle de Naruto et lui balança une légère claque sur la tête.

-Imbécile !

-Aieuh…

Sasuke se releva, il sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Il ajusta sa tenue pour se donner une contenance. Des bruits de pas, dans le couloir, les alerta. Le gardien du lycée apparut avec une lampe de poche.

-Je vais fermer, vous devriez être rentrés depuis longtemps !

-Pardon Paku ! On y va ! On y va ! Dit Naruto en se relevant d'un bond.

Un peu plus tard, après que Sasuke soit parti chercher un sac en demandant au blond de l'attendre histoire d'être plausible, ils arrivèrent chez Naruto et Kiba. A l'intérieur, il se rendit compte de son erreur : rien que l'entrée était envahie de chaussures étalées partout. Il entra et découvrit un salon plus ou moins rangé, des boites de dvd ouvertes sur la table basse, des pots de ramen instantanées à moitié vide par terre, du linge qui trainait sur le canapé. Sur sa gauche, la table qui leur servait de bureau et de table à manger était recouverte d'une montagne de manuels et de feuilles de cours. Par contre, la cuisine qui se trouvait autour de cette même table était nickel propre comme neuve.

-Je te fais pas visiter, c'est pas très grand. A gauche, la chambre de Kiba, à droite, la mienne, et la salle de bain est reliée entre les deux chambres donc faut fermer les deux portes ou juste celle de l'autre quand t'es dedans !

-Ok.

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche en premier alors ! Tu peux te faire à manger, sers-toi.

-Hn.

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne semblant vouloir rajouter quelque chose. Puis, il se ravisa et partit dans sa chambre. Sasuke suivit des yeux la silhouette, il avait la sensation qu'il avançait mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant après l'entraînement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être… attiré ? Oui c'était ça, il y avait une attraction particulière envers lui. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il ne supportait pas le caractère du blond. Quoique… Il repensa à la blague sur les vampires de ce dernier et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut être était-ce enfin son sentiment d'amour d'ange gardien qui s'éveillait. Il savait pertinemment que non mais il préféra penser ça.

Il posa son sac dans la chambre de Kiba, celle-ci était assez bien rangée, il avait du faire un rapide coup de ménage avant de la laisser. Elle était simple mais chaleureuse, dans les tons marron et pourpre, les draps du lit avaient été changés rapidement mais il appréciait quand même le geste. Il en fit rapidement le tour puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Techniquement, il n'avait pas besoin de manger mais ça aurait paru louche s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ouvrit un premier placard rempli de pot de ramen qu'il referma tout de suite, un autre où il y avait du riz et des champignons en boite. Il vérifia s'il y avait de la crème et de la moutarde dans le frigo et se mit aux fourneaux. Quand Naruto sortit de sa chambre, cintré d'une serviette bleue ciel, s'essuyant les cheveux avec une autre orange et qu'il vit que Sasuke avait déblayé la table basse pour s'y installer en mangeant devant la télé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et eut du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était quoi ce corps magnifiquement bâti ? Les muscles de son torse étaient non seulement superbement dessinés mais en plus le teint hâlé du blond mettait en valeur chaque creux et chaque bosse. Le brun, pour avoir mis assez de temps à modeler son propre corps, pensait être pourtant un des plus beaux qu'il avait réalisé, néanmoins il fut presque jaloux de ce qu'il vit. Pourtant, ce sentiment n'entrait pas dans les émotions qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Il reprit contenance en se tournant vers l'écran où se jouait un jeu télévisé de questions-réponses. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard du brun ne lui ayant pas échappé, puis se dirigea vers son placard à ramen.

-J'en ai trop fait, si tu veux du riz à la crème et aux champignons.

Naruto se tourna vers l'assiette encore fumante à côté de l'évier.

-Ouah ! Merci !

Il la prit et se jeta sur le canapé à côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci finit la sienne rapidement. L'odeur de savon mélangée à celle de Naruto, légèrement suave, lui parvint et, décidément, il devait être très fatigué ce soir, car de nouveau son cœur s'accéléra.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

-Ok, dit Naruto la bouche pleine. Des batraciens ! Je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Allez !

-Tu connais ce mot ? Lança l'Uchiwa depuis la porte de sa chambre.

Naruto lui jeta un regard de tueur complètement gâché par ses bajoues pleines de riz. Sasuke sourit et partit se doucher.

Quand il revint dans le salon, il trouva un Naruto endormi sur le ventre à moitié sur le canapé et à moitié dans le vide. Il leva les yeux au ciel, le blond était toujours à demi-nu, à peine caché par sa serviette. Il le tourna lentement prenant soin de cacher son intimité et le porta jusque sur son lit. C'était ça aussi d'être ange gardien. Il recouvrit le corps du jeune homme de son drap et s'accroupit près de son visage. Il soupira doucement en détaillant chaque trait. Il remarqua six cicatrices sur ses joues, presque invisibles mais formant des moustaches de chat. Il passa un doigt dessus comme s'il pouvait les effacer. Sa gorge le serra à nouveau et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Il savait pourtant que les anges gardiens ne pouvaient plus ressentir ces sentiments à moins que…

A ce moment-là, Naruto eut un petit soupir de contentement puis fronça les sourcils comme s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de douloureux. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et attrapa la main qu'il tira et plaça sous sa joue, comme on fait d'un doudou. Sasuke paniqua un peu, puis voyant que ce geste avait calmé le cauchemar du blond, il se détendit. Il finit par la retirer doucement, gagnant un grognement indistinct et passa une dernière fois ses doigts dans les mèches dorées en redescendant sur la joue. Il se pencha s'apprêtant à l'embrasser puis se ravisa. Un peu sonné par tout ce qu'il ressentait, il sortit de la chambre pour aller s'affaler sur son lit d'emprunt. Une violente douleur au bras droit le rappela à l'ordre. Une légère brûlure avait bruni sa peau si blanche. Il avait dû se la faire en cuisinant. Il alla passer de l'eau froide et fit un bandage rapide une fois qu'il eut trouvé la pharmacie qui était… derrière l'étagère de DVD, logique ! Il s'endormit d'un sommeil blanc dont seul les anges peuvent rêver.

De son côté, Naruto ne dormait pas, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas ouvrir les yeux quand il avait senti la main quitter son étreinte, plus encore lorsqu'il avait comprit que c'était le bras de Sasuke et que celui-ci s'était penché sur lui et lui avait tendrement caressé la joue. Il se jeta de l'autre côté du lit, les bras sous l'oreiller. Il en était certain, il était décidément attiré par ce type hautain et puant…

* * *

_Humhum… Oui, j'aime torturer Sasuke… Bonne semaine à toute et ben… à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ^^ _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ben voilà… la semaine dernière c'était très tôt… ben cette semaine ce sera tard ! na ! _

_Oui bon pardon… j'étais dehors toute la journée et pourtant dieu sait que j'aurais préféré rester à dormir sous la couette devant assassin's creed 2… T^T La vie est trop dure ! _

_Bon je vous laisse avec nos amoureux handicapés des sentiments pour un chapitre… haut en couleur !_

_Toujours merci à __**Opelleam**__ pour les corrections et améliorations ! ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Monde des humains**

Vers dix heures, Naruto fut réveillé par une douce odeur de chocolat et de croissants frais mais surtout par la porte d'entrée que l'on avait claqué tellement fort que ça ne pouvait être qu'un geste voulu. Il grogna et enfouit sa tête son oreiller. Bizarrement, il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter avec son nouveau colocataire, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Enfin techniquement, il ne s'était rien passé mais il savait pertinemment bien que le brun ne le laissait pas indifférent. Son estomac commença à grogner sa faim et il se décida à se lever. Il enfila un caleçon noir et un T-shirt blanc et sortit de sa chambre en baillant. Sasuke était devant la télé avec une tasse de thé dans les mains, un plateau de viennoiserie devant lui. Naruto bavait littéralement devant.

-Bien dormi ? Lui lança le brun.

-Ouais, répondit l'autre sans lâcher les viennoiseries des yeux.

Sasuke eut un demi-sourire et se décala pour faire de la place. Naruto s'assit et attrapa un premier croissant qu'il engloutit en une bouchée sous le regard étonné de son voisin.

-Bah quoi ? J'ai faim le matin !

Sasuke se leva pour laver sa tasse dans le coin cuisine. Naruto nota qu'il était déjà habillé et prêt à sortir, il portait un bermuda noir et une chemise grise. Il se fit la remarque que ça lui allait vraiment bien, enfin non, que c'était de saison, oui, de saison ! Il se leva à son tour pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange.

-Tu veux qu'on aille au dojo vers quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

Sasuke s'essuya les mains dans le chiffon et sortit un téléphone portable.

- « Les kimonos sont prêts. Allez faire les essayages à 11h. Naruto connaît l'adresse. Kakashi.»

Naruto rigola à la façon dont le brun avait lu le texto envoyé un peu plus tôt par leur maître, on aurait dit un télégramme, il ne manquait que les « stop » à la place des points.

-Hey ! Mais je savais pas que t'avais un portable ! Tu m'as même pas donné ton numéro.

-Je ne le donne pas à n'importe qui. Et puis, tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

Naruto fit une grimace et retourna se vautrer en boudant sur le canapé armé de son verre et d'un pain au chocolat. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et finit la vaisselle avant de revenir vers le blond.

-Et donc, c'est où ces essayages ?

-Hm ? Oh ! C'est dans la boutique de la mère de Sakura. Elle nous fournit pour les cérémonies, ce sont des emprunts tu t'en doutes, vu le prix des kimonos.

-Et tu n'en as pas un toi ?

-Si j'ai celui de mon père ! Mais je ne le porte que pour les tournois et les passages de dan. Il me porte chance, dit-il avec un fier sourire d'enfant qui toucha Sasuke plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Mais bref, on n'a pas le temps ! Je vais m'habiller ! Prends tes affaires de Kyudo, on ira au dojo directement après, ok ?

-Hn, répondit le brun en se callant un peu plus dans le canapé.

Il replongea dans ses pensées. Il sentait bien que son protégé voulait s'ouvrir mais à croire que la chance n'était pas avec lui. Ou peut-être qu'il s'y prenait mal… Non ! Il avait toujours réussi, pourquoi cette mission serait différente ? Sa brûlure au bras le lança un peu, il se leva pour aller refaire un bandage dans sa chambre. Assis sur le lit, il entrevit la salle de bain dans laquelle Naruto se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Il était torse nu et comme la veille, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de détailler chaque parcelle de son corps superbement sculpté. Il secoua la tête et se pencha sur son bras. Une fois le bandage terminé, il rangea ses affaires de kyudo et finit de débarrasser la salle de séjour.

Naruto arriva avec un grand sourire dans la pièce.

-On y va !

-Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir les essayages, dis-moi.

-Héhé, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peur porter un kimono fait par les Haruno ! Tu verras quand on y sera !

Sur quoi ils se mirent en route.

La boutique était à quelques pâtés de maisons de celle de Naruto. Après un petit quart d'heure de marche, pendant lesquelles le blond se plaignit des cours, des devoirs à faire et du comportement de Kiba ponctuer de « c'est pas contre toi, hein » qui firent sourire Sasuke, ils arrivèrent devant un magasin assez discret, dont la devanture était en bois. Seule la pancarte indiquant « Kimono Haruno » signifiait qu'ils étaient bien arrivés. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment ressemblait à n'importe quel maison du quartier. Naruto écarta les deux pans de tissus rose pâle sur lesquels le nom « Haruno » était écrit en verticale et qui servaient de porte d'entrée. Il pénétra dans la bâtisse avec un grand « Bonjour Haruno-san ! ». Sasuke suivit le blond et salua de la tête la gérante qui était derrière un petit comptoir sur la droite. Elle-même portait un kimono vert pâle avec des fleurs roses et blanches, ses cheveux auburn étaient parsemés de quelques mèches blanches. Ses yeux étaient du même vert que ceux de sa fille et son visage était doux et très expressif.

L'intérieur était vaste en vieux bois avec deux grands panneaux coulissants en papier de riz qui éclairaient la pièce, la maison était typiquement japonaise avec des tatamis sur le sol et des estampes de kanji de la beauté et autre notion symbolique au mur. Une vingtaine de kimonos, plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, y étaient exposés.

-Ah ! Naruto ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien bien ! Et vous ?

-Ma foi, bien aussi. Tu viens pour les essayages c'est ça ? Sakura est partie les chercher dans la réserve. Mais n'est-ce pas ton partenaire de tir ? Enchantée jeune homme.

-De même, répondit Sasuke qui contemplait les kimonos sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il se disait.

-Ah la ! Il est encore plus beau que ce que Sakura m'en a dit. Humm…

L'artisane s'approcha de Sasuke et l'observa attentivement puis revint sur Naruto. Elle se redressa et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres l'air pensif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Haruno-san ? Demanda Naruto avec un demi-sourire inquiet.

-Je me demandais si je n'allais pas vous prêter d'autres kimonos que ceux que Kakashi à choisi… Vous êtes tellement beaux tous les deux, mais je peux encore vous sublimer. SAKURA !

Les deux garçons n'eurent même pas le temps de rougir du compliment qu'ils sursautèrent sous le cri de la gérante.

-J'arrive ! Fit une voix au loin derrière la boutique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura arriva les bras chargés de tissus. Voilà, voilà !

-Non justement ! J'ai une meilleure idée, restez-là, je reviens.

Sakura soupira et posa les lourds kimonos sur une table plus loin. Elle avait l'habitude des lubies de sa mère mais elle en faisait les frais à chaque fois. Et Kakashi avait été strict sur le choix.

-Salut Sakura ! S'exclama Naruto en s'approchant d'elle.

-Salut… Je te préviens je ne prends pas la responsabilité de ce que va vous faire ma mère.

-Héhé ne t'en fais pas, si ça nous plait, c'est moi qui en prendrait la responsabilité et puis c'est le métier de ta mère, pas celui de Kakashi, non ?

-Oui mais elle n'y connaît rien au kyudo…

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Sasuke observait la scène et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas aimer du tout la relation entre ces deux là. Quand Naruto parlait à Sakura, il était proche d'elle, cherchant constamment un contact avec son épaule, son bras… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était loin de cette complicité. Et si même elle, qui était si proche de lui, n'avait rien pu faire comment lui y parviendrait ? Mais il ne put finir de broyer du noir car la mère de Sakura était revenue avec deux paquets encombrants dans les bras.

-Maman, tu n'as pas…

-Si ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont leur aller à merveille !

-Mais ce sont tes premières œuvres, tu m'avais dit que…

-Elles prennent la poussière là-haut. Allez, vous deux, les essayages c'est par ici. Naruto vient avec moi, Sakura occupe toi de ce charmant jeune homme ! Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille se frappa le front avec la main, ses joues s'empourprant, elle prit le paquet que lui tendit sa mère.

-On y va…

Sasuke sourit doucement et la suivit, les mains dans les poches. Dans la cabine, Sakura prépara le kimono alors que Sasuke se mettait en sous-vêtements.

-Dis, ça fait longtemps que tu es amie avec Naruto ? Lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un long silence.

Sakura eut un sursaut, elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui adresserait la parole.

-Euh… Oui, on est ami d'enfance.

Sasuke grimaça.

-Enfin, d'enfance… Disons que pendant le primaire et le collège, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Je crois que c'est quand il a commencé le kyudo qu'il s'est ouvert aux autres. Et puis…

-Hn ?

-Il y avait pas mal de rumeurs sur son père alors tout le monde l'évitait plus ou moins. Tu fais du Kyudo, tu dois savoir, non ?

-Euh… Oui… Répondit-il en se jurant de se renseigner sur le père de son protégé, rien n'avait été mentionné dans le dossier.

Sakura souleva un sourcil soupçonneux puis en lui passa le tissu sur les épaules. Sasuke se régala du contact de la soie sur sa peau. On sentait que le kimono était d'une qualité rare à trouver de nos jours. La jeune fille continua de l'habiller en parlant.

-Bref, Kiba fut le premier à l'approcher et petit à petit, il s'est intégré au groupe et est devenu important pour nous tous. Il a toujours été là pour nous et nous sommes toujours allés le soutenir pendant ses tournois pour atteindre les épreuves nationales.

-Nous ?

-Kiba, Shika, Hinata et moi. Neji vient parfois mais il fait son grand timide

Elle rougit en disant cela. Elle se concentra sur le nœud du kimono à faire puis tendit le hakama à Sasuke.

-J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt te compter parmi nous. Naruto t'apprécie beaucoup je pense. Tu es le premier à le défier ouvertement et à ne le juger que par ses capacités au kyudo. Ca lui plait je pense.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de rougir légèrement. Il sentit les mains de Sakura passer sous ses hanches pour attraper les lanières et attacher le hakama. La jeune fille s'excusa et rosit légèrement.

-Voilà ! Elle avait raison, il te va vraiment bien… J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle a prévu pour Naruto !

-Sakura.

-Oui ?

-Merci… D'être auprès de lui. Enfin, ne te méprend pas mais si tu pouvais m'en dire plus sur lui, je…

-Alors les amoureux ? Vous avez finis ? Cria la voix de Naruto depuis la boutique.

Sasuke et Sakura eurent le même soupir et le même baissement d'épaules face à la stupidité du blond. Ils se sourirent et sortirent de la cabine.

Quand le regard azuré de Naruto croisa celui sombre de Sasuke le temps se suspendit. On aurait pu se croire dans une de ces scènes, dans les vieux films japonais où deux adversaires se jaugeaient avant de dégainer leurs sabres. Mais là pas de sabres, et les regards ne jaugeait pas la force mais la beauté de l'autre. Sakura mit ses mains devant sa bouche en retenant un petit gémissement et sa mère croisa les bras, fière de son travail.

Le kimono de Sasuke était d'un bleu nuit simple mais avec quelques reflets violets par endroit et son hakama était blanc avec quelques branches marron qui parcouraient le bas de sa jambe gauche. Naruto, lui, portait un kimono orange passé avec quelques reflets rouges et son hakama était du même marron que les branches au pied de Sasuke. Il portait, quant à lui, de sa hanche droite à son genou des pétales de fleurs de cerisier aussi blancs que le hakama de son partenaire. Le contraste et les rappels étaient d'une harmonie et d'une beauté époustouflante. Les deux garçons se sourirent, content de l'effet qu'ils produisaient.

-Je crois que c'est décidé ! Dit Naruto après un moment de silence religieux.

-Hn.

-Bien ! Oubliez pas de me les rapporter après la cérémonie ! Je viendrais vous voir de toute façon.

Le blond lui offrit son plus beau sourire et Sasuke hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

Ils retournèrent se changer et plier les kimonos avant de partir. Ils proposèrent à Sakura de se joindre à eux pour manger mais elle refusa poliment prétextant devoir aider sa mère et avoir des devoirs à faire, les faisant culpabiliser par la même occasion.

-Tu veux mang… Commença le brun qui ne put finir sa phrase.

-Des ramens !

-Tu vas te transformer en nouilles à force d'en manger.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Les ramens sont source de toute vie !

-Oui tu as raison, tu es déjà une nouille…

Sasuke évita le coup que Naruto comptait lui assener à la tête et commença à courir, les mains dans les poches et un sourire supérieur sur les lèvres. Le blond le poursuivit en grognant, ralenti par son sac et le paquet contenant les kimonos.

Après avoir mangé rapidement à l'Ichiraku, le restaurant préféré de Naruto, ils se dirigèrent vers le dojo. Naruto alla déposer les kimonos dans la réserve et Sasuke partit se changer dans les vestiaires. Alors qu'il faisait le nœud du obi, il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il leva d'un geste rapide la tête vers la fenêtre en hauteur du vestiaire. Personne. Pourtant son instinct le trompait rarement. Il activa ses yeux et tenta de voir mais le claquement de la porte du vestiaire le fit sursauter violemment.

-Ah ah ! Je t'ai fait peur ? lui dit Naruto en posant son sac sur un banc.

-Crétin ! répliqua le brun.

Le blond sourit de plus belle et commença à s'habiller. Après une série d'échauffements et d'étirements, ils révisèrent les pas qu'ils avaient mit en place la veille. Une heure plus tard, ils préparèrent les arcs et prirent une pause, assis au milieu du dojo extérieur.

-Tu voudras qu'on voie aussi les mouvements pour enlever la manche gauche ?

-Hn. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit synchrones sur tous les gestes.

-Ok.

Le blond se leva et partit mettre son gant.

Sasuke se demanda comment il allait parvenir à le faire parler. Ils étaient seuls en ce moment et rien pour les interrompre. Mais aucun moyen d'amener la conversation… ou plutôt d'engendrer une conversation qui ensuite l'amènerait à ses yeux… Il soupira et se prépara pour l'exercice.

Ils commencèrent à s'avancer, Sasuke salua et engagea le mouvement. Tout de suite après, Naruto le suivit et se cala instinctivement sur sa respiration et ses pas. C'était presque devenu naturel de s'accorder au brun. Celui-ci s'arrêta en face de sa cible sur la ligne de préparation et se mit en kiza pour enlever la manche gauche de son kimono de la façon dont le rituel de tir de cérémonie le préconisait.

Naruto s'aida du rythme de respiration de Sasuke pour suivre ses gestes. D'abord, tirer légèrement sur le kimono pour le faire tomber sur l'épaule puis passer son avant bras à l'intérieur et enlever la manche en remontant le bras vers l'intérieur. D'un coup d'œil, il vérifia qu'il était synchrone avec Sasuke et retint son émoi en voyant l'épaule et une partie du dos du brun dénudées. Sa peau était si pâle et sans aucun défaut apparent, les lignes des muscles étaient saillantes et finement dessinées. Il déglutit difficilement et perdit le rythme. Sasuke patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit à nouveau calé sur lui et se releva pour aller tirer ses flèches et continuer l'exercice.

Au bout de deux heures de répétition harassante, Naruto, en plus d'avoir du mal à se concentrer, sentit sa vue le lâcher. Il eut un vertige et perdit l'équilibre alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la zone de tir pour la énième fois. Sasuke le sentit mais n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Quand il se retourna le blond était déjà à terre, à quatre pattes se tenant un œil de la main. Le brun s'accroupit près de lui.

-Naruto ? Ca va ?

-Oui oui, juste un vertige, ça va… On fait une pause ? Dit-il avec un rire forcé.

Sasuke ressentit son malaise. Visiblement le blond ne voulait pas qu'il le voie dans cet état. Mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il retira son gant et celui du blond et alla poser les arc un peu plus loin. Il revint vers son protégé avec une bouteille d'eau. Celui-ci regardait sa main droite en plissant les yeux. Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit la bouteille.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement. Puis, l'ange se lança.

-Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Naruto se tendit. Il l'avait dit déjà à trop de monde, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une autre personne lui dise que son choix était insensé, encore moins le brun. En peu de temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était vraiment trop influencé par ce type. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il savait que si Sasuke se moquait de lui, il remettrait peut-être tout en question…

-Je suis juste fatigué.

-Ah.

Intérieurement, le brun bouillait de frustration. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire parler.

-Et le fait que tu n'arrives pas à faire le point sur ta main est aussi dû à la fatigue ? Le fait que tu me soit rentré dedans pendant plusieurs entrainements aussi ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Justement… C'est bien le problème.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi à la fin ? Je vais assurer mardi, t'as pas à t'en faire, ok ?

-Arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Repose-toi un peu sur moi, je suis ton partenaire là ! Pas ton rival !

Le regard sombre était plus que sérieux et Naruto s'en sentit transpercer. Il se renfrogna et prit ses jambes dans ses bras. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui dire et la peur de le faire. Peut-être que sa réponse serait différente ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider malgré tout ? Mais non… Personne ne le pouvait, cette pensée était stupide. Le brun se pencha vers lui pour tenter de capter son regard.

-Laisse-moi tranquille tu veux. Je suis juste fatigué…

-Bien.

Sur quoi Sasuke se leva et sortit du dojo en claquant la porte coulissante. Il marcha un peu le long des allées qui menaient aux autres bâtiments du lycée et tenta de se calmer. Il respira profondément, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond ne voulait pas se confier, il y était presque pourtant ! Il s'approcha d'un grillage et serra de toutes ses forces les maillons. Une plume blanche tomba devant lui. Il la récupéra et sa douceur l'apaisa, ses reflets bleutés lui indiquèrent l'identité de son propriétaire et il releva la tête pour voir deux silhouettes s'avancer vers lui.

-Mickaël, Gabriel ! Pourquoi êtes-vous descendus ?

L'ange de l'eau s'approcha de lui les bras tendus pour l'enlacer mais se prit les pieds dans l'herbe et tomba avec peu de grâce. Mickaël ferma les yeux de dépit et se baissa pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune femme souriait niaisement et s'accrocha un peu plus au bras qu'on lui tendait. Sasuke eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire mais seul un demi-sourire subsista sur ses lèvres.

-Sasuke !

Cette fois Gabriel atteignit sa cible et enlaça tendrement l'ange gardien. Celui-ci se tendit un peu sous l'embrassade. Il avait un peu de mal avec le côté tactile de l'ange de l'eau.

-On vient pour t'aider. Enfin moi surtout, Gabriel voulait juste te dire bonjour.

Celle-ci sourit de plus belle.

-M'aider ? Mais à quoi ?

-Tu n'as rien senti ? Et où est ton protégé ?

-Dans le dojo, seul.

-Seul ? C'est pas vrai !

L'ange du feu se dirigea en courant vers le dojo. Sasuke le suivit malgré la surprise, prit soudain d'un moment de panique. Gabriel les regarda et après un petit mouvement de la tête les suivit en marchant.

Mickaël avait eu raison de se presser, là, abandonné dans le dojo, Naruto était allongé au sol. Plusieurs blessures étaient visibles et du sang tachait son kimono blanc. Sasuke s'élança vers lui mais une lance noire se ficha juste devant ses pieds, le faisant reculer d'un bond. Plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête mais pour le moment seules son angoisse et son impuissance à sauver son protégé le rongeaient. Il savait ce que cette lance signifiait mais n'ayant pas de pouvoir d'attaque comme les archanges, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il serra les poings de frustration sans quitter le corps de Naruto du regard. La vue du liquide rouge l'inquiéta mais plus encore l'immobilité du blond lui glaça le sang. Il sentait de par leur lien qu'il était encore en vie. Mais, le vide de l'inconscience de son protégé menaçait de le submerger.

Il releva les yeux et vit un démon de rang inférieur à la peau mate et aux cheveux blancs, les ailes déployées se poser doucement près de son protégé. L'ange gardien enclencha sa pupille malgré lui et fusilla du regard son adversaire. S'il osait toucher un seul cheveu de son blond, il le regrettait amèrement.

-Vous arrivez trop tard, je vais l'amener pour que l'on récupère sa précieuse âme… Hé hé.

-Je ne crois pas non ! Lança Mickaël en invoquant deux boules de feu dans ses mains.

-Humpf.

Le démon reprit son envol et invoqua des éclairs au bout de ses doigts. Mais au lieu de viser l'ange du feu, il choisit Sasuke qui avait profité de son manque d'attention pour tenter de rejoindre Naruto.

Mickaël lança une de ses boules de feu sur le démon qui l'esquiva aisément puis lança ses éclairs sur sa cible.

-C'est pas vrai ! Cracha l'ange du feu en se précipitant vers Sasuke.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, la rapidité de l'attaque avait touché Sasuke de plein fouet. Mickaël serra les dents. Même s'il ne supportait pas les Uchiwa, Gabriel et Raphaël lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient importants pour la suite de leur plan. Et perdre l'ange gardien aussi vite et aussi bêtement le mettait hors de lui, sans parler du fait qu'il ait perdu ses reflexes de guerre ! Mais, il avait échoué. Il serra le poing et lança un regard à l'endroit où se trouvait le corps de Sasuke, la rage au ventre, près à venger la mort des deux jeunes hommes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regardait l'ange brun.

Les éclairs, au lieu de lui faire du mal le traversèrent et se rechargèrent au bout de ses doigts.

-Qu… ?

Le démon trop surprit, ne vit pas la charge de l'ange du feu qui le réduisit en poussière d'un seul coup.

Sasuke regardait ses doigts au bout desquels crépitait encore la foudre. Il sentait qu'il aurait pu en faire quelque chose mais préféra la laisser s'évaporer dans l'air. Mickaël l'observa d'un air suspicieux mais préféra ne rien dire. Après tout Gabriel avait été trop vague et puis les légendes, même au sein des Cieux ne pouvaient être vrai… Si ? Il se focalisa sur le protégé de ce dernier qui était mal en point dans les bras de son ange gardien. Celui-ci le serrait dans ses bras, inquiet pour son état et surtout encore sous la frustration de son impuissance. Le sentiment d'incompréhension de la situation commença à germer dans son esprit. Pourquoi Naruto avait-il été attaqué ?

L'ange de l'eau, qui était arrivée après la bataille comme une fleur, s'approcha doucement et passa une main fraiche sur le front de Naruto. Ses blessures se guérirent instantanément et le sang disparut.

Son ange gardien soupira de soulagement. Voir son protégé en danger de mort était assez éprouvant comme situation. Et surtout les conséquences sur l'ange gardien peuvent être désastreuses, même si ça, Sasuke ne le savait pas. Il ne s'inquiétait que de l'état de Naruto et uniquement Naruto.

Celui-ci commença à froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il se réveillait. Mickaël fit un signe à Gabriel, ils devaient partir avant son réveil. Sasuke les remercia puis les deux anges déployèrent leurs ailes avant de disparaître en s'envolant.

Sasuke inspira profondément. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi les archanges s'en mêlaient ? On lui cachait des choses et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir plus sa réflexion car Naruto ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. -Naruto ? Tu m'entends ?

-Hummm… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sasuke eut l'air étonné.

-Euh… Je t'ai retrouvé en l'état. C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire.

-Hein ? … J'ai du tombé encore une fois, je sais pas… J'ai mal partout.

Le démon avait dû le frapper à la tête et il avait dû perdre conscience… Ou alors Gabriel était un génie et avait pensé à lui effacer la mémoire, il ne le saurait jamais.

-Naruto… Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas à la fin ?

Le blond se rendit plus ou moins compte qu'il avait sa tête sur les cuisses du brun et même s'il s'y sentait vraiment bien, il préféra se relever sentant ses joues chauffer légèrement.

-On peut rentrer ? Je crois que je suis encore plus fatigué que ce que je pensais.

Sasuke n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas la peine de le braquer et puis il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le moment… Ni l'endroit. Il sentait d'autres présences et ne voulait pas se faire attaquer de nouveau. Ils se dépêchèrent de ranger, de se rhabiller et de rentrer.

Sasuke sortit de la douche, se vêtit et sans un mot s'assit dans le canapé, sans un regard pour le blond. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne le ferait pas non plus ! Et puis, il avait eu trop d'émotions dans la journée. Il avait eut beau tourner et retourner les évènements de la journée, l'attaque, la peur de perdre Naruto… Non il ne trouvait pas de raison logique à tous ça et l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose grandi de plus en plus en lui et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça du tout !

Naruto se releva et partit prendre sa douche l'air penaud. Le brun s'étendit sur le canapé et se laissa bercer par la télé, les bras sous la tête, il ferma les yeux pour laisser les émotions couler sur lui et tenter de redevenir neutre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ressentir tout ça. Une partie était les sentiments de Naruto mais il sentait bien que l'amour qu'il lui portait était contraire et différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour ses autres protégés. Il laissa tomber son bras droit qui heurta un corps. Naruto était assis au pied du canapé, les cheveux encore mouillés, mais au moins habillé d'un T-shirt et d'un caleçon. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui puis se redressa sur les coussins pour mieux voir son visage. Il y eut un long silence interrompu par une émission stupide sur les idoles japonaises. Puis Naruto serra les poings et après un soupir lâcha :

-J'ai un problème aux yeux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et expira intérieurement de soulagement.

* * *

_Allez, respirez mes petites plumes, on va s'en sortir ! et à la semaine prochaine pour les plus courageuses ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! _

_Je sais que beaucoup sont impatientes de lire la suite donc, je ne vais pas m'étaler, je voulais juste vous dire une nouvelle fois merci pour vos reviews ou vos mises en alerte, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que le travail paie ! _

_Voici donc la suite avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage inspiré de… hm non, je vous laisse trouver ^^ _

_Et la colocation de nos deux héros bien entendu ! fufu _

_Encore merci à __**Opelleam**__ pour ses conseils et ses corrections, sans oublier ses délires ! J'avoue en avoir bien besoin en ce moment ! Bisous à toi Ô Déesse du Sasu/Naru ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Monde des enfers**

Kurenai marchait, dans les couloirs de la demeure de son Seigneur, à pas rapides en se mordant l'ongle du pouce. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait annoncer à son Maître allait le mettre en colère, peu importe sous quelle forme elle le lui annoncerait. Elle passa plusieurs grandes portes en bois d'un noir profond et avec un soupir, commença la traversée du pont qui menait à la salle de réception. Le sol résonnait sous ses chaussures à talons rouges. Le pont était pourtant large et entouré d'arcs de pierres noires entourés de lierre vert émeraude. Son regard passa entre deux d'entre eux, au travers desquels on pouvait voir une partie du monde des enfers. Le paysage semblait paisible, un peu trop comparé aux anciens temps. Mais Lucifer s'ennuyait tellement à présent qu'il ne prenait même plus goût à torturer les âmes perdues dans ces lieux. Kurenai aperçut même des clans rebelles, installés au pied du volcan au loin. Elle continua sa route, un problème à la fois lui suffisait déjà amplement. Elle frappa à la porte puis patienta en tapant nerveusement du pied. Un magnifique jeune homme brun, au sourire forcé, entrouvrit légèrement puis après avoir détaillé son vis-à-vis la laissa passer.

-Il t'attend, dit le jeune homme toujours souriant mais ne parvenant pas à masquer une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix.

-Je sais, Sai ! Pousse-toi de là.

Sur quoi, elle le bouscula de l'épaule et avança dans la salle, en direction d'une silhouette assise sur un trône, au centre d'une série de colonnes formant un cercle. Les jambes croisées, un bras accoudé sur son siège sur lequel reposait sa joue, un air d'ennui profond se lisait sur un visage aux traits fins, du moins le peu qu'on pouvait en voir. Le maître des lieux montrait rarement son visage, souvent encapuchonné, tout comme son corps, qu'on devinait musclé au vu de ses avant-bras. Sa tête ne bougea même pas quand Kurenai s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Mon Seigneur… J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

Elle laissa un temps, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne répliquerait rien si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Le démon inférieur que nous avons envoyé pour s'emparer de l'âme d'Uzumaki s'est fait abattre… Par l'archange Mickaël…

Il n'y eut pas un mot mais l'ambiance de la pièce avait changé, l'aura sombre du maître des lieux s'était intensifiée. Elle déglutit lentement, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à se fixer sur quelque chose de précis.

- De plus… Son ange gardien, un du clan Uchiwa, n'a pu être éliminé malgré la réussite d'une de nos attaques.

Kurenai tremblait de tous ses membres en faisant son rapport, elle sentait l'aura de colère destructrice l'entourer comme un étau mortel duquel on ne pouvait se défaire…

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir de mon poste, si tel est votre désir je peux continuer mes observations.

Elle garda la tête baissée, dans l'attente du verdict de son seigneur. Celui-ci changea de main et s'appuya sur l'autre, la tension dans la pièce augmenta encore d'un cran. Sai, qui était resté à la porte de la pièce gardait son sourire mais intérieurement il n'en menait pas plus large que l'espionne.

- Bien, continue d'observer et de me faire des rapports réguliers s'il y a des changements. Surveille aussi l'Uchiwa…

Sa voix était suave, cassée et lente, comme un ronronnement. Kurenai hocha de la tête puis se retira. Sai s'approcha de Lucifer et un frisson parcourut son dos en voyant le demi rictus qu'arborait son maître. Cela ne voulait rien dire de bon. Il n'avait vu ce sourire que lors de la guerre contre le Ciel et le jour où ils avaient récupéré l'âme d'un des archanges élémentals.

-Sai… J'ai une mission pour toi…

Le jeune homme mit un genou à terre et attendit les ordres.

-Mais avant je dois vérifier quelque chose… Chuchota Lucifer pour lui même.

**Monde des humains**

-J'ai un problème aux yeux, lâcha Naruto dont la tension entre lui et son partenaire avait eu raison.

Sasuke fut soulagé qu'il se confie enfin. Pour autant, il ne dit rien. Tournant la tête vers les épis blonds au niveau de son ventre, il attendit que l'autre continue, comme si d'un mot, il aurait pu tout briser. Naruto eut un léger soupir et grogna en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Enfin, un problème ! Rien de bien grave, mais si je ne me fais pas opérer, je risque de devenir aveugle.

Le brun roula des yeux et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule qui était à portée de sa main.

-Le souci, comme tu l'as remarqué c'est que ma vue me lâche parfois et ça me fait perdre ma concentration et mon équilibre. Mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter maintenant ! Pas si près de mon rêve ! Je ne peux pas.

Il y eut un silence. Naruto fut content de ne pas regarder Sasuke en face pour lui avouer tout ceci. C'était plus dur à dire qu'il ne le pensait, surtout au brun. Son cœur n'avait pas battu aussi vite quand il l'avait dit aux autres. Peut-être parce que ça avait moins formel alors. Dans tous les cas, il était quand même soulagé de lui avoir dit. Une partie de lui avait mit un peu d'espoir dans cet aveu, mais une autre avait peur de la réaction du brun il allait surement se moquer de lui, l'engueuler, avoir la même réaction que les autres… Non… Si il avait eu autant de mal, et ça il avait du mal à se l'avouer, c'est parce qu'en si peu de temps, Sasuke avait pris une place bien trop importante.

De son côté, Sasuke choisissait ses mots avec précaution, il ne voulait pas perdre la plus belle opportunité qu'il avait de réussir sa mission. Même si au final, le blond l'exaspérait tellement qu'il préféra laisser parler ses tripes plutôt que ça raison…

-Et si tes yeux te trahissent vraiment avant de réaliser ton rêve ? Tu y as pensé à ça ?

Naruto bascula sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur le ventre de son ange gardien qui retint sa respiration à ce contact. Sa brûlure au bras se réveilla au même moment, lui permettant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les paroles du blond.

-Je veux au moins passer mon quatrième dan. Même si j'ai de la chance et que je suis sélectionné pour l'équipe du Japon cette année, je sais bien que mes yeux me lâcheront… Mais tu sais, je crois que je peux tirer les yeux fermés !

-Imbécile, bien sûr que non tu ne peux pas ! Déjà que tu n'arrives pas à te synchroniser avec moi malgré tous nos efforts, alors dans des tournois où les autres kyudoka seront tes adversaires, tu crois quoi ? Qu'ils vont gentiment te laisser suivre leur rythme ?

- Je sais, je sais !

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, moins pesant que le précédent. Les deux garçons réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté sur la meilleure façon d'atteindre leurs buts.

Le poids de Naruto sur son ventre était devenu agréable et Sasuke se surprit à avoir envie de laisser glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, mal coiffés. Il grimaça et plaça ses deux bras derrière sa tête pour éviter tout accident. Il fit bouger Naruto dans son mouvement. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le brun qui avait fermé les yeux.

- T'es pas si mal comme coussin ! Finalement on peut se reposer sur toi…

- Hn ?

Le brun ne saisit pas s'il faisait une métaphore ou non, il n'était pas assez intelligent pour ça, si ?

-Je veux dire… Je pouvais pas te piffer quand tu es arrivé mais en fait… Je sais pas, tu m'as écouté et tu ne m'as pas fait une crise comme les autres du genre « Va te faire opérer ! », c'est reposant de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un et qu'il ne juge pas.

Sasuke se sentit rosir sous le compliment, parce que c'était un compliment, non ? Enfin, le blond ne jurait que par ses amis et là, il avait eut l'impression d'être un peu au dessus d'eux. Il fut content de lui et laissa apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Il n'empêche qu'on va devoir trouver une solution pour que tu ne nous foutes pas la honte mardi, dit-il en soupirant.

-Ouais…

Silence.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir tirer les yeux fermés si tu te laisses guider par mon rythme ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait. Comme il ne répondait pas, le brun, victime de son impatience finit par lever les yeux au ciel. Il le poussa pour se lever et aller dans la chambre. Naruto leva des yeux ronds, mécontent d'avoir perdu son oreiller. Sasuke revint avec une cravate de l'école et fit signe à Naruto de se lever.

-On va faire un test, dit-il en bandant les yeux du blond. Celui-ci grogna et fut plongé dans le noir.

L'angoisse monta rapidement en lui, il pensa que peut-être sa vie allait devenir comme ça. Noire. Qu'un jour il ne verrait plus. Il entendit des bruits de meubles qu'on pousse, puis Sasuke coupa la télé. En plus du noir, le silence prit place. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus quand une main légère vint prendre son bras et le fit se reculer doucement.

-Bien. On va commencer par les pas. Je vais me mettre deux pas devant toi, tu te cales sur ma respiration et quand tu te sens prêt on avance de trois, d'accord ?

-Euh…ok.

Le blond n'était pas rassuré du tout et son rythme cardiaque augmenta, l'empêchant d'entendre la respiration de Sasuke. Et plus il tentait de se focaliser dessus, plus il paniquait, le noir, le silence, son cœur, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette angoisse.

-Calme-toi. Je serai tes yeux.

Naruto releva la tête à cette phrase, en quelques mots le brun lui avait insufflé le courage dont il avait besoin. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il s'était habitué au noir et arrivait à se focaliser sur les bruits de son partenaire.

-N'oublie pas de penser aux autres mouvements, tu ne te tiens plus assez droit ! Concentre-toi ! S'énerva Sasuke au bout du dixième essai.

Naruto aussi en avait assez. Il était fatigué et trouvait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour une première fois. Il retira le bandeau.

-Arrête de me crier dessus ! De toute façon ça sert à rien, je passerai pas les épreuves comme ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Naruto serra la cravate dans sa main. Le brun continuait quand même de lui taper sur les nerfs ! Il avait pensé qu'il comprendrait, qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis, qu'il n'était pas aussi puant et arrogant qu'il en avait l'air mais non, rien à faire, son sang bouillonna face à cette réaction. Ce n'était pas lui qui serait privé de tous ses rêves.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? Tu vas les passer aussi les sélections, non ?

Sasuke renifla de dédain.

-Ne confonds pas tes rêves avec ceux des autres. Et puis, je préfère attendre des sélections où tu seras au meilleur de ta forme pour me mesurer à toi.

Sasuke savait que s'il touchait la corde de la rivalité, l'autre répondrait à coup sûr. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Naruto changea d'expression en peu de temps. Ses yeux défilaient de droite à gauche, signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Il savait combien le brun était fort, c'était le premier rival à sa hauteur qu'il avait depuis des années. Passer les sélections sans lui serait presque trop facile et sans aucun intérêt. Non, pas sans intérêt mais beaucoup moins excitantes, sans parler du fait qu'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser quand il était avec lui, il se rendait bien compte qu'il était fasciné par lui mais jusqu'à quel point ? Sa colère retombait petit à petit et un plan se dessina dans son esprit. Sa main desserra la cravate qu'il tenait toujours et il releva ses yeux bleus les plongeant dans les orbes noirs.

-Je te propose un marché alors.

-Hn ? Qui me dit que tu tiendras parole, crétin ?

-M'appelle pas crétin ! Bâtard prétentieux !

-Humpf.

-Donc… Si jamais je te prouve que je peux passer mon quatrième dan les yeux fermés, tu passeras les sélections contre moi !

-D'accord mais pas celles-là, les prochaines, et si tu obtiens ton dan, tu te fait opérer. Je ne veux pas me battre contre un handicapé.

Naruto prit une minute pour réfléchir à la proposition… Après tout, il prouverait ainsi qu'il pouvait le faire, ce qui signifiait que même si l'opération tournait mal et qu'il perdait quand même la vue, il pourrait passer les sélections voire son cinquième dan deux ans plus tard… Par ailleurs, s'il échouait au quatrième dan les yeux fermés, rien ne l'empêcherait de passer les sélections et donc de réaliser son rêve. Elles se feraient sans Sasuke.

En fait, il ne prenait aucun risque à accepter ce pari, il n'avait rien à perdre à part ce rival exceptionnel. Au contraire, c'était même sa seule chance de se mesurer à lui dans une vraie compétition, puisque cette tête de mule ne voudrait pas passer les sélections sans ça. Le défi était trop tentant ! Il sentait que le brun se ferait avoir dans tous les cas, et ça lui plaisait !

Il tendit son poing vers lui.

-Deal !

Sasuke eut un demi sourire et leva un sourcil avant de frapper le poing devant lui. Sa mission était presque terminée, il suffisait de faire en sorte que Naruto réussisse à tirer les yeux fermés… un jeu d'enfant ! …

Ou pas… Mais au moins, il avait créé un lien et une chance de voir son protégé se faire opérer et donc, survivre.

Naruto souriait à pleine dent, content de lui. Le brun se retourna et partit dans la salle de bain.

-Hey mais tu fais quoi ? Attends faut qu'on s'entraine ! Lui cria-t-il excité comme un gamin à qui on avait promis une glace.

-Tu permets, j'aimerais prendre ma douche, alors sauf si tu veux aussi suivre mes mouvements sous l'eau, laisse-moi tranquille.

Le blond rougit à cette phrase. L'image mentale qui s'était formée dans son cerveau de lui et Sasuke sous la douche lui provoqua même une réaction au niveau du bas-ventre et il fut content que le brun ait fermé la porte après cette phrase. Il se frappa le front avec le plat de la main et tenta de penser à autre chose.

Bon, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour quelqu'un, c'était un fait. Il s'assit sur le canapé en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que ce nouvel élève était entré dans sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bénédiction ou une malédiction. Il commençait à prendre conscience qu'il préférait peut-être les hommes. D'un autre côté, sa relation avec Sasuke était vraiment particulière. C'était rare qu'il n'aime pas quelqu'un dès le premier regard. Il baissa la tête vers son entrejambe… Non même la haine ne pouvait pas provoquer ça ! Surtout pas après avoir imaginer un Sasuke nu, sous la douche avec les gouttes d'eau qui coule le long de son corps et…

- Réfléchis pas trop, tu vas griller ton dernier neurone.

- Ouaaaah !

Naruto sursauta et rougit de plus belle. Il s'assit en tailleur, les mains entre les jambes pour cacher son érection.

Sasuke le regarda interloqué, une serviette en équilibre précaire sur les hanches et une autre avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux.

- Trop tard apparemment…

- C'est de ta faute aussi, on surprend pas les gens comme ça ! Encore moins dans cette… cette tenue !

Le brun le regarda en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

-T'abuses pas un peu là ? Qui c'est qui se trimballe tout le temps en caleçon ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Humpf.

Sasuke se retourna et partit dans la chambre de Kiba enfiler un boxer et un short… Sans fermer complètement la porte. Naruto se pencha d'abord un peu puis n'ayant pas un bon angle continua de se pencher et… BAOUM

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je… euh… rien… problème d'équilibre…

Sasuke leva un sourcil puis les fronça.

-Mais tu n'étais pas assis ?

-Si… enfin, non… bref ! Bonne nuit !

Sur quoi le blond se déroba du regard suspicieux et ferma la porte de sa chambre après s'y être rendu rapidement. L'autre ne chercha pas plus loin, il avait eut un coup de chaud sous la douche et n'avait pas su s'il venait de lui ou de Naruto mais il ne l'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il s'impliquait peut-être un peu trop dans cette mission… Mais l'attaque dans la journée lui avait confirmé que quelque chose clochait avec Naruto. Son âme n'était pas comme les autres. En général, quand les anges gardiens n'arrivaient pas à faire leur boulot… En fait, c'était arrivé trop rarement pour qu'il s'en souvienne mais depuis les siècles qu'il travaillait, jamais les archanges ne s'en étaient mêlés et encore moins les démons. Sasuke avait entendu nombre de récits sur la guerre entre Ciel et Enfer mais son frère lui avait pourtant assuré qu'ils en étaient restés sur un statu quo après que Lucifer ait capturé l'un des leurs…

Et puis c'était quoi ces éclairs qu'il avait pu maîtriser ? Il fallait qu'il aille parler avec son frère ou un ange supérieur. Mais vu de ce qu'il s'était passé, il refusa de laisser son protégé seul.

Il se téléporta dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, dans un coin sombre au cas où celui-ci ne dormirait pas. Naruto s'était endormi plutôt rapidement, affalé sur le ventre dans ses oreillers une jambe enroulée dans ses draps. L'ange s'approcha doucement aussi léger que l'air. Après demain, il ne pourrait plus le surveiller d'aussi près… Il fallait trouver un moyen de rester dans cet appartement. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas redemander à Kiba, c'était trop suspect… Pourquoi ne pas chercher l'aide de Sakura ? Il lui suffirait d'attirer la sympathie de la jeune fille et de la persuader, avec son pouvoir, qu'il serait bon pour Naruto qu'il vive avec lui… Le plan était bancal, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais alors qu'il observait les traits de son protégé dans la pénombre, un sentiment étrange l'envahissait et l'empêchait de penser clairement. Il eut un léger soupir puis grimaça de douleur. Décidemment, cette brûlure n'allait pas le laisser tranquille ! Son mouvement en provoqua un de la part de Naruto qui tourna sa tête dans l'autre sens. Sasuke se releva pour retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit le blond soupirer et dire quelque chose d'indicible. Il ne comprit que le « merci » chuchoté avant qu'il n'enfouisse sa tête dans les oreillers.

L'ange gardien eut un léger pincement au cœur qui s'accéléra d'un coup. Il se sentit plein d'énergie, celle produite par un protégé lorsqu'il aimait son ange gardien... Sasuke la sentit le parcourir, il regarda ses mains et aperçut quelques étincelles sortirent du bout de ses doigts. Il se re téléporta dans sa propre chambre, les sourcils froncés et tenta de canaliser l'énergie. Une masse blanche et bleue se forma et crépita doucement dans sa main avant de se dissoudre dans l'air. Avait-il acquis un pouvoir sans le savoir ? Pourtant, ces derniers étaient uniques au sein d'un clan et surtout n'étaient pas offensifs… Il préféra laisser ses réflexions à plus tard, trop fatigué de sa journée et de toutes ses émotions.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes hommes partirent tôt au dojo et s'entrainèrent toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après midi sans que rien ne soit à signaler. Sasuke restait sur ses gardes, ce qui l'empêcha d'être complètement attentif aux exercices « à l'aveugle » de Naruto. Celui-ci s'énerva et demanda une pause. Il partit en direction de l'épicerie près de l'école pour acheter un casse-croute et avait interdit à son ange de le suivre sous peine de les pulvériser sur place, lui et son air hautain. Non pas que la menace en soit vraiment une pour ledit ange mais bon, il préféra le laisser partir. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, au soleil près du dojo. Au pire, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il sut que leur lien, bien qu'encore neuf et fragile, le préviendrait. Il lui suffit de lever la main et de faire crépiter quelques éclairs pour s'en convaincre.

-Alors petit frère, un souci ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi grand frère.

Ce dernier s'assit près de lui.

Silence.

-Tu n'as pas de mission ?

-Si.

Non vraiment, les conversations n'étaient pas le fort de la famille.

-Raphaël est venu me voir et m'a dit pour hier.

-Hn.

-Je suppose que c'est inutile de te demander d'abandonner car ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

Le plus âgé des deux anges se releva et commença à s'éloigner.

-Et Raphaël ne t'a rien dit qui pourrait m'aider ? Lança Sasuke sans bouger d'un cil.

Itachi s'arrêta et baissa la tête.

-Je me doute que tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de ne pas t'éloigner du chemin des Cieux et de ta mission. Garde ça en tête.

Autant dire que la réponse ne plut pas à notre ange gardien qui se demanda pourquoi son frère était venu lui dire ça. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Itachi de descendre juste pour prévenir sans raison. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter ses soupçons sur le fait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

La lumière du soleil se voila et Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Son protégé le regardait en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau et un bentô emballés dans un sac plastique. Il se releva sur ses coudes et attrapa le repas.

-Merci, crétin.

L'autre grogna et s'assit à côté de lui en mordant dans son pain sucré.

-Sakura et les autres se retrouvent au bar habituel, tu veux venir ?

Sasuke faillit en lâcher ses baguettes. Les joues de Naruto étaient un peu rosies mais il pensa que c'était à cause de l'effort.

-Hn.

Son protégé eut un de ses sourires éclatant qui provoqua encore un sentiment auquel Sasuke n'était pas habitué. Le blond attrapa le bras de son partenaire de tir et observa le bandage.

-T'es vraiment nul pour faire les pansements, regarde, tu n'as même pas recouvert toute la plaie ! Tu t'es fait ça comment ? C'est pas joli à voir… Dit-il tout en défaisant la bande pour la remettre de façon adéquate.

-C'est que… Je ne sais pas, normalement je ne devrais même pas pouvoir me blesser…

Sasuke se rendit compte de sa gaffe mais ne laissa rien transparaitre. Naruto explosa de rire.

-Rien que ça ? Môsieur Sasuke est trop fort pour se faire brûler par une poêle, c'est ça ?

L'ange expira intérieurement et bénit son protégé de ne pas être plus perspicace. Il enleva son bras des mains de Naruto un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se releva et partit en direction des vestiaires.

-Bon, on y va à ce bar ou pas ?

Le blond était un peu interloqué de sa réaction et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ce qu'il y avait entre eux était si bizarre que même l'autre le ressentait ? Mais non, c'était impossible ! Même si Sasuke était… peu commun, il en restait humain ! Il se releva et le suivit dans le bâtiment.

Une fois douchés et changés, ils partirent en direction du bar en question où déjà toute la bande était présente, même Kiba qui était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Quand les deux garçons entrèrent, il y eut un léger silence à la vue de Sasuke puis les conversations reprirent bon train, une fois que Naruto se fut jeté sur son meilleur ami pour lui faire une prise complètement absurde. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il regrettait déjà de l'avoir accompagné. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Sakura qui riait des bêtises des deux garçons. Il pouvait toujours essayer ce qu'il avait prévu, au pire il persuaderait Naruto… d'une manière ou d'une autre…

La soirée se passa en blagues, potins et autres histoires sur le Kyudo. Sasuke surprit plusieurs fois Naruto en train de le regarder lorsqu'il se faisait taquiner par ses amis, comme pour chercher un secours qu'il ne trouvait pas. Le brun s'amusait trop à l'observer se démener face aux vannes des autres et parfois même y mettait de son grain de sel.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. C'était Sakura qui se pencha à son oreille.

-C'est moi où tu couves notre petit Naruto du regard ? On ne sait pas trop si tu vas le défendre ou le manger !

Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite le pourquoi de ces propos, puis regarda en face de la jeune fille… Elle en était à sa cinquième bière… Sasuke soupira et lui proposa d'aller parler dehors, l'occasion était trop belle. La jeune femme gloussa pendant que le brun expliquait qu'il l'emmenait prendre un peu l'air sous le regard noir de Neji et Naruto.

Le blond perdit un peu de sa superbe en l'absence de son ange, certains, notamment Shikamaru et Hinata, décidèrent de rentrer, les conversations se calmèrent et l'ambiance se prêta aux confidences des fins de soirée.

Naruto se tourna vers Kiba.

-Hey, Kiba…

-Hmm ?

-Je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

-Euh… Ouais, je suppose…

Naruto réfléchit un moment puis plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

-Si je te disais que j'étais homo, tu…

-Je déménage! Répondit du tac au tac Kiba, les yeux ronds.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais…

Naruto s'enfonça dans sa chaise l'air grave. Kiba ricana et prit son ami par les épaules. Il s'en était déjà plus ou moins douté. Les conquêtes de Naruto ne duraient jamais et surtout ce n'était jamais lui qui avait de coups de cœur pour les jeunes filles. Souvent, il sortait avec elles parce qu'elles le lui demandaient et qu'il ne savait pas dire non. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi avenant envers quelqu'un, comme s'il était attiré par le brun plus que tout. Malgré les doutes, cela le gêna un peu quand même et il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Nan sérieusement, tu penses l'être ? Ou alors c'est notre nouveau brun qui te fait tourner la tête ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas… mais je…

-Arrête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que t'es attiré par lui. On dirait qu'il y a une connexion entre vous, c'est vraiment étrange. Ou c'est peut être le fait que vous vous bouffer tout le temps des yeux… Va savoir…

Naruto sembla troublé par les dires de son ami. Alors ça se voyait ? Et Sasuke aussi le voyait ?

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il rentra avec une Sakura toute rayonnante, les joues un peu rosies par le froid. Naruto eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant tous les deux, ils auraient fait un joli couple et peut être que l'escapade pour « prendre l'air » n'était qu'un prétexte…

Il sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en lui et alors il n'eut plus aucun doute.

* * *

_Je me dis que je vous laisse pas assez sur des cliffhangers de fous… enfin ça risque de changer ça, vous inquiétez pas ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine ! Et en attendant… Lisez des Yaoi, c'est bon pour la santé ! Car n'oubliez pas que « Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis ! » XD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! _

_Alors à la demande de quelques unes d'entre vous, je vais faire une intro un peu longue concernant le Kyudo, si vous voulez allez directement au chapitre et y revenir après, pas de souci ! _

_Donc le Kyudo est le tir à l'arc japonais, mais pas que. Le but n'est pas juste de mettre la flèche dans la cible. Ce sport est basé sur les trois grands concepts zen que sont la beauté, la vertu et la vérité. Il se pratique normalement en extérieur car les cibles sont placées à 28 mètres de la ligne de tir. _

_Lors d'un tir, les kyudoka entrent dans le dojo en commençant par un salut respectueux pour l'aire de tir puis ils avancent en rythme sur une première ligne derrière la ligne de tir appelée la ligne de salut. Là, ils s'agenouillent en kiza, qui est une position semi à genouillée en réalité, et ils saluent les cibles. Ils se relèvent et s'avancent sur la ligne de tir où ils se mettent en place pour le tir, c'est à dire de profil, les jambes écartées de manière à être le plus stable possible. (je vous épargne les termes techniques de chaque position…) _

_Le tir s'effectue en plusieurs temps dont le temps de bandage de l'arc qui doit concentré le plus de « ki » et qui est censé être le plus beau moment du tir avec le lâché qui le suit. _

_Le mieux si vous le pouvez, serait de regarder des vidéos sur youtube ou autre… Mais je crois qu'il y a pas mal de vieux qui tire donc niveau sex appeal, c'est moyen… _

_J'espère vous avoir un peu plus éclairées sur la pratique du sport, c'est plus une pratique cérébrale qu'autre chose en réalité, le but est de méditer en se focalisant sur les mouvements et sur l'harmonie du tir… _

_Sur ce place à nos handicapés des sentiments ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Et encore merci à __**Opelleam**__ qui vient de sortir sa nouvelle fic aujourd'hui et que je vous conseille chaudement ! Bisous à toi !_

_

* * *

_

**Monde des Humains**

Lundi matin. Sasuke était, comme d'habitude, en avance et attendait patiemment dans la salle de classe que les autres élèves arrivent. Devant lui, Sakura était penchée sur ses devoirs de déléguée et lui lançait de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil. Il entrelaça ses doigts, les coudes sur la table, ramena ses mains devant lui pour cacher son léger rictus. Tout allait bien se passer. Son plan était certes, très bancal, mais n'avait aucune raison de ne pas fonctionner. Il posa son regard sur les cheveux roses et ne remarqua qu'après un instant la présence de Naruto sur le seuil de la porte. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air étrange, puis ses yeux passèrent de lui à Sakura en se plissant comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Sasuke fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Le blond secoua la tête, prit son sourire benêt et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sans avoir oublié de lancer un :

-Yo Sakura ! Bien remise d'hier soir ? qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui répondit :

-Mieux que toi apparemment, tu as une mine affreuse. Et ton uniforme n'est pas règlementaire. Où est ta cravate ?

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Allez quoi ! Il fait trop chaud aujourd'hui !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de retourner à ses devoirs.

Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra, il se tourna vers le brun assit à côté de lui et qui suivait la scène des yeux en couvant Sakura du regard. Ce qui fit encore une fois tiquer le blondinet.

-Alors ce retour dans ta maison ? Pas trop dur.

-Hn ?

-Ben ouais quoi, tu as dormi où hier soir ?

-C'est à dire que…

Sasuke prit un faux air gêné et détourna le regard. Sakura se tendit d'un coup. Elle se retourna lentement et regarda successivement les deux garçons avant de baisser les yeux et de rosir quelque peu.

-Il a dormi chez moi, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'espace d'un instant, le ventre de Naruto se tordit et il en vint à croire qu'il allait tout faire exploser dans la pièce. Puis la seconde suivante, il s'entendit dire en riant :

-Ah ah ! Sacré Sasuke !

Mais le ton sonnait faux et ses deux amis le regardèrent étrangement. Il se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme avec l'impression qu'on le poignardait à chaque mouvement.

-Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire… Tu pouvais toujours…

C'est ce moment que choisit Kiba pour lui sauter dessus en guise de bonjour. Shikamaru suivait et le reste de la classe ne tarda pas non plus. Sasuke enrageait intérieurement, il était à deux doigts que Naruto lui propose de revenir ! Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris la réaction de son protégé, pas plus que les sensations qui lui étaient venues de ce dernier comme s'il était… blessé ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! A moins que Naruto ne pense qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec elle et qu'il en était jaloux. C'était la solution la plus plausible… en tant qu'humain, mais pour un ange, c'était un peu dur à avaler. Surtout que l'amour liant un ange et son protégé ne pouvait être sujet à ce genre de sentiments.

Et puis, de mémoire d'ange, jamais aucun de ses semblables n'étaient tombés amoureux d'une humaine ou d'un humain. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ils n'étaient pas programmés pour ça…

Il posa son regard sur Naruto qui se disputait avec Kiba et chassa très vite les idées qui lui venaient en tête. C'était complètement absurde, juste une réaction aux sentiments que son protégé lui dévouait enfin sentiments tout à fait normaux et naturels envers son ange gardien. Oui, c'était ça.

Le professeur Iruka entra un peu précipitamment et tous les élèves retournèrent à leur place.

-Bonjour à tous ! Alors pour commencer, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Toutes les têtes se redressèrent sauf celles de Sasuke et de Shikamaru.

-Vous allez avoir un nouveau camarade qui nous vient de la capitale. Sai, tu peux entrer.

A l'évocation du nom, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sasuke. Et quand le jeune homme entra et qu'il sentit son aura, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Les démons n'avaient décidément aucune pudeur ! Ca lui aurait coûté quoi de cacher son aura ? A moins que…

Le jeune homme entra avec un sourire figé sur le visage qui n'avait rien d'amical. Il était assez grand, les cheveux courts d'un noir de jais et sa peau blanche donnaient un joli contraste. Il avait les yeux fins et ses traits n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Pourtant, il dégageait de son être une grande beauté et une attirance certaine

-Bonjour, je suis Sai. J'espère bien m'entendre avec vous tous, dit-il sans lâcher des yeux Naruto qui fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de ses cahiers et autres ustensiles de cours.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et ne voulant pas prendre de risque, baissa au minimum son aura d'ange gardien. Mais l'autre l'avait déjà repéré car il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit de plus belle.

Les autres élèves lui posèrent plein de question, attirés par l'aura sans la voir. Elle était typique de démon, séduisante et attirante…

-… et dans quel club tu comptes t'inscrire ?...

-Kyudo.

Naruto releva la tête d'un bond et se cogna le genou dans sa table.

-Encore ? Mais c'est quoi le trip avec le Kyudo et les nouveaux !

-La ferme, andouille, lui répondit Sasuke en le frappant derrière la tête.

Les autres élèves rigolèrent.

-Tu es Uzumaki Naruto, c'est ça ? demanda le nouveau.

-Ouais, c'est moi, et je suis le capitaine du club de kyudo !

-J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien alors…

Le ton était très doucereux mais Naruto ne s'en redit pas compte et bougonna avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise. Mais Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas la présence de ce démon. Il fallait qu'il prévienne les archanges au plus vite mais quelque chose lui faisait pressentir qu'il était là pour Naruto et pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait laissé sans protection.

-Bon tu vas aller t'asseoir…

Iruka parcourut la salle des yeux rapidement avant d'ajouter :

-…devant Sasuke.

Le concerné se raidit et les yeux des deux élèves se lancèrent des éclairs avant que Sai neprésente de nouveau son sourire mielleux et n'aille prendre sa place.

Plus la journée passait et plus Sasuke était sur les nerfs à côté de ce démon qui allait lui faire foirer sa mission. Car, en plus de tout le temps lui couper la parole, Sai n'arrêtait pas de s'intéresser ouvertement à Naruto, le faisant rougir sous les compliments ou en lui lançant des regards un peu trop séducteurs au goût du brun. Décidément, ce type lui donnait froid dans le dos. La fin des cours sonna et Sai se tourna vers Sakura pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider pour rattraper des cours. Naruto lui tapa gentiment l'épaule et lui dit :

-L'entraînement commence dans un quart d'heure, tu as tes affaires ?

-Bien sûr, je serai là, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-il avant de partir avec la jeune fille vers la bibliothèque.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et prit la direction du dojo. Voyant que son protégé ne le suivait pas il se retourna vers lui.

-Tu fais quoi ? On doit s'entrainer je te rappelle. A moins que tu ne te débines ?

Naruto se redressa et passa devant lui la tête haute dans une mauvaise imitation de Ino en colère contre Sakura.

-On y va, on y va.

Ils parlèrent un peu sur le chemin… Enfin surtout Naruto et surtout de Sai, ce qui exaspéra le brun au plus haut point.

-Mais arrête de faire cette tête ! A croire que t'es jaloux parce qu'en un jour, il est plus populaire que môsieur Uchiwa !

-Tsss… Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ce type est plus dangereux qu'il en a l'air.

Naruto éclata de rire, ce qui surprit Sasuke.

-Nan mais tu t'entends ! C'est juste trop drôle ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il nous fasse ?

Sasuke scruta le visage de son protégé, il était si rayonnant et la façon dont il avait prononcé ce « nous » l'avait… touché ? Il fit un pas vers lui, Naruto s'arrêta de rire et mit ses mains devant lui en protection.

-Nan nan, c'est bon, je déconne ! Allez viens !

Et il le prit par les épaules pour l'embarquer vers le dojo. Le cœur de Sasuke pesa dans sa poitrine sans raison apparente. Cette sensation venait-elle de lui ou de Naruto ?

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes du dojo, Sasuke sentit sa brûlure au bras se réveiller d'un coup d'une douleur si intense qu'il en tomba à genou.

Kiba arriva en courant suivi de Sai et de Sakura au loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Naruto tenait la main de Sasuke et son épaule tandis que le brun serrait les dents.

-Je ne sais pas, tout allait bien et puis tout à coup… il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'y vais !

-Et l'entrainement ? demanda bêtement Kiba.

-Tu peux t'en occuper ? Préviens Kakashi. Sakura, cria-t-il, viens avec moi, l'infirmière va encore me renvoyer sinon.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et prit l'autre bras de Sasuke. Il la rejeta doucement.

-Ca va, je vais bien. Je dois juste refaire mon bandage.

-C'est ça ! Mais comment tu t'es fait ça d'ailleurs ?

Sai regardait la scène d'un air contrarié. Enfin, peu importait, il avait rempli sa mission pour le moment, et si l'ange gardien se mettait hors course de lui même… Tant mieux.

-Mais comment vous êtes vous fait ça, jeune homme ? demanda, outrée, l'infirmière du lycée. Une gentille dame toute rondelette, blonde et beaucoup trop maquillée pour son âge.

Sasuke en avait assez, il utilisa son pouvoir sur cette femme pour qu'elle arrête de lui poser trop de questions. Il l'occupa à autre chose et pendant ce temps, il décida de se refaire un bandage à la hâte. La douleur s'était dissipée mais la plaie était de plus en plus large et de moins en moins jolie à voir. Puis il se leva pour aller vérifier si Naruto allait bien. En effet, lui et Sakura étaient restés dehors dans le couloir pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de lui. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand il se raidit face à la phrase que venait de dire Sakura à Naruto.

-… c'était un mensonge, pardon Naruto… C'est juste que tu es si proche de lui…

-Mais alors il a bien pu rentrer chez lui ?

-Oui, je pense, je ne me rappelle pas bien… Pourquoi ? Ca se passait mal avec lui chez vous ?

Naruto mit un peu de temps à répondre.

-Mal est pas vraiment le mot… Juste que… argh ! C'est compliqué !

La jeune fille pouffa. Sasuke profita de ce moment pour sortir, le bras bandé de la main jusqu'au coude.

-Allez crétin, on doit s'entrainer pour demain, dit-il.

Les deux jeunes gens furent surpris de son entrée et sursautèrent. Naruto avait les joues rougies et Sakura pouffa de plus belle. Sasuke ne comprit pas trop mais reçut les sentiments de son protégé et un peu d'électricité s'échappa du bout de ses doigts. Ou était-ce la colère que son plan soit tombé à l'eau et qu'il soupçonnait fortement un certain démon de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Il devait trouver un autre moyen, et la présence du dit démon était d'autant plus inquiétante qu'il devait à tout prix rester auprès du blond au moins cette nuit… Et contacter son frère ou l'un des archanges. Super ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez suicidaire comme mission. Et si Sai l'attaquait directement ? … Il préférait ne pas y penser…

L'entrainement se déroula normalement. Naruto avait cessé de n'en avoir que pour Sai, ce qui énervait celui-ci : son rictus était encore plus crispé quand il se tournait vers le blond. Il fut aussi grandement aidé par le fait qu'ils devaient travailler pour la cérémonie de tir le lendemain. Même après la fin de l'entrainement collectif, Kakashi les fit répéter chaque mouvement jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Au sortir des vestiaires, il faisait déjà nuit, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée. Naruto s'étira dans un bâillement sonore.

-Bwouaaah ! Je rêve de ramen, d'une douche et de mon lit !

Sasuke eut un demi sourire, il ne savait pas encore comment faire pour retourner dans l'appartement du blond. Prétexter d'avoir oublié quelque chose lui ferait peut être gagner du temps…

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas nié quand Sakura m'a dit que tu avais dormi chez elle ?

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées à la vitesse de l'éclair et ne sut quoi répondre.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et vu qu'après ça, tu n'en as eu que pour cette tête de fouine…

Naruto sourit largement à l'insulte, serait-ce un peu de jalousie ? En tout cas, cela le rendit heureux.

-Du coup, tu es rentré chez tes parents ? Ca se passe bien ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux… Il était encore temps de monter un plan du même genre et d'utiliser son pouvoir sur une autre personne plus tard…

-Justement non… Ils m'ont demandé de rester encore un peu chez mes amis au moins pour la semaine.

Naruto eut l'air choqué.

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Tu peux rester chez nous si tu veux ! Enfin, faut que je prévienne Kiba mais il n'y a pas de raison !

-Tiens donc… Et le fait que tu ne me supportes pas peut-être ? hm ?

Le blond rougit légèrement et eut un rire crispé.

-Au-delà de ton air hautain et puant… T'es plutôt cool comme type… Mais tu restes un vrai connard quand même hein, rassure-toi.

-Hm… Ca fait toujours plaisir de se faire insulter gratuitement… Crétin, lui répondit-il en souriant à demi.

L'autre lui tapa l'épaule de son poing.

-Tu viens alors ou pas ?

-Ce sera toujours mieux que rien…

-Enfoiré ! Tu peux pas dire merci plutôt ? Je te jure !

Sasuke continua de sourire, sa blessure le lança doucement, comme pour le ramener à la réalité. Il sentait bien qu'en plus du lien normal d'ange à protégé, il ressentait autre chose… Mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et Sasuke vit une silhouette connue sous un réverbère un peu plus loin. Les cheveux bleus et les courbes graciles approchaient lentement. Comme le jeune Uchiha aperçut les ailes de sa supérieure, il comprit qu'elle n'était visible et audible que de ceux de sa race. Mais Gabriel étant Gabriel, elle réussit à se prendre les pieds dans les dalles du sol en béton et tomba par terre comme une crêpe. Sasuke se frappa le front de sa main droite.

-Hm ? T'as pas entendu un bruit ?

Sasuke se tourna vers le blond interloqué.

-De quoi ?

-On aurait dit que quelqu'un était tombé.

-Non… Je vois rien… enfin personne…

-Bizarre…

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, suivis de Gabriel qui avait fait signe à Sasuke de faire comme si de rien n'était. Naruto prévint Kiba qui écoutait de la musique dans sa chambre que leur camarade allait rester un peu plus longtemps ici et qu'il dormirait dans sa chambre. Kiba acquiesça et retourna à ses activités. De son côté, l'ange gardien observait Gabriel regarder les lieux avec intérêt, sans rien toucher, puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Naruto s'amusant du moelleux du matelas.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier ?

-Non, non, vas-y, je vais m'installer dans ta chambre.

-Ok ! Il y a un matelas sous mon lit et des draps dans le placard. Tu peux prendre un de mes oreillers.

L'autre hocha la tête en signe d'accord et Naruto partit dans la salle de bain.

Sasuke pénétra dans la chambre et ferma la porte calmement avant de se tourner vers Gabriel qui était tombée du lit à force de jouer dessus. Il la releva doucement.

-Que faites-vous là ? C'est dangereux ! Et puis… bref, c'est pas grave, j'ai à vous parler, il y a-

Mais l'archange lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Sasuke…

Elle lui prit son bras gauche meurtri et enleva le bandage.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais écoutez-moi, il faut prévenir Raphaël, il y a un-

-Démon qui sévit dans ton lycée et qui en a après Naruto… Nous le savons… Enfin je l'ai su avant qu'il n'arrive…

Le brun la regarda interloqué, si elle savait, pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien fait ?

-Parce que nous devons garder le statu quo avec les démons supérieurs. Tant que celui-ci ne nous attaque pas directement, on ne pourra rien faire…

-Il reste une menace pour mon protégé ! Et pour moi ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoir offensif, s'il décide de nous attaquer, il nous aura.

-Non car « il » veut Naruto en vie pour le moment…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. « Il » ? Le démon ? Ca n'avait aucun sens…

-Pour-

Elle passa sa main sur la brûlure et il se retint de crier tellement la douleur était vive. Mais après le passage de l'archange, la douleur s'amoindrie considérablement jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une fine pellicule blanche et plus aucune douleur.

-Ca devrait guérir complètement dans deux jours… Garde le bandage jusque là… Dit-elle tout en le refaisant avec grâce et savoir faire.

Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant et patienta un peu mais comme elle se contenta de le regarder avec son petit sourire, la tête penchée sur le côté et les mains dans le dos, il formula sa question.

-Comment me suis-je fais ça ? Ce n'était pas une blessure humaine puisqu'elles ne peuvent pas m'atteindre…

-Tu n'as aucune idée ?

Sasuke réfléchit rapidement. Gabriel sourit et passa sa main sur sa joue.

-Non, je l'avais avant le combat contre le démon inférieur…

-Sasuke… Tu es plus puissant que tu ne le penses… Et plus fragile aussi… Ne te détourne pas de notre chemin, nous sommes trop purs et trop légers pour-

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Naruto dans la chambre, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'arrêta net en ne voyant que Sasuke au milieu de la pièce, son bras blessé tendu en face de lui et comme plongé dans ses pensées. Gabriel disparut complètement et remonta dans une envolée de plume, toujours invisible aux humains.

-Tu foutais quoi ? T'as pas trouvé le matelas ? Railla Naruto en se baissant pour tirer le dit objet de dessous son lit.

-Hn… Je… Je vais me doucher…

Sasuke était troublé par les paroles de Gabriel et encore plus par le coup de chaud qu'il avait eut en voyant débarquer Naruto dans cette tenue… Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu dans cette situation mais la surprise mélangée à son parfum et à la vision de cet être qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des sentiments inconnus le perturba.

Quand il revint de la salle de bain, son protégé avait ramené des bols de nouilles instantanées dans la chambre et avait organisé un pique nique sur le lit de son invité.

-Kiba s'est déjà couché, il avait déjà mangé alors je me suis dit qu'on allait faire trop de bruit dans la cuisine…

-Parle pour toi…

Naruto râla et lui tendit un bol.

Sasuke enfila rapidement un T-shirt et un boxer sous la serviette, non par pudeur… enfin si, un peu quand même car le blond le détaillait sans discrétion aucune… Puis il s'assit et attrapa le bol tendu. Ils mangèrent et parlèrent un moment. Naruto avait ouvert quelques bières et commençait à se sentir bien. Quand il voulu attraper un magazine pour montrer un arc à Sasuke, il renversa son verre sur le matelas.

-Quel crétin, c'est décidément pas possible…

Naruto tenta de réparer sa bêtise en vain. Le matelas se retrouva défait des draps et à sécher dans la cour intérieure de leur immeuble.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit de Naruto après avoir fait le ménage à toute vitesse en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Le blond tourna la tête vers le brun et resta un instant à l'observer tandis que l'autre le regardait également. Un peu mal à l'aise ce dernier se releva du lit.

-Bon… Je vais dormir dans le canapé du coup…

Naruto fut un peu déçu de cette réaction alors qu'elle était naturelle. Pourtant, depuis la fin de l'entrainement, ses sentiments le taraudaient. Il savait bien qu'il était amoureux du brun, lui même trouvait le terme un peu fort mais il était évident qu'il avait envie de plus qu'une amitié avec lui. Sinon, pourquoi voudrait-il l'embrasser à ce point en ce moment même ? Outre l'alcool et l'excitation de la soirée…

Il savait pourtant que s'il le faisait, il risquait de tout perdre… Sasuke se retourna et commença à partir. Etait-ce l'alcool ingéré qui fit faire ce geste à Naruto ou juste la peur de voir ce dos tourner pour toujours contre lui ? En tout cas, au moment où Sasuke voulut ouvrir la porte, Naruto la referma d'un bras au niveau de la tête du brun. Celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite puis il sentit une main sur sa hanche le forcer à se retourner.

Tout était blanc dans sa tête, les sentiments de Naruto affluèrent en lui provoquant une brûlure dans son cœur. Mais plus rien ne voulait répondre, il n'arrivait pas à faire ce que son cerveau lui ordonnait. Tout était rempli de bleu et de blond. Naruto le regarda intensément avant d'écarter quelques mèches noires qui gênaient sa vision et celle de son vis-à-vis. Sa main descendit sur sa joue fraiche. La peau était douce et glissait sous ses doigts. Sasuke se tendit un peu plus quand les doigts du blond descendirent sur son cou puis s'accrochèrent à sa taille. Un long frisson le parcourut sans qu'il ne sache comment il pouvait même ressentirça. Naruto passa une jambe entre les siennes et se pencha un peu plus.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, le parfum du blond atteignit Sasuke qui ferma les yeux doucement. Il entendit son cœur et celui de son protégé battre à l'unisson mais surtout à un rythme peu viable. Puis, quelque chose de doux passa sur ces lèvres, jouant doucement avec. D'abord surpris, il n'osa pas répondre à cet appel.

Son cerveau était déconnecté, il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était vraiment, vraiment pas bien… Mais que c'était vraiment, vraiment très bon. Naruto pencha un peu plus la tête et passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres toujours closes. Et elles se mirent à répondre lentement, venant chercher leurs jumelles. La main de son protégé sur sa hanche assura sa prise plus fortement, les collant l'un à l'autre tandis qu'il serra fort son poing gauche contre la porte. L'ange en voulut plus, il savait qu'il ne le devait pas mais rien n'y faisait, il voulait posséder ce corps contre le sien. Il s'agrippa au T-shirt du blond complètement perdu et approfondit leur baiser.

Naruto relâcha les lèvres du brun alors que celui-ci les demandait encore, yeux mi-clos.

-Sasuke, je…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, l'un tentant de reprendre son souffle, l'autre ses esprits d'ange gardien qui est en train de faire une bêtise.

-Le canapé… je vais dormir sur le canapé.

-Oui…

Les deux garçons se quittèrent. Naruto s'endormit difficilement, plein de questions en tête. Sasuke s'adossa à la porte de l'autre côté, une main sur sa bouche. Qu'avait-il fait ? En avait-il seulement le droit ? … Il se retourna et se dématérialisa une fois sûr que le blond était bien endormi. Il passa la nuit à veiller sur son protégé, assit par terre la tête enfouie dans ses bras sur son lit…

* * *

_Alors ce premier poutoux ? Vous avez eu chaud ? Moi aussi en l'écrivant… _

_Mon dieu… Déjà le chapitre 7 de publié… Faut que je me grouille pour la suite ! Bon j'espère d'ailleurs que la suite ne vous décevra pas ! Bises à toutes et à tous et à la semaine prochaine ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir ! _

…

_Aie ouille aieuh ! Oui ça va ! Pas taper, pardon du retard de la publication de la suite… _

_Avec pas moins de 13 pages word, je pense que vous me pardonnerez… non ? J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre même s'il m'a donné du fil à retordre… Faut dire j'aime mon Lucifer, il est juste… ah… _

_Enfin… je vous laisse juger ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Monde des Humains**

Naruto se réveilla difficilement. Sa première pensée fut un flash back de la scène de la veille et en posant ses yeux sur la porte de sa chambre, il se mit à rougir et se couvrit la tête de sa couette. Comment allait-il réagir ? Sasuke était parti sans rien dire, du coup est-ce qu'il acceptait d'être avec lui ou bien se laissait-il du temps pour réfléchir ? Après tout, ce n'était pas évident pour lui non plus… Déjà intégrer le fait qu'il était gay… était dur à avaler alors si le brun était dans la même situation que lui… Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

Il entendit des voix venir du salon et des bruits de fourchettes sur des assiettes. Une odeur de bacon et d'œuf vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il décida de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard et de réagir comme si de rien n'était, poussé par son estomac qui criait famine. Il se leva, enfila un jean et le premier T-shirt qui lui passa sous la main. Puis, il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Kiba et Sasuke étaient en train de manger tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner devant une émission matinale. Kiba comatait littéralement et lança un regard mauvais au blond du genre « enfoiré, je sais pas ce que t'as fait hier mais vous avez fait trop de bruit, ça va pas être possible » quand il sortit. Sasuke ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette.

-Bonjour, chers colocataires et amis !

Il obtint pour réponse un « 'jour » de Kiba et un classique « hn » de Sasuke. Encouragé par tant de joie sous son propre toit, il partit dans la cuisine.

-Je meurs de faim, il reste quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

-Ta part est dans le micro-onde, grouille-toi, tu vas encore être en retard ! aboya Kiba en partant finir de se préparer.

-Héhé, Monsieur Inuzuka a peut-être cours ce matin mais moi, le grand Naruto, j'ai une dispense pour la cérémonie de cet après-midi ! Haha !

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement pour réponse et alluma le micro-onde pour réchauffer son petit-déjeuner.

Sasuke posa son assiette dans l'évier près de lui sans rien dire, ni même lui lancer un regard. Naruto serra les dents face à ce comportement qu'il avait prévu, mais qui le blessait néanmoins.

-Pas trop dur le canapé ? Le matelas devrait être sec pour ce soir, encore désolé.

-De ?

-Ben d'avoir trempé le matelas.

-Ah. Hn.

Naruto eut le sentiment que ça n'allait pas être facile cette histoire. Il soupira doucement et après le « ding » de l'appareil, s'installa devant la télé. Kiba sortit en trombe de sa chambre et partit de la maison avec un « A plus, je viendrai vous voir cette après-midi ! Vous avez intérêt à déchirer ! » et claqua la porte.

Naruto avait fait un grand sourire en ricanant à moitié. Sasuke aperçut une plume voleter vers la salle de bain et s'y dirigea lentement.

-Au fait, faudra pas trop qu'on tarde quand même, Kakashi-sensei nous attend au dojo pour les répétitions finales.

-Hn, dit l'autre ayant à moitié écouté ce que le blond lui disait.

-Oui, pourquoi est-ce que j'attends encore autre chose qu'une réponse monosyllabique, moi aussi…, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

-Je t'ai entendu.

Naruto eut un grand sourire et se jeta sur le reste de bacon de son assiette.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain où apparut Raphaël, assis sur le bord de la baignoire.

-Décidemment, c'est tout le panthéon que je vais me farcir pour cette mission ? Que se passe-t-il encore ?

-Un peu de respect pour tes supérieurs, Uchiwa. Je suis juste venu m'assurer que tu savais pourquoi tu étais là.

Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je m'efforce juste de sauver mon protégé.

Raphaël fondit sur lui, le plaqua contre le mur, tira son bras et releva la manche pour mettre à jour la fine cicatrice de la brûlure.

-Je te parle de ça, imbécile ! Gabriel m'a tout raconté… Enfin, elle a encore parlé en énigmes et j'ai mis trois plombes à comprendre… Mais bref !

Il reprit plus doucement.

-Ne te détourne pas de notre voie, tu risquerais de le regretter. Nous ne sommes pas…

Toc toc toc.

Naruto frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Raphaël lâcha Sasuke et disparut dans un souffle.

-Quoi ?

-Ca va ? J'ai entendu du bruit.

-Oui, c'est rien, un faux mouvement.

Sur quoi, l'ange ouvrit la porte, encore en colère de s'être fait engueulé sans aucune raison. Mis à part l'écart d'hier soir, il menait sa mission à la perfection ! Pourquoi lui et Gabriel étaient-ils venus lui dire la même chose ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Naruto lui prit doucement le bras et coula vers lui un regard qui en disait long sur son inquiétude. Le brun plongea ses pupilles noires dans cet océan azur et oublia, le temps d'une seconde, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

-Ca va, je te dis. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! Tu n'as pas eu de soucis avec tes yeux récemment ?

Ce dernier hocha de la tête négativement. Il lui sourit et partit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Quand la main de Naruto quitta son bras, Sasuke ressentit un petit pincement. Ce contact l'avait rassuré alors qu'il n'avait pas lieu de le faire. Mais l'ange gardien ne se soucia pas plus de ses sentiments, pensant que tout cela venait de son protégé. Du moins, il essaya de s'en persuader, l'incident de la veille n'était rien d'autre… qu'un accident ! Un écart de conduite, il s'était laissé prendre dans les sentiments de son protégé, car ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui ! C'était juste impossible !

Sur le chemin du dojo, les deux garçons parlèrent de tout et de rien, enfin Naruto parlait et Sasuke ponctuait de reniflements et de « hn » ses phrases… L'ange n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce qu'il se passait. Il ressassait ce que les archanges lui avaient dit, s'ils avaient pris la peine de venir le voir c'est qu'il y avait une raison… Et à part l'apparition de ce démon dans leur classe, qu'il ne savait pas comment évincer, il ne voyait pas sur quoi se focaliser. Il ne vit pas non plus les regards insistants que lui lançait Naruto, ni ses petits soupirs exaspérés. Si bien que lorsque le blond s'arrêta de marcher en pleine rue, Sasuke continua quelques pas sans s'en apercevoir. Il se retourna ne ressentant plus de présence près de lui et surtout assailli par une vague de doute venant du lien qu'il partageait avec son protégé.

-On va être en retard si tu restes planté là, Uzumaki.

-A propos d'hier soir, tu…

Le blond cherchait ses mots en regardant partout ailleurs. L'autre attendit, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement.

Naruto soupira un grand coup et avança.

-Non laisse tomber… On doit se concentrer sur la cérémonie ! T'as pas intérêt à te planter, enfoiré !

Sasuke remit ses mains dans les poches et reprit la marche.

-Tsss, tu peux garder les insultes gratuites dès le matin. Et si y en a un qui risque de tout faire foirer, ce serait plutôt toi… Crétin !

Sur quoi Naruto s'énerva en lui démontrant par a plus b que c'était lui le meilleur et que ce serait lui, le plus grand kyudoka du monde !

**Monde des enfers**

Assis sur son trône, Lucifer regardait avec dédain le messager venu lui faire un rapport sur les derniers faits et gestes de son envoyé. Apparemment, le jeune Sai avait du mal à se faire apprécier d'Uzumaki. Il leva la main pour faire taire le messager qui se retira en tremblant de peur. L'aura de colère se fit ressentir dans toute la pièce. Kurenai, qui attendait les ordres en face de lui, déglutit difficilement et réprima un frisson. Le maître des lieux s'était levé et avait ôté sa cape. Elle risqua un regard vers ce dernier. Il était rare de le voir à visage découvert. Malheureusement il s'était retourné et elle ne put qu'apercevoir les cheveux bleus cendrés en épis sur le haut de sa tête, sa nuque étant cachée par son col haut. Elle se permit aussi de descendre le regard sur sa stature tout simplement parfaite, les épaules carrées, mises en valeur par le haut qu'il portait, les bras puissants et bien dessinés, la taille fine et…

-Kurenai !

-Oui ! La réponse fut un peu trop rapide, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de gourmandise.

-J'ai besoin de plus de renseignements sur cet ange qui s'occupe de notre cible. Les Cieux sont bien agités, je vais moi-même aller faire un petit tour sur Terre et voir d'anciennes connaissances…

Il tourna la tête et elle ne put qu'apercevoir une étincelle de malice dans l'œil bleuté avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un halo de fumée noire épaisse.

-Oui mon Seigneur, dit-elle avant d'expirer, se rendant compte qu'elle avait gardé son souffle prisonnier tout ce temps.

Puis, elle partit remplir sa mission.

**Monde des humains**

-Naruto ! Un peu de concentration ! Allez, dix minutes de pause !

Kakashi secoua la tête négativement, il avait presque peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Ces deux-là étaient bons, mais quelque chose clochait dans leur synchronisation. Il les regarda partir vers les vestiaires pour boire. Les deux garçons étaient en sueur et Naruto passa un coup d'eau sur son visage.

-Pwouaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il crie aujourd'hui Kakashi-sensei ! dit-il en se débarbouillant avec sa serviette.

-En même temps, si tu te laissais un peu plus guider par mes pas…

-Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

-J'insinue rien du tout, c'est un fait.

Le blond serra les poings et les dents. Le brun était exécrable depuis ce matin, c'était juste invivable, il commençait à se demander s'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui ou si ça n'avait pas été qu'une passade. Il claqua la langue et repartit vers la salle d'entrainement. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, c'était quoi ce regard peiné que lui avait fait Naruto ? Et c'était quoi cette pointe de déception qu'il avait ressentit de sa part ?

Sur le dojo, les attendait Kakashi et Sai, à la surprise des deux autres garçons, surtout de Sasuke qui se méfia de sa présence ici. Il avait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être en cours…

-J'aimerais faire un test, dit le professeur. Naruto, tu vas essayer de tirer avec Sai, son style est assez proche de celui de Sasuke et vu que vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre aujourd'hui, on va peut-être penser à une solution de secours.

Sasuke ressentit un sentiment de frustration et de gêne au plus profond de son ventre. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Lui seul pouvait tirer avec Naruto ! Il l'avait dit lui-même, il n'y arrivait avec personne d'autre ! Il serra la mâchoire attendant que Naruto réplique quelque chose, il savait qu'il n'allait pas vouloir tenter avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Très bien.

La réponse serra la poitrine de Sasuke, mais il ne dit rien. Il recula lentement, envahi par un autre sentiment inconnu.

Les deux garçons se mirent en place, Naruto était en premier à la demande de Sai qui préférait le suivre. Au fur et à mesure du tir, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard le démon qui, lui, affichait un sourire ironique sur son visage aux traits si fins. Puis ce fut le choc, comment un ange pouvait ressentir de la colère ? Non, ce n'était pas ça… Il ne voulait pas que l'autre prenne sa place, Naruto était son protégé, personne d'autre que lui ne devait le toucher… Oui, voilà, c'était naturel, en plus Sai était un démon. Il devait intervenir.

-Sensei. Je pense que Naruto a compris, on peut reprendre.

-Non attends, je crois qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal.

Sasuke sentit l'énergie affluer dans ses poings, Sai se déconcentra en voyant les crépitements dans la main de l'ange mais continua le tir aisément.

Naruto, alors que son arc était bandé au maximum, sentit sa vision devenir floue. Il lâcha la corde et rompit la cérémonie en s'agenouillant à terre, essoufflé et étourdi.

Sasuke se précipita vers lui. Sai, qui était à côté tenta de le toucher mais l'ange fut plus rapide et claqua la main tendue du démon du revers de la sienne. Le regard qu'il lui lança était plein de colère, ses pupilles rouges apparurent. Le démon recula, son sourire s'effaça lentement.

-Naruto ! Naruto ! Ca va ?

-Oui, oui… Mes yeux ne m'avaient pas lâché depuis longtemps… Ca m'a surpris.

Kakashi fit signe à Sai d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Celui-ci jura entre ses dents et partit de l'aire du dojo. L'approche n'était pas la bonne… Comment allait-il pouvoir faire ? Enfin… La bonne nouvelle était que l'ange gardien avait bien failli perdre ses moyens pour une raison qui était évidente et qui, selon le peu qu'il savait des anges, était tout bonnement interdite. Il se remit à sourire et prit son temps pour aller chercher l'infirmière.

Naruto resta assis encore quelques instants par terre à fixer sa main jusqu'à ce que ses yeux veuillent bien refaire une mise au point stable. Sasuke avait laissé une de ses mains sur son dos pour le soutenir et se tourna vers Kakashi.

-Il nous reste combien de temps avant la cérémonie ?

-Environ trois heures… Vous feriez bien d'aller manger quelque chose si Naruto va mieux, on reprendra tout, une dernière fois avec les kimonos quand vous reviendrez. On aura plus qu'à prier pour que sa vue, ainsi que votre concentration, soient revenues d'ici là.

Le ton se voulait stricte mais les deux garçons perçurent la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Après quelques minutes, Naruto se releva au moment où l'infirmière et Sai arrivaient. La jeune femme soupira, mit ses bras sur les hanches et souffla d'un air de reproche avant de prendre Kakashi à part. Sasuke prit doucement le bras de Naruto et ils sortirent du dojo en direction de la cafétéria.

Leur repas se passa en silence : Naruto, empli de doute concernant sa vue, en plus de ceux concernant sa relation avec un certain brun et Sasuke, stressé de la présence du démon dans les environs. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto se leva et quitta la pièce.

-Hé, tu vas où ? demanda l'ange qui sortit de ses pensées subitement.

-Prendre l'air !

Sasuke se concentra sur le lien de son protégé pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il eut alors une peur panique : il ne ressentait plus le lien avec Naruto ! Ce fut comme si le monde s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi ? Il ne s'était rien passé pourtant ! Le blond avait certes eut l'air en colère mais pas assez pour briser un lien si difficilement acquis ! L'ange se leva en trombe et le rejoignit le plus vite possible. Il le trouva sur le chemin du dojo extérieur, près de la pelouse où ils se reposaient souvent ces derniers jours. Il le suivit, la peur au ventre, un vide s'était crée dans sa poitrine et un sentiment horrible l'envahit, un sentiment qu'il savait ne pas devoir ressentir : la peur de perdre quelqu'un. En général, quand un ange perdait le lien avec son protégé, c'était, soit que la mission était terminée, soit que le protégé n'avait plus confiance en son ange et le répudiait. Cette dernière hypothèse le fit frissonner… Et, il ne voulait pas quitter le blond, non, il n'avait pas fait autant d'efforts pour se voir retirer la mission à cause d'un écart de conduite !

-Pourquoi tu me suis ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais prendre l'air ! lança le blond d'un ton sans équivoque, ce qui, bien sûr, n'impressionna pas Sasuke.

Naruto s'assit dans l'herbe, les bras sur les genoux, le menton posé dessus.

-Eh bien, tu prends l'air là, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? répliqua l'autre en s'asseyant à ses côtés dans la même position.

-Tu veux dire à part le fait que je vais sûrement devenir aveugle ? Que je vais devoir abandonner mes rêves ?

-On en a déjà parlé, tout ira bien si tu te fais opérer.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tsunade m'a dit que l'opération n'avait pas tant de chance de succès que ça… Et je ne me ferai opérer que si tu perds ton pari !

-Ca alors, même ton optimisme a des limites alors… Je suis déçu, répondit Sasuke avec un demi-sourire taquin.

Naruto lui sourit doucement. Il soupira et poussa l'épaule du brun avec la sienne.

-J'y crois pas, me donne pas de leçons d'optimisme, Monsieur Bonne Humeur !

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue et s'allongea dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête. Il y eut un léger silence, le vent ébouriffa les mèches dorées et s'engouffra dans le kimono entre ouvert de Sasuke. Le regard de Naruto ne put s'empêcher de couler sur cette partie de peau découverte, cette peau qui avait l'air si fragile et si douce. Il remonta les yeux sur le visage du brun qui avait fermé les siens. Pris dans un élan de désir, il se pencha et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les orbes bleues qui le dévisageaient avec le même regard que la veille. Mais le lien n'était pas revenu… Comment cela était-il possible ?

-Sasuke… Je crois bien que je…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la réalité frappa l'ange en pleine figure. Le blond était amoureux de lui et au vu de ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il n'y avait plus de lien, c'était réciproque. Le peu qu'il savait sur l'amour pour l'avoir vu dans ses missions précédentes ne pouvait le tromper : il s'était carrément voilé la face, prenant les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour ceux de son protégé. Mais son cœur qui battait si fort, cette peur de le perdre, ce besoin d'être auprès de lui… C'était ça. Il l'avait nié, et c'était bien naturel car techniquement… cela lui était impossible. L'analyse était froide et expéditive mais elle expliquait trop de choses pour ne pas être vraie. Non, pensa-t-il, ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il prit sur lui de mettre ses sentiments à part car ils n'avaient pas lieu d'être et coupa le blond net dans sa phrase.

-Non ! C'était pas prévu ! Enfin c'est pas possible, lui annonça-t-il.

Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux en cherchant une explication valable.

-Tu veux dire que toi… tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?

-Si mais pas comme ça… C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? On est deux garçons, c'est ça ? On se connaît à peine ?

Sasuke chercha un indice dans les yeux bleus mais rien ne vint, il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir. Les avertissements de Gabriel et Raphaël tournèrent dans sa tête et après quelques longues secondes, il répondit :

-Ca m'est impossible…

L'incompréhension se lut sur le visage de Naruto et pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que le brun rigolait et manqua d'éclater de rire, mais en voyant sa mine torturée, il garda son sérieux et s'écarta légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? T'es déjà fiancé ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'à moitié mais bon…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, crétin !

Sasuke s'était redressé sur ses coudes et regardait de l'autre côté, évitant soigneusement le blond. Que pouvait-il faire ? Lui révéler la vérité ?

-Explique-moi au lieu de m'insulter ! Faut toujours que tu aies ton air hautain et puant même dans ce genre de situation, c'est pas possible !

L'ange sentait bien qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse mais il était hors de question de tout révéler à un humain, c'était dangereux pour lui et pour son protégé. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de le mettre encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était… Il inspira lentement pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, ses yeux cherchaient un point au delà de Naruto, il se prit même à espérer une intervention divine ! Quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité… Si ?

…

Il regarda son protégé qui était dans l'attente impatiente d'une réponse crédible, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Il élargit son aura pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Il ne sentit rien d'autre que la présence de leur sensei dans le dojo avec ce maudit démon… Il devait protéger Naruto, c'était son devoir, sa raison d'être ici.

-Je te dis que c'est impossible, crois-moi…

Silence.

Naruto serra les dents et se releva furieusement. La peine et la frustration étaient passées sur son visage si bien que Sasuke eut un éclair de culpabilité. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire.

Sans un mot, il partit en direction des vestiaires. Le brun secoua la tête et partit à son tour surveillant de loin la silhouette du blond qui marchait à pas rapides et énervés.

**Quelques minutes plus tôt…**

Raphaël passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, signe qu'il était nerveux. Il observait le jeune Uchiwa depuis déjà un moment et apparemment il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Tout ce qu'il allait réussir à faire, était de faire échouer la mission et ils ne pourraient pas récupérer l'âme d'Uzumaki si les choses continuaient dans ce sens. Les prédictions de Gabriel étaient de plus en plus précises et pour le moment c'était comme si toutes les interventions de son ange gardien allaient dans le sens de sa prédiction funeste au lieu de l'en empêcher…

Il était assis, perché sur un poteau du grillage du stade du lycée des deux garçons, les ailes repliées sur elles-mêmes, une jambe dans le vide et l'autre repliée sous son coude. De là, il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait dans et hors du dojo. Mais il ne pouvait intervenir, c'était la loi. Les archanges ne pouvaient qu'observer, cadeau empoisonné des Cieux pour loyaux services, les quelques interventions qu'ils avaient faites leur avaient coûté beaucoup trop de risques.

Il sentit le grillage bouger et une aura bien trop familière s'étendit jusqu'à lui. Tout son corps se tendit, il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui était là. Tout ce qu'il espéra fut que l'autre respecte le statu quo car il savait très bien pourquoi il était là. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas intervenu plus tôt l'avait déjà contrarié.

-Tiens donc, on arrête de déléguer pour venir faire ses courses soi-même.

L'autre avança sur le fil mince du grillage avec une aisance déconcertante. Raphaël continuait de fixer les deux garçons assis dans l'herbe.

-Je m'ennuyais.

La voix était grave et suave, comme un murmure porté par le vent, l'archange frissonna.

-De tout temps, tu t'es toujours ennuyé, ce qui nous as valu pas mal de problèmes… Selon la Grande Trève, tu n'as même pas le droit d'être là.

-Oh tu sais… J'ai un peu tous les droits.

Le cœur de Raphaël se mit à battre de plus en plus fort à cette phrase, il valait mieux ne pas énerver son ancien ami.

-Dis-moi… Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur l'âme de cet Uzumaki ? N'avez-vous pas compris que je le récupèrerai, peu importe la manière, peu importe le temps, il sera à moi. Cela m'amuse de vous voir vous débattre alors que vous savez pertinemment que cette âme m'appartient. Son évasion aurait déjà dû être une cause d'une nouvelle guerre. Mais dans ma grande clémence, j'ai préféré vous laisser croire à votre petite paix durable… Mais ce n'est que par caprice.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici dans ce cas ?

Les mains de l'archange tremblaient de colère et de peur.

-Non, vois-tu, un détail m'embête. C'est cet ange gardien que vous lui avez collé. Il n'est pas comme les autres n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre ne répondit rien, l'aura s'intensifia et Lucifer s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Raphaël tourna enfin la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec ce visage si beau qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Les pommettes hautes, les yeux verrons en amande, l'un d'une couleur bleu métallique, l'autre d'un marron tirant fortement sur le rouge, un nez fin et des lèvres pleines formant un rictus effrayant, le tout encadré par deux mèches bleu cendré et quelques unes plus fines qui lui retombaient devant les yeux.

-Allons Raphaël, tu ne m'as jamais rien caché, et c'est bien grâce à ça que j'ai pu devenir ce que je suis.

L'archange rougit de honte à la mention de sa traitrise passée.

-Sasuke n'a rien de spécial, bien au contraire, regarde comme il se laisse dépasser par les évènements ! dit-il en pointant les deux garçons au moment où Naruto embrassait ce dernier dans l'herbe.

Lucifer agrandit son sourire et se releva lentement.

-Effectivement, je crois que j'aurais deux âmes pour le prix d'une. Mais pourtant, je croyais que les anges gardiens ne pouvaient avoir de libre arbitre et donc de sentiments… Es-tu sûr de ne rien me cacher ?

Raphaël détourna le regard.

-Tu es bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il en est, non ?

Le Seigneur Noir pouffa légèrement, puis disparut dans un souffle. Une fois l'aura disparue, Raphaël put enfin se détendre. Ses craintes étaient fondées… Lucifer était donc au courant pour Naruto, il allait falloir que Sasuke fasse vite.

Après une répétition plutôt chaotique, les garçons réajustaient leurs kimonos avec l'aide de Sakura derrière les panneaux installés dans le dojo pour le tir. Les invités de marques arrivaient au fur et à mesure faisant monter la pression dans le corps des deux kyudoka. Sakura prit leurs mains dans les siennes une fois qu'elle eut terminé puis partit s'installer dans les gradins improvisés. Sasuke se tourna vers son partenaire.

-Naruto, si jamais ta vue te lâche, rappelle-toi de notre entrainement dans le salon, suis-moi et je serai tes yeux.

Le blond lui sourit et lui tendit la main en signe de pacte de confiance. Le brun la saisit et la fit glisser lentement avant de se retourner pour prendre son arc. Naruto fit de même, se plaça derrière Sasuke, humant doucement son parfum réconfortant et se concentra dans l'attente du silence et de l'annonce de Kakashi qui serait le début du tir. Il ferma alors les yeux.

A leur entrée, le silence se fit illico, l'harmonie des couleurs des kimonos et le synchronisme des deux jeunes gens frappa l'assemblée. Peu de gens remarquèrent que Naruto avait fermé les yeux, se laissant guider par Sasuke sans que celui-ci en ait conscience. A ce moment, il se remettait entièrement entre ses mains.

Ils se placèrent pour ôter la manche gauche de leur vêtement de cérémonie découvrant une partie de leurs torses musclés, l'un blanc comme neige, l'autre couleur caramel, encore un contraste de couleur qui ajoutait à la beauté de la scène. Ils avancèrent et se placèrent pour tirer à la cible ensemble. Grâce à la respiration de Sasuke, Naruto n'eut aucun mal à suivre les mouvements, il visualisait parfaitement la silhouette de son partenaire, ses gestes, les lignes de ses muscles. Les deux flèches partirent dans un seul et même bruit se ficher dans le centre des cibles. Des légers « whaou » ou des « oh » se firent entendre dans le public complètement ébahi. Kiba, qui avait remarqué que son ami avait les yeux fermés ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dent, fier de ce que ce crétin de blond avait réussi à faire. Neji et les autres kyudoka regardaient la scène avec un respect inspiré d'une grande admiration, Sakura et les autres filles avaient une main devant la bouche ou se tenaient les doigts fortement sous le stress. Kakashi, sur qui la pression était énorme, se détendit petit à petit, plus captivé par le spectacle que par le fait que tout se passait bien. Les invités d'honneur qu'étaient un sensei de sixième dan très renommé du nom de Sarutobi ainsi que le maire de la ville restèrent eux aussi sans voix devant le duo.

La deuxième flèche fut tirée de la même façon, les deux kyudoka se détendirent et terminèrent la cérémonie en remettant habilement et de façon tout à fait synchrone la manche de leur kimono. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la zone de tir, Naruto se permit d'ouvrir les yeux et Sasuke comprit qu'il avait tiré dans le noir, en le suivant.

-Tu es mes yeux, non ? Je sens que quelqu'un va perdre son pari…, dit-il à voix basse avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement ne les submerge.

Sasuke était complètement dérouté, il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que le blond lui portait une telle confiance, tout son être se réchauffa à cette pensée. Il était proche du but, si Naruto avait réussi cette épreuve les yeux fermés, alors l'examen était vraiment à sa portée, et donc l'opération aussi ! Il sourit et se tourna vers le public pour le saluer et le remercier. Ils allèrent retirer leur gant et furent aussitôt envahis par leurs compagnons qui ne cessaient de les féliciter. Même le sensei, venu exprès pour cette cérémonie leur serra la main et les invita à revenir faire une exhibition dans son dojo prochainement. Naruto ne cessait de rougir et de sourire à tout va, il en était éblouissant de bonheur.

Après une petite heure de discussion avec le maire, Kakashi et tous les autres habitants venus les soutenir, Sakura annonça qu'un pot était prévu dans le bar habituel et que les garçons étaient obligés de venir habillé de leur magnifique kimono. Après un regard entendu Naruto ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Du calme mesdames, je sais que nous sommes juste trop beaux comme ça mais non, s'il vous plaît, je ne… aieuh !

Sasuke lui avait flanqué une légère claque derrière le crâne et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allez, on y va.

La soirée se passa calmement, Naruto était encore pris par tous ses admirateurs qui ne cessaient de lui faire des éloges, le faisant rougir. Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard de son protégé… Enfin, pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme ça alors qu'il avait perdu son lien ? Peut être que sa mission était en fait déjà terminée… Il eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Non, vraiment il restait encore quelque chose à faire sinon il n'aurait pas autant de mal à partir et puis… son regard se tourna vers Sai qui était assis à côté de son blond et qui le faisait rire. L'ange gardien plissa les yeux, il était hors de question que ce démon touche un seul cheveu de Naruto ! Il se leva et commença à s'avancer vers les deux garçons quand Neji l'arrêta en se plaçant devant lui, le regard lourd de reproches.

-Uchiwa, très belle performance dis-moi, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi et il se trouve que je n'ai rien trouvé dans les archives des clubs de kyudo…

Sasuke refréna un soupir. A toutes les missions, il fallait qu'il y ait un fouineur chercheur d'emmerdes… Il écoutait le Hyuga tout en ne lâchant pas son protégé des yeux.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? L'administration tout ça…

Il esquissa un mouvement pour signifier que la conversation était terminée pour lui. Surtout que Sai avait passé un bras derrière Naruto et que décidément, non, il ne le tolérait pas. Une douleur sourde venant de son bas-ventre le poussa à vouloir arracher le blond de cette situation et à l'emmener ailleurs pour ne l'avoir qu'à lui seul. Neji lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir. Il n'en avait pas fini.

-L'administration n'a rien à voir avec ça… Tu n'existes même pas selon mes informations, le seul clan Uchiwa qui ait existé a été exterminé il y a plus de cent ans !

-Quoi ?

Sasuke se tourna enfin vers son interlocuteur, il n'était pas au courant de ça…

Il activa sa pupille et lança son pouvoir sur Neji pour apprendre ce qu'il savait de cette histoire. Et en effet, un clan Uchiwa avait bien existé cent ans auparavant, il avait disparu dans des conditions mystérieuses, un de ses membres aurait tué tout le monde sauf deux jeunes frères qui moururent peu de temps après, chassés et répudiés par le reste du village. Le Hyuga n'en savait pas plus. Il réactiva son pouvoir pour lui faire oublier tout ça et se retourna vers la première source de ses soucis, il aurait bien le temps plus tard de parler de ça avec Itachi. Mais Naruto et Sai avait disparu. Paniqué, il chercha dans toute la pièce les deux garçons. La perte du lien l'avait déjà pas mal chamboulé et le regard du démon ne lui avait rien dit de bon. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose alors qu'il était si proche de la réussite de sa mission, il s'en mordrait les doigts éternellement, et ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler… Sans compter le fait que l'idée de perdre Naruto lui donnait des vertiges, une peur sombre qui lui tordait les entrailles et lui serrait la gorge. Il s'élança vers Sakura.

-Tu as vu Naruto ?

-Oui, il est dehors avec Sai, mais tu…

Il ne la laissa pas finir et courut hors de l'établissement, il ne les vit pas devant alors il commença à chercher plus loin, l'angoisse augmentant dans sa poitrine. Sans le lien, il lui était impossible de savoir où il se trouvait ! Il se concentra et chercha l'aura du démon…

Encore un peu…

Là !

Il courut vers l'aura, derrière une maison un peu plus loin. Il trouva son protégé collé dos contre un mur, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Le démon avait sortit ses ailes noires et une faux à la main s'approchait doucement de lui.

-Naruto ! Baisse-toi ! Lui cria l'ange gardien alors qu'il accumulait toute l'énergie de sa colère dans sa main, des éclairs crépitèrent au bout de ses doigts.

Le blond obéit lançant un regard angoissé à son ami. Sai se tourna vers lui, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est à nous ! Reste en dehors de ça !

-Tch ! Laisse moi rire, vous ne le supporteriez pas deux minutes.

Sur quoi, il lança son poing sur le démon qui tenta une esquive mais qui fut touché à la jambe par quelques éclairs. Sasuke fut lui-même étonné de son attaque. Il avait été guidé par la colère et la peur de perdre son protégé. Le démon à terre battit ses ailes pour se retrouver plus haut sur les toits.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Puis, il disparut dans un souffle de brume noire.

Ce fut trop facile, pensa Sasuke… Essoufflé, il baissa son regard sur Naruto qui le regardait avec de grands yeux dans lesquels on pouvait distinguer de la peur et du soulagement. Sasuke soupira et s'agenouilla près de lui. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul.

-C'était quoi ça ? Je pige rien ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

Sasuke tenta de le toucher mais Naruto recula de nouveau. Ce geste blessa l'ange plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû mais il savait que c'était naturel. Comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir plus longtemps, ça lui était insupportable. La peur qu'il avait eut de le voir se faire attaquer l'avait tellement chamboulé qu'il n'arrivait décidément plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Aucun mensonge crédible ne lui venait et les yeux affolés de son protégé lui brisèrent le cœur.

Le blond se leva s'aidant du mur, il reprit son souffle. Mais que s'était-il passé, bon sang ? Pourquoi l'avait-on agressé sans autre forme de procès, et surtout avec des pouvoirs surnaturels ? Lui qui ne croyait pas à tout ça, l'existence des kami passait encore, après tout il était japonais, mais là, si c'était une manifestation de l'un d'eux… Il y avait de quoi flipper et il se jura d'aller plus souvent au temple une fois tout ça mis au clair. Il se tourna vers Sasuke dont le regard n'arrivait pas à se fixer, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Le blond en eut assez d'attendre une explication qu'il sentait foireuse. Malgré toute la confiance qu'il lui portait, il sentait bien que le brun lui cachait une chose importante… Du moins assez importante pour qu'elle mette sa vie en jeu. Et bon dieu ! C'était quoi ces éclairs qui crépitaient encore au bout de ses doigts ? Il le défia du regard puis avança à pas rapides dans sa direction, le bousculant brutalement avec son épaule, se dirigeant vers la rue principale. Retrouver la lumière de la ville lui ferait sûrement y voir plus clair, pensa-t-il bêtement, pour tenter de calmer la colère qu'il destinait à son sauveur.

A peine eut-il dépassé l'ange que celui-ci le retint par le bras, perdant complètement ses moyens.

-Attends !

L'autre se dégagea violemment de l'entrave légère et lui lança un regard empli de tristesse et de colère. Sasuke était à bout, son cerveau court-circuita, il était dans l'impasse. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de son protégé, il ne voulait pas qu'il le répudie, il ne voulait pas être éloigné de lui… Alors sans réfléchir, il lâcha :

-Je ne suis pas humain, je suis un ange ! Ton ange gardien…

Naruto s'arrêta net, se retourna lentement faisant monter la pression dans la poitrine de Sasuke dont le cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

-Mon quoi ? répéta le blond, son cerveau n'ayant pas l'air d'assimiler l'information.

L'ange ferma les yeux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bordel ? Comment rattraper une erreur pareille ? Il inspira lentement, déjà blasé de la réaction qu'allait avoir son protégé et des répercutions qu'il y aurait sûrement à son retour au Ciel.

-Ton ange gardien, répéta-t-il plus audiblement.

Plusieurs émotions passèrent dans les orbes azurs de Naruto, un sourire se dessina et s'effaça aussi vite, puis il plissa les yeux et la colère revint, le brun avait décidé de le prendre pour un abruti, hein ?

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! A la limite, si tu étais en robe avec une harpe, une auréole et des petites ailes, je te croirais mais les anges ne sont pas hautains, de mauvaise humeur, et surtout, surtout, ils ne balancent pas d'éclairs !

Sasuke eut un demi-sourire à la tirade du blond. Présenté sous cet angle c'est sûr que c'était difficile à croire… Les clichés ont la vie dure…

-Ecoute, on va parler de tout ça, mais pas ici, il pourrait revenir, rentrons chez toi, d'accord ? Le temps que tu te calmes et je t'explique tout.

La pression redescendait doucement, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait rattraper ça mais au moins, son protégé avait l'air un peu plus enclin à l'écouter.

Le blond parut hésiter quelques instants. Il était clair que dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ça allait être difficile de comprendre ou de croire quoique ce soit… Il soupira ne sachant plus trop quoi faire puis il rendit les armes, acquiesçant de la tête.

De retour à l'appartement, Sasuke lui fit prendre un bain chaud, ils se changèrent pour être un peu plus à l'aise et s'installèrent sur le lit du blond, assis en tailleur face à face.

L'ange inspira à fond et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son protégé. Il vit une lueur de détermination qui le fit frissonner. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir révéler tout ça à un humain. Pas si vieux en tout cas. Il était déjà arrivé qu'un enfant devine ce qu'il était mais ça faisait partie du mythe, il fallait que les gens croient en leur existence sinon ils ne se laissaient plus influencer. Peut être n'avait-il pas le droit de faire ce qu'il allait faire mais ne voyant pas de signe de ses supérieurs, il prit ça pour leur bénédiction.

-Si tu es un ange, prouve-le moi, lança froidement Naruto.

-Tu veux un des signes dont tu m'as parlé ? Une auréolé ? Une toge ?

-Te fous pas de moi, si c'est vrai, je veux une preuve.

-Et pourquoi tu ne te contenterais pas de me croire ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

Le blond coupa la connexion visuelle et détendit ses épaules.

-C'est pas ça mais… merde ! Mets-toi à ma place ! Un type qui débarque dans ma vie quand je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, qui bouleverse ma façon de voir les choses et pour qui je ressens des choses que j'ai jamais ressenties pour personne… Et bouquet final, ce même type balance des éclairs dans la face de mauvais cosplayeurs !

Sasuke pouffa sur le dernier mot, pauvres démons, réduits au rang de cosplayeurs…

-Te marre pas, bordel ! Si tu es mon ange gardien, pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil. C'est vrai que la vie du jeune homme n'avait pas été simple. Orphelin puis rejeté par les autres, il avait su s'en sortir par lui-même parce qu'il était assez fort et que ses décisions étaient les bonnes à l'époque. Mais comment lui dire pourquoi il était là sans l'effrayer encore plus ?

-Je suis désolé, si je suis ici c'est pour une bonne raison. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné par les propos du brun. Lui faire confiance, il en avait de bonne, lui ! Il lui avait menti sur ce qu'il était… Bon d'accord, il ne l'aurait pas cru sur le coup. Un type qui débarque et qui vous sort « Bonjour, je suis ton ange gardien ! Fais ce que je te dis et tu vivras heureux ! ». Là, oui, il l'aurait pris pour un fou… Mais en y réfléchissant, le brun avait été là pour lui ces derniers jours comme personne, il lui avait confié des choses, il lui faisait vraiment confiance. Et puis, un mensonge pareil venant de lui n'était tout simplement pas possible, Sasuke petit plaisantin ? Ah ah, dans une autre vie peut-être… La blague était trop énorme, trop digne du grand Naruto pour que ça ne soit pas la vérité. D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que cette confiance et ce bien-être qu'il ressentait n'était pas un effet de sa présence ? Peut-être essayait-il de l'embobiner ?

-Il va falloir faire mieux que ça. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me manipules pas ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, si seulement ça pouvait être simple ! Mais dans quelle galère il s'était mis de tout vouloir lui dire ? Devait-il aller jusqu'à lui parler de l'opération, quitte à tout faire rater ?

-Rien ne te le dit, en effet. A toi d'avoir l'intelligence de voir que je n'ai fait que des choses qui vont dans ton sens.

Naruto plissa les yeux et passa sa main sous son menton.

-Tu veux dire que devenir mon rival, me taper sur les nerfs et me forcer à faire des paris stupides sont des choses qui vont me rendre heureux ?

-Forcément, dit comme ça…

Le blond ricana doucement. C'est vrai que depuis son arrivée, il se sentait mieux par rapport à toute cette histoire sur ses yeux, il avait même retrouvé l'espoir de gagner son titre et de garder la vue. Un luxe qu'il s'était interdit depuis qu'il avait pris conscience que sa vue se dégradait… Sans parler du fait qu'en quelques jours, le brun l'avait supporté, aidé et écouté. Et puis il y avait ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Qu'il n'avait éprouvé pour personne avant lui. Etait-ce parce que c'était son ange gardien ?

Il l'observa, assis en tailleur dans un bermuda noir et un T-shirt noir à col haut. Les mèches corbeau tombant gracieusement sur son beau visage opalin. Le regard intense posé sur lui remua quelques papillons dans son ventre. Non, ce n'était pas parce que c'était son ange gardien… Mais bien parce que c'était lui, Sasuke. Un type hautain, prétentieux, protecteur, beau et incroyablement attachant.

-Tu n'as pourtant rien d'un ange…

Sasuke rit doucement et baissa la tête.

-Et toi, rien d'un humain facile à protéger.

Il y eut un autre silence pendant lequel les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, conscients de leur attirance mutuelle. Les événements de la journée avaient confirmé à Sasuke ses sentiments, il ne voulait que personne d'autre ne l'approche. C'était égoïste et il ne savait pas comment il était possible qu'il puisse ressentir ça, mais il le voulait, corps et âme…

-Et… Est-ce que c'est possible de tomber amoureux d'un ange ? murmura Naruto, une adorable couleur rose tintant ses joues.

La question flotta quelques instants, augmentant la tension entre eux.

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Techniquement, si tu es mon ange gardien, t'es là pour me rendre heureux, non ?

Tout en parlant, le blond se rapprocha lentement de lui, à quatre pattes, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

-Oui, mais c'est différent, je ne suis pas censé rester près de toi… Je suis censé te guider…

Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Et ton bonheur à toi, qui s'en occupe ?

Il était tout près de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas…

Les lèvres se posèrent doucement sur leurs jumelles, la place où elles devaient être. Naruto joua doucement avec, les humidifiant avec sa langue, obtenant parfois un retour, parfois non. Ils avaient fermé les yeux mais ne se touchaient pas, profitant juste de ce contact interdit mais si délicieux. Puis, Sasuke pencha un peu la tête et sortit sa langue qui effleura les lèvres du blond. Enfin, il trouva une faille alors que Naruto allait chercher un peu plus de ses lèvres et le baiser s'approfondit, l'ange goutant de nouveau à cette bouche si savoureuse. Il grogna lentement avant de se retirer. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans l'océan chaud de son regard.

-Quelle horreur…

Naruto recula d'un coup, un sourire aux lèvres et une moue interrogatrice.

-Quoi ? J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

-Crétin…

Les joues de l'ange rosirent légèrement et le blond comprit petit à petit…

-Attends… La dernière fois, c'était… ton premier…

L'Uchiwa rougit furieusement et le stoppa net dans sa phrase.

-Ben oui ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on s'embrasse souvent dans les Cieux ?

-Quoi ? Mais pourtant vous représenter l'amour avec vos instruments, vos petites fesses à l'air et vos boucles blondes… non ? dit le blondinet avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke grogna en levant les yeux au ciel et pour toute réponse, il se pencha sur son protégé pour de nouveau goûter à ce plaisir qui lui était interdit.

* * *

_Fufufu ouais là j'avoue j'exagère (j'ose même pas imaginer vos réactions dans quelques chapitres…) … Bah au moins vous savez à quoi vous attendre pour le prochain chapitre ! _

_Encore merci à __**Opelleam**__ pour son rouge et ses conseils ! Plein plein de bisous !_

_A la semaine prochaine ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà la suite ! Je rappelle que cette fic est rating M, c'est pas pour rien, homophobes s'abstenir… (Je me demande même ce qu'ils foutent là, ceux-la…) _

_Bref ! _

_On se retrouve à la fin pour que vous me tapiez violemment ! Encore et toujours merci à Opelleam pour ces corrections surtout sur le dernier chapitre écrit… mon dieu que de rouge ! (Non je ne parle pas de sang... quoique :p)_

_

* * *

_

**Monde des enfers**

Sai était un démon supérieur froid et méthodique. Le bon démon qui, quand on lui donne une mission, la remplit sans se poser de question. C'était l'un des meilleurs de son siècle d'ailleurs, trahison, manipulation, combat… Il excellait en tout. Et la chose dont il était le plus fier était son sang-froid implacable, aucune émotion ne traversait jamais son visage. Même quand elle venait de lui, elle paraissait tellement fausse que son scepticisme transcendait son visage mettant mal à l'aise son entourage. Oui mais voilà, pour la première fois, il avait échoué et présentement il se trouvait face à son Seigneur et Maître, un genou à terre, la tête baissée en signe de soumission. De toute façon après ce qu'il venait d'annoncer, il savait pertinemment que relever le regard signerait son arrêt de mort déjà en cours d'écriture… Il expérimentait la peur en ce moment même, tentant désespérément de se rappeler d'un de ses compagnons ayant déjà échoué et étant toujours en vie… Non, aucun n'était sorti de la salle du trône… Il déglutit lentement, des frissons lui parcourant tout le corps, il sentait l'aura noire et puissante de son Maître, de la colère et de la frustration. Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe, ses yeux grands ouverts regardant sans les voir les dalles en marbre gris de la pièce. Il ne voyait pas les autres personnes dans la salle mais il se doutait qu'elles aussi ressentaient cette aura et cette peur… Non plus que ça, de la terreur.

Lucifer se leva doucement, la tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran, Sai se mit à trembler. La grande silhouette encapuchonnée s'avança jusqu'à son subordonné. Celui-ci vit le bout d'un des pans de la cape noire. Il se fit bêtement la remarque que les liserais argent était vraiment sublimes puis quand il vit que son Maître se mettait à sa hauteur, toute pensée disparut de son esprit. Il aurait voulu mourir là, tout de suite, sachant pertinemment que ce serait bien trop doux comparé à ce qu'on lui réservait. Lucifer lui prit le menton gentiment, et releva son visage pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il put lire de la peur, mais aussi une envie de se venger de cet ange qui l'avait humilié. Il eut un demi sourire qui fit redoubler les tremblements du démon.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup, Sai… dit-il au bout d'un long moment reprenant une expression de colère sur le visage.

-Je… Je n'ai aucune excuse, Maître… répondit le démon en serrant les poings et en plissant les yeux pour contrôler les tremblements.

-Et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui me déçoivent… non ?

Le ton était glacial. Sai baissa la tête à nouveau.

-Oui, Maître…

L'autre attendit un peu et se releva lentement.

-Mais ? demanda-t-il, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Mais je… je veux ma revanche sur cet ange gardien ! Il m'a pris par surprise ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen d'atteindre ce Naruto ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi y retourner, je trouverai quelque chose !

Sai savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il était terrifié mais il trouva de l'énergie dans la vengeance. Il releva la tête, essayant de contrôler son corps au maximum et lança un regard qu'il voulut plein de détermination vers son Maître. Celui-ci pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, un sourire planant sur ses lèvres. Il aimait ces moments-là, quand par la peur la plupart de ses subalternes révélaient leur véritable identité. Souvent lâches, il suppliait pour que leur mort soit rapide, voire pour qu'ils survivent. Rare étaient ceux qui, comme Sai, imploraient une seconde chance car la plupart du temps il ne l'octroyait pas… Il ne demandait même pas d'explications en fait. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être magnanime mais pour cette mission il aurait besoin de ses meilleurs éléments et Sai en faisant parti… Il prit néanmoins sur lui de faire le plus gros du travail, et au diable la Grande Trève et le Statu Quo ! On lui avait pris ce qui lui appartenait et il comptait bien se venger sur ce Naruto. Il pensait pourtant avoir réussi son coup assez discrètement en lui faisant contracter cette maladie, mais il avait fallu que les Archanges s'en mêlent, surtout cette Gabriel et ses prémonitions ! Sans ça, en plus de l'archange de l'Air, il aurait pu aussi avoir Raphaël… Et il se retrouvait sans rien depuis déjà quinze ans ! Non content de ne pas avoir compris comment Namikaze s'était échappé, il lui avait fallu pas mal d'investigations et de temps pour comprendre qu'il avait scellé son âme dans son fils. Un enfant qu'il avait eut avec une humaine peu avant de se faire capturer… Un sourire malsain passa sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la capture de l'archange. Il avait péché avec une humaine, et sa punition était d'être séparé d'elle à jamais, l'un au Paradis, l'autre en Enfer. Il s'était délecté de la tristesse des deux amants, et surtout de la tête des autres anges supérieurs quand ils comprirent que leur pouvoir allait être réduit au maximum dû à la présence de l'un d'eux aux Enfers …

Mais le temps n'était plus à la nostalgie, il voulait récupérer cette âme et s'il s'en sortait bien, il aurait le jeune homme à ses côtés et pourrait relever une armée et attaquer de nouveau les Cieux pour prendre la place qui était la sienne. Et montrer à son cher Alter Ego que la paix n'était pas pour lui, ils s'étaient entre déchirés pendant des siècles et des siècles, au point de ne plus savoir pourquoi ils se battaient… Pourtant Lucifer se rappelait très bien du pourquoi il avait été banni des Cieux. Lui qui était anciennement le plus bel être du Paradis, Son favori… Mais il est des sentiments que même Dieu et ses Anges ne savent maîtriser…

-Il y a effectivement un autre moyen…

Le démon expira lentement se rendant compte qu'il avait gardé son souffle captif si longtemps.

-Et tu vas m'y aider.

Les yeux verrons le transpercèrent de part en part, un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine, les tremblements reprirent de plus belle.

-Puisqu'on ne peut pas l'atteindre directement, nous allons profiter qu'il soit occupé avec son ange pour le blesser comme jamais… Son ange qui d'ailleurs est en train de se court-circuiter tout seul.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sai se détendit légèrement, un peu abasourdi de s'en être sorti indemne. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait quand il sentit une force puissante le soulever dans le vide par le cou. Il suffoqua et se débattit, battant l'air de tous ses membres. Le Maître des lieux avait relever sa capuche et le fixant de ses yeux froids avait juste lever sa main, paume vers le ciel.

-Tu connais néanmoins le châtiment infligé à ceux qui ont échoué… Mais comme tu vas encore m'être utile et que tu veux ta vengeance, je ne t'en ôterai qu'une seule.

Sur quoi il referma ses doigts, faisant sortir les ailes noires de Sai. Celui-ci tenta de protester, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine et contre ses tempes. Il regarda avec terreur la main de son Maître faire un geste banal pour lui mais qui lui arracha un horrible cri de douleur. On l'avait reposé à terre mais la souffrance sur son épaule gauche lui fit perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Il continua de crier, le sang noir giclant sur le sol, à côté de l'aile qui lui avait été arrachée. Ses hurlements résonnèrent dans tout le bâtiment, avertissement suprême pour les autres démons…

**Monde des humains**

Sasuke se laissait tendrement aller dans les bras de Naruto, leurs lèvres, leurs langues et leurs bouches ne cessant de se chercher, de jouer et de s'apprendre. L'ange expérimentait ça pour la première fois et plus Naruto lui en montrait plus il voulait en savoir. Et le blond était trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir assouvir son désir. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à croire qu'il tenait Sasuke dans ses bras, le poids de son corps contre le sien, son dos s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas. Tout comme le fait que… Minute !

-Dis-moi, les anges sont pas censés être asexué ? Demanda-t-il en interrompant leur baiser et se prenant un grognement de frustration de la part du brun.

Celui-ci se redressa sur un coude, surplombant légèrement son vis-à-vis.

-Notre âme est asexuée.

Voyant que cette explication ne suffirait pas vu le regard d'incompréhension qu'il se prit, il ajouta :

-Pour venir vous aider sur Terre, nous pouvons choisir une enveloppe charnelle qui a les mêmes dispositifs que les vôtres. Comme ça on peut se fondre parmi vous, manger, transpirer…

-Tu veux dire que tu as choisi ton corps ?

-Oui, dit Sasuke avec un petit air hautain, mais nous avons une « base » inspirée de nos vies d'humains.

-Ouah, tu devais être un canon quand tu étais humain !

-Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas le droit de connaître nos vies antérieures… Mais oui, probablement, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

-Pfff, et cet air puant et hautain aussi tu l'as récupéré de ta vie antérieure ?

Le brun tiqua. C'est vrai que pour la personnalité, on ne lui avait pas dit d'où elle venait mais il était fort possible que… ok, son blondinet se moquait ouvertement de lui et il marchait. Le sourire qu'essayait de cacher Naruto en était la preuve irréfutable.

-Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? Dit-il avec colère en se redressant complètement jusqu'à être assis, les jambes emmêlées dans celles de l'autre.

Il se délecta de ce contact puis se concentra sur les orbes bleus qui le fixaient, plein de malice.

-Si, si… Ca me paraît juste surréaliste…

Naruto tendit sa main vers la joue de Sasuke qui s'empressa de s'y coller, tel un chat. L'humain se pencha et reprit les lèvres fines et encore un peu rougies. Il perdit ses doigts dans les pics noirs, guidant l'autre pour approfondir le baiser.

Naruto était parfaitement conscient que tout ce que lui avait raconté Sasuke était complément fou, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on s'acharnait sur lui comme ça. On lui avait pourtant appris que Dieu leur avait laissé le Libre-Arbitre, non ? Alors pourquoi venir le faire changer d'avis ? Parce que sa vie en dépendait ? Quand bien même, Naruto ne croyait pas au destin, il était persuadé que chacun construisait son chemin. Comment croire en autre chose quand toute sa vie il avait dû se battre pour survivre ? Balloté par Jiraya, il avait toujours eut l'impression d'être un poids pour tous ses proches et avait donc tout fait pour être indépendant le plus rapidement possible. Sa popularité, ses victoires, il ne les devait qu'à lui, qu'à sa volonté de ne jamais abandonner. Pourquoi les anges viendraient se mêler de sa vie maintenant ?

D'un autre côté, rencontrer Sasuke avait été d'abord un choc pour lui puis rapidement un soulagement. En si peu de temps il sentait qu'il dépendait de cet autre garçon et il s'en voulait pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait le réprimer plus longtemps. Il était tombé amoureux de son ange gardien et il espérait de tout cœur que personne ne le lui enlèverait. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait n'avoir qu'à lui une personne, la première fois qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un, tout dire sans être jugé. Bien sûr il aimait Tsunade et Jiraya… Mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour le brun n'étaient en rien comparables…

Il passa sa main sur le flanc de Sasuke, sous son t-shirt, récoltant un frisson et la contraction du ventre de celui-ci. Le baiser s'arrêta un instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sasuke lut dans l'azur profond un désir inconnu qui l'électrifia, une réaction dans son bas ventre lui indiqua qu'il ressentait la même chose, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Il se laissa faire quand Naruto lui retira son haut et qu'il passa un doigt depuis sa joue, jusqu'à son cou, son regard brûlant suivant la trace de sa main. Il continua en passant sur les pectoraux provoquant des frissons sur la peau pâle, puis il suivit les abdos finement dessinés jusqu'à la ligne de poils sombres qui se perdaient dans son jeans. Il attrapa sa taille et ramena son regard bleu dans les prunelles noires qui n'avaient pas quitté son visage, guettant ses réactions.

-C'est marrant, ta peau est vraiment très douce, on a l'impression qu'elle est légère, qu'on pourrait passer à travers…

Sasuke sortit de sa transe et cligna des yeux.

-Hn…

Il avait lui aussi envie de le toucher, de le faire sien, de connaître le goût de chaque partie de son corps, de se l'approprier et de le garder à jamais pour lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, la vérité le frappait encore plus fort. Ce caractère qui le mettait hors de lui, cette fragilité qu'il montrait parfois, ses sourires éblouissants, ses yeux si troublants de sincérité…

Il posa sa main sur celle qui retenait sa taille et la remonta, touchant du bout des doigts l'avant bras du blond. Il s'étonna de la douceur de sa peau, il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qu'il ressentait avec ses cinq sens humains. D'ordinaire, il se focalisait sur le lien avec son protégé, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait ressentir autre chose. Comme il pouvait moduler ses sensations, dans les Cieux, il avait le minimum de confort mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pouvait ressentir du bien-être en interagissant avec les humains.

Mais ses réflexions se perdirent peu à peu, trop avide d'en ressentir plus, il remonta sa main en la regardant avec fascination, comme si chaque atome de Naruto passait dans ses doigts et créait un peu plus de dépendance à son toucher. Le blond sourit face à l'expression si sérieuse et étonnée de son brun. Quand les doigts de Sasuke s'arrêtèrent à la manche de son t-shirt, il lui lança un regard perdu, comme si la barrière de tissu était insurmontable. Il ricana et ôta lui-même son t-shirt, rougissant sous le regard scrutateur du brun.

-C'est vraiment la première fois pour toi, hein ?

-Pourquoi t'aurais-je menti ?

Naruto rougit de plus belle.

-Je sais pas, mais j'ai du mal à le croire c'est tout…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et en releva un, en penchant la tête.

-Laisse tomber… Mais tu… enfin je veux dire, c'est courant d'embrasser son… comment vous nous appeler d'ailleurs ?

-Protégé, répondit le brun, se perdant de nouveau dans la contemplation des yeux bleus. Et non, ce n'est pas courant, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour… un de mes protégés… Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible en fait… Et c'est… perturbant.

Naruto sourit de plus belle en voyant les joues rosirent et le regard noir fuir un peu plus. Sans parler du fait que l'ange se reculait involontairement sous la gêne. Le blond saisit l'opportunité et se pencha sur lui.

-Et ça…

Il l'embrassa sur la joue,

-…te fait quoi … ?

Puis la paupière.

- Décris-moi…

Puis sous l'oreille.

Il commença à descendre dans le cou du brun qui s'était appuyé sur ses coudes sous l'assaut. Il avait du mal à respirer, il frissonnait de plaisir à chaque fois que le blond le touchait. Les traces humides qu'il laissait le brûlaient doucement.

-C'est agréable… hmm… et … déroutant à la fois…

Naruto ressentit un besoin du corps de l'autre violent et tendre à la fois, lui même ne comprenait pas ce sentiment, mais il sentait que s'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout avec son ange, il devait le faire maintenant. Un horrible pressentiment lui disait qu'il valait mieux en profiter et l'élan de désir qu'il ressentait le guidait dans ses gestes. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins engageant et tactile avec ses amis et ses ex et surtout il était le plus expérimenté des deux… Sasuke étant complètement ignorant de tout ça, s'il ressentait du désir maintenant, peut-être que ce ne serait plus le cas après ? Comment savoir ?

Les papillons de peur et d'appréhension se transformaient peu à peu en papillons de désir et de tension.

Le blond continuait son attaque en embrassant un pectoraux puis en laissant glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au nombril. Sasuke ne put en dire plus, il se mordit les lèvres et bascula la tête en arrière. Il se sentait serré dans son pantalon, ne voulant pas vraiment savoir pourquoi cette partie de son enveloppe charnelle s'était activée de la sorte jusqu'à ce que Naruto se décide à déboutonner son jean. Il lui en fut reconnaissant dans un premier temps puis son cœur manqua un battement quand le blond fit descendre et le pantalon et le caleçon jusqu'à les lui enlever, malgré ses mains tremblantes.

Les anges n'étaient pas pudiques, là n'était pas la question, non ce qui avait secoué les sentiments tout neuf de notre bel ange était que son bas ventre était clairement en érection et que le regard gourmand de Naruto ne laissait rien de bon à présager. Il déglutit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Le blond sourit tendrement et comme pour le rassurer remonta capturer ses lèvres. Le brun prit le contrôle du baiser sentant bien qu'il le perdait ailleurs. Bien sûr il savait comment ça marchait… en théorie… mais il préférait laisser Naruto lui montrer la marche à suivre… Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes se gorgeant de leur texture soyeuse, sa langue s'amusant avec sa jumelle. Son protégé en profita pour reposer sa main qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance sur son flanc et la fit glisser doucement sur son ventre provoquant des frissons et des contractions du corps pâle. Puis il la descendit lentement jusqu'au membre érigé, le caressant de haut en bas sans y mettre une trop grande pression. Sasuke grogna à ce moment-là. Le blond prit ça comme une invitation et l'attrapa plus fermement exerçant un va et vient à un rythme plutôt chaotique. L'ange fut happé par le plaisir qui monta très vite, il perdit le contrôle du baiser et gémit dans le cou de son amant.

Naruto se sentit de plus en plus excité par les réactions de Sasuke et voyant comment celui-ci était réceptif, il glissa du lit, se retrouvant à genoux entre les jambes du brun qui se remit sur ses coudes, dévisageant le blond comme il put, il avait chaud, très chaud et la vision de Naruto à ses pieds lui insuffla une nouvelle vague de désir vite remplacée par un plaisir à l'état pur quand il sentit les lèvres puis l'antre chaude de la bouche de son protégé sur son sexe. Le blond n'avait jamais fait ça, mais en tant que garçon, il se doutait que faire ce qu'il lui plairait allait probablement lui faire plaisir.

Même s'il s'était plus ou moins douté de ses tendances sexuelles, il ne les avait jamais confronté à la réalité car personne n'avait suscité chez lui cet intérêt. Il n'était pas vierge pour autant car il était déjà sorti avec des filles. A seize ans il s'entendait bien avec une fille de son club de kyudo et ils étaient sortis ensemble. Six mois plus tard, elle le laissait tomber car il n'était pas assez « possessif », pas assez chiant en gros… Ca l'avait fait sourire et il était passé à autre chose, habitué à ne pas s'attacher.

Mais là, il savait qu'il était déjà bien trop attaché à Sasuke. Rien que le fait d'avoir envie de lui faire plaisir comme ça, de vouloir tout lui donner… Il se rendait bien compte de la place qu'avait pris le brun en si peu de temps.

Il faisait des mouvements sans logique de rythme, une de ses mains caressant le ventre, les pectoraux, les cuisses de son ange. Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour lui faire ressentir tout ça sur un seul membre de son enveloppe charnelle. Ce n'était vraiment pas logique… mais que c'était bon ! A chaque passage du blond il sentait une vague de chaleur monter en lui, il s'accrocha aux draps et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Ce dernier montait à chaque coup de langue et quand son regard retomba sur la vision de Naruto entre ses jambes, il sentit que la jouissance allait atteindre son maximum. Paniqué face à cette sensation il ne réussit pas à se contrôler et il jouit, éjacula sans avertissement dans la bouche du blond dans un cri mélange de grognement et de soupir de plaisir…

Naruto aussi ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si rapide, il avala une partie du sperme et toussota un peu. Il attrapa un de ses t-shirts pour s'essuyer vite fait. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que le goût qui lui restait dans la bouche n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il l'avait pensé. Au contraire, peut-être parce que c'était de Sasuke, il sentit que ça ne le dérangerait pas de recommencer…

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas… je…

Le brun avait les joues rouges, ses yeux pétillaient et il était essoufflé. Naruto sourit et remonta près de lui sur le lit tirant la couette. Autant le brun n'avait pas l'air pudique, autant il ne voulait pas qu'il s'exhibe comme ça… Bon là c'était avec lui… mais quand même !

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal, dit-il en collant son front un peu en sueur contre celui de l'autre qui malgré la transpiration était frais. Sasuke voulut l'embrasser mais Naruto se recula, trop tard.

-Non par contre, il vaut mieux éviter de s'embrass…

Sasuke le prit à pleine bouche et sentit un goût qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure… Un goût un peu amer et… Il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire et se recula d'un coup, la main sur la bouche.

-Après une fellation… Finit Naruto tout sourire, trouvant la tête de Sasuke à l'instant trop mignonne.

Bon, le regard noir qu'il se prit après le dissuada de rire plus longtemps. Il se leva et alla se rincer la bouche dans la salle de bain. Il en profita pour enlever son jean.

De retour dans sa chambre, il trouva Sasuke installé assis sur le lit, la couette jusqu'à la taille. Il était tourné vers la fenêtre, le coude sur un genou et sa tête sur son poing, offrant une magnifique vue de son dos et de sa chute de reins. Naruto déglutit sentant son érection grossir encore un peu plus. Il s'assit derrière lui en enlaçant sa taille et fourra son nez dans les mèches noires pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Il soupira de contentement, il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours voulu être là. C'était d'un naturel déconcertant d'avoir Sasuke dans ses bras. Comme pendant leur premier tir où sa respiration s'était parfaitement accordée à la sienne.

Sasuke de son côté profitait de la présence du blond, il savait pertinemment bien qu'ils faisaient une énorme bêtise mais il voulait profiter de ce temps ensemble et avec un peu de chance, peut-être les laisserait-on vivre leur amour ? Cette pensée lui arracha un soupir ironique et il se cala un peu plus contre le torse de son protégé. Il sentit alors la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de Naruto et il se retourna doucement. Quand il plongea ses yeux dans le bleu qui lui faisait face, il sentit le désir de l'autre l'électriser. Le cœur de Naruto battait fort dans sa poitrine. Après tout il n'avait jamais rien fait avec un autre garçon… Qui plus est un ange ! Mais les choses de l'amour sont parfois plus naturelles qu'on ne le croit et reprenant où ils en étaient avant de s'être laissés emporter par l'envie de tout à l'heure, il se pencha sur Sasuke et passa sa main sur ses cuisses, se plaçant entre elles.

Le brun se gorgea de la peau du blond, l'embrassant où il pouvait, faisant monter et descendre ses mains tendrement et récupéra quelques grognements et quelques gémissements. Les doigts de Naruto remontèrent et se placèrent à l'entrée de son partenaire. Il le regarda intensément comme pour lui demander la permission. Permission qui, aux vues des tremblements et des soupirs du brun, était accordée. Il pénétra alors d'abord un doigt l'antre chaud et serré de son compagnon. Celui-ci se contracta dans un premier temps puis se détendit peu à peu.

-Tu voudrais pas… je sais pas… faire quelque chose pour que ça glisse mieux ? rétorqua-t-il quand, après deux tentatives de Naruto pour bouger sa main, il avait ressenti une violente brûlure.

-Euh… bouge pas !

Sur quoi le blond sauta du lit et courut vers la cuisine. Sasuke regretta déjà sa phrase et encore plus quand il vit son protégé revenir avec une bouteille d'huile d'olive… Il se frappa le front mais eut un léger sourire.

-Quoi ? C'est ça ou rien !

-Crétin… Je te préviens, ce sera la même chose quand ce sera ton tour !

-Parce que tu penses avoir encore assez d'énergie après ce que je vais te faire ? demanda Naruto avec une intonation coquine tout en faisant couler de l'huile sur sa main.

Le brun déglutit et sentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

-Bien sûr… Ce n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle après tout.

Naruto se rapprocha et se replaça entre ses jambes, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Sasuke s'était relevé à nouveau sur ses coudes et ne bougea pas d'un yota.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, bâtard prétentieux ! Tous les anges sont aussi prétentieux que toi ou… ?

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Sasuke l'ayant embrassé pour le faire taire. Il l'avait même mordu sur la lèvre inférieure en réponse à l'insulte ce qui engendra, naturellement, un froncement de sourcil de la part du blond. Il reprit son activité précédente mais avec un peu plus de glisse, de vigueur et de gémissements.

La tête de Sasuke partit en arrière et Naruto en profita pour dévorer son cou blanc et ses clavicules tout en maintenant un rythme assez soutenu, de plus en plus excité par les halètements qu'il provoquait. Il rajouta un autre doigt assez rapidement, le brun remonta ses jambes pour qu'il puisse entrer plus profondément. Il en voulut plus, cherchant le contact avec le blond, il s'empalait tout seul sur cette main ravageuse et il resta sur un seul coude pour s'accrocher à l'épaule de son protégé dans un spasme de plaisir.

Naruto eut un petit sourire à cette réaction, il retira sa main le temps d'enlever son caleçon récoltant un grognement de frustration et un oeil noir du brun. Regard qui se changea très vite en regard gourmand face au sublime corps de son vis-à-vis. Il s'était déjà fait la remarque quand il l'avait vu torse nu la première fois : ce corps d'humain était vraiment bien fait et bien sculpté. Il laissa ses yeux couler sur les pectoraux, les abdos, le sexe tendu vers lui qui lui fit remonter le regard directement sur les yeux bleus rempli de… d'amour ? Il n'aurait su le dire, il avait plus l'habitude de le ressentir via le lien. Et c'était un amour différent, aucun de ses protégés ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Aucun ne lui avait fait ressentir ça…

-Viens… Dit-il simplement.

Ils s'enlacèrent un moment en s'embrassant de nouveau passionnément, le monde aurait pu s'effondrer, le temps s'était arrêté pour eux, tout ce qui comptait était l'autre, sa chaleur, son plaisir... Naruto releva doucement une des jambes de Sasuke et n'y tenant plus le pénétra d'un coup. Sasuke serra les dents sous la douleur et bloqua sa respiration. Le blond attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, sentant bien que de toute façon, il était trop serré pour pouvoir faire quoique soit. Mais il se retenait lui même de ne pas venir tout de suite car la sensation en Sasuke était juste… orgasmique… Il passa sa main sur la taille de son amant, remonta sur le torse, le cou, les lèvres puis repartit vers son bras, provoquant au passage des frissons et des gémissements délicieux de ce corps, il attrapa sa main et enlaça leurs doigts. L'autre les serra, quelques éclairs crépitèrent, ce qui fit se tourner les deux garçons.

-Comment tu fais ça, sérieux ? Demanda le blond oubliant presque la situation dans laquelle ils étaient…

Il avait vraiment trop peu de concentration ! Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et bougea le bassin pour que Naruto continue ce qu'il avait commencé. Son corps enfin habitué à sa présence et en demandant plus, son envie de lui lui fit mal au ventre. Il lui jeta un regard mi-suppliant mi-lubrique.

Le mouvement stoppa net le blond dans ses pensées, ramenant tout à son bas ventre et il se focalisa sur le fait de ne pas partir tout de suite. Il eut un demi-sourire qui ne dit rien de bon à l'ange gardien. Puis il commença un va et vient à un rythme d'abord calme puis de plus en plus soutenu. Les gémissements et les cris étouffés se cognèrent aux murs à chaque fois que Naruto frappait un endroit précis que Sasuke ne put identifier, et honnêtement, peu importait. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir. Il se sentit partir par vague retenant autant que possible les bruits qu'il entendait sortir de sa traitresse de bouche. Au dessus de lui, en sueur et haletant, Naruto sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien plus longtemps et après un coup d'œil vers Sasuke, le voir gémir sous lui, voir sa peau blanche recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur, ses yeux noirs si durs d'ordinaire qui étaient légèrement adoucis par le plaisir et l'envie… Tout ça était bien trop excitant il ne se retint plus et jouit avec lui dans un grognement un peu trop sonore…

Il se retira et s'écroula à côté du brun, les deux garçons cherchant leur souffle, les doigts toujours enlacés.

-Ouah…

-Hn…

Sasuke se pelotonna contre la poitrine d'où sortit un petit ricanement. Naruto tira la couette sur eux et commença à jouer dans les épis noirs. Le brun faisait le plein de l'odeur de son protégé, s'il pouvait vraiment encore l'appeler ainsi… et s'agrippa un peu plus contre lui, la tête sur son bras.

-Dis… Pourquoi on t'a envoyé vers moi ? Je suis en danger ? Pfff question stupide, oui, je suis en danger, je me suis fait agresser par… par quoi d'ailleurs ?

L'ange soupira… Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de tout ça… Enfin, rare étaient les moments où il avait envie de parler mais bon… Il fit quand même un effort, après tout il lui devait bien une explication.

-Par un démon. Mais je t'avoue que je n'en sais pas plus là-dessus. Je comptais remonter voir mes supérieurs pour leur demander une explication, c'était pas prévu que des démons s'attaquent à toi, ma mission ne devait pas être si difficile.

-Ah, parce qu'elle était sensée être déjà difficile même sans ça ? Ricana le blond.

-Hn… Je suis pas le premier ange gardien qu'on t'envoie, dit Sasuke sur un ton de reproche.

-Oh oh ! Jaloux ? Argh, moi qui pensais qu'on avait qu'un seul ange gardien ! C'est bizarre comme quoi…

-Quoi ?

-Ben les trucs qu'on imagine qui n'existent pas, on se monte plein de films dessus et ça devient des mythes et des légendes… Et quand on se retrouve confronté au vrai truc, ben c'est complètement différent ! Ca remet plein de trucs en question je trouve…

Sasuke leva un sourcil perplexe.

-Si tu le dis…

-Nan mais je veux dire… J'aurais jamais pensé que les anges pouvaient être aussi canon que toi, qu'on en avait plusieurs, qu'il y avait des démons comme Sai…

-Ah, ça…

-Et pourquoi j'en ai eu plusieurs ? Je mène si mal ma vie que vous êtes obligés d'envoyer une armée d'anges pour me sauver ? Rit le blond.

Sasuke enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son torse et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ça, il ne savait même pas s'il avait le droit de tout lui dire… Il était proche du bout de sa mission, si Naruto apprenait la vérité, que ferait-il ? Déjà qu'il était presque sûr qu'on allait lui retirer la mission une fois qu'il l'aurait quitté… Et ça il ne le voulait pas, il se sentait enfin bien depuis des années et des années à chercher la gloire des missions, à errer sans but dans ces grands bâtiments blancs… Une vie d'ange vide de sens. Il voulait changer ça, il allait se battre pour rester près de Naruto. Peu importait les risques, peu importait le prix à payer, il ne supportait plus cette monotonie. Il comprenait Mickaël en un sens, et encore, ça devait être pire pour lui en tant qu'archange. Hum… Peut-être que Mickaël voudrait bien les aider s'il lui demandait ? C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus mais ils se comprenaient et ils se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points…

-… enfin je sais pas, t'en penses quoi ?

-Hn ?

-Raaah ! Tu m'écoutais pas ! Je te disais qu'on ferait mieux d'aller prendre une douche avant que Kiba rentre de la soirée et histoire de pas attraper la mort !

-Parle pour toi… Moi je peux rien attraper.

Naruto s'était levé, malgré la difficulté d'avoir un Sasuke accroché à la taille qui ne voulait pas vous lâcher et le froid en dehors de la couette. Il s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain à cette phrase, bras croisés, les yeux au ciel. Le brun le dévora littéralement du regard.

-Enfin… Si. Je peux attraper des crétins blonds apparemment, finit Sasuke en se levant d'un geste rapide et gracieux pour venir se coller à Naruto contre la porte.

L'autre rit et après un autre baiser torride, ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain pour se laver.

Allongés dans la baignoire, Naruto entre les jambes de Sasuke, son dos collé à son torse, les deux garçons refaisaient le monde, enfermés dans leur bulle. Ils profitaient de ce moment de pur bonheur et de félicité ne voyant pas l'étau se refermer sur eux peu à peu.

Ils sortirent de l'eau en riant, une serviette en équilibre précaire sur leurs hanches. Naruto eut le réflexe de regarder son portable pendant que Sasuke enfilait un caleçon et s'installait sur le lit. Le blond fronça les sourcils face au nombre d'appels manqués venant de Kakashi. Vingt huit fois il avait essayé de le joindre. Son cœur s'accéléra, il eut le pressentiment que quelque chose s'était passé. Sasuke le guetta depuis le lit.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je sais pas, attends, j'appelle Kakashi…

Ses doigts tremblaient quand il appuya sur la touche verte.

Une sonnerie… Deux sonneries… Trois sonneries… Un déclic suivi d'un soupir fatigué et d'un :

-Allo ?

-Kakashi-sensei ? C'est moi, Naruto.

-Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à te joindre, personne n'est joignable ce soir ou quoi ?

-On a fait une petite soirée avec les potes… Désolé… Mais bref, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé autant de fois ?

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil.

Sasuke s'approcha voyant son amant en état de choc, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'un coup, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et sa respiration était courte. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha de lui. Il prit le téléphone et passa son bras sur la nuque du blond lui caressant doucement le cou.

-Allo, Kakashi ? C'est Sasuke. Que se passe-t-il ?

* * *

… N_on on ne tape pas j'ai dit ! Pourquoi ? Ben parce que sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite, pardi ! _

_Bon par contre mauvaise nouvelle mes chouquettes… Ceci est l'avant-avant dernier chapitre… Je suis en train d'écrire le dernier qui vous le verrez sera sûrement très énervant pour tout le monde (il l'est déjà dans son écriture le bougre), c'est pourquoi j'écrirai aussi un épilogue et si ça vous intéresse, le bêtisier que j'ai écrit sur cette fic quand je la relisais avec ma colloc… Comme quoi on part en vrille pour un rien ! _

_J'espère ne pas vous perdre au prochain épisode ) Bisous à toutes et à tous ! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Et bien mes enfants, je vous annonce officiellement que le dernier chapitre est en beta ! Mais on se rassure, il y aura un épilogue. Surtout que si yen a pas, je sens que je vais perdre tout mon lectorat… Mais nous parlerons de ce sujet au prochain chapitre ^^_

_Pour celui-ci, préparez les mouchoirs, c'est pas gai (ni gay) du tout ! Mais j'aime bien aussi alterner les genres et l'histoire en a besoin donc… voilà ! _

_Merci à __**Opelleam**__ sans qui les persos manqueraient cruellement de profondeur, vraiment. _

_On se retrouve en bas !_

_

* * *

_

**Monde des humains**

Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures que Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi fixaient anxieusement la lumière rouge au dessus de cette porte verte à battant. Sasuke tenait la main de Naruto dans la sienne comme un trésor précieux, il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il ne le savait que trop bien d'ailleurs. Combien de missions avait-il eu au cours de laquelle un de ses protégés se retrouvait sur un banc similaire à attendre la sortie du chirurgien pour connaître enfin le verdict tranchant ? Seulement là, il n'avait pas de lien, pas de sentiment d'ancrage auquel se fixer. Naruto avait seulement pâli après le coup de téléphone puis il s'était laissé entrainer jusqu'à l'hôpital sans un mot. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus parlé après ça, ce qui stressait encore plus Sasuke. Surtout qu'à chaque pression de sa main sur la sienne pour vérifier que son blond fonctionnait toujours, celui-ci lui lançait les sourires les plus tristes que l'ange n'ait jamais vu.

Kakashi se leva et marmonna qu'il allait chercher un café. Sasuke hocha de la tête doucement. Quelques personnes passaient dans le couloir, des infirmières pour la plupart, trop habituées à ce spectacle, volontairement hermétiques à la douleur et à l'angoisse des patients et des familles. Comportement à la fois rassurant et énervant, pensa l'ange gardien. Son dos lui faisait mal, probablement l'inconfort des sièges. Il se redressa pour tenter de délier ses muscles mais ce fut pire. Un grognement d'énervement s'éleva de sa gorge ce qui fit tourner la tête de Naruto vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, un noir inquiet face à un bleu apeuré. Naruto se pencha sur lui et posa son front sur l'épaule de son ange. Celui-ci glissa les doigts dans les épis blonds et y posa sa joue. Naruto se sentit apaisé par ce geste. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes retenant ses émotions encore un peu. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer, à comment, pourquoi… Il savait que les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie se battaient en ce moment même contre la mort et il se devait d'être fort, de ne pas abandonner pour eux…

Une voix inconnue au loin lui fit rouvrir les yeux, le ramenant au présent si douloureux.

-Sasuke !

L'ange se figea et se tendit en un instant.

-Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je dois te parler…

Son regard se posa sur son protégé.

- En privé, finit-il.

-Je ne quitterai pas Naruto, encore moins avec ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Le concerné se redressa et dévisagea l'inconnu qui venait d'arriver. Il ressemblait énormément à Sasuke, un peu plus grand et un peu plus vieux, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans son dos. Il ne portait qu'une chemise blanche et un pantalon sombre. Il était arrivé les mains dans les poches.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Sasuke sursauta légèrement à l'entente de la voix de son protégé.

-C'est Itachi… Mon frère.

-Ton frère ? Mais… Tu es… Enfin… Lui aussi ?

Le regard glacial que lança Itachi à son cadet lui donna un frisson, donc oui, c'était un ange… Un ange pas content qu'un humain sache qu'il en soit un.

-Sasuke, s'il te plait, la situation est grave.

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa se détourna de son protégé avec réticence.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

-Justement non, tu ne sais pas tout ! Viens avec moi, Naruto ne craint rien ici !

Sasuke sembla hésiter puis sentant le poids du corps de ce dernier quitter son épaule, il comprit que lui aussi voulait qu'il aille lui parler. Cette volonté, il put également la lire dans les yeux de Naruto juste avant que celui-ci n'ajoute :

-Vas-y…

Avec un lourd soupir, l'ange se leva et lâcha la main de Naruto au dernier moment, perdant ainsi la dernière goutte de chaleur de son aimé. Les deux frères partirent dans une pièce adjacente, une sorte d'aquarium humain où les gens pouvaient manger, se reposer, patienter, prier dans l'attente angoissante d'un miracle ou du basculement profond de leur vie. Ils utilisèrent leur pouvoir pour être seuls et s'installèrent sur deux fauteuils un peu plus confortables que les maudites chaises placées devant les salles d'opération.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Itachi connaissait les risques qu'il prenait à mettre Sasuke dans la confidence. Cela interférait dans le Plan que les anges Supérieurs avaient dessiné pour eux. L'ordre lui venait de Raphaël, certes, mais même lui ne comprenait pas tout ce raffut autour de ces deux-là… Et surtout ce n'était pas sa mission. Mais il n'était plus à ça près, son frère lui-même semblait volontairement oublier la sienne.

Heureusement que le chaos régnait en ce moment dans les Cieux sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de ce dernier.

Sasuke de son côté avait plus ou moins deviné le pourquoi de la présence de son aîné. Oh, il se doutait bien que ce qu'il avait fait avec Naruto était grave mais sa décision de rester auprès de lui était prise et irrévocable. Il eut un petit soupir d'exaspération comme le sermon de son frère et de ses arguments à le ramener au Ciel qui tardaient à venir. Il était loin de se douter de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il pencha la tête et pinça les lèvres, signe qu'il écoutait ce qu'on avait à lui dire mais que ça ne changerait rien. Itachi entrelaça ses doigts et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère si semblable au sien avant d'ajouter d'un ton qui se voulut sûr mais qui masquait une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Sasuke, Raphaël a tenu à ce que je te prévienne… Les Séraphins savent ce que tu as fait et ce que tu as dit. Tu as enfreint beaucoup de nos règles et ils ne vont pas tarder à te traquer.

Sasuke sourit ironiquement face à cette tirade.

-Les Séraphins ? Carrément ? Et pourquoi pas Dieu lui-même ! Itachi, sérieusement ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

L'autre gardait sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Tu n'es pas un humain !

Le ton augmenta malgré lui, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus.

Cette réaction énerva encore plus son cadet. Trop de questions restaient sans réponse, Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais un mauvais pressentiment ne le lâchait pas. Son ventre se tordit de colère mêlée à l'angoisse et à la peur de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Alors pourquoi j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? Lui cracha-t-il. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas rappelé de force quand j'ai perdu son lien ? Et pourquoi j'ai ces pouvoirs ? Pourquoi il se fait attaquer ? Tu peux répondre à ça ?

A chaque question ses yeux s'adoucissaient, cherchant du réconfort dans ceux de son grand frère. Celui-ci leva les sourcils face à cette détresse. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas craquer, le moment n'était pas au sentimentalisme, loin de là…

Itachi soupira doucement.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions, non, dit-il en détournant le regard, signe évident pour Sasuke qu'il avait quand même des réponses mais que quelque chose l'empêchait de les révéler. Mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il est normal pour un ange de ressentir des sentiments mais ceux-là sont juste trop puissants, trop forts pour nous.

Il s'arrêta, son ton s'adoucit, la pointe d'inquiétude revenant dans les orbes noirs. Il détailla son frère dont le regard reflétait l'incompréhension. Il se trouva démunit face à sa détresse mais il dût prendre sur lui.

-Ton enveloppe charnelle s'est altérée, je me trompe ? murmura-t-il.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, repensant à son étrange blessure au bras et à ce que lui avait dit Gabriel.

Un long silence ce fit entre les deux Uchiha, toujours plein de questions sans réponse, d'angoisse, de doute, de peur pour l'autre. Puis Itachi prit une grande inspiration, dépassant les limites qu'on lui avait imposées, l'inquiétude pour son frère était trop lourde à porter et surtout il voulait le mettre au courant. Au courant de cette guerre qui se préparait…

Il brisa le silence d'une voix rauque.

-Quant au lien, nous l'avons perçu mais sache qu'en ce moment même dans les Cieux, nous avons quelques soucis…

Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Des démons ont brisé le statu quo et sont venus nous attaquer. Les Archanges et les Séraphins nous ont défendus du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqué ? Le coupa Sasuke qui s'était vivement redressé se penchant vers son aîné dans un geste qui se voulait concerné.

Itachi eut un demi-sourire face à cette réaction typique de leur famille, ne surtout pas montrer trop d'excès, peu importe la situation. Le Sasuke humain lui aurait sauté dessus, fou d'inquiétude pour son grand frère… Mais cela, Sasuke ne s'en rappelait pas… Et Itachi lui-même savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir tout ça…

-Quoiqu'il en soit la crise semble passée…

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Le Statu Quo les empêche de venir dans les Cieux, non ? Les Portes n'avaient-elles pas été scellées contre les intrusions démoniaques ?

-Tu ne sais donc pas qui est Lucifer ? Mais là n'est pas la question, le Statu Quo n'était qu'un accord tacite entre les Cieux et les Enfers après l'horreur de la Guerre des Cieux… Les histoires de portes scellées et autres sorts ne sont que fantaisie pour rassurer les anges…

Sasuke plissa les yeux, comment son frère pouvait être au courant de tout ça ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un accord tacite, pourquoi le rompre maintenant ? Itachi sembla lire dans ses pensées et s'accoudant sur le fauteuil, il y répondit doucement :

-Je sais tout ça car Raphaël m'a mis dans la confidence, je ne suis pas censé en parler… Encore moins à toi mais tu es mon frère et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit…

Sasuke baissa les yeux, énervé qu'on le mette autant à l'écart sans savoir pourquoi. Il serra les poings.

-Alors peux tu au moins me dire pourquoi ils ont décidé d'attaquer maintenant ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment y croire, désabusé par tant de non-dits.

-Nous l'ignorions jusqu'à ce que l'on apprenne ce qui est arrivé aux tuteurs de Naruto…

Itachi fouilla dans le regard de son frère qui analysait la situation avec le peu d'éléments qu'il avait. Il savait qu'il comprendrait… Il continua regardant à travers la vitre les allers et venus des infirmières qui ne semblaient pas les voir.

-On aurait dit que l'attaque était faite pour nous occuper pour…

-Provoquer l'accident de Jiraya et Tsunade, murmura Sasuke en relevant de nouveau son regard sur son frère qui souriait tristement, validant ainsi son hypothèse…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Ainsi, la cible était bien Naruto. Mais pourquoi ? Etait-ce parce que l'attaque directe n'avait pas fonctionné qu'ils s'en étaient pris à sa famille ? Mais pourquoi aller si loin ? Naruto n'était pas une âme en fuite, son dossier était tout à fait normal ! Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à des démons dans ses précédentes missions, était-ce lié à la rupture du Statu Quo ? Tous les autres protégés avaient-ils été attaqués ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre carrément aux siens ? Ils voulaient le briser, c'était sûr. Mais encore une fois, cela n'avait aucun sens, Naruto était un humain comme les autres… Sasuke chercha de nouveau des réponses dans les yeux de son aîné mais celui-ci hocha négativement de la tête, lui indiquant qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser le secret jusque là, ou qu'il ne le savait probablement pas…

-Mickaël a essayé de réfréner l'accident au maximum et Gabriel est dans la salle d'opération pour les soigner et inspirer les chirurgiens mais honnêtement…

Itachi baissa les yeux puis les replanta dans ceux de son frère.

-A présent tu dois laisser cette mission aux Archanges, ce n'est plus de ton ressort !

Sasuke tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Pourquoi Naruto ? Dis-le moi si tu sais quelque chose. Il est plus important pour moi que…

Il s'interrompit. Je resterai auprès de lui peu importe leur décision. C'est ma mission, c'est mon protégé ! Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne le saurai pas en sûreté !

Sa colère montait au fur et à mesure, le prenant aux tripes. Il savait que c'était plus qu'une question de mission et Itachi aussi. Celui-ci fronça les yeux. Son petit frère allait trop loin, il perdrait plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait s'il s'entêtait ainsi. Il devait le protéger, c'était son rôle d'aîné.

-Tu dois rentrer avec moi, une guerre se prépare Sasuke, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Son visage s'adoucit, prisonnier de son inquiétude. Je t'en prie…

Sasuke se releva, il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille, bien protégé dans les Cieux. Hors de questions qu'il laisse Naruto seul quand on lui annoncerait pour ses tuteurs. Le fait de voir son frère lui demander de rentrer comme ça le touchait, il se rendait bien compte qu'il se passait des choses bien au delà de ce qu'il imaginait, mais il n'abandonnerai pas Naruto surtout s'il était aussi impliqué que ce qu'insinuait son frère.

-Je ne l'abandonnerai pas !

Et il partit en claquant la porte de verre qui vacilla dangereusement. Itachi le suivit en soupirant.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, la lampe venait de s'éteindre, Naruto s'était levé de sa chaise fixant la porte. Sasuke se rua vers lui et lui attrapa la main qu'il serra fortement. Les orbes bleus le scrutèrent, plus paniquées que jamais. Leurs cœurs battaient si fort qu'ils les sentaient dans les doigts l'un de l'autre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'équipe médicale épuisée et Gabriel, ses ailes déployées, la mine triste. Itachi, tapi dans l'ombre d'une porte à l'abri des regards, qui avait également déployé les siennes pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des mortels alla à son encontre pour la récupérer avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Le chirurgien se dirigea vers Naruto, il inspira et prit une voix monocorde, qu'il avait dû utiliser des milliers de fois. Quels étaient les meilleurs mots pour annoncer ce genre de choses ? A un gosse en plus…

-Uzumaki Naruto ?

Sasuke sentit la main dans la sienne trembler. Naruto déglutit avant de répondre d'une voix cassée :

-Oui…

-Nous avons tout tenté, malheureusement, votre tutrice, Mlle Koichi… n'a pas survécu… Votre parrain est dans le coma, nous ne savons pas quand…

Les jambes de Naruto le lâchèrent à cet instant. Son monde s'écroula, il frappa de son poing le parquet trop blanc, trop stérile qui se troublait au fur et à mesure que les larmes affluaient. Sasuke fit un signe au chirurgien qui présenta ses condoléances et qui partit prévenir Kakashi.

L'ange s'accroupit en face de son protégé, lui tenant les épaules.

-Naruto…

Celui-ci serra un peu plus ses poings et lâcha un gémissement. Tsunade, elle avait cru en lui, elle lui avait fait confiance, elle lui avait offert un toit, une famille, de l'amour… Tout ce qu'un orphelin comme lui pouvait rêver… Et jamais il ne pourrait lui montrer ce qu'il allait accomplir… Jamais il ne la rendrait fière comme il aurait aimé le faire, jamais il ne pourrait…

Sa gorge se serra, il sentit les larmes monter, les sanglots le secouer doucement alors qu'il tentait en vain de les réprimer.

Un pilier de sa vie venait de se détruire. Il sentit les mains sur ses épaules leur fraîcheur le ramenant à la réalité, il se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke qui le réceptionna au mieux. Naruto se blottit dans son ventre, serrant sa taille et agrippant son dos comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

Des pas de courses retentirent quelques secondes plus tard. Sasuke, releva les yeux vers la silhouette nouvellement arrivée qui n'était autre que Kakashi, le visage affolé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lui aussi voulait être là pour Naruto, pour le soutenir, s'entre aider dans la douleur de cette perte.

Pourtant en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le jeune kyudoka pleurant dans les bras de son ancien rival, à présent ami… Voir peut-être plus, pensa-t-il en observant le regard plein de tendresse que portait Sasuke à Naruto, il comprit qu'on n'avait pas besoin de lui, en tout cas pas maintenant.

Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'heure était sans doute de s'occuper de cette maudite paperasse qu'on exige des gens venant de perdre un être cher. Il fit demi-tour.

Pour lui aussi la perte avait un goût amer.

Jiraya était un ami très proche, chaque fois que l'écrivain voulait sortir pour draguer pour ces « recherches » il ne manquait jamais de l'appeler. Une personne aussi pleine de vie que lui, à présent relié par des tuyaux entre la vie et la mort… Cela lui était insupportable. Il avait été tellement honoré de rencontrer son auteur préféré la première fois ! Et une fois qu'il avait connu le personnage, et quel personnage, il n'avait plus lu ces œuvres de la même façon. Et tout ça à cause de Tsunade… C'était elle qui les avait présenté l'un à l'autre.

Elle était venue faire les visites médicales dans un des clubs de Kakashi et ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé. C'était une professionnelle, brillante, juste, implacable. Une femme au caractère trempée comme on n'en rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. Terriblement malchanceuse aux jeux aussi. Parfois douce et maternelle, il ne lui avait jamais vu de visage plus serein que quand elle parlait de Naruto ou quand elle le couvait du regard.

Il soupira alors qu'il saisit les papiers qu'on lui tendait, lui indiquant une table pour remplir ces maudits formulaires. Il repensa à tous ces bons moments tous les trois ou tous les quatre avec Naruto. Quand Tsunade lui avait amené cette boule de nerf avec un petit sourire timide, il avait d'abord cru à une blague. Le gamin ne pouvait pas tenir une minute en place, il criait, sautait partout, à la recherche de l'estime des autres. Il avait tenter toutes les méthodes possibles pour le calmer : lui crier dessus ne changeait rien, lui expliquer gentiment le faisait rire encore plus fort. Jusqu'au moment où il s'était rappelé de Minato, de son calme et de la confiance qu'il portait en chacun de ses élèves. Après une dernière tentative de Tsunade, il avait craqué, satanées femmes et leurs arguments si culpabilisant. Il avait feinté l'indifférence envers Naruto et lui avait subtilement fait comprendre que pour qu'il le reconnaisse, il devrait faire ses preuves sur la ligne de tir. Ce qu'il fit. Et avec une aisance et un panache déconcertant.

Et les années passant, son petit poulain s'était révélé être doué, acharné, exigeant avec lui-même, emportant les jeunes du dojo dans la foulée. Et petit à petit il avait réussi à les faire croire en lui. Le gamin exaspérant et incapable de rien avait su inspirer le respect et la reconnaissance de tous ceux qui l'entourait. Il s'était approché si près de son but…

Et elle ne le verrait jamais… Naruto… Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant sa majorité. Mais en attendant il allait sûrement encore être ballotté d'instituts en instituts. Le pauvre gosse en avait déjà tellement souffert, Kakashi ne se voyait pas lui faire revivre ça. Sans parler de l'impact que cela aura aussi sur sa carrière de Kyudoka. Il était pourtant le digne successeur de son père. Pour avoir fait des tournois et des entraînements aux côtés de Minato, Kakashi savait que ce petit irait loin. Il s'était préparé à carrément demander sa garde pour qu'il puisse continuer… S'il en avait le courage après un incident pareil… Cet enfant n'avait décidément pas de chance…

Devant les portes qui menaient aux salles d'opération, Naruto et Sasuke restèrent longtemps sur le parquet dans la même position. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes ne se tarissent et que les pensées ne se calment. Sasuke caressait doucement les cheveux de son compagnon pour l'apaiser. Gabriel et Itachi avaient bien essayé de les séparer ou de leur parler mais le regard noir que leur avait lancé l'ange gardien les en avait dissuadés. C'était un regard empli de colère et de reproches.

Naruto finit par se redresser lentement, encore dans une autre dimension. Il tendit sa main à Sasuke pour qu'il l'aide à se lever.

Ils rejoignirent Kakashi qui était toujours dans les papiers.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, il releva le visage et posa un regard plein de tendresse sur eux.

-Hey les enfants, je vais vous déposer, attendez-moi encore quelques minutes.

Naruto remit difficilement son cerveau en marche. Non, il ne voulait plus attendre dans cet horrible endroit, il avait besoin d'air, besoin de marcher, besoin d'être un peu seul avec Sasuke, de lâcher prise, de pouvoir se laisser aller. A la surprise générale, il répondit donc :

-Non, on va marcher, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-il en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Sasuke.

Kakashi sourit tristement et hocha de la tête, voyant qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

-D'accord… Prends ta journée demain, je m'occupe de tout, ne t'en fais pas. Repasse voir ton parrain quand tu te sentiras reposé, d'accord ?

-Oui… Bonne nuit, Kakashi-sensei… Et merci pour tout…

L'adulte lui sourit et leur fit un signe de main.

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'hôpital dans le froid de l'aube et marchèrent lentement vers l'appartement de Naruto, silencieusement. Le blond ne disait rien et Sasuke ne voulait surtout pas le forcer à parler, et surtout il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Peut-être que le silence est la meilleure des cures dans ces moments-là. Puis au bout de quelques minutes :

-De quoi ton frère voulait-il te parler ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke se tendit, décidément il aurait préféré le silence à ça... Il hésita, puis, lui-même étant encore dans le flou, il pouvait bien en parler à Naruto. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher de toute façon.

-De mauvaises nouvelles dans les Cieux.

Naruto leva les sourcils, étonné. Sasuke soupira.

-Apparemment, il y a eut une attaque des démons cette nuit… et des Séraphins en auraient après moi…

-Des quoi ?

-Des Séraphins… Ce sont les supérieurs des Archanges si tu préfères… Ceux qui font en sorte qu'on ne s'écarte pas du droit chemin et qui gèrent un peu tout ça… Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Oh… donc en fait on avait pas le droit de…

- Non, le coupa Sasuke, rougissant légèrement à la piqure de rappel de ce moment, quelques heures plus tôt.

- … Tu regrettes ?

-Non…

Le blond esquissa un sourire, qui réchauffa son ange, les larmes ne lui allaient vraiment pas. Le léger sourire s'effaça et Naruto lâcha la main qu'il tenait pour mettre les siennes dans ses poches.

-Est-ce que… tu sais ce qu'il se passe après la mort ? Je veux dire… Tsunade, elle…

Sasuke pencha la tête en l'observant.

-Non, Naruto… Je ne sais pas… Il parait que j'étais humain avant mais je n'en suis même pas sûr. C'est simplement ce que mon frère m'a dit…

-D'accord…

Il serra les dents pour faire remonter ses larmes et leva la tête. Une légère brise vint jouer dans ses cheveux, semblant vouloir le réconforter.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et essayèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Kiba. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Naruto.

A peine furent-ils cacher aux yeux du monde qu'ils se jetèrent désespérément l'un contre l'autre. Les bouches se prirent sauvagement, les mains passèrent sous les T-shirts, s'attaquèrent aux pantalons. Ils se retrouvèrent quasiment nus sur le lit en très peu de temps. Sasuke poussa Naruto sur le dos et embrassa son cou, ses pectoraux, son ventre, savourant la chaleur de son corps, le grain de peau, les mouvements de chair qui se faisaient au rythme de sa respiration et de ses halètements. Il avait envie de ce corps, de le posséder, de le sentir sien. Mais aussi besoin de lui faire ressentir ses sentiments. Il s'enhardit un peu plus mordant les pointes de chair roses et passant ses mains sous le boxer, attrapant le membre déjà érigé, sous les gémissements toujours plus excitants du blond. Naruto se laissa faire, il se sentait bien dans ses bras qui l'exploraient vigoureusement et le câlinaient en même temps, lui faisant ressentir la réalité. La douleur de la perte de sa tutrice le rongeait doucement et ces baisers, ces caresses étaient autant de pansements qui l'aidaient à apaiser sa tristesse. Les deux garçons ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir allait leur réserver, ils voulaient juste oublier, un moment, une nuit, toutes ces questions et se noyer dans leur désir. Les halètements et les grognements allaient bon train quand Naruto remarqua quelque chose en passant sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

-Hmm… Sasuke… Hmm… Ton dos…

Ce dernier releva la tête en grognant.

-Quoi ?

Naruto s'assit sur le lit, Sasuke accroupit entre ses jambes.

-Tourne-toi.

Le brun s'exécuta, les sourcils froncés et légèrement agacé de ne pas avoir pu continuer ce qu'il voulait faire…

-Tu as… des marques de brûlures on dirait…

L'ange tourna la tête derrière lui, prit d'une angoisse soudaine. Il se leva, torse nu et courut dans la salle de bain.

Il dut se contorsionner et jouer avec le miroir mais il finit par les voir, les deux grandes traînées qui balafraient sa peau de ses épaules à son dos, exactement à l'emplacement de sortie de ses ailes. Une panique sans nom l'envahit. Ce n'était pas possible…

Naruto le rejoignit rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-Je crois que…

L'ange avait un air choqué sur le visage, choqué et atterré. Il ne l'avait pas senti ? Peut-être étaient-elle encore là ? Il est vrai qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de son enveloppe charnelle donc il ne les sentait que s'il les sortait.

-Que ?

-Attends…

Il se concentra et répéta le mouvement qu'on lui avait appris. Une violente douleur se propagea dans tout son être. Il retint un cri mais s'abattit par terre, se tenant l'épaule.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bordel ?

Le blond commença à paniquer lui aussi, il comprenait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et il fut prit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il se voyait tout perdre en trop peu de temps. S'il perdait aussi Sasuke, il serait inconsolable. En si peu de jours, il s'était senti si proche et si bien avec lui. Il était son seul oasis dans toute cette merde qui lui arrivait… Et puis c'était son ange gardien, non ? Le perdre serait bien trop douloureux.

Ce dernier reprenait sa respiration mais la douleur revenait par spasmes, il n'aurait pas dû essayer de les sortir.

-Mes ailes…

C'était exactement ce dont parlait son frère, les altérations d'état… Il pensait qu'il ne parlait que de son enveloppe humaine mais non. Les conséquences se portaient sur sa qualité d'ange et sur ce qui faisait qu'il en était un : ses ailes. Il ressentit un vide dans son cœur, le péché qu'il avait commis l'empêchait et d'être un humain auprès de celui qu'il aimait mais aussi d'être un ange à présent. Les paroles d'Itachi et de Gabriel lui revinrent à l'esprit quand Naruto s'écria en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule.

-Tes ailes ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Le blond tentait de calmer sa panique mais le voir souffrir ainsi l'angoissait.

-Tu… ne peux pas les voir… continua Sasuke entre deux sursauts de douleur, nous sommes trop légers pour porter des sentiments aussi violent que l'amour…

-Hein ? Je pige rien ! Qu'est-ce que…

Naruto s'était relevé à la recherche de bandage ou de biafine, quelque chose pour soulager cette brûlure. Sasuke le coupa.

-Les anges… hm… n'ont pas d'enveloppe charnelle à la base…

Il repoussa les bandes et autres crèmes qu'avait prit son protégé en se baissant de nouveau vers lui. Il le fixa pour essayer d'éclaircir ce voile d'incompréhension et de panique qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

-Nous sommes fait … d'esprit pur, aussi léger que l'air…

Il ne comprenait rien, mais Naruto sut que son amour souffrait pour lui, à cause de lui, de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus passionnément que jamais. Sasuke, tremblant sous la douleur lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur.

Le cœur de Naruto vacilla entre la pensée de le laisser retourner dans les Cieux pour qu'il cesse de souffrir et l'égoïsme de ses sentiments…

-Ne pense même pas à me demander de remonter… Je resterai près de toi.

La détermination des yeux noirs alluma une étincelle dans le regard de Naruto qui rougit et afficha ce sourire éclatant qui avait tant fait craquer l'ange gardien. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour, une expression que peu de gens avaient pu voir sur le visage d'un Uchiwa.

Un bruit dans la chambre les interpella. Elle était fermée à clé donc ça ne pouvait être qu'un ange ou un archange en déduisit Sasuke. Ils se relevèrent, le brun souffrant toujours de ses brûlures et revinrent dans la chambre.

Là, quatre anges Celestes les attendaient. Ils étaient grands, minces, de longs cheveux blonds encadrant leurs visages fin et… forcément angélique, pourquoi essayer d'être un peu original ?... Leur tête était surmontée par une sorte de tiare qu'ils arboraient sur leur front.

Leur vêtement blanc faisait vaguement penser à des toges grecs mais avec de longues manches qui moulaient seulement leur avant-bras. Ils étaient armés de lances et étaient accompagnés d'un être au rayonnement inquiétant.

Celui-ci portait de longs cheveux noirs et avait choisi une apparence assez… étrange. Son teint blafard était rehaussé d'un maquillage violet sur ses yeux dorés. Il portait à peu près la même tenue mais dans des couleurs plus sombres et ne portait pas de tiare, ni d'arme. Sasuke reconnut le Séraphin Orochimaru.

-Jeune Uchiwa, il m'en aura fallu du temps pour vous mettre la main dessus…

Sasuke se posta devant Naruto en signe de protection et défia le Séraphin du regard.

-Saisissez-le, ordonna Orochimaru à ses quatre sbires.

Sasuke se concentra autant qu'il put pour rassembler l'énergie qui lui restait dans sa main, tentant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ce « pouvoir ». A chaque fois c'était pour protéger Naruto, il se concentra alors sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui, sur le danger de la situation, peu importe sa douleur, ses blessures, il devait le protéger… se protéger tous les deux… Quelques éclairs apparurent alors qui se reflétèrent dans les avides pupilles dorées.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son supérieur. Naruto voulut se défendre, ce n'était pas dans son caractère de jouer les jeunes demoiselles en détresse, pas question que Sasuke se batte seul contre cinq chochottes en toge armés de cure dent ! Il se lança sur un des anges le poing en avant. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à le toucher et passa au travers de lui. Celui-ci éclata de rire et se dirigea vers Sasuke. Naruto, vexé de se retrouver sur le carreau, simple humain sans pouvoir, grogna. La frustration d'être impuissant pour protéger les personnes qu'il aimait, la colère de voir que la situation lui échappait clairement, lui fit ressentir une rage incontrôlable, le genre de rage qui vous fait perdre la tête.

Pourtant alors qu'elle atteignait son paroxysme, elle sembla se transformer en énergie pure, un vent s'engouffrant dans la pièce, jouant follement dans ses cheveux, ses yeux plissés exprimant toute cette injustice qui lui était insupportable.

Sasuke lança les éclairs sur l'un des anges qui fut violemment propulsé à terre. Et alors qu'un autre s'apprêtait à l'immobiliser avec une lance, le vent autour de Naruto s'étendit dans la pièce arrêtant les anges, surpris par tant d'énergie déversée. C'était là une intensité de pouvoir que peu d'anges connaissaient, un pouvoir rare et recherché. Ceux ayant fait la Guerre des Cieux auraient pu dire qu'ils attendaient ce vent depuis longtemps mais trop peu avait survécu. Figés sur place, ils ne pouvaient que constater l'étendu des pouvoirs de ce simple humain.

Le tourbillon, qui s'était formé autour de Naruto, rétrécit en ce concentrant de plus en plus jusqu'à ne former qu'une sphère bleue et blanche entouré d'un halo de vent tel un anneau autour d'elle. Elle vint se blottir dans sa main sous les yeux ébahis de ses opposants.

Naruto ne comprenait pas plus que les autres ce qu'il se passait mais ses réflexions seraient pour plus tard, il disposait d'une arme pour sauver Sasuke, il n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper. Pourtant lorsque son ange sentit ses forces le quitter et qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, son inquiétude prit le pas sur sa colère, et il fut incapable de contrôler la puissance qui s'évaporait déjà de sa main dans l'air ambiant.

Il voulut aller vers lui mais l'un de leurs ennemis le bloqua avec sa lance. Les deux autres encore valides attrapèrent Sasuke par les bras et disparurent dans un tourbillon de plumes.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas possible, non.

-Sasukeeeeee ! hurla-t-il dans un mélange de colère, de peur et de douleur.

Il se débattit comme il le put pour se défaire de l'emprise de la lance de son opposant, le déstabilisant d'un coup de coude pour sauter sur leur chef qui ne masquait pas son sourire malsain de satisfaction. Celui-ci voyant venir le blondinet à des kilomètres n'eut qu'à s'écarter légèrement pour que le jeune homme, prit dans son élan ne se retrouve par terre.

Orochimaru se tourna alors vers lui, son rictus toujours bien en place. Naruto se releva prêt à en découdre à nouveau, prêt à tout pour récupérer Sasuke.

-Nous nous reverrons très vite, Uzumaki, siffla-t-il ?

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Naruto le défiait du regard, les poings serrés. Il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne maintenant, trop de personnes importantes pour lui disparaissaient dans sa vie. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose, il ne savait pas encore quoi, ni comment, mais il en avait les moyens, le phénomène de tout à l'heure en était la preuve. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on réservait aux anges qui avaient péché, aux anges déchus, aux ailes brûlées. Il imaginait le pire et se jura de ne pas laisser faire ça. Il irait le chercher, il ne savait pas comment, mais il ramènerait Sasuke.

Le Séraphin ne supporta pas cette lueur de détermination dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Comment un humain comme lui avait le cran et la présomption de lui faire affront ? Il avait des ordres pour le cas où quelqu'un serait témoin de la récupération de l'ange Uchiwa. Il allait se faire un plaisir de les exécuter. Orochimaru s'approcha dangereusement de lui et asséna un coup fulgurant au visage du jeune homme qui le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le Séraphin passa une main sur le front et les yeux de sa victime, le déposa sur son lit et s'envola pour les Cieux, son horrible sourire s'agrandit.

**Monde des enfers**

Lucifer était assis sur son trône comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il écoutait le rapport du chef de troupe sur l'attaque des Cieux, un sourire écarta ses lèvres. Il se leva lentement, provoquant comme à chaque fois, un frisson dans l'assemblée.

-Il est temps que j'entre en scène on dirait…

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et ouvrit une petite porte dans laquelle il se faufila. Il retira sa cape marron et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui menait au monde des humains. Là se reflétait la chambre de Naruto dans laquelle celui-ci était inconscient, étalé sur son lit.

* * *

_Oui, je sais Orochimaru en ange, je pouvais pas le louper celui-là XD _

_Hum… Bref, sinon oui, Naru va très mal, non je n'aime pas particulièrement les torturer… Enfin un peu mais c'est pour mieux s'aimer au final ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le gros monsieur, et je vais m'en aller avec un rire très sadique…_

_Fu fu fu fu fu_

_Allez, à plus, peluches ! _


	11. Last Chapter

_Et nous y voilà… J'attends vos réactions sur les dernières lignes ! _

_Je tiens encore et toujours à remercier __**Opelleam**__ qui vraiment est un amour de beta, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde notre partenariat et j'ai hâte de continuer rien que pour lire ses commentaires sur mes lignes ^^_

_Un énorme bisous à toi ! _

_Et aussi pour la relecture des fautes et les conneries qu'elle m'inspire, parce que vivre avec elle est une grosse marrade tous les jours, mon rayon de soleil :__** Ayarua **__! _

_Voici donc mon cadeau de Noël en avance, vous aurez du rab' si vous êtes sage après les fêtes ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Monde des anges**

Sasuke se réveilla difficilement, ses yeux étaient lourds et il sentait bien qu'il était dans une position très inconfortable… Les sensations revenaient petit à petit dans tous ses membres et une douleur sourde dans son dos manqua de le faire sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Ses ailes étaient sorties mais la douleur qu'elles lui provoquaient n'arrivait pas à le rendre heureux de les voir. On les lui avait clairement sorties de force et on avait planté des crochets sur leur longueur pour ne pas qu'elles rentrent dans son dos. Il sentait également des chaines sur ses poignets, les bras en croix, à genou sur du marbre blanc taché par endroit de rouge sang… Son sang.

Il releva la tête lentement, tremblant sous la douleur mais refusant d'émettre le moindre son et de satisfaire ainsi ses geôliers. Pourtant, ce qui le brûlait le plus était à l'intérieur de son être, une angoisse infinie, sans nom pour son protégé… Non… pour son amant: Naruto. Qu'ont-ils prévu de te faire subir ? La question tournait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Ils seraient séparés à jamais à présent, il en était sûr. A cette pensée, Sasuke se sentit vidé de toutes ses forces. Non, il ne le voulait pas, il ne le supporterait pas ! Il préférait qu'on lui arrache ses ailes tout de suite !

Il tenta de se relever mais au premier mouvement de ses dernières, la douleur l'électrisa et il ne put, cette fois, retenir un cri de souffrance. Celui-ci se répercuta sur les murs de marbre de sa prison. Quelques secondes après, une porte apparut face à lui. Alors qu'il était encore haletant, il leva un regard noir sur les personnes qui entraient.

Il s'agissait du Séraphin Orochimaru et de l'Archange Raphaël. Lorsqu'ils furent passés par la porte, cette dernière disparut, les nuages, la formant, se compactant pour redonner au mur l'aspect du marbre.

Orochimaru s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, passa une main sous son menton. Le brun secoua violemment la tête pour s'extraire de ce contact. Le Séraphin eut un demi-sourire malsain quand il vit une autre grimace de douleur traverser le si beau visage de l'ange gardien.

-Je serais toi, je n'essaierais pas de bouger… sauf si tu veux les arracher. Ce serait dommage avec tout le mal que s'est donné Gabriel pour les faire sortir et les soigner… Tu ne penses pas ?

Sasuke haletait toujours mais ne répondit rien, le défiant du regard.

-Allons, nous ne voulons que ton bien. Tu as péché, c'est vrai, un très lourd péché. Mais tu auras droit à un procès comme chaque être en ce monde. Nous allons juste attendre que tu ailles mieux. J'aurais préféré me débarrasser de cette histoire au plus vite mais les Archanges ont voulu attendre ton rétablissement…

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel.

Il savait pourquoi le Séraphin voulait à se point expédier l'affaire. Il présiderait le Tribunal et il avait dans l'idée de séquestrer Sasuke pour faire des expériences sur lui. Il retint une grimace en posant ses yeux sur son supérieur. Cela le rebutait au plus haut point. De tous les Séraphins, Orochimaru était le pire dans ses sentences. Raphaël avait toujours éprouvé une gêne avec cet ange. Il aurait préféré n'importe qui plutôt que lui et espérait vraiment pouvoir mettre sur pied une stratégie pour le contrer au plus vite. L'important pour le moment était de gagner du temps…

Le maintenir dans cette prison de marbre permettait au moins de lui éviter les mauvais traitements de ce fou. Mais à quel prix ? Gabriel aurait pu le soigner plus rapidement et avec des méthodes moins draconiennes mais le Séraphin avait insisté pour qu'il ressente bien le poids de son erreur… Décidemment, les choses n'avaient pas changé… Le monde des Cieux était toujours aussi corrompu par la hiérarchie et la soif de pouvoir… Ou plutôt par la recherche de nouveaux joujoux pour les Anges Supérieurs rendus fou par l'ennui…

Orochimaru se releva et fit apparaître la porte de nuage dans le mur.

-Raphaël, viens, dit-il en se retournant, toujours son sourire malsain collé sur le visage.

-J'arrive, je lui prends juste un peu de sang pour Gabriel.

L'autre leva un sourcil et sortit.

Impossible de savoir où il se trouvait, pensa Sasuke. Les bâtiments étaient trop grands et il ne les connaissait pas tous… Raphaël se pencha vers lui et chuchota rapidement :

-Le procès est truqué, on va devoir te faire patienter encore un peu…

-Naruto ? Comment va-t-il ? dit l'ange gardien précipitamment.

Raphaël baissa les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter pour lui ! On va faire ce qu'on peut pour vous aider. Vous êtes plus importants que ce que vous pensez tous les deux. Mais tu aurais dû nous écouter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Je l'aime, c'est si grave que ça ? Dis-moi comment il va ! Et fait moi sortir d'ici !

Le ton de Sasuke montait et il retenta de bouger, le bruit des chaines tintant dans la pièce. Il retint de nouveau un cri de douleur.

-Il va bien… pour l'instant… Mais on ne peut pas l'atteindre pour une raison… disons inconnue des Cieux mais qui ne me dit rien qui vaille… Et ils ont envoyé une équipe de Nettoyeur…

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

-Qu…

Sur quoi l'Archange s'empressa de rajouter :

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas réussi à atteindre Naruto… On ne sait pas pourquoi. Du coup les missions sur lui sont annulées. Ils se concentrent plus sur ton cas. Tes pouvoirs, ton lien avec lui et…

Il fut coupé par le bruit des pas sur le marbre, indiquant qu'Orochimaru revenait le chercher. Il se leva, une fiole de sang à la main. Sasuke ne l'avait même pas sentit faire quoique soit. De toute façon, tout son corps le faisait souffrir alors c'est sûr qu'une prise de sang…

Alors que les deux anges lui tournaient le dos, il releva de nouveau la tête.

-Et mon frère ? Où est-il ?

Raphaël détourna le regard, les yeux un peu plissés. Orochimaru marqua un arrêt puis passa la porte, ignorant la question. L'Archange lui envoya un dernier regard entendu et disparut également, le laissant seul dans cette horrible prison blanche et froide. Seul avec sa douleur, son inquiétude et toutes ses pensées tournées vers un seul être.

**Monde des humains**

Lucifer était adossé au mur en face du lit dans lequel Naruto dormait d'un sommeil encore agité. Il avait vu passé des Anges Nettoyeurs mais d'un geste, il les avait fait fuir. Il était hors de question qu'ils touchent à sa proie. Non, il en avait besoin tel qu'il était. Et c'était même mieux si tout son environnement extérieur se voyait modifié. Les bras croisés, une jambe repliée sur le mur, il avait choisi de s'habiller en pantacourt noir avec un de ses longs t-shirts bleu marine favoris à col haut et aux manches larges. Seul un expert verrait la finesse du tissu dû à son rang mais afin de gagner la confiance de sa cible, il devait s'habiller de façon à se fondre dans la masse. C'était une mission d'infiltration après tout et il avait choisi sa tenue simple mais élégante en conséquence.

Au petit matin, la tête blonde sembla émerger petit à petit comme on entendait du bruit dans la cuisine. Lucifer bougea la tête sur le côté, regardant par l'interstice de la porte le colocataire de Naruto revenir de sa soirée.

Kiba se changea rapidement, passa vite fait dans la salle de bain et prit ses affaires de cours sur son dos avant de regarder l'heure. Décidément impossible de ne pas être en retard après une soirée, il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus s'y laisser prendre ! Il grogna contre lui même.

Naruto s'était retourné, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant sans le voir son plafond. Les événements de la veille lui parurent être une blague, une mauvaise blague, il allait se lever et trouver Sasuke dans le salon, hein ? Tout ça était juste trop surréaliste. Et Jiraya et Tsunade… Non, l'hôpital… Ca c'était bien trop réel… Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il serra la mâchoire. Que lui avait dit Kakashi ? De prendre sa journée ? Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Ok… Il était complètement perdu. Il entendit le bordel que faisait Kiba à côté. Ce dernier frappa un grand coup à la porte et passa vite fait la tête dans la chambre pour lui crier :

-Grouille-toi abruti ! Tu vas encore être en retard !

Cette phrase et cette attitude, trop habituelles, le rendirent encore plus perplexe.

Il entendit la porte claquer. Naruto s'assit d'un coup dans son lit comme si on lui avait mit une gifle en même temps que la porte s'était fermée. Merde alors, Kakashi ne les avait pas prévenu ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas pu, vu qu'ils faisaient tous la fête chez Sakura… Ce n'était clairement pas le genre de Kiba de partir comme ça s'il avait su la situation. Naruto chercha dans sa chambre la présence rassurante de Sasuke, un regard complice, une aide, un soutien. Puis après être passé plusieurs fois sur la silhouette noire à côté de sa porte, il y revint d'un coup, se rendant enfin compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un semblait vraiment s'amuser de le voir dans une telle détresse. Il ne le distinguait pas très bien, caché à moitié dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque. Naruto éprouva un sentiment de haine épidermique à la vue de l'individu et de son comportement. Qu'allait-il encore lui tomber sur le bout du nez ? Des anges gardiens, des démons, des archanges… Quoi encore ?

-Ok, et vous êtes qui vous ?

Lucifer poussa sur sa jambe contre le mur et décroisa les bras, avançant dans la lumière. La tension de Naruto baissa un peu. L'inconnu était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux bleu-cendré encadrant un visage aux traits fins, des yeux durs mais soulignés d'un trait noir naturel sur les bords, comme une bridure en beaucoup plus discrète, des lèvres fines et un teint pâle. De plus, une aura rassurante se dégageait de cet homme : rassurante et… séduisante. Le blond le détailla avec un regard un peu trop insistant et sentit son corps réagir avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ou penser à quelque chose. L'inconnu eut un demi-sourire amusé en baissant ses yeux sur l'entre-jambe de l'humain. Celui-ci s'empressa de prendre un coussin et de le placer devant lui.

-C'est le matin ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

-Et puis vous êtes qui ? Vous foutez quoi chez moi ? Où est Sasuke ? Vous savez quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !

L'inconnu ne répondit rien. Semblant se moquer des questions de Naruto, il parcourut la chambre, attrapa des vêtements dans l'armoire qu'il choisit un minimum, un sourire aux lèvres et les lui lança.

-Tu ferais bien de te préparer pour aller au lycée, ton colocataire a raison. Tu vas être en retard, dit-il en recroisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

La situation l'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment et il comptait bien en profiter…

Naruto regarda ses affaires, dépité. Oh bien sûr, il était toujours énervé par le silence de l'inconnu, mais en toute franchise, la motivation lui manqua douloureusement.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner, non. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Pouvait-il seulement faire quelque chose pour tenter de récupérer Sasuke ? Allait-il bien ? Sans parler du chagrin qui pesait dans sa poitrine. Il voulait aussi aller voir Jiraya.

-Tu penses que tu ne peux rien faire pour aider les gens que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto se tourna d'un geste vif vers l'inconnu. Son sourire avait disparut et il le regardait sérieusement. Il remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur, l'un bleu foncé et l'autre noir. C'était discret mais il sembla happé par eux.

-Ah, j'y suis ! En fait, vous êtes une apparition de mon esprit ! Ma conscience ! Gemini Criquet ? Ah… Ca me rassure d'un sens, j'en avais assez de ces trucs d'Anges et de Démons.

Lucifer passa une de ses mains sur son visage. C'est vrai que cet humain était particulièrement… idiot.

-Appelle-moi Noct, tu veux ? Et non, je ne suis pas ta conscience. Mais je ne suis ni un ange, ni un démon. Rassuré ?

-Non, répondit du tac au tac Naruto.

L'autre soupira et montra les affaires du menton pour qu'il les mette. Le blond soupira à son tour, ce type n'allait pas le lâcher et pleurer toute la journée dans son lit n'était pas son genre. Peut-être que cette… entité était venue pour lui dire qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider Sasuke ? Le mince filet d'espoir lui fit tendre le bras vers les habits et il commença à ôter son t-shirt avant de se rendre compte que son visiteur continuait de le regarder. Mal à l'aise, il prit ses affaires et partit dans la salle de bain.

-Et t'es là pour m'aider, entité non-identifiée ? cria-t-il depuis la pièce adjacente alors qu'il mettait son jean.

-Pas la peine de crier, répondit une voix derrière lui.

-Wouaaaaah ! Hurla Naruto en se retrouvant les fesses par terre. Bon… On va instaurer un truc : pas d'apparition surprise comme ça si tu veux qu'on s'entende, ok ?

Noct leva les yeux au ciel et l'aida à se relever. Au contact de sa peau, une brise passa dans les cheveux de Naruto. Et quand leur yeux se recroisèrent, il vit un soupçon de tristesse et de fatigue dans les deux couleurs qui lui faisaient face.

-Merci, dit-il, un peu gêné.

-Je ne suis là que pour te montrer quelque chose et t'expliquer un peu ce qu'il se passe. Pour l'aide, on verra après.

Naruto eut l'air étonné, enfin quelqu'un qui allait lui fournir des explications ? Toutes les questions qui affluaient dans sa tête auraient une réponse ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher ce flot de problèmes quand l'autre lui montra l'horloge sur l'étagère de la salle de bain.

-Sérieusement ? Tu veux que j'aille au lycée ?

-Je veux que tu constates quelque chose avant de m'assommer de toutes tes questions.

Le cœur lourd, Naruto se prépara un peu plus rapidement. L'aura de ce Noct lui permit de penser à autre chose, même si son inquiétude pour Sasuke était grande. Il pensa que peut-être, il pourrait l'aider. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Comment le retrouver ? Sa perte accumulée à celle de Tsunade avait été trop rapide, trop dure, il s'attendait à la voir arriver d'un moment à l'autre avec un « hey, crétin, t'en as mis du temps ! ». Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Puis le vide qu'il ressentit lui fit tellement mal qu'il aurait pu tout arrêter. Il avait trouvé son partenaire de vie et on le lui avait sauvagement arraché. Cette injustice, il ne la supportait pas. A ces pensées, la brise autour de lui s'intensifia sous le regard amusé de Lucifer. Il étendit cependant un peu plus son aura pour rassurer le jeune humain. Il n'était pas encore temps qu'il déchaine son pouvoir. Naruto se tourna vers lui, sentant bien sa présence et n'appréciant pas trop de se sentir manipuler ainsi…

-On y va ? demanda-t-il, un peu énervé.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre déplia des ailes de plumes noires et s'avança vers lui. Naruto fit les yeux ronds et cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières. C'était une blague, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour que cela lui arrive ? Ou alors était-ce ces yeux qui lui jouaient des tours ? Ah ah… Non… Et l'autre qui affichait toujours son sourire satisfait. Sans demander son reste, il partit de la maison. Noct le suivait en voletant derrière lui.

-Euh, tu penses qu'on va pas te remarquer c'est ça ?

-Une fois mes ailes déployées, les humains ne peuvent pas me voir. Le fait que tu me vois montre que tu es bien éveillé.

-Hm hm… J'ai rien pigé, tu me dis que je suis pas humain ou quoi ?

L'autre sourit pour toute réponse.

-Génial, s'écria Naruto en levant les bras au ciel et en passant devant un commerçant qui le dévisagea, incrédule.

-Par contre évite de me parler car pour les autres, tu parles tout seul…

-Ah ! Je sais ! Tu es un Shinigami ! Allez, file-moi ta Death Note !

-Shinigami ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est un de mes noms au Japon…, répondit Noct, plus pour lui.

Naruto leva un sourcil puis continua d'avancer en silence. Une nuée de journaliste l'attendait au portail du lycée. Il ferma les yeux et grimaça à l'idée de devoir leur répondre. Il passa entre eux en s'excusant, prétextant son retard et qu'il donnerait une interview très bientôt.

Noct vola au dessus d'eux en les observant nonchalamment. Naruto ressentit un pincement au cœur. Son rêve de devenir numéro un… Il l'aurait volontiers fait aux côtés de Sasuke. Les journalistes étaient surement là pour lui parler du tir de cérémonie de la veille et du prochain tournoi qui approchait. Sasuke… il avait désespérément besoin de lui à l'instant, il se sentait perdu, face à tous ces événements, à retourner si rapidement au lycée…

Et puis suivre cet inconnu alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Toutes ces entités des Cieux et des Enfers ne lui avaient pourtant pas voulu du bien… A part Sasuke bien sûr… Mais il mit cette pensée de côté et jeta un regard vers Noct. Il était vraiment très beau, les traits fins, une allure gracieuse et viril à la fois, et ses ailes noires… C'est vrai que le démon qui l'avait attaqué en avait des noires lui aussi mais plus comme celles de chauve-souris. Celles de Noct étaient… à plumes. Exactement comme il imaginait celles de Sasuke ou des anges sauf pour la couleur. Il pensait bien qu'elles auraient du être blanches.

Il leva un sourcil, était-ce mauvais signe ? Mais même s'il attendait du soutien des Cieux, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas. Ils lui avaient arraché Sasuke sans aucune explication.

Cependant, quelque chose clochait… Etait-ce l'influence de Noct ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à quoi s'accrocher de toute façon… Et la brise qui le guidait depuis son enfance soufflait doucement autour de lui.

Il entra dans la salle de classe, un peu angoissé face à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à ses amis sur Sasuke, et déjà embarrassé des réactions concernant Tsunade. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, ni de leur apitoiement. Ils devaient tous être au courant maintenant… Il inspira un grand coup, lança un coup d'œil à Noct qui l'observait, adossé au mur.

Il fit glisser la porte et entra.

-Naruto ! Encore en retard, allez, va à ta place, la prochaine fois tu prends une colle, tournoi ou pas tournoi, lui lança Iruka-sensei sans une once de douceur dans le ton.

Naruto en fut abasourdi et le dévisagea, cherchant si ses dires étaient vrais ou non. Quand il vit les sourcils de son professeur se froncer, il comprit qu'il était sérieux. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un sceau d'eau glacée. Il alla s'asseoir sous les rires de Kiba et sa bande et le regard courroucé de Sakura. Rien n'avait changé. Il en ressentit une grande peine. Personne ne se souciait de lui ? Ou Kakashi n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler à Iruka ? Ou encore lui laissait-il la « joie » de l'annoncer ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il se tourna vers Noct qui était entré et s'était callé dans le fond de la classe, les ailes repliées. Celui-ci lui lança un regard entendu et lui envoya des ondes de son aura pour le rassurer.

A la pause déjeuner, Naruto se tourna vers Kiba et Shikamaru qui étaient en train de lire un magazine sur les arcs.

-Kiba, euh… Tu n'as pas vu Kakashi ce matin ?

-Hm ? Si, si. Il est assez furax d'ailleurs du retard qu'on a pris pour le tournoi, mais bon vu que les dan sont pour bientôt…

Naruto se sentit perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Shikamaru releva la tête et vit l'air abasourdi de son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est plus énervé pour nous. Après ta prestation d'hier, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. C'était fort de tirer seul les yeux fermés… Dit-il sur un ton admiratif.

Seul ? Tirer Seul ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-Ha ha Shika, tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas pu y arriver seul ! Heureusement que Sasuke me guidait, lança-t-il essayant de cacher le malaise lié à la perte de son ange.

Noct se redressa et s'approcha, un air inquiet sur le visage. Shika et Kiba se regardèrent, incrédules.

-Qui ça ? Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Naruto ne sut pas quoi répondre. La blague était de très mauvais goût.

-Sasuke. L'Uchiwa ! C'est pas drôle du tout les gars !

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et Kiba se gratta le menton à la recherche de ce personnage dans sa mémoire.

-Tout va bien, Naruto ? Tu es pâle… Et… On ne connaît pas de Sasuke Uchiwa… T'as pas assez dormi, vieux… Dit le génie avec une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami resté coi, entre la colère et la peine.

Neji et Sakura avaient entendu la discussion de loin. Le jeune homme reprit le papier que tenait sa camarade pour le relire, les sourcils froncés. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore en train d'inventer ?

-Je dois aller voir Kakashi-sensei, dit Naruto d'une voix blanche.

Il lança un regard vers Noct qui acquiesça de la tête avant de le suivre hors de la pièce. Ses amis s'entre-regardèrent, le même air concerné sur le visage. Ils avaient l'habitude des idioties de Naruto mais là, c'était différent. Le jeune homme avait semblé perdu, comme s'il ne plaisantait pas….

Sur le chemin du dojo, Noct se posa à côté de lui et le suivit à son rythme, les mains dans les poches. Après un long silence, il observa le visage du blond, déformé par la colère, il serrait les mâchoires et les poings.

-Ils l'ont tous oublié, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il à cet inconnu qui lui avait promis des réponses.

-C'est un des pouvoirs de son clan. Quand il utilise son hypnose via ses yeux, une fois sa mission terminée, toutes les personnes sur qui il l'avait utilisé l'ont oublié.

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Quel idiot ! Je fais comment moi pour le chercher si personne ne se rappelle de lui ?

Noct ne répondit rien. Ils arrivèrent au dojo. Quand il vit Kakashi, Naruto retint ses larmes. Il savait qu'il aurait pu s'effondrer devant lui, il avait été là hier, à l'hôpital, il avait vécu la mort de Tsunade avec lui. Il n'aurait qu'à lui expliquer que Sasuke avait disparut en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas utilisé son pouvoir sur lui. Son maître s'avança vers lui, les yeux pleins de malice.

-Naruto ! Superbe tir, hier. Quoique un peu risqué, essaie de ne pas faire ça ce week-end, sinon mon cœur ne tiendra pas. Tu as vu Tsunade pour l'opération ?

Un coup de poing au visage lui aurait fait le même effet. Noct se pencha vers lui avant de lui dire :

-Je pense aussi que les Cieux ont envoyé une équipe de Nettoyeurs pour que personne ne se rappelle des incidents d'hier…

Comment avaient-ils osé ? Pour qui se prenaient-ils tous à la fin ? La vie avait donc décidé de s'acharner sur lui ! Qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Il n'en avait rien à faire des Cieux et des Enfers, non seulement on lui arrachait les gens qu'il aimait mais en plus on lui enlevait le droit de faire son deuil… A moins que… Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans les prunelles bleues. Espoir que Lucifer comprit et s'empressa d'écraser avant que le blond ne gaffe devant son professeur.

-Ils n'ont pas encore le pouvoir de ramener les gens à la vie aussi facilement. Elle est bien morte, Naruto… Ils ont juste effacé son accident et s'occuperont de la faire mourir plus tard dans l'esprit des gens.

Les mots poignardèrent le jeune homme une seconde fois dans la blessure encore ouverte. Il serra les dents.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, le blond se força à sourire à son maître, passant une main derrière son crâne et riant faussement.

-Je passerai la voir demain ! A tout à l'heure, sensei ! Dit-il avant de se retourner et de courir hors du dojo sous le regard étonné de Kakashi.

Ses jambes le poussèrent jusqu'à l'étendu d'herbe derrière le bâtiment : l'endroit où il aimait réfléchir. Il s'écroula à terre, frappant le sol de ses poings, laissant les larmes de tristesse et de colère couler.

Un vent chaud et léger passa sur lui comme pour l'envelopper sans pouvoir le faire. Il s'assit se recroquevillant sur ses genoux. Il était seul, complètement seul. Prisonnier d'une douleur impartageable, déchiré par la perte de son seul allié. Il avait beau retourné la situation dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il cria, frustré par la situation dans laquelle il était si impuissant !

Lucifer qui le regardait de loin jubilait intérieurement voyant que son plan fonctionnait mieux encore que ce qu'il avait espéré. Les Cieux l'avaient grandement aidé avec ces Nettoyeurs, plongeant le jeune homme dans un désarroi tel, qu'il allait forcément accueillir ses explications comme un affamé devant un bout de pain. Il se recomposa une expression calme et indifférente sur le visage et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il tenait un arc emballé dans les mains. Naruto ne releva pas la tête à son approche. Il y eut un long silence avant que Noct ne lui tende l'objet. Le blond releva la tête, les sillons de larmes marquant son visage si doux. Lucifer comprit pourquoi il était autant recherché, son masque d'indifférence mis à mal par cette tristesse qui traversait ses traits. C'était en plus de son âme remarquable, un beau spécimen de la race humaine.

-Naruto, quel est ton rêve ?

Le jeune homme détailla l'arc encore sous tissu. Il reconnut Kyubi, l'arc qu'il avait hérité de son père.

-Devenir le numéro un de Kyudo. Du moins… C'est ce que je crois… Mais…

Noct s'agenouilla devant lui, plongeant son regard vairon dans l'azur bleu.

-Sais-tu à qui appartenait cet arc ?

-Mon père… Mais je ne l'ai jamais connu… C'était un grand champion…

-Minato Namikaze, le plus grand kyudoka que le Japon ait porté ce dernier siècle.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, le vent autour de lui s'agita un peu.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas non plus, c'est qu'il n'était pas humain. Minato était l'archange élémental de l'air, le plus puissant de tous.

Il posa l'arc à côté de Naruto et se releva, les mains dans les poches, tournant le dos au jeune homme qui était de plus en plus perdu.

Le monde avait décidé de ne pas le laisser tranquille, c'est ça ? Non content qu'il doive accuser la mort de sa tutrice seul, la disparition improbable de son ange gardien et amant, on lui apprenait que son père, son idole depuis toujours mais dont personne ne voulait lui parler, était un archange… C'était la goutte d'eau. Il devenait fou. Non en fait il était déjà fou ! Après tout, personne ne pouvait voir Noct ! Qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à le croire ? Et puis personne ne semblait se souvenir de Sasuke et de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Peut-être avait-il rêvé cette dernière semaine ? Oui ça devait être ça, comment tout ceci pouvait être réel ?

Il passa une main sur son visage, un sourire de dément commençant à naitre sur ses lèvres. Mais s'il avait rêvé tout ça, pourquoi la douleur ne partait pas ? Ou alors son problème aux yeux était plus sérieux que ça : une tumeur au cerveau. Mais oui ! Il avait lu quelque part que les gens qui en avaient souffraient d'hallucinations. Noct devait être l'incarnation de sa tumeur. Sérieusement ? Il en avait assez de tout ça ! Ses nerfs lâchèrent sous toutes ces conjectures plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

Le blond se mit à rire nerveusement, violemment même. Noct tourna la tête dans sa direction. Réaction tout à fait normale, pensa-t-il.

-Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Pourquoi je te croirais ? T'es qui à la fin ? Arriva à prononcer Naruto entre deux rires.

-C'est à toi de voir si tu me crois ou non. Veux-tu connaître l'histoire de tes parents ?

Le blond redevint sérieux d'un coup.

-Ils se sont rencontrés à la fac et ont eu un accident alors que je venais de naître… Rien d'extraordinaire, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Noct le coupa en haussant un peu le ton et commença son récit.

-Minato s'ennuyait. Au cours de ces pérégrinations dans les cieux, il découvrit un arc dans lequel était emprisonné l'âme d'un ancien kyudoka. C'est assez courant comme phénomène pour des âmes qui errent dans les limbes, celle-ci avait dû trouver refuge dans son arc au moment de sa mort, ne voulant pas quitter le monde des vivants aussi vite. Quand ils en trouvent, les anges et archanges doivent les ramener dans les Cieux pour qu'elles soient libérées. Mais peu importe. Minato discuta longuement avec elle, se prenant d'une telle passion pour ce sport que l'observer ne fut plus suffisant. Malgré les recommandations de ses amis et supérieurs, il décida de descendre sur Terre pour le pratiquer. Il gagna en popularité et prit plusieurs réprimandes des Cieux. Mais après plusieurs négociations avec les Séraphins, il gagna le droit de vivre le temps d'une vie sur Terre à condition de ne jamais toucher à un humain.

Il se tourna vers Naruto qui le regardait incrédule, mais buvant ses paroles comme un assoiffé.

-C'est sur un tournoi qu'il rencontra ta mère : Kushina Uzumaki. Ce ne fut pas le grand amour de suite, bien au contraire, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter et leur rivalité augmentait à chaque nouvelle rencontre. Cependant, petit à petit la fascination de Minato pour cette humaine tourna à l'obsession. Il se mit à l'observer même depuis les Cieux. Si bien qu'un soir où elle rentrait tard chez elle, le Destin aurait voulu qu'elle meure après une agression de délinquants. Mais Minato ne voulut rien entendre et la sauva. Ce fut sa première erreur. Après cela, ils ne se quittèrent plus et tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Puis tu es arrivé. Preuve que Minato avait transgressé les règles qu'on lui avait établies, délaissant sa race première alors que les conflits faisaient rage dans les Cieux. Les Séraphins n'ayant pas vu venir cette faute, tentèrent de la cacher aux Enfers.

Naruto l'écoutait avec toute l'attention d'un enfant à qui on raconte une histoire, ses yeux reflétant l'inquiétude pour un personnage passé… Noct s'assit à côté de lui. Il laisse au jeune homme le temps de s'imprégner de ses dires et voyant qu'il avait gagner toute son attention, il sourit intérieurement. Quelle bande d'imbéciles de ne lui avoir rien dit. Il n'aurait même pas eut besoin de le manipuler, seule la vérité allait lui permettre de le mener où il voulait.

- Quand un archange est déchu, son âme n'a plus la possibilité de se réincarner. Les Cieux étaient en train de gagner la guerre mais avec un archange en moins, il savait qu'ils avaient de grandes chances de perdre. C'est pourquoi ils auraient voulu le cacher aux enfers. Seulement

Lucifer eut vent de cette erreur. Il leur proposa donc le marché suivant : en échange de l'âme de Minato, il rappellerait ses partisans et accepterait une Trêve.

Naruto le regarda en plissant les yeux. Noct lui sourit.

-Oui, c'est un peu compliqué… Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas. Le fonctionnement des Cieux et des Enfers est chaotique pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Même les Séraphins et les Démons Supérieurs ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont le droit de faire ou non…

-C'est un grand bordel en somme, qu'est-il arrivé à… à mes parents au final ?

Noct reprit un air sérieux et regarda en face de lui l'horizon caché par une haie de pins. Se rappelant de ce moment où il avait cru gagner une bataille. Il mit de côté son égo blessé et continua sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

-Ta mère mourut effectivement dans un accident après t'avoir mis au monde. Son âme partit aux Cieux et son cycle de réincarnation se termina pour séparer leurs âmes à jamais. Ton père… fou de chagrin accepta de partir pour les Enfers mais bien décidé à ne pas les laisser avoir l'avantage dans cette guerre, il scella son âme et ses pouvoirs d'archange en toi.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Hein ?

Noct ferma les siens et retint une grimace face au volume sonore du blond.

-Les pouvoirs que tu as, ce que tu as pu faire hier avec le vent, les sensations que tu as quand tu es dehors… Tout ça, ce sont tes pouvoirs scellés d'archange.

Le blond le regarda comme un poisson mort. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, c'était obligé… et minute…

-Comment tu sais ce que j'ai fait hier soir avec le vent ?

Noct sourit mystérieusement.

-Demande moi plutôt comment je peux t'aider à maitriser ses pouvoirs et à sauver ton précieux amour, l'ange Sasuke.

Le cœur de Naruto ne fit qu'un bond. Qui était ce type à la fin ? Et pourquoi il venait lui proposer son aide gratuitement comme ça ? Le blond pensa qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, il semblait bien trop puissant pour être juste un Démon ou un Ange de base comme il en avait vu jusque là… Encore que, au final, il n'en avait pas vu tant que ça…

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Lucifer se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête, appuyant sa joue sur son poignet, son bras sur son genou.

-Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas gratuit. J'ai besoin de vos pouvoirs à tous les deux pour mettre de l'ordre Là-haut.

Le blond soupira, blasé de ne plus rien comprendre.

-Je vais faire simple.

Noct passa sa main sur les yeux de Naruto, celui-ci ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir puis une sensation de froid dans les yeux comme si mille aiguilles traversaient ses paupières, il retint une grimace et allait retirer le bras du brun quand la douleur disparut. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il voyait. Il voyait même vraiment bien. Les contours étaient nets, il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer un moment sur quelque chose pour faire une mise au point. Les couleurs aussi lui semblèrent plus vives. Comme si on avait réparé un vieux téléviseur.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je t'ai soigné.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas c'est que cette maladie, c'était lui qui lui avait donné cinq ans plus tôt pour entamer sa vengeance… C'était son dernier recours si les attaques directes ne fonctionnaient pas. Naruto était abasourdi.

-Que… Mais… pourqu…

-Tu as le choix à présent. Soit tu continues ta vie terrienne et réalise ton rêve, tu mourras vieux et retrouvera, peut-être, ton ange Sasuke au Paradis, si les autorités ne lui ont pas arrachées les ailes d'ici là.

Il marqua une pause, Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Ou alors, tu me rejoins aux Enfers avant minuit ce soir, apprends à te servir de tes pouvoirs et va sauver ton ange en détresse. Et au passage, tu me seras redevable d'une promesse d'archange.

-Une quoi ?

-Une promesse d'archange, c'est quand un archange donne sa parole qu'il aidera une personne à n'importe quel prix et à n'importe quel moment, si jamais il ne tient pas parole, il se voit perdre une de ses ailes et donc ses pouvoirs diminuent de moitié et je te passe les détails morbide dû au rang de « presque déchu »…

-Oh…

Le blond réfléchit. Présenté comme ça, il était évident qu'il allait choisir la seconde solution. Mais les risques de celle-ci étaient énormes. Et il n'avait aucune garantie dans l'une comme dans l'autre, seule celle de réaliser son rêve « terrien ». Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Sasuke pour son rêve, c'était inconcevable. Comment pourrait-il devenir le numéro un s'il abandonnait la personne qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, le plaisir de tirer à deux ?

Noct se releva et s'avança vers le grillage du terrain de foot, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit :

-Très bien, je vais te suivre en Enfer, comment je fais pour y aller ? lança Naruto fidèle à son impétuosité habituelle.

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit, il expira doucement et se retourna. Il présenta sa main droite, paume vers le ciel et un léger vent agita ses mèches bleues. Un poignard magnifiquement ciselé apparut dans sa main. Il s'avança vers Naruto et le lui tendit. Le blond le regarda, anxieux, comprenant très bien le sous-entendu pas rassurant du tout.

-Je pense que tu as compris. Ce soir, avant minuit, je serais là pour t'accueillir, ne t'en fais pas.

Sur quoi il disparut dans une volupté de plumes, son œil noir ayant pris une couleur rouge. Naruto réprima un frisson. Il regarda le poignard avec insistance comme pour le défier.

Petit à petit, il sentit que l'aura de Noct ne faisait plus effet et la tristesse et l'abattement qu'il ressentait pour la perte de sa tutrice et de son amant l'accablèrent de plus en plus. Les heures passèrent, personne ne venait le chercher.

Le soleil se couchait doucement, tintant d'orange et de rose le ciel encore bleu pâle du printemps. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il savait ce qu'il perdait, mais il savait surtout ce qu'il avait perdu et puisque les Cieux et les Enfers s'étaient alliés pour lui pourrir la vie, il décida qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, jamais. Il allait sauver Sasuke, il pouvait le faire, il en était sûr. Cette idée l'obsédait, le manque du brun le hantait. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir un futur sans lui. Et s'il échouait au moins, il n'aurait pas de regret. Son père avait enfreint les règles pour vivre le bonheur, aussi fugace fut-il. Il allait continuer de suivre les pas de son idole, à présent qu'il connaissait son autre vie. Il observa la lame pointue et la plaça au niveau de son cœur. Il prit une grande inspiration et observant le soleil une dernière fois, porté par la brise légère qui lui soulevait les cheveux, il murmura.

-Tiens bon Sasuke, j'arrive.

Et d'un geste vif enfonça la lame dans la chair. La douleur lui coupa le souffle, si bien qu'aucun son ne sortit. Il se sentit vite partir, les contours des arbres devinrent flous, il commençait à avoir de plus en plus froid et la douleur était insupportable. Puis, elle aussi disparut peu à peu, laissant place à une douce chaleur l'enveloppant. Il serra Kyûbi dans sa main avant de sentir qu'il perdait complètement pied. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans les Ténèbres…

**FIN 1****ère**** Partie**

**

* * *

**

_Donc vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas une VRAIE fin et ce n'est pas une Death Fic, je n'aurais jamais osé ! Je vous promets une suite mais je n'ai juste plus le temps d'écrire en ce moment et je ne veux pas vous imposer un rythme chaotique de chapitre complètement désartibulé. Je ferai comme pour cette partie, j'attendrai d'en avoir amassé un bon nombre pour vous les livrer, ça me paraît plus décent et plus respectueux pour vous. _

_Dans tous les cas vous aurez une petite surprise après les fêtes et le bêtisier de cette première partie ! _

_J'en profite pour remercier toutes les revieweuses anonymes et les personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte. Pour les autres, j'espère ne pas avoir trop tarder dans les réponses, surtout ces dernières :p Merci de votre soutien et de tous ces sentiments pour mes deux loustiques et mon univers de tarée ! Vous avez été nombreuses à me dire avoir rire ou pleurer et c'est une belle récompense pour moi._

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! _

_A très bientôt_

_Nekojul_


	12. Bonus

_Et voilà le chapitre bonus pour vous faire patienter un peu avant la vraie suite… Mais où est donc Itachi ? Ah, vous avez été nombreuses à me le demander ! Je pensais pas qu'il avait autant de fan ! _

_Enfin bref, ceci est un cadeau à __**Opelleam**__, pour son soutien, sa gentillesse, son rouge et surtout pour ses délires sur les corrections, je me suis jamais autant marré en écrivant une fic et c'est grâce à elle, donc voilà, tu l'as voulu, à force de m'en parler, il a fallu que ça me vienne à l'esprit à moi aussi… _

_J'espère que les dernières modifs te plairont ! Merci à __**Ayarua**__ pour la deuxième correction !_

_

* * *

_

**Monde des Cieux – Quelques temps avant l'attaque des démons **

Raphaël était assis à son bureau, accoudé tranquillement sur son large fauteuil. Mais cette dernière n'était pas de mise. Comment allait-il réussir à s'en sortir avec toute cette histoire ? Et Lucifer qui était sur le coup en plus… Il ne l'avait pas encore dit aux autres ni à ses supérieurs. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec son rôle de « leader » des archanges élémentaux, avant c'était Minato qui était à sa place et il gérait ça avec un aplomb que lui n'avait pas. Mais voilà, il avait fallu que le petit prodige s'entiche d'une humaine et lui fasse un rejeton, bafouant tous les préceptes qu'on lui avait inculqués ! Et dire que c'était lui qu'on traitait de « coureur de jupons » tout ça parce qu'il appréciait de regarder et de courtiser quelques humains pour s'amuser…

Enfin… Le problème Naruto-Sasuke n'allait pas trouver de solution aussi facilement. Les deux garçons s'étaient embrassés et il ne voyait pas comment il allait faire pour cacher cela aux autorités supérieures. D'autant qu'il sentait bien que les deux êtres ne s'en tiendraient peut-être pas qu'à cela. Il soupira et lança sa tête en arrière, fatigué de tout ça. Il voulait juste une après-vie tranquille, il avait déjà vécu une guerre Céleste et l'idée que Lucifer en prépare une nouvelle lui colla des frissons. Sans parler de la réaction d'Itachi face à tout ce laxisme pour aider son frère. Il avait presque plus peur de la réaction de l'ainé des Uchiwa que de son vieil ami qui régnait sur le royaume des enfers. Une légère brise passa par la fenêtre et un léger parfum de menthe se diffusa dans la pièce.

Raphaël ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre.

Mickaël avait raison. Il appréciait les Uchiwa, c'était un fait. En même temps, de tous les clans des anges gardiens, ils étaient les seuls à avoir un tant soi peu d'intelligence et un pouvoir bien utile qui limitait l'utilisation des Nettoyeurs. Les comptes-rendus de Sasuke étaient certes courts et concis mais toutes ses missions étaient de francs succès. Quant à Itachi, il aimait leurs conversations sur le système, son opinion était très importante pour lui. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme ne manquait pas d'esprit critique ni de recul, un plus dans ce monde complètement corrompu. C'est vrai qu'il avait été un peu loin en lui dévoilant des bribes de leur passé mais les questions de l'ainé des Uchiwa le faisaient culpabiliser, et puisqu' il avait le pouvoir de lui montrer alors autant le faire.

Pour les archanges, il était facile de comprendre ces sentiments de frustration et de quête de soi parce qu'ils avaient une enveloppe charnel et du coup était sujet au désir, aux envies et besoin de celle-ci. Même si ayant atteint un certain éveil, une certaine sagesse, ils arrivaient à se tenir. Mais présentement, il lui fallait beaucoup de self-control face au jeune ange. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte mais les dernières formes humaines que lui et son frère avaient prises étaient vraiment très excitantes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Mais non jamais il ne pourrait toucher un ange gardien. Le cas de Sasuke était une exception, ces chérubins ne pouvaient ressentir autre chose que ce qu'on leur imposait. Même si l'amour fraternel était toléré, il ne fallait pas l'étendre plus que cela. C'était vraiment dommage de ne pas pouvoir en profiter… Et dire que Minato, lui ne s'était pas privé… Et lui ne pouvait même pas penser une seule seconde toucher à Itachi ou à un autre ange.

Des pas résonnèrent au loin.

_Quand on parle du loup_, pensa-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

Itachi se posta à l'entrée du bureau et frappa doucement. Raphaël ouvrit un œil puis les deux en voyant la tenue de l'arrivant et jura intérieurement. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus, il était archange… pas un Saint !

Le jeune ange portait son habituel tenue noire, un pantacourt et une chemise dont les manches étaient enroulées sur ses avants bras. Hormis que la dite chemise était entrouverte et que le corps qui avait été choisi était vraiment bien sculpté. Il avait gardé ses cheveux longs attachés assez bas et son visage lui donnait un air un peu plus vieux mais marqué et sensuel. Des mèches brunes tombaient sur la ligne de son cou et Raphaël retint un gémissement en plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles noires.

-Oui Itachi ? Tu sais que tu es censé porter ta tenue d'ange ici, non ?

-Hn. Je reviens de mission, je voulais juste te faire mon rapport avant de me changer.

-Oh… Bien. Entre alors.

L'ange s'exécuta d'une démarche féline et referma la porte derrière lui. Raphaël déglutit, depuis quand s'enfermaient-ils pour faire les comptes-rendus ? Peut-être qu'en réalité Itachi voulait lui parler de son frère ? Oui, ça devait être ça… Mais alors pourquoi le brun le regardait comme s'il allait le manger ? Ou alors c'était son imagination et ses pensées précédentes qui lui jouaient des tours. Il se leva pour reprendre contenance et alla se poser de l'autre côté de son bureau, face à son interlocuteur, les bras croisés. Itachi leva un sourcil mais continua de s'approcher.

-Tu préfères qu'on parle debout ?

L'archange rosit légèrement.

-Hein ? Non… Attends.

Il fit quelques gestes avec ses doigts et se créant depuis le sol du bureau fait de nuages, un canapé prit forme devant eux. Itachi eut un demi sourire et lui lança un regard… lubrique ? Raphaël secoua la tête. Non. Il lui fit signe de s'installer. Les deux anges s'assirent sur les coussins confortables, se positionnant légèrement sur le côté pour se regarder. L'archange avait un bras étendu sur le dossier et une jambe repliée sur lui. Itachi s'était accoudé au dossier sa joue posée sur son poing, les deux jambes en biais. Le brun détailla son supérieur, ses cheveux blonds qui tombait comme des fils d'or sur son front et sa nuque, ses yeux verts pâles où l'on pouvait lire toute la sagesse du monde, cette peau fine et ses traits si fins et si doux. Il lui envia son enveloppe un moment, la désirant ardemment. Ce sentiment dut se lire dans ses yeux car son vis-à-vis se tendit sous son regard.

-Je t'écoute, lui dit-il sans perdre la face.

-Rien à signaler, encore un innocent sauvé des griffes du destin… Je venais surtout te demander des nouvelles de Sasuke, comme tu t'en doutes.

Le ton était froid, comme à son habitude, ce qui mit Raphaël un peu plus à l'aise. Il soupira doucement. Il eut cependant une violente impression de déjà-vue.

-Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles, ton frère risque de faire une belle erreur, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Ne puis-je pas aller lui parler ? demanda l'ange d'une voix inquiète.

-Non, tu as déjà risqué beaucoup en y allant la dernière fois… Je ne veux pas vous perdre tous les deux !

Itachi tiqua sur la dernière phrase. L'archange rougit quelque peu.

-Mais… Que pourrait-il faire qui puisse le perdre ainsi ?

-C'est… hum… Quelque chose que font les humains. Le désir, tout ça… On en a déjà parlé, tu te rappelles ?

Le brun passa une main sur son menton et plissa les yeux. Puis, ses traits s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de compréhension.

-Oh ! Tu veux dire que lui et Naruto… ils vont…

Ses joues rosirent à ces mots.

-Oui, souffla son supérieur.

-Mais je croyais que ça nous était impossible, renchérit l'ange gardien, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est ce qu'on veut vous faire croire pour ne pas qu'il y ait de débordements mais en réalité…

-Je n'y crois pas !

Itachi s'était relevé de colère et d'angoisse, il commença à faire les cent pas dans le petit bureau, passant et repassant devant Raphaël, ce qui eut le don de très vite l'agacer.

Souhaitant l'arrêter, il tira le brun par le bras mais ne sentit pas sa force si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent à basculer sur le canapé, Raphaël au-dessus d'Itachi, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

-Calme-toi, murmura-t-il un peu excité par tout ça mais lui même très serein. Après tout, c'était un coureur de jupons et l'apparence de cet ange le tentait depuis le moment où il avait passé la porte. Leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélèrent.

-Je peux t'y faire croire si tu le veux.

Les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche le surprenant avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne flotte sur ses lèvres.

_Après tout…_

Itachi écarquilla les yeux, ses bras bloqués par le poids de ce corps charnel, il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envelopper. Puis, de douces lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes. Raphaël en avait souvent rêvé, cette odeur, cette peau... Il voulut approfondir le baiser mais les lèvres d'Itachi semblaient scellées. Il grogna et commença à embrasser le coin de ses lèvres, puis sa joue pour remonter sur l'oreille. L'ange gardien serra les dents, envahi par trop de sensations pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les quelques neurones encore en marche lui disaient seulement que c'était une très très mauvaise idée !

-Raph… Qu'est-ce que tu… Hmm…

L'archange lui avait mordillé doucement le lobe de l'oreille et présentement, il traçait une ligne chaude de baisers de son cou à ses clavicules. Il se gorgea de la fraicheur de la peau des anges gardiens. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et finissaient d'ouvrir la chemise noire. Le brun s'accrocha aux bras musclés de son supérieur, retenant au mieux ses gémissements. Raphaël continua sa descente jusqu'au nombril, le ventre de sa victime se contractant sous l'appréhension et le plaisir. Il sourit et releva ses yeux vers Itachi qui haletait de plus en plus, ses joues légèrement rosies. Il passa une de ses mains près de ces lèvres qui ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, son pouce effleurant sa lèvre inférieure. L'ainé des Uchiwa lui lança un regard de colère mêlé de défi, dernier rempart qui lui restait avant de se laisser aller à cette sensation de désir qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois et contre laquelle il n'avait pas d'armes pour se défendre.

Raphaël quant à lui se délectait de chaque toucher, chaque réaction, chaque sensation qu'il éprouvait. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il le voulait, qu'il observait l'ange gardien avec tant de désir que l'avoir enfin dans ses bras lui plaisait encore plus qu'il ne pensait. Mais il avait cru qu'il lui cèderait plus facilement. Mais un Uchiwa étant un Uchiwa, l'inverse l'aurait aussi déçu. Et le voir se perdre peu à peu sous ses baisers, la rougeur sur ses joues, même ce regard de défi, chaque réaction faisait grossir son désir de l'avoir mais aussi de le malmener pour l'amener dans ses retranchements, là où personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais vu.

Le sourire de Raphaël s'agrandit et il attrapa les bras du brun, le tirant pour l'amener à s'asseoir sur lui en califourchon. A travers le tissu, les deux anges ressentir les érections l'un de l'autre et le désir monta encore d'un cran. Itachi surpris par le contact se tendit un peu plus et s'accrocha plus fort aux épaules du blond. Blond qui s'attaqua de nouveau à son torse, aguichant les tétons et les clavicules tout en ouvrant les pantalons un peu plus bas. Heureusement que les anges ne portaient pas de sous-vêtement, à quoi bon quand on n'a pas besoin d'hygiène ?

Il saisit d'une main leurs deux sexes et eut enfin ce qu'il attendait. Itachi lâcha un « ah ! » et, accrochant son autre main dans les long cheveux ébènes, Raphaël s'empressa de l'attirer à lui et d'attraper cette bouche tentatrice qui cédait enfin. Il imposait un rythme erratique à l'ange gardien qui en perdait littéralement la tête. Le baiser était profond et exigeant, sa langue cherchait sa jumelle, la caressait, repartait puis revenait pour engager une nouvelle danse, alors que plus bas l'archange faisait des va-et-vient réguliers serrant plus ou moins fort leurs sexes gonflés de plaisir. Itachi sentit une boule se former dans son bas-ventre et grossir au rythme des sensations que lui apportait le blond. Il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était fort, violent, sans logique et surtout que c'était bon. Il l'expérimentait pour la première fois et n'avait jamais imaginé que son corps pouvait ressentir tout ça, il en était presque à penser qu'il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise avant ! Mais la main de son tortionnaire le rendait fou, embrumant ses pensées et l'engluant dans les autres sensations de son corps.

Il se sentit au bord du gouffre quand Raphaël les lâcha, se récoltant un grognement et un regard empli de colère et de frustration cette fois. Content de son effet, il eut un sourire joueur et attrapa les fesses rebondies de son ange gardien, d'un geste il descendit un peu plus son pantalon et le porta pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Pourtant, le désir était si impétueux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le pénétrer avant que son dos ne touche les coussins.

-Aaah ! Raph… Hmmm…

Il s'arrêta une fois entré complètement, il savait que malgré le corps non humain de son partenaire, il sentirait une certaine douleur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi brutal mais il avait cédé à ses pulsions, sans chercher plus loin. Et honnêtement les gémissements qu'il en récolta le rassurèrent dans son geste.

Il regarda un instant son amant, Itachi avait les larmes aux yeux et respirait difficilement, ses lèvres rougies, ravagées par ses baisers, la sueur coulant sur son cou et ses tempes. Mais par dessus tout son regard, il avait activé son pouvoir sans s'en rendre compte, les pupilles rouges le dévisageaient, de la colère mais aussi du désir débordant. Il se demandait comment cela était possible. Cela le fit quelque peu redescendre sur terre. Oh, il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait une bêtise mais bon…

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

-Evidemment !

La réponse claqua comme un coup de fouet. Pourtant, il pouvait voir dans le regard d'Itachi que ce n'était pas complètement vrai, l'ange avait dit cela sur le coup de la douleur mais le plaisir et le désir se lisaient sur son visage. L'envie de le taquiner un peu plus et de lui en montrer plus alla jusqu'à ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire inquiétant.

-Dommage, ce n'est que le début, rétorqua l'archange avant de reprendre ses lèvres et de commencer un va et vient très lent.

-Hmm…

Le regard d'Itachi s'adoucit sous le baiser et la tendresse que mit Raphaël dans ses gestes. La position était guère confortable, le pantalon coinçant les jambes d'Itachi contre son corps l'empêchant de se coller à lui comme il l'aurait voulu, il préféra utiliser son pouvoir avec ce qui lui restait de lucidité pour effacer les barrières de tissu. Le changement de position permit à Raphaël de toucher un point bien précis en son amant et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « ah ! » des plus délicieux aux oreilles de l'archanges qui continua ses coups de butoir. L'angle lui permettant d'aller plus profond en lui, dans cet antre chaud et étroit. Aveuglé par le plaisir, il accéléra son rythme, serrant un peu plus le corps si bien sculpté d'Itachi. Les sensations étaient trop fortes pour ce dernier, il gémissait et grognait comme il ne s'était jamais entendu le faire, ne contrôlant plus ses réactions, ses gémissements ni son regard, il s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules de son partenaire.

Raphaël se gorgeait de ses sons et accéléra encore son rythme, perdu dans ses sensations, la douceur de ses gestes se fana quelque peu, et il ne put plus sauvegarder la pureté de sa victime.

Itachi, qui était déjà au bord du précipice peu de temps avant, sentit la boule de plaisir grossir en lui avant d'exploser en même temps que son sperme giclait sur son ventre.

L'archange, troublé par cette vision d'Itachi au bord de la jouissance puis en plein orgasme, sentit son corps commencer à trembler et la libération tant attendue arriver alors qu'il allait et venait dans cet antre étroit et chaud. Il se pencha un peu plus, encore quelques coups et cette fois, il rejoindrait son ange dans les limbes du plaisir. Itachi attrapa sa nuque pour l'attirer et l'embrasser quand…

Toc toc.

Raphaël se réveilla en sursaut, faisant un bond de quelques centimètres sur sa chaise. Encore perdu entre le rêve et la réalité, il lui fallut quelques instants pour revenir à lui. Il cligna des yeux et sentit la chaleur sur ses joues refluer peu à peu. Dépité, il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit qui l'avait réveillé avant la fin de son rêve…

Itachi se tenait sur le pas de la porte, son épaule contre le pan, un sourcil en l'air, son expression neutre sur le visage. Il portait la même tenue que dans son rêve et la même apparence.

-Je te dérange ? Tu veux que je repasse ?

L'ange gardien parut un peu inquiet.

-Hein ? Non… Entre, entre, dit précipitamment l'archange.

Il inspira un grand coup et regretta de ne pas avoir un sceau d'eau glacée pas loin. Il voulut se lever pour reprendre contenance mais sentit que quelque chose qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas montrer à Itachi serait plus que visible…

Celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui, toujours plus inquiet et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du bureau.

-Mauvais rêve ?

-Pas vraiment…

Il détourna le regard et passa une main sur son visage.

-Je venais te demander des nouvelles de Sasuke mais tu n'as pas l'air en forme alors…

Raphaël releva les yeux vers lui et reprit contenance.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Justement, ton frère est dans le pétrin.

-Et je ne peux pas aller lui parler, n'est-ce pas? demanda l'ange d'une voix inquiète mais résignée.

La sensation de déjà-vue s'imposa de nouveau à l'archange. Il cligna des yeux et essaya de se pincer discrètement.

-Aie !

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les jambes ne comprenant pas le comportement de son supérieur.

-On en a déjà parlé, Itachi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Tant que je ne t'ai pas dit que c'était bon.

Le brun soupira d'exaspération. L'archange n'était pas dans son assiette. Il se leva et alla se placer près de lui. Raphaël sursauta et croisa les jambes comme il le put, grimaçant un peu. L'odeur de menthe l'atteignit doucement quand Itachi passa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste innocent mais qui prenait une toute autre signification pour son supérieur. Ce dernier se serait bien mis une gifle mentale pour garder la tête froide mais les images de son rêve lui revinrent pour le frapper encore plus fort.

-On en parlera plus tard, je ne me sens pas rassurer avec tout ça… Excuse-moi.

Raphaël déglutit et attrapa la main fraiche sur sa joue. Le visage d'Itachi était si proche, ce serait si facile de le tirer à lui et de faire en sorte que son rêve percute la réalité. Sans même sans rendre compte, il commença à serrer les doigts qu'il tenait et à tendre l'autre main vers la hanche d'Itachi, prêt à céder à la tentation. Il retint un hurlement de frustration quand il entendit de nouveau frapper à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Mickaël entra, le regard paniqué. Son expression changea du tout au tout en voyant la scène mais il se reprit et dit :

-Sortez, vite, nous sommes attaqués et les tuteurs de l'Uzumaki aussi, je vais sur place, Gabriel et les Séraphins ont besoin de toi Raph !

* * *

_Je sens que je vais me faire taper après ça… _

_Qui sait, il se passera peut-être vraiment quelque chose entre eux dans la suite ! fufu ! _

_Enfin histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, comme promis, le bêtisier ! Ou comment évacuer toutes les conneries qui peuvent nous passer par la tête quand on écrit…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Kakashi : « Tu veux le tirer pour te chauffer ? » Ne se rend pas compte de son erreur, les autres le regardent bizarrement.

Sasuke : « Non, c'est pas pour toute suite le lemon je crois… »

Kakashi : « Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Eclat de rire des autres.

Naruto : « Moi je veux bien, de toute façon on peut s'entrainer, non, c'est pour se chauffer après tout ! »

Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel. « On verra ça dans la loge plus tard si tu veux. »

Kakashi : « ok ok on reprend avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus ! Donc, tu veux faire le tir de chauffe ? »

…

Auteuse : « Sasuke tu peux t'asseoir en seiza ici ? »

Sasuke : « Quoi ? »

Auteuse : « Merde, comment on dit en français déjà ? Ayarua, aide moi, stp ! On dit comment ? Assis à genoux ? »

Sasuke commence à se baisser.

Ayarua : « Ouais. »

Observe Sasuke un moment puis ajoute : « En position, à genou ! » L'auteuse pouffe et Sasuke se relève avec un regard noir pour Ayarua.

Naruto vient frapper l'épaule de celle-ci. « Merci ! » Sasuke et l'auteuse se frappe le front avec leur main…

…

Kiba : « C'est pas bien de dévisager les gens comme ça… »

Sasuke se tourna vers Kiba et lui dit :

« Je ne fais que jauger mon partenaire… »

Auteuse : « hum… alors, Sasuke, euh… ADVERSAIRE, pas partenaire et tu dois continuer de regarder Naruto. »

Naruto fait de grand signe au fond du dojo.

Sasuke : « Je veux bien mais faut que Kiba arrête d'être aussi près, ça me perturbe ! Et puis Naruto est trop sexy en Hakama… »

Kiba mort de rire.

Auteuse : « Je vais jamais m'en sortir… »

…

Sasuke partit dans la salle du fond pour examiner les arcs.

Naruto le rejoint en courant et ferme à clef…

On entendit un « Il est là mon arc, tu veux le voir ? »

Grognement de Sasuke.

Auteuse : « Oh non, ils recommencent ! On va jamais la finir cette scène ! Les gars ! Déconnez pas les gars ! On a pas le budget ! … »

…

Naruto : « Je te laisse être « omae ». »

Sasuke : « La vache, j'ai cru que t'avais dit « seme », je me suis dit merde, c'est pas mon tour dans cette fic ! »

Naruto ricane.

Auteuse : « On a pas encore décidé qui sera seme ou uke… »

Naruto : « On peut faire des tests si tu veux ! »

L'auteuse se frappe à nouveau de front avec sa main en même temps que Sasuke.

…

« Bon, il allait laisser tomber l'amitié et s'en faire un rival. Il allait bien réussir à trouver un moyen de se rapprocher et de lui faire faire ce qu'il veut plus tard. »

Auteuse : « Euh Sasuke… ? On parle bien de l'opération des yeux de Naruto, là, hein ? »

Sasuke : « Bah oui, à quoi tu penses ? »

Auteuse (pour elle même) : « Je m'inquiète plus de ce à quoi TOI tu penses… »

Sasuke : « Hn ? »

Auteuse : « Non, rien, continue… »

…

Ayarua : « Sasuke se plaça et attendit que Naruto se cale derrière lui. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se redressa et entra pour le salut qu'il accompli à la perfection. Naruto n'eut aucun mal à caler son rythme sur le sien, ce qui l'étonna. Dans les tournois c'est ce qui lui faisait perdre le plus de points, il n'arrivait à se caller sur personne. Là il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, son rythme naturel était le même que Sasuke. »

Auteuse : « Et ben ? »

Ayarua : « … Ce passage est carrément à double sens ! »

Auteuse : « Ouais mais toi, tout de suite… »

Naruto : « Ah non, je confirme… On est pas loin de se qui se passe dans la loge… »

Les deux amies se tournent vers lui avec des yeux avides.

Naruto : « Euh… Je… Je… J'ai quelqu'un qui euh… M'attends, je… Aaaah Sasuke ! Au secours ! »

Eclat de rire des deux amies, Sasuke qui apparaît derrière.

Sasuke : « Arrêtez de me le martyriser quand même… »

Auteuse : « Si c'est pas lui, c'est toi… »

Sasuke : « Ah… Nan ben allez-y alors… »

…

**Chapitre 3 : **

Raphaël rentra dans son bureau et voyant la porte entre ouverte, il su qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. L'archange lance un regard plein de désir vers l'auteuse et rentre dans la pièce et s'enferme avec Itachi dans la pièce.

Auteuse : « nan, mais nan, mais si même eux ils s'y mettent, je fais quoi moi ? »

Shikamaru derrière elle sort une calculatrice.

Auteuse : « N'y pense même pas… Si tu me sors qu'on a pas le bugdet… je te fais homo dans cette fic, c'est clair ? »

Shikamaru range la calculatrice et se met à siffler.

…

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui était plongé dans ses réflexions visiblement.

Naruto : « Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu réfléchis ? »

Sasuke : « Hn. »

Naruto se rapprochant et murmurant à son oreille : « Tu penses à moi ? »

Sasuke rougit et perdit son air grave qu'il aurait du avoir pour la scène.

Sasuke : « Mais arrête de me déconcentrer ! On va jamais la finir cette scène ! »

Auteuse : « Je confirme… »

…

Kakashi : « Alors, lequel sera « omae » ?

Sasuke : « Mais on a dit que je serais uke dans cette fic, faut arrêter avec ça ! »

Naruto et Kakashi se regardent perplexe.

Naruto : « On a dit « omae », comment tu peux entendre « seme » ? Ca se ressemble même pas ! »

Sasuke rosit légèrement et grogne.

Naruto : « A moins que… Tu veux être seme, c'est ça ? Te laisse pas influencer par Opelleam ! C'est mon tour euh ! »

Sasuke s'approche de lui avec une démarche féline.

Susuke : « On avait pas fini les tests dernière fois… »

Naruto prend la main de Sasuke et se barre en courant dans les vestiaires.

L'auteuse pleure dans les bras de Kakashi.

**Chapitre 4 **

Sasuke : « Uzumaki ! Concentre-toi ! Ca fait trois fois que tu me rentres dedans ! »

Naruto : « Si seulement… »

Auteuse : « Je savais que cette phrase allait porter à confusion… »

**Chapitre 8**

Sasuke : « Décidemment, c'est tout le panthéon que je vais me farcir pour cette mission ? Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

Naruto : « Oh ben non alors, pas te farcir ! Et c'est quoi ce langage ? Auteuse ! »

Auteuse : « Nan mais faut dire qu'il est vénère le petite Sasu… »

Naruto : « Nan mais « farcir » ! « farcir » quoi ! Non non non ! »

Sasuke : « … »

…

Naruto : « Ca va ? J'ai entendu du bruit. »

Sasuke : « Oui, c'est rien, un faux mouvement. »

Naruto : « Comment ça un faux mouvement ? Fais pas des trucs tout seul alors que je suis à côté ! Laisse moi rentrer ! »

Auteuse : « Nan mais non, c'est pas dans le texte et encore moins dans le script ça ! »

Naruto : « Et ben coupe ! Moi je prends un quart d'heure de pause avec Sasuke dans la salle de bain, ouvre-moi teme ! »

Sasuke ouvre la porte tire le blondinet et ferme à clé derrière eux. L'auteuse est juste… dépitée…

**Chapitre 9 (scène du lemon) :**

Naruto : « euh… pourquoi y a pas de bêtisier pour le chapitre 9 ? »

Auteuse : « hn ? »

Naruto se place devant l'auteuse.

« je dis : pourquoi y a pas de bêtisier pour cette scène ? tu m'écoutes, oui ? »

L'auteuse se décale sur le côté pour mieux voir Sasuke moitié nu sur le lit en attendant la scène du lemon.

Auteuse : « tais-toi je vois rien ! »

Relève les yeux sur le blond en caleçon aussi.

« au temps pour moi… va te placer s'il te plait… »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Pour les autres chapitres malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu le temps de délirer dessus avec ma chère Ayarua qui est, comme vous avez pu le constater, ma muse en matière de bêtisier… En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura autant fait rire que nous ! A très vite pour la suite, je rappelle qu'elle portera un autre nom mais que je posterai un chapitre supplémentaire ici pour annoncer la publication de la deuxième partie (histoire que vous ayez pas mis celle-là en alerte pour rien…) ! _

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, soutien, lecture ! Merci, merci ! _


	13. Part 2 Chapter 1

_Bonsoir ! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien la suite de « Sasuke, Ange Gardien » qui est publiée ! _

_Si si, c'est possible ! Bon le fait est qu'il n'y a pour l'instant que 4 chapitres d'écrits sur 7-8 mais je me suis dit que cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas publié et que par respect pour vous je vous le devais bien ! Du coup, je vais parsemer ces 4 chapitres calmement aux cours des prochains mois, ils sont longs donc ça devrait vous satisfaire ^^_

_Assez de bavardages intempestifs, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Encore merci à __**Opelleam**__ pour ses corrections et conseils !_

* * *

Noir.

Il ne ressentait plus rien. Ni la douleur due à la perte de sa tutrice, ni celle due à la perte de l'être aimé…

Rien.

Depuis combien de temps errait-il ainsi ? Une heure ? Une année ? Il avait perdu toute notion de temps, de sensation et d'espace.

Ce « rien » lui plaisait en un sens.

Puis, peu à peu…

Peu à peu, il vit une lumière. Il ressentit ses membres, les uns après les autres.

Sa conscience se remit en marche.

« C'est donc ça ce qu'il y a après la mort ? »

_Non, la tienne est un peu spéciale, en tant que suicidé, tu n'as pas le droit au repos Eternel. _

« Qui a parlé ? »

Une violente douleur dans la poitrine le dévia de cette pensée. Il se sentit grimacer et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Une lumière trop vive l'agressa.

- C'est normal comme réaction ? demanda au loin une voix féminine.

- Oui, si vous n'aviez pas ramené son corps, on aurait perdu encore plus de temps, répondit une voix suave au ton assez grave.

- Mais, Seigneur… Son âme le supportera-t-elle ? Je veux dire, il est…

- Tu oses mieux savoir que moi ce que je fais ?

Un cri aigu déchira le silence et brouilla l'ouïe de Naruto. Il se concentra sur la voix plus grave et aperçut une ombre : des cheveux foncés, coiffés en pics sur l'arrière du crâne…

- … Sasuke ?

La silhouette se pencha sur lui et il vit des reflets gris et bleus dans les cheveux. Non ce n'était pas lui… C'était bien Noct, qui comme promis, l'attendait en Enfer.

- Doucement, Naruto, le transfert a été un peu plus compliqué que prévu et tu n'es pas complètement remis.

Le blond tenta de se mouvoir mais ses muscles répondaient difficilement. Toutefois il réussit à se redresser, Noct l'aidant à se maintenir assis, une main sur son épaule.

- Le transfert ?

- Oui, jusqu'en Enfer… Les archanges ont vu ce que tu allais faire et ont voulu récupérer ton âme. Mais les suicidés appartiennent à Lucifer, ce sont eux-mêmes qui ont instauré cette règle…

- Oh… Je vois…

Il écoutait à peine son vis-à-vis, maintenant qu'il était là, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Et Naruto étant Naruto, même après la mort…

- Où est Sasuke ? Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais alors comment on…

Tout en parlant, il tenta de se lever mais il grimaça à nouveau de douleur et se rassit… Il prit alors conscience du cadre qui l'entourait. Outre Noct, assis au bord du lit de satin, couleur crème, sur lequel il avait été allongé, il se trouvait dans ce qu'il apparenta à une chambre. Une chambre en Enfer… Il s'était attendu à des paysages de rochers dévastés, plein de squelettes et autre trucs morbides, mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Non, la pièce était, certes d'aspect froide car principalement faite de marbre noir, gris ou blanc cassé, mais elle était avant tout luxueuse et confortable. Il remarqua de grandes fenêtres dont la lumière était coupée par de grands rideaux gris opaques, plongeant la pièce dans une ambiance sombre, seulement éclairée de plusieurs bougies et d'un feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée en face de lui. Quant à Noct, il était comme il l'avait quitté, habillé tout en noir en pantalon large et t-shirt à col haut.

Son cerveau continua à s'éveiller doucement. Il n'était cependant pas encore à même d'appréhender les conséquences de sa mort, sur lui ou son corps, pas plus que le fait qu'il ait encore conscience de toutes choses comme de son vivant. Il sentait bien pourtant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait du réaliser, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Au lieu de quoi, ses yeux parcoururent la pièce une deuxième fois et, bêtement la question lui fila des lèvres sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la plus simple à laquelle son interlocuteur pouvait répondre. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que contre toute attente, ce sont parfois les choses les plus en contradiction avec nos croyances qui nous frappent le plus.

- Attends… on est bien en Enfer, là ?

Le démon, ou quoiqu'il fut, leva un sourcil.

- Oui, on a rangé les squelettes dans les placards pour ne pas t'effrayer…

- Très drôle… ou flippant, je sais pas. Mais tous les morts ont droit à ça ? Je veux dire… ou alors le Paradis c'est encore mieux ?

Les yeux bleus se mirent à briller et un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres au plus grand étonnement de Lucifer. Il avait rarement discuté avec les morts qu'il ramenait avec lui ce qui était plutôt rare, il fallait vraiment que l'âme en vaille la peine. Mais en général et pour ce qu'il se rappelait de ses début de Gardien des Enfers, il y avait deux sortes de réactions distinctes : ceux qui refusaient leur mort et gémissaient sans cesse leurs regrets et leurs péchés ou ceux qui avait l'âme tellement noire qu'ils acceptaient leur châtiment sans rechigner. Mais aucun n'avait jamais fait de remarques sur le lieu où ils s'étaient réveillés. Ils se rappelaient tout de suite ce qu'ils faisaient là. Naruto était décidemment exceptionnel et Noct se réjouit intérieurement de l'avoir dans le creux de la main.

- Content que ça te plaise, mais non, tu es spécial, Naruto. Tu es dans la demeure de Lucifer. Tu…

- Ouah ! Je suis l'invité de ce bon vieux Satan ? Héhé ! Tu crois que je pourrais le rencontrer ? Oh, quoique, c'est peut-être pas un commode…

Noct pouffa discrètement et se retourna pour cacher son sourire. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Hey ! Te moques pas ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà vu toi ! A quoi il ressemble ?

Le brun se leva et se plaça devant la cheminée, un sourire en coin peint sur les lèvres, il se tourna et plongea ses yeux verrons dans les azurs bleus.

- Il est… irrésistible je dirais, répondit-il après un petit silence d'une voix chaude et le regard joueur.

Naruto se sentit rougir. Il avait beau être amoureux d'un autre, il ne pouvait nier la beauté de « l'homme » en face de lui. D'ailleurs, Noct lui avait déjà fait un sacré effet la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il détourna les yeux et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, tandis que ses pensées se remettaient dans l'ordre. Et en haut de la liste :

- Alors, pour Sasuke ?

Le brun reprit un air sérieux et inspira doucement.

- Nous n'avons pas de bonnes nouvelles… Il va être jugé par Orochimaru pour Péché et Faute de conduite entrainant la mort du protégé. Ils risquent de lui arracher les ailes.

Silence.

- … Ce qui signifie ? questionna Naruto d'un ton ironique mais énervé.

Noct soupira et leva les yeux au Ciel.

- Les ailes d'un ange sont sa source de pouvoir. Sans elles, il ne peut ni se guérir, ni utiliser ses facultés. La plupart deviennent fous au moment où ils se les font arracher tellement la douleur est atroce. La plupart des goules ou des démons inférieures sont d'anciens anges déchus qui ont erré jusqu'ici.

L'angoisse et l'inquiétude de Naruto croissaient à chaque parole de même que son urgence à vouloir intervenir. Même sans savoir tout ça, quelque chose au fond de lui lui hurlait que Sasuke était en danger et qu'il fallait intervenir au plus vite. Les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre ne firent qu'accentuer son stress mais aussi son énergie à sauver son amant. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, il n'avait pas bravé la mort, renoncer à ses rêves d'humain et avaler toutes ces conneries d'anges et de démons pour ne pas réussir à le sauver.

- Mais il faut aller l'aider ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Aide moi ! grogna-t-il en constatant son impuissance à se lever.

- On ne peut pas envahir les Cieux aussi facilement… Et il faut d'abord que tu apprennes à te servi du pouvoir d'archange que t'as transmis ton père. On a peu de temps mais j'ai une carte en main qui devrait nous être utile et je…

Il fut interrompu par des cris et un tambourinement à la porte de la chambre. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il se dirigea vers cette dernière. On entendait des voix à travers dont une passablement énervée. Il avait senti la présence de son propriétaire depuis qu'il avait mis un pied en Enfer et se demandait s'il allait réussir à rester discret… Apparemment non.

- … à faire qu'il soit avec lui ! Vous savez qui je suis ? Je ne poireauterai pas infiniment pour ses beaux yeux !

- Je vous en prie, vous ne pouvez pas…

Noct ouvrit la porte calmement et fit entrer les deux personnes qui se battaient derrière. Une jeune femme brune aux yeux rouges retenait comme elle le pouvait un homme blond au regard vert. Naruto resta scotché sur ce dernier. Ce n'était pas tant que l'homme en question était beau, mais il dégageait une aura familière et rassurante. Il portait une simple chemise blanche entrouverte, ses cheveux mi-longs coulant sur son cou de façon séduisante. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en lin, blanc également, tout le contraire de Noct, pensa Naruto.

- Raphaël… Entre, je t'en prie. Kurenai, merci, je gère la suite.

La jeune femme rougit sous le regard de son maître et se retira sans un mot.

Le dénommé Raphaël serra les dents sous la colère et se tourna vers le brun.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais je n'aime pas ça du tout !

Noct eut un sourire calculateur.

- Mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix si tu veux sauver tes protégés.

L'archange se calma un peu mais on pouvait toujours apercevoir une veine pulser sur sa tempe.

Naruto ne comprenait rien à la scène, il hésitait entre le dépit et l'énervement mais son corps refusait tout mouvement et même ses émotions semblaient encore endormies ou marcher au ralenti.

- Naruto est encore un peu fatigué mais ça devrait aller. Le temps nous manque, déclara le brun en allant s'adosser de nouveau sur un des pans de la cheminée, un pied contre le mur et les bras croisés.

Le déroulement des évènements se passait comme prévu pour l'instant mais il se méfiait d'Orochimaru. Cette vipère pouvait être encore plus vicieuse que lui… et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il était le Prince des Enfers après tout, sa cruauté avait fait le tour du monde et des Cieux… Il fallait bien qu'il se fasse respecter. Qui aurait voulu d'un souverain des Ténèbres aussi doux et clément qu'un agneau ?

Raphaël détailla la silhouette de son ancien ennemi. C'est sûr qu'avec lui, il ne fallait pas se laisser berner par les apparences. Son enveloppe charnelle était vraiment façonnée avec goût, il était indéniablement beau. Mais son attitude et l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait étaient différentes, il le connaissait plus orgueilleux, plus sûr de lui, plus serein aussi. Lors de leurs dernières rencontres seul à seul, il n'avait pas eu la même aura que maintenant. Faisait-il exprès de dégager un peu de douceur pour mettre Naruto à l'aise ? Il ne pensait même pas que le Gardien des Enfers était capable d'une telle émotion. Enfin… Si, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il la ferait ressentir de nouveau. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise aussi pour parler du coup même si le ton et le visage restaient fermés à toutes discussions possibles. Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte relâcher sa vigilance et oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, en face de qui il était.

Raphaël détourna son attention et porta ses yeux vers le troisième occupant de la pièce.

- Voici donc le fameux Naruto Uzumaki.

Son regard vert détailla le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Tu ressembles énormément à Minato… C'est troublant. Je suis Raphaël, archange de la Terre et gardien des Vertus.

Comme il disait cela, il s'approcha pour le saluer.

- Archan… Non mais je pige plus rien moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'un ange fout en Enfer ? Si c'est une mauvaise blague, Noct, je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

Le concerné retint un regard noir et contrôla son aura au maximum. Peu de gens avaient osé lui proférer des menaces ou même remettre sa parole en doute… quoique sur cette dernière, il y ait de quoi car il lui était arrivé de ne pas la tenir. On n'est pas Lucifer sans trahir un minimum… L'âge aidant, il se contrôla parfaitement, levant un sourcil amusé.

Raphaël se tourna vers le brun.

- Noct, hein ? … D'accord…

En l'occurrence pour ce coup là, Lucifer lui envoya un regard noir, puis posa de nouveau ses yeux sur son protégé.

- Du calme, Naruto. Raphaël est là pour aider : nous et surtout Sasuke. Nous devons infiltrer les Cieux et nous allons avoir besoin de lui.

Franchement, Naruto n'y comprenait rien. Il s'était suicidé pour pouvoir finir en enfer, ça il avait bien compris, mais voilà que les anges allaient l'aider. Alors quoi ? S'était-il poignardé pour rien ? La situation lui échappait complètement et il avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser, d'être un pantin dans les mains de consciences supérieures et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et pendant ce temps, Sasuke était en danger et il perdait du temps. Cette immobilité l'énerva encore plus. Il s'en fichait du comment, il voulait agir, il sentait que chaque minute, chaque seconde écoulée rapprochait Sasuke d'un danger qu'il ne connaissait pas. La frustration le gagna.

Toutes les particules de son corps tremblaient tellement il voulait sauver son brun. Une brise se leva dans la pièce, l'entourant et faisant voler ses mèches blondes.

Et c'est alors que son pouvoir se réveillait qu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'était pas habillé pareil qu'à sa « mort ». Puis, se rappelant la douleur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, il écarta le pan de la chemise blanche qu'il portait et découvrit une grande cicatrice au niveau de son cœur.

La panique commença à s'emparer de lui avec la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait, d'où il était et des questions qui commençaient à lui vriller la tête. Etait-il mort ou non ? Après tout ses cinq sens fonctionnaient… Il pressa sa main sur son cœur sous le regard inquiet des deux hommes. Il le sentit battre, ce qui l'étonna, le rassura et en même temps l'inquiéta étrangement. La confusion régnait dans son esprit.

- Je suis mort ou pas ? demanda-t-il, les yeux perdus allant de l'un à l'autre des deux êtres qui l'accompagnaient, cherchant des réponses.

Noct, encore adossé à la cheminée, baissa la tête les sourcils froncés. Raphaël, lui, grogna et serra les poings.

- Tu l'as ramené trop vite ! gronda-t-il.

- On n'a pas le temps, répondit le brun avec un calme déconcertant.

- Tu es vraiment aussi cruel qu'on le dit… Je pensais que tu avais changé.

Noct lui lança un regard qui aurait pu le tuer sur place. Il y eut un silence. Une bûche craqua sous les flammes. Naruto attendait toujours une réponse à sa question, n'osant pour une fois ouvrir la bouche. L'archange soupira et s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Naruto… Tu sais que ton âme est celle d'un archange élémental, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme suspicieux.

- Alors voilà, tu n'aurais pas dû te suicider. Du moins, nous avons tout fait pour que tu ne le fasses pas. C'était la mission de Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds, buvant chaque parole, ses yeux azur plongés dans le regard vert de son vis-à-vis.

- Je l'ai fait échoué ? C'est pour ça qu'il…

- Non.

Raphaël eut un petit sourire mutin.

- C'est une autre erreur qui lui a coûté son emprisonnement, tu vois de laquelle je parle ? reprit-il.

Le blond piqua un fard et baissa les yeux.

- Mais peu importe. A ta mort, ton âme aurait dû devenir un esprit pur, errer quelques années au Paradis pour apprendre la sagesse et enfin se matérialiser d'elle-même pour te créer le corps qu'elle aurait souhaité.

Noct n'avait pas bougé mais il dégageait une aura meurtrière et les deux jeunes hommes la sentir. L'archange se tourna vers lui avec un air de reproche. Puis sentant que le blond perdait pied, il se retourna et lui prit la main, diffusant son aura de réconfort en lui. Le vent et la terre étaient des éléments à la fois contraire mais aussi complémentaire et depuis la disparition de Minato, Raphaël s'était toujours sentit « incomplet ». La brise autour de lui s'élargit un peu, les entourant tous les deux. Ceci fit sourire l'archange. Il était déjà doué avec ses pouvoirs dans un corps humain… Il n'imaginait même pas quand il aurait son enveloppe angélique !

- Laisse moi finir de t'expliquer. Comme tu t'es suicidé, ton âme est descendue en Enfer. Elle aurait du aller encore plus bas que nous ne sommes pour subir les souffrances qui incombent à ceux qui choisissent de se donner la mort. Mais ce cher Noct, par un procédé mystérieux a réussi à capter ton âme et n'a pas trouvé mieux que de la remettre dans ton ancien corps qu'il avait guéri peu avant.

Le ton était plein de reproches et tourné vers le brun qui, d'un coup, s'était retrouvé à côté d'eux, toisant Raphaël de toute sa hauteur, son œil gauche aux reflets rouge irradiant d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Quel autre choix avais-je, dis-moi ?

L'archange trembla à cette injonction.

- Je ne sais pas mais tu aurais pu le mettre au courant ! Tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais c'est assez perturbant de mourir !

- Tu es vraiment trop attentionné envers lui, il est assez fort pour passer cette épreuve. Ce n'est que le commencement !

Raphaël déglutit et baissa la tête. Il regarda Naruto qui dévisageait Noct, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

Il y eut un silence. L'archange était persuadé qu'il avait fait subir ce traitement au blond pour se venger de son père. Il ne savait pas ce que Minato avait enduré ici, mais Lucifer n'était pas le Gardien des Enfers pour rien. Et une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'on le trahisse de la sorte. Il restait persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond que cette rancune mais il n'oserait jamais lui demander.

Il y eut un autre long silence pendant lequel Lucifer et l'archange se défièrent du regard. Puis Naruto brisa ce moment usant de toutes les forces qu'il pouvait pour se mettre debout. Il y parvint mais sentit que ses jambes allaient lâcher et pour ne pas perdre contenance, il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Noct qui se pencha un peu sous son poids et se tendit sous le contact. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait osé le toucher… Il parut décontenancé et Raphaël retint un sourire.

- Alors entrainez-moi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

**Monde des Cieux – Prison Angélique**

Blanc.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était dans cette position, les ailes accrochées par des chaines, à genoux, les bras en croix. La pièce était tellement illuminée qu'elle en devenait aveuglante.

Il était seul, seul avec ses pensées.

Lui qui n'avait ressenti que si peu d'émotions de sa vie d'ange était alors passé par l'inquiétude pour son amour, puis par l'angoisse, la terreur, l'attente impossible de son jugement, l'impuissance, l'attente encore, la colère due aux visites répétées de son tortionnaire.

Puis l'horrible nouvelle.

Il avait senti un trou béant s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, tout son corps s'était engourdi, son esprit était devenu blanc.

Naruto s'était suicidé.

Complètement ignorant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde du Dessous, il avait plongé dans le désespoir et dans une autre attente, celle de son jugement et de sa déchéance, seul remède à la douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être.

Un bruit.

La porte de nuage se créait.

Non, il ne voulait pas encore voir cette face de serpent lui annoncer une autre « bonne » nouvelle avec un sourire pervers. Il garda la tête baissée, regardant sans la voir la flaque de sang sous lui. Son sang.

Des voix parlaient mais il n'écoutait pas. Puis une main fraiche vint contre sa joue. Il releva la tête d'un geste brusque.

Gabriel.

Elle lui sourit d'un air tendre et triste à la fois. Puis, elle lui fit signe de ne pas parler d'un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle le guérit des blessures infligées par son Juge. Un peu soulagé par cette action, il aperçut une autre silhouette.

Mickaël. Il leva un sourcil et l'archange lui lança un regard furieux. Alors sa bouche se mit à bouger d'elle-même, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Naruto ? réussit-il a articuler d'une voix rauque.

Gabriel s'arrêta et passa ses bras autour de son cou, ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il viendra.

Sur quoi elle plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de Sasuke qui cligna à plusieurs reprises. Naruto était vivant ? Il se trouvait au Ciel ? La façon sibylline de parler de Gabriel à ce moment l'aurait exaspéré au plus haut point s'il en avait eut l'énergie ! Il voulut lui répondre mais elle était déjà de retour aux côtés de Mickaël qui leva les yeux au Ciel.

- Ca veut dire : essaie de tenir encore le coup et prépare ta défense, on s'occupe du reste, grogna-t-il avant de disparaître par la porte.

Etait-ce quelque chose que lui avait fait Gabriel ou bien ce qu'ils lui avaient annoncé ? Il eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis un moment, il sentit aussi qu'elle lui avait vraiment fait autre chose que le soigner. Il prit conscience d'un courant dans son être, il pouvait à présent le contrôler, le sentir. Il regarda le bout de ses doigts et quelques étincelles crépitèrent ravivant l'espoir et un demi sourire sur son visage.

* * *

_Et voilààààà ! Et oui comme vous avez pu le constater, je vais publier sur la même fics histoire que ce soit plus simple pour vous ! ... Bon j'avoue, pour moi aussi parce que j'avais pas de titre pour la deuxième partie :p _

_A bientôt les petites crêpes ! Bisous !_

_Nekojul_


	14. Part 2 Chapter 2

_Alors, voici comme prévu la suite, publiée de façon quasi aléatoire… Pourquoi « quasi » ? Parce que je dédicace ce chapitre à Shaya10, parce que je suis impardonnable de ne pas avoir répondu à sa review, ton mail a un petit drapeau et ça fait un mois que je me dis « Allez, j'y réponds ! » et que en relisant ta longue review a chaque fois je commence à te répondre puis j'efface tout parce que je te spoil la moitié des trucs XD _

_Bref, un énorme merci à toi, je pense que tu es la plus fidèle et la plus expansive de mes lectrices, et ça fait chaud au cœur. Donc j'espère que tu auras compris que si je ne te répondais pas, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas, bien au contraire :) _

_Merci à tous pour vos messages et votre lecture, oui oui, même toi qui vas me mettre en alerte sans laisser une review ! (Perso m'en fiche hein, juste si je poste sur le net, c'est pour avoir du feedback, sinon je garde mes histoires pour moi… Soyons honnêtes…) _

_Allez sur ce, la suiiiiite de la saison 2 ! lol (C'est encore mieux que Desperate Housewives XD)_

* * *

**Mondes des Enfers – Patio du Palais de Lucifer**

- Ca prend trop de temps ! Il va falloir trouver un moyen pour que je maîtrise ces pouvoirs plus rapidement !

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était assis par terre en tailleur, Raphaël faisant les cent pas autour de lui, lui enseignant comment manipuler l'air ambiant. Sans succès. Les seules réactions obtenues étaient dues aux émotions du jeune homme et seulement ça. Ils s'étaient installés dans un jardin fermé de l'immense demeure où ils se trouvaient.

Ils y étaient entrés par une grande porte vitrée agrémentée de motifs délicats en fer forgé. Cette dernière était difficile à discerner au milieu des murs qui entouraient l'endroit car ils étaient tous fait de la même matière et des mêmes motifs. Autrement dit, trouver l'entrée pour un non résident relevait du miracle et chacun savait que ces derniers n'étaient pas la spécialité du lieu.

Noct lui avait expressément interdit de sortir du bâtiment. Mais ce jardin était assez grand pour un espace confiné. De grands arbres y limitaient la vision du ciel rendant l'endroit sombre. D'ailleurs, en entrant ici, Naruto s'était même demandé s'il y avait un soleil en Enfer. La lumière était tellement ténue qu'il en doutait et ses quelques questions avaient aussitôt été éludées pas l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades.

L'entrée était entourée d'une végétation dense et des dalles de pierres noires avaient été posées dans l'herbe pour mener au centre du jardin. Quelques bancs se perdaient entre les arbres mais les lieux n'étaient clairement pas entretenus par une main humaine et laissés aux bons soins de la nature.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela faisait un moment que son postérieur réclamait un peu plus de confort qu'un sol d'herbe certes moelleux mais un sol quand même.

L'archange se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira un grand coup.

- Reste concentré, veux-tu ? Si tu penses à autre chose et que tu ne fais pas le vide, tu ne parviendras jamais à sentir ton élément et encore moins à le maîtriser !

- Et en quoi ça va m'aider contre les anges ou les démons, hein ? Franchement, si au moins tu m'apprenais à faire ce que j'avais réussi à faire le jour où…

Naruto s'arrêta, le souvenir de ce moment lui était pénible.

- Tu t'égares encore, procédons par étape.

Naruto soupira d'exaspération et referma les yeux en grommelant. Raphaël, qui pourtant n'était pas d'un tempérament colérique, sentait son sang bouillir face à cette attitude. Se rendait-il compte des enjeux de sa présence ici ? Des sacrifices et des conséquences de toute cette histoire ? A le voir s'énerver de la sorte et ne parler que de Sasuke… Non.

Et Noct qui lui cachait encore des choses. Raphaël n'aimait vraiment pas ça. S'il n'avait pas autant craint l'ancien Ange Suprême, il lui aurait demandé des comptes et l'aurait démasqué auprès de Naruto. Mais il savait que Lucifer avait des plans en tête et il valait mieux ne pas se mettre en travers. Il se concentra sur son élève, le voyant plisser les yeux et faire des grimaces ridicules avec son visage. L'archange se surprit à sourire tendrement. Il s'assit en face de Naruto.

- Je te montre ce que tu pourras faire quand tu contrôleras tes pouvoirs.

Les yeux bleus s'allumèrent d'excitation et déjà le jeune homme se dandina sur place, impatient de voir ça. Raphaël eut un demi-sourire. Mise à part son apparence, il ne ressemblait en rien à Minato. Il se demandait même comment l'élément du vent avait pu prendre place dans deux esprits aussi différent.

Il présenta sa main droite, paume vers le Ciel. Le sol autour d'eux commença à trembler légèrement. Naruto le regarda surpris mais toujours impatient d'en voir plus. L'archange rassembla ses forces au creux de sa main et des fragments de terre s'agglutinèrent au dessus de sa paume, prenant la forme de plusieurs shurikens japonais. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il les vit partir à une vitesse ahurissante contre un des arbres et se planter dedans avec une précision sans égale. Naruto déglutit.

- Mais pour cela tu dois être en harmonie avec ton élément : le vent.

- Et je serais capable de faire ça ?

- Non, ton élément n'est pas matérialisable comme la terre ou l'eau. Mickaël aurait pu t'aider mieux que moi sur ce point. Tu dois voir le vent comme un fluide coulant vers toi et lui insuffler un peu de ta quintessence pour l'apprivoiser.

Naruto le regarda comme s'il avait parlé chinois. Les yeux ronds puis un plissement montrèrent qu'il tentait de réfléchir… en vain.

Raphaël soupira à nouveau, se trouvant vraiment d'une patience d'ange pour cette fois. Et sans mauvais jeux de mots.

- Dans le monde des humains, as-tu déjà eu la sensation que le vent soufflait pour toi ?

Le blond se passa une main sous le menton et réfléchit.

Il se rappela qu'effectivement quand il se concentrait sur ses tirs au kyudo, il ressentait parfois une légère brise l'entourer. Il avait toujours aimé penser que c'était l'esprit de son père qui le regardait. Kakashi lui ayant avoué un jour qu'il était un grand kyudoka parti trop vite. Les révélations de Noct lui revinrent à l'esprit.

- Quand… je tirais sur le dojo, il m'arrivait de ressentir quelque chose.

Raphaël acquiesça doucement, l'invitant à continuer.

- Mais c'est stupide hein… j'ai toujours cru que c'était mon père qui me regardait de là-haut. C'était plus un porte-bonheur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait vraiment pu être ça…

Et pourtant…

Les deux hommes se turent un moment. Le silence fut interrompu par le bruit de pas sur les pierres traversant l'herbe.

Noct apparut, un arc dans une main.

- Je suis allé récupérer ça pour toi, dit-il en le lançant vers Naruto qui le rattrapa au vol.

Le blond l'ôta de son tissu et passa sa main dessus avec nostalgie. Tous ses souvenirs heureux au club, ses compétitions, ses rêves glissaient en même temps que ses doigts sur le bois laqué.

L'arc se mit à rayonner d'une lumière éblouissante, les deux anges se cachèrent les yeux. Naruto, surprit, se releva et se recula de quelques pas. Noct tenta de cacher un sourire, mais personne ne put l'apercevoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit renard roux se trouvait entre les deux blonds qui le regardaient avec un air éberlué.

- C'est quoi, ça ? S'écria Naruto.

- C'est Kyûbi. Une forme de ton arc. Je t'avais expliqué que c'était l'âme d'un ancien Kyudoka. Malheureusement, ces cycles de réincarnations étant terminés et vu qu'il a été trop longtemps emprisonné dans l'arc, il n'a pas pu obtenir de forme humaine. Quand je lui ai demandé quel animal il aurait aimé être, il m'a répondu « un renard ». Quand tu maîtriseras tous tes pouvoirs, tu pourras parler aux âmes errantes comme la sienne, tu lui poseras alors toutes les questions qui, je suis sûr, te brûlent les lèvres, ajouta-t-il en voyant le blond la bouche ouverte, un doigt pointé vers l'animal et faisant mine de vouloir dire quelque chose.

Il expira bruyamment et s'accroupit vers le renard, lui tendant une main.

Comment Noct avait pu faire une telle chose ? Le jeune homme s'était présenté à lui comme n'étant ni un ange, ni un démon. Pourtant il était bien à l'aise aux Enfers, il parlait comme s'il était un invité prestigieux des lieux voir pire. Avait-il un lien avec Lucifer ? Naruto pouffa à cette pensée, c'était ridicule, si Satan existait, ce ne pourrait pas être Noct, il n'était pas assez cruel et il ne l'aiderait pas !

Et surtout, il ne serait pas en contact avec un ange ! Ce type était entouré de mystère et le blond lui avait peut-être donné sa confiance un peu trop vite. Mais bon, c'était sa façon d'être et à part toutes ces zones d'ombres, il ne lui avait pas donné de raison de douter de lui. Il le trouvait même très sympathique, sans parler du fait qu'il était vraiment vraiment très très agréable à regarder…

Il se reconcentra sur l'animal en face de lui qui regardait sa main d'un air méfiant.

Raphaël voulut l'empêcher de le toucher mais Noct l'arrêta d'un regard.

- Salut toi… On en a vécu des choses tous les deux hein… Sans parler de ce que tu as vu avec mon père. Tu voudras bien continuer de m'aider ?

Le renard lança un regard vers Lucifer puis se retourna vers les yeux azurs pleins de détermination. Il hésita encore un peu avant de se frotter à sa main et de partir comme un éclair avec des petits sautillements dédaigneux jusqu'au creux d'un arbre pour s'y coucher. Naruto sourit à pleines dents sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mais une idée avait germée dans son esprit. Noct s'était rapproché d'eux.

- Alors comment ça avance ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Raphaël.

L'archange leva les yeux au ciel, constatant tout le mal que se donnait le Prince des Enfers pour s'efforcer d'être aimable.

- Pas beaucoup. On était en train de… Naruto ?

Noct sourit malicieusement en voyant le jeune homme les yeux fermés, concentré et un vent léger soulevant les mèches blondes sur son front.

Naruto se remémorait les moments où il avait eut besoin de soutien et où la brise lui avait rendu courage. Il commença à lever les bras comme s'il tenait un arc et des flèches, reproduisant les gestes si familiers et tellement répétés du kyudo. S'accrochant à ce sentiment nostalgique, il se focalisa sur le vent, sur la cible imaginaire qu'il voyait dans son esprit. L'air sembla se concentrer au bout de ses doigts au plus grand bonheur de son instructeur et de Lucifer. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, sentant quelque chose et ouvrit les yeux. Etonné par le phénomène qu'il produisait, il relâcha sa concentration et la flèche de vent s'évapora dans l'air ambiant. Raphaël expira.

- Tu disais, Raph ? Lança Noct sur un ton ironique. L'autre pinça les lèvres.

- Très bien, Naruto, je pense que tu as compris le mécanisme. On va passer aux travaux pratiques.

Le jeune homme sauta littéralement de joie avec un grand sourire.

- Super ! Il faut que j'en apprenne encore plus et plus vite !

- Ne nous emballons pas, tu as encore pas mal de chemin à faire avant de le maîtriser complètement.

Noct tiqua et sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes.

- Raphaël ? Viens avec moi, dit-il sur un ton qui ne prêtait pas à la discussion et qui pourtant énerva l'archange au plus haut point.

Il connaissait les pouvoirs et le rang de son ancien ami mais il ne supportait pas les airs qu'il prenait avec lui. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait encore accepter de l'aider. Déjà que la dernière fois avait mal tourné, aux vues de la situation actuelle, il ne voyait pas comment il allait en sortir indemne. L'incident avec Minato et Kushina l'avait touché et la détresse de Lucifer, bravant les interdits et se dévoilant peu à peu à lui l'avait convaincu que c'était peut-être la bonne chose à faire. Mais là, il sentait que c'était autre chose que des sentiments humains qui poussaient le prince des ténèbres et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait clairement changé. Il se résigna face au regard insistant qu'il lui lança, semblant percer son âme et ses pensées.

- Bien. Naruto, je te laisse t'exercer.

- Je t'envoie un de mes… amis qui va t'entrainer et t'apprendre à matérialiser l'air, ajouta Noct avant de disparaître par la grande porte du jardin suivit de Raphaël.

- Hé mais ! Aargh ! C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Le jeune homme se sentait frustré qu'on ne lui dise rien. Il avait encore du mal à assimiler tout ce dont on l'avait informé et rajouter des mystères ne l'aidait franchement pas à penser clairement.

Il s'approcha du petit renard et s'assit à côté de lui sans le toucher.

- Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ? Franchement…

L'animal roux leva une paupière puis la referma dans un soupir. Naruto sourit à cette réaction. A croire qu'il était entouré d'êtres au sale caractère ! Il ferma les yeux se laissant porter par l'odeur de l'herbe, la douceur du temps. Il ne pensa plus à rien. Il se détendit tant et si bien qu'une de ses mains tomba près de Kyûbi qui releva la tête surprit. Puis s'apercevant que l'humain était assoupi, il renifla la paume devant lui et mettant son orgueil de côté se releva et se cala entre le flanc et le bras de Naruto. Mais plus parce que c'était confortable et qu'il était ainsi bien au chaud. Rien de plus.

Asuma Sarutobi était un de ces démons qui n'aimait pas être impliqué dans des affaires trop compliquées. C'était quelqu'un de confiance et d'avenant mais il préférait rester éloigné des affaires du Royaumes des Morts. Et quand Lucifer en personne l'avait fait appeler, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Déjà, le fait que sa compagne soit sa subordonnée et qu'elle risque sa vie à ses côtés chaque jour l'énervait suffisamment. Mais Kurenai lui avait assuré que c'était un plaisir de le servir, que malgré son côté froid et cruel, il avait une part de mystère et un charisme qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait lui résister. Ah, les bonnes femmes devant un beau garçon… Cette pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il passait la porte menant à l'entrée du palais.

Il n'était pourtant pas rassuré, ses ordres lui venaient rarement de Lucifer directement. Il était sous la délégation du Démon supérieur de l'élément du Vent et à part certains élus, peu de démons inférieurs étaient admis auprès de leur Seigneur et encore, c'était à moins d'avoir des pouvoirs intéressants ou pour des missions spéciales. Mais Asuma s'était rendu compte que dernièrement les Enfers étaient sans dessus dessous et avait pris cet appel comme un honneur avant de se dire qu'en fait ça risquait d'être dangereux.

Son cœur accéléra un peu au moment d'ouvrir la porte après avoir frappé doucement sur celle-ci pour annoncer sa présence.

Il trouva son Seigneur accompagné d'un homme en blanc encapuchonné dont il ne pouvait distinguer le visage.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, maître ? dit-il en s'agenouillant à l'entrée de la pièce.

Lucifer, qui avait remis sa longue cape noire mais avait laissé son visage visible interrompit sa conversation avec Raphaël et s'avança vers lui.

- Asuma, relève-toi.

Le démon s'exécuta et constata qu'effectivement, leur Maître était vraiment magnifique. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à visage découvert d'aussi près. Même lui se trouva sans voix face à l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il déglutit et détourna les yeux sentant qu'il le dévisageait un peu trop longuement.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour entrainer une nouvelle recrue. Il devrait être capable de maîtriser l'air, comme toi, mais il vient seulement de s'éveiller et a tout à apprendre. Ses capacités sont grandes, ne le sous-estime pas.

- Bien, Maître, répondit-il alors que celui-ci s'éloignait déjà.

- Apprends-lui l'art du combat et de la défense, je viendrai vous voir ce soir.

Asuma acquiesça de nouveau et s'apprêta à se retirer quand Noct ferma la porte de la pièce sous son nez, une aura cruelle et malsaine enveloppant la pièce.

- Je pense que tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu me désobéis ou que tu échoues.

Des sueurs froides coulaient le long du dos du Démon, il hocha la tête et sortit, les mains tremblantes. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, il avait toujours pensé que Kurenai exagérait quand elle parlait de l'aura de leur maître mais même pour lui qui était pourtant un démon âgé de plusieurs siècles d'expériences et de batailles, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur monter en lui en si peu de temps. Il déglutit et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il traversait l'un des corridors menant au patio. Il n'en revenait pas qu'on lui largue une mission de baby-sitting et d'entraînement ! Kurenai l'avait assuré qu'une Seconde Guerre se préparait alors qui était ce gosse dont il devait s'occuper ? Il regarda au travers de l'une des fenêtres et aperçut un jeune homme blond affalé contre un arbre, sa chemise blanche en pagaille, son pantalon noir remonté sur un de ses genoux et une boule rousse sur son ventre. Le tableau était très joli se dit-il avec un sourire. Il entra en poussa lourdement la porte de fer et la referma délicatement. Il voulut tester son jeune élève. Il sortit une de ces cigarettes humaines et l'alluma, l'odeur ignoble du tabac lui vrilla les narines et ses sens élémentaux. S'il était réceptif à son élément, alors même qu'il était encore à vingt mètres de lui, il devrait ressentir la perturbation provoquer par la pollution de la fumée nocive du tabac dans le flux de l'air, et le jeune homme devrait se réveiller.

Naruto rêvait. Il rêvait de sa vie sur Terre, de ses amis, de ses après-midi passées chez lui sur les devoirs de maths, des entrainements de kyudo… Ses sens étaient engourdis et pourtant quelque chose le tira de son sommeil si paisible. Il n'avait pourtant aucune envie d'en sortir. Mais ce quelque chose perturbait son environnement. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Les arbres sombres, l'herbe verte foncée… Ses yeux tombèrent sur Kyûbi qui ronronnait sur son ventre. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait réveillé. Il plissa les yeux et aperçut une silhouette dans les ombres des arbres vers la porte. Une fumée blanche montait. C'était ça qui l'avait réveillé, il s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils sur ce point rouge dont émanait cette fumée qui l'avait perturbée. Voulant que cela cesse il sentit un fluide partir de lui et claquer comme un fouet sur ce point, éteignant la cigarette d'un coup.

L'ombre sursauta et s'avança dans la lumière, les mains dans les poches. Naruto aperçut un homme d'âge mur assez baraqué au visage rectangulaire, sa mâchoire carrée accentuée par un collier de barbe fine. Il portait le même pantalon noir qu'il avait pu voir sur d'autres personnes, comme les serviteurs dans sa chambre ou ceux croisés dans les couloirs en venant ici, et une chemise kaki un peu ouverte, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.

- Salut, plutôt impressionnant, je voulais seulement te réveiller, pas t'énerver.

La voix était chaude et pleine de gentillesse.

Le blond se dit que vraiment, l'Enfer n'était pas rempli de Démons horribles et aux paysages d'après guerre comme il l'imaginait.

Naruto prit délicatement Kyûbi dans ses mains et malgré ses efforts de délicatesse lorsqu'il posa le renard dans le creux de l'arbre il récolta un grognement et un petit mordillement avant de se faire tourner le dos par l'animal.

Il se releva et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné.

- Désolé, je ne maîtrise pas encore bien mes pouvoirs… c'est bien la première fois qu'une cigarette me fait cet effet…

Asuma sourit et croisa les bras.

- C'est normal, tu viens de t'éveiller à tes pouvoirs, tes sensations sont exacerbées. Je suis Asuma, ton nouveau professeur, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Naruto. Vous allez m'apprendre comment me battre ? Répondit le blond avec un de ses sourires lumineux.

L'enthousiasme de Naruto l'amusa et il hocha positivement de la tête. Ce jeune homme était plein de surprise et peut-être qu'il réussirait à tuer son ennui pour un temps.

**Monde Des Cieux – Tribunal des Anges**

Sasuke avait mis à profit le temps indéfini de son incarcération pour tester ses pouvoirs. Il pensait réussir à bien s'en servir à présent mais, pour l'heure, il était trop affaibli pour faire quoique ce soit.

Les heures passèrent, encore puis il finit par entendre ses geôliers approcher de nouveau. Orochimaru était revenu avec quelques gardes. Il toisa sa victime qui détourna les yeux dans un bruit de chaînes. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage peint en blanc et violet, avant qu'il ne s'accroupisse auprès de l'ange gardien.

- L'heure de ton jugement est arrivée, tu vas perdre tes ailes et tout espoir de revoir la lumière du jour.

Il lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Entravé, Sasuke n'eut pas d'autres choix mais il le fusilla des yeux tout de même. L'autre se pencha à son oreille, sa seconde main glissant sur son épaule le caressant avec envie. L'ange retint sa nausée.

- Mais il est encore temps de faire un marché, jeune Uchiwa. Tu peux mettre ta pupille et tes pouvoirs à mon service, je te donnerai plus de puissance et tu pourrais régner sur le monde Céleste à mes côtés.

Sasuke se recula autant qu'il put, grimaçant sous la douleur causée par les chaines.

- Jamais, répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

L'archange se releva, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme tu veux, c'est ton frère qui risque d'en pâtir… Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas tes talents, il a été tellement plus coopératif et facile à attraper que toi.

Ses doigts filèrent avec convoitise sur la joue opaline et il se délecta de l'air horrifié que prenait le jeune ange.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Itachi ? Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans… Argh…

L'archange l'avait fait taire d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il fit signe aux gardes de le détacher et de l'emmener au tribunal. A demi conscient, Sasuke gémit de douleur quand ils ôtèrent les crochets de ses ailes et quand ses membres trouvèrent une autre position, le sang affluant lentement. Ses pensées étaient confuses, qu'était-il arrivé à son frère ? Comment allait-il pouvoir se défendre à l'audience dans cet état ? Ce serpent avait tout manigancé… Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir…

Il se laissa emmener dans une pièce où on le soigna et le nettoya. On lui fit venir des vêtements qu'il mit avec indifférence tentant d'ignorer le regard vicieux du Séraphin sur chacun de ses gestes. C'était, il faut dire, une tenue qui lui allait à ravir, un pantalon en lin blanc retombant gracieusement sur ses chevilles, à moitié caché par la longue tunique blanche elle aussi, fendue sur les deux côtés jusqu'à la hanche, sa taille enserrée d'une ceinture d'argent, le haut sans manches à col haut fermé, fendu dans le dos pour laisser passer ses ailes qu'il avait rentrée au prix d'un effort considérable. On lui menotta les bras dans le dos et il fut conduit jusqu'au tribunal.

Son esprit était embrouillé par les heures de tortures et d'attente. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire pour sa défense ? Surtout si Orochimaru avait en sa possession un otage. Est-ce que Gabriel et Mickaël avaient prévu quelque chose ? Naruto allait-il venir le sauver ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire à cette idée, comme s'il avait besoin de lui pour se sortir de ce merdier. Bien sûr qu'il avait besoin de lui ! Mais c'était lui son sauveur, son ange gardien, pas l'inverse ! Une rage folle monta dans son ventre. Il avait échoué. Ses pensées s'étaient embrouillées après le fol espoir que lui avait donner Gabriel. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il vienne le retrouver au Ciel et aucune chance pour qu'il sache pour son Jugement. Le blond avait foncé tête baissée dans la gueule du loup, encore. Naruto s'étant suicidé se trouvait forcément en Enfer. Et pour lui en plus. S'il arrivait à le retrouver, il lui ferait connaître sa façon de penser à coup de poing dans la figure !

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne plus y penser, il savait qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance de le revoir, tout comme de sortir vivant de là.

On le fit entrer dans la grande salle. Une lumière blanche l'éblouit et il plissa les yeux pour y voir plus clair.

**Monde des Enfers – Quelques heures plus tôt.**

- Raphaël, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, dit calmement Lucifer en accompagnant l'archange hors du patio où Naruto grognait son incompréhension.

Le blond se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil levé. Pour que le Roi des Enfers dise ça, c'est que c'était vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le Jugement de Sasuke a été avancé et Orochimaru a mit la main sur Itachi, dit-il en pressant un peu plus le pas.

Il fit quelques gestes et un corbeau noir se matérialisa avant de partir par l'une des grandes fenêtres du couloir.

Raphaël quant à lui s'arrêta net. Il avait fallu qu'il s'absente à peine quelques heures pour que l'ange gardien ne soit plus sous protection ! Il était abasourdi et surtout…

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

L'autre lui lança un regard l'air de dire « dois-je te rappeler qui je suis ? » un peu irrité.

- Tu dois retourner Là-haut avant qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Je te laisse t'occuper du reste, je vais accélérer les choses ici.

Il fit apparaître sa cape noire et l'enfila, faisant un signe à l'archange pour qu'il en fasse autant. Ce dernier remonta sa cape et son capuchon alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du palais.

- Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, Lucifer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais je sais que tu ne vas pas nous aider gratuitement.

L'autre eut un demi-sourire mauvais et lui lança un regard plein de mépris.

- J'ai déjà ce que je voulais, il ne reste qu'à bouger les pièces sur l'échiquier.

- T'être rebellé contre le Créateur une fois et avoir ton propre royaume ne te suffit donc pas ? cracha-t-il.

L'archange s'échauffait quelque peu mais il sentit qu'il était allé trop loin lorsque l'aura de son vis-à-vis changea du tout au tout.

- Je me contiens pour le bien de mon invité mais sache, Raphaël, qu'un autre écart de ce genre pourrait te coûter cher.

Le ton était détaché et froid. L'archange en eut des sueurs froides. Il se sentit trembler et banda tous ces muscles pour calmer ses tremblements. L'arrivée du subalterne lui permit de reprendre contenance. C'est vrai qu'avec le comportement qu'il avait avec Naruto, il était facile de croire qu'il était quelqu'un de distant mais de sympathique. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fréquenté et il ne devait surtout pas oublier avec qui il venait de s'associer pour faire chuter Orochimaru. Il déglutit lentement et quand le démon inférieur fut parti, il se reprit.

- Je vais m'occuper des frères Uchiwa mais ne compte plus sur moi ici, je t'ai fait une faveur car je veux aider ces pauvres gosses mais je ne compte pas faire partie de ton petit jeu ni de tes pions.

Sa détermination se lut dans le vert de ses yeux. Puis, il traversa la grande porte noire et s'envola pour les Cieux.

Lucifer le regarda partir, une plume blanche l'approcha et il l'attrapa au vol.

- Oh, mais c'est trop tard pour ça mon cher Raphaël… Murmura-t-il avant de la brûler au creux de sa main.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Ce nouveau professeur lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il réussissait de mieux en mieux à créer des boules d'énergie capable de briser un arbre, le patio en avait même subit pas mal les conséquences… La mauvaise était que son corps étant encore celui d'un humain le fatiguait énormément. Si bien qu'il était présentement allongé les bras en croix dans l'herbe soufflant comme un buffle. Asuma se pencha sur lui, en pleine forme, un large sourire sur le visage. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu mérites une pause. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre et te reposer un peu, je t'attends ici pour la suite de ton entrainement, lui dit-il gentiment.

Naruto attrapa sa main et se releva difficilement, tanguant sur ses jambes lourdes de fatigue.

- Merci, mais je veux continuer, articula-t-il entre deux respirations.

Le démon éclata de rire.

- Ordre de ton professeur, tu te reposes une heure ou deux et on reprend, je ne pourrais rien tirer de toi comme ça ! Etre mort de fatigue ne t'aidera pas à sauver ton précieux petit ange, ricana-t-il en l'accompagnant vers la porte de fer et de verre.

Le blond lui avait tellement rabâcher pourquoi il voulait devenir plus fort : du « il faut que je sauve Sasuke » par ci, du « Sasuke ne mérite pas ça » par là. Le démon avait compris que son élève n'avait que ce prénom à la bouche et en tête.

Naruto sourit et admit que son état n'était pas le meilleur pour sauver qui que ce soit. Par ailleurs, ces progrès étaient assez rapides, s'il se reposait il pourrait surement faire encore mieux après. Il acquiesça et se faufila dans le couloir, le petit renard sur ses talons.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée il était seul dans cet endroit et il prit un peu de temps pour observer, visiter. L'ambiance était assez froide et pourtant rassurante. Comme une de ces forteresses du moyen âge occidental. S'il avait eut l'occasion de visiter un de ces châteaux en pierre, il était sûr que ça aurait été dans ce style là : de grosses pierres noires, un grand tapis rouge auburn sur le sol, peu d'éclairage. Il tourna dans les couloirs, un peu perdu. Bon pour tout avouer, il était complètement paumé, incapable de retrouver sa chambre… ou même le patio. Il se tourna vers Kyubi qui le suivait en sautillant, l'air joyeux.

- Au moins, ça te perturbe pas plus que ça, toi… soupira-t-il.

Il aperçut un long couloir très éclairé et décida de s'y engager. Il se rendit compte que la clarté était due aux grandes fenêtres de chaque côté. Elles permettaient de voir loin et le blond ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand son regard se porta sur l'extérieur. Le luxe du palais était en parfait contraste avec la dévastation, les ruines et le ciel gris qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Il ne parvenait pas à bien voir les détails mais des ombres semblaient se battre entre-elles, des formes rampaient et il détourna assez vite le regard, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il était bien en Enfer après tout. Peut-être que son âme aurait du être parmi ces pécheurs. Il serra les poings. Même sans l'aide de Noct, aurait-il eut ce geste ? Il n'en savait rien. Il passa sa main sur son cœur où la cicatrice de son geste le tiraillait encore un peu.

Mal à l'aise il continua son avancée, observant une porte entrouverte au bout. N'y avait-il donc personne dans cette demeure ? Avait-il une chance de tomber par mégarde sur Satan lui-même ? Sur des Shinigami ? Sur des démons comme il en avait rencontré sur Terre ?

Son cœur battait fort quand il poussa la porte, Kyubi se précipita dans la pièce avant que Naruto ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Une douce odeur d'herbe lui parvint. Il l'y suivit, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ce dernier passa sur le sol de marbre noir finement ciselé de blanc, se dirigeant vers un grand trône qui se dressait face à lui. Sur les murs ondulaient de grandes tentures bleues.

La petite boule de poils s'était assise au pied d'une fenêtre ouverte où Noct était assis, une jambe repliée sur le bord, son bras posé dessus, l'autre dans le vide, son regard perdu au loin. L'expression de son visage frappa Naruto. Il n'avait jamais remarqué toute la lassitude et la tristesse de ses traits. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il se tourna vers l'intrus et attrapa le renard d'une main, l'amenant sur son ventre. L'anima s'y blottit et grogna doucement.

- Alors cet entrainement ? demanda-t-il, un petit air satisfait sur le visage.

Air qui rappelait trop de choses à Naruto. La ressemblance physique était, certes troublante, même si au final Noct avait quelque chose de plus « sage », de plus mûr, ses traits plus marqués que ceux de Sasuke. Mais leur comportement de monsieur je suis au courant de tout était le même. Son ventre se contracta et malgré la fatigue, il ne put empêcher son sang de bouillir.

- Impossible de te surprendre, hein ? Tu lui ressembles. Entre ton air hautain et tes répliques genre « je suis même pas surpris que tu te sois paumé, crétin ! ». Ca m'énerve ! Sans parler du fait que tu m'avais promis des réponses !

Il y eut un silence seulement troublé par le bruit du vent provoqué par Naruto et les grognements du renard.

- Eh bien pose moi tes questions.

Les deux êtres se défièrent du regard, l'un blasé et indifférent, l'autre plein de détermination et de colère. Par où commencer ? Ses idées n'étaient pas claires, qui était ce type ? Quel était son plan ? Avait-il des nouvelles de Sasuke ?

A plusieurs reprises sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma dans un petit soupir. Lucifer se leva, déposant Kyubi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha de son invité et prit tendrement son menton dans sa main, plongeant ses yeux dans l'azur indécis.

- Tu as besoin de repos, viens, je t'accompagne aux bains et à ta chambre, lui souffla-t-il.

Naruto sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ce contact et à ces mots, sans parler du rouge qui lui montait aux joues. C'était dingue que ce mec lui fasse cet effet ! A croire qu'il était… irrésistible ? Il sentit le contact partir dans une caresse et fixa le dos de cet homme qui l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il secoua la tête pour oublier les pensées qui obstruait encore plus son cerveau. Un bain et une sieste. Bon programme… Mais…

- Attends, Noct, tu…

- Les réponses viendront en temps et en heure, le coupa le brun avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

L'eau brûlante était une vraie bénédiction pour ses muscles endoloris. Il réussit à se détendre un peu dans la source d'eau chaude naturelle. Noct l'avait ramené dans sa chambre en lui montrant que la pièce attenante était une salle de bain avec une ouverture sur les bains extérieurs. La demeure de Lucifer étant construite sur un volcan, rien de bien original. Il passa une serviette d'eau froide sur son visage, découvrant d'autres contusions sur son arcade ou sa mâchoire. Asuma n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il grogna plusieurs fois en passant le linge sur ses blessures.

- Le problème d'un corps humain, dit une voix suave qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna pour voir Noct vêtu d'une simple serviette s'approcher et rentrer dans l'eau sans aucune hésitation. Naruto dû se concentrer sur le linge froid pour ne pas penser que décidément, ce type était vraiment magnifique. Il essaya bien de ne pas le détailler mais ces yeux étaient comme aimantés à sa peau et au contour de ses muscles si bien dessiné. Son attention fut accaparée par un tatouage sur son bras, il n'arrivait pas à en distinguer les contours et plissa un peu les yeux.

Lucifer eut un léger sourire hautain et observa Naruto avec un air interrogateur. Le blond se rendit compte de l'insistance se son regard et rougit brutalement avant de détourner ses yeux en faisant des vagues, gigotant dans tous les sens. Noct ricana face à ce comportement.

Naruto le trouvant plus beau encore quand il souriait sincèrement, lui en offrit un en retour également.

Lucifer s'arrêta net, se rendant compte de son état si peu habituel.

Oh, il connaissait les réactions qu'il provoquait. Il était avant le plus bel ange que Dieu ait engendré. Mais la plupart du temps les démons n'osaient le regarder par crainte, et les plus audacieux cédaient à la tentation, après c'était à lui de les accepter ou non dans son lit. Mais Naruto était bien le premier à réagir ainsi, sûrement parce que son amour pour Sasuke était réel. Une simple attirance physique le troublait mais ne serait jamais suffisante. Et puis Lucifer n'avait jamais désiré personne, personne n'en avait valu la peine depuis… Il retrancha ses noires pensées et se focalisa sur son protégé.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen pour accélérer le processus de ton corps spirituel. C'est risqué, douloureux mais nécessaire si tu veux aller dans les Cieux sauver ton ange, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Peu d'être l'avait vu rire et il était hors de question que cela se reproduise.

- Comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

La malice avait quitté les traits du jeune homme pour faire place une nouvelle fois à cette détermination de fer.

* * *

_Et voilà un looooong chapitre rien que pour vous ! J'aurais pu le couper en deux à la réflexion… bah tant pis ^^ _

_Bisouuuus les macarons à la framboise ! Mwouaaaah ! Et patience pour la suite, on y vient, promis !_


	15. Part 2 Chapter 3

_Je me suis dit qu'un petit cadeau de Noël avant Noël, c'était toujours sympa ! Et surtout je n'aurais pas le temps de publier pendant ou après les fêtes pour cause de rentrage en pays lointain sans internet :p_

_Mais je répondrai à vos reviews avec joie en rentrant c'est promis ! (Ou même avant si vous me les envoyez dans la semaine ! Si si, c'est possible !)_

_Encore merci à **Opelleam** pour ses corrections : ne me tape pas, je te jure que je vais m'y remettre, je ne t'abandonne pas ! _

_Voilà ! Enjoy this chapter and see you soooooooon !_

* * *

**Monde des Enfers – Bains extérieurs**

- Puis-je te poser une question avant, Naruto ?

Plusieurs volutes de vapeur d'eau entouraient les deux jeunes hommes. L'air sentait le souffre masqué par une subtile odeur de jasmin. Le blond s'était rapproché à l'annonce d'un moyen d'accélérer le processus pour posséder un corps spirituel et ainsi pouvoir aller sauver son amour dans les Cieux. Noct n'avait pas bougé, sur le côté, accoudé au rebord du bassin de pierre, l'eau lui léchant le torse et des gouttes de transpiration coulant sur son cou et ses tempes.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, ce n'est pas moi qui ait des secrets pour l'autre ici… répondit Naruto avec une petite moue vexée.

Il se rassit dans l'eau sans aucune grâce, les bras croisés. Noct n'y fit pas attention.

- Avais-tu un rêve quand tu étais encore en vie ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un air suspicieux.

L'autre se dérida et replaça ses mains dans l'eau, le regard fuyant. Il y eut un léger silence, uniquement troublé par le bruit de la source coulant dans le bain, durant lequel Lucifer dévisagea son interlocuteur avec un regard avide d'informations.

- Oui, je… depuis tout petit je voulais devenir le plus grand kyudoka du monde et honorer les préceptes du kyudo, peut-être même fonder ma propre école…

Il eut un sourire triste à la pensée de ces projets qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. Noct écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu suivi si ce rêve te tenait tant à cœur ? Ne penses-tu pas que Sasuke aurait voulu te voir heureux en allant au bout de ton rêve ?

A sa plus grande surprise, Naruto lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires éblouissants.

- Et tu peux me dire où en aurait été l'intérêt sans cet imbécile à mes côtés pour le partager ?

Son visage se radoucit un peu.

- Sans parler du fait qu'à ce rêve s'est ajouté celui de le rendre heureux lui aussi. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu le laisser souffrir et payer pour nos erreurs et vivre ma vie de mon côté ? C'était hors de question, c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi. Tu m'as offert un moyen d'interférer dans tout ce bordel alors que je n'y connais rien. Merci, Noct.

Le brun retint sa respiration. Comment le haïr alors qu'il lui ressemblait tant ? Il connaissait le rêve du blond avant de lui avoir posé la question, il l'avait même mentionné lors de leur rencontre et au moment de l'ultimatum. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et voulait être sûr que sa pièce maitresse n'allait pas le lâcher à la première difficulté. Lui qui avait voulu que la personne de ses pensées réalise son rêve peu importe le moyen, il avait cru que ça la rendrait heureuse mais ses actes n'avaient fait que la plonger dans le désarroi et la souffrance et dans les bras d'un autre... Et le résultat de tout cet empressement se trouvait devant lui…

Naruto le dévisagea un instant, plongé dans l'incompréhension. Qu'avait-il dit pour perturber ainsi Noct qui restait de marbre à tout ?

Il détourna les yeux et tomba sur le tatouage de son bras gauche : une épée ailée. Un détail le fit tiquer, les ailes étaient entrecoupées de brûlures profondes. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en observer plus, Noct se reprit et se tourna en remarquant le regard insistant sur son bras.

Il se pencha sur le blond, une main sur son torse musclé glissa jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, s'amusant des frissons qu'il provoquait sur la peau dorée. Trop surpris, Naruto ne bougea pas et se mit à rougir, s'enivrant du parfum suave et du toucher si doux de son vis-à-vis.

- Merci à toi, Naruto.

Les paroles étaient dures et sonnaient comme un reproche faisant retomber toute la tension entre les deux hommes. Lucifer se releva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il s'exécuta, cachant du mieux qu'il put son érection naissante. Il grogna en le suivant pour aller se rhabiller. Il constata d'ailleurs que ses vêtements avaient été embarqués et que d'autres l'attendaient. Il passa le pantalon de lin noir et le haut à col roulé noir également. Il grimaça face à tant de haine envers les couleurs.

- Y a pas moyen d'avoir une pointe d'orange ? dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Là où tu vas, tu devras te faire discret, crois-moi, répondit Noct qui avait remis la même tenue.

Naruto nota d'ailleurs une différence de qualité de tissu. Ceux de son ami étaient clairement plus beaux et mieux taillés.

- Et on va où ? questionna-t-il toujours légèrement irrité qu'on ne lui dise que la moitié des choses.

Noct eut un léger sourire.

- Tu vas rencontrer un autre de mes « amis », même si lui ne m'aime pas, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose sans lui… Il est le Gardien du Purgatoire, le monde entre les Cieux et les Enfers.

Il lui fit signe de se mettre en route et ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs pendant que Noct lui expliquait la situation, Kyubi sur leurs talons. Le petit renard les avait attendu à l'entrée des bains.

- Sasuke va bientôt passer en jugement. Selon mon plan, des anges des hautes sphères comme Raphaël devraient intervenir et le faire évader. Le point de rendez-vous est le purgatoire, lieu neutre de nos deux nations. Ce sera à toi de décider ce que tu voudras faire ensuite.

- Après avoir mis le bordel dans les Cieux ? T'es pas sérieux ?

Le blond restait hébété face à son plan, si l'on pouvait vraiment qualifier ça d'un plan, Shikamaru aurait bien rigolé, pensa-t-il.

Noct eut un sourire supérieur et continua.

- C'est là que tu tiendras ta promesse, tu te rappelles ? J'ai besoin de toi pour renverser le tyran qui tient les rênes au Ciel. Je t'aide à retrouver Sasuke, tu m'aides à remettre le Ciel en état. Bien sûr, après, libre à vous de rester au Ciel ou en Enfer.

- Quoi ? La surprise frappa le blond.

Noct parlait carrément de se rebeller contre Dieu ? Il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas un ange car il avait indéniablement ses marques en Enfer. De plus, Naruto sentait bien qu'il lui cachait sa véritable identité mais on avait tous un passé et la pensée qui inquiétait surtout le blond était la vie de Sasuke. Et puis, Noct parlait quand même avec les archanges, de puissants alliés de Dieu selon son peu de culture, c'était donc rassurant, du moins, ça l'avait été jusque là. Mais là, ce qu'il attendait de lui, c'était autre chose.

- Quoi « quoi ? » ? demanda Noct en grimaçant face à son cri.

Naruto le fixa, réfléchissant toujours. Il devait admettre que depuis qu'il avait été engrené dans ce monde, il avait bien compris que ses croyances et ses notions de bien et de mal étaient faussées. Pourquoi les Cieux ferait souffrir un ange gardien sous prétexte qu'il a aimé son protégé ? L'amour ne devrait pas être le maître mot de Dieu ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens et le peu de discours que Noct lui avait fait concordait avec ce qu'il voulait faire et ce qu'il pensait. Et surtout pouvait l'aider à sauver Sasuke. Et pour le moment, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il voulait se concentrer, il verrait plus tard pour cette demande.

- Non, je… enfin… et donc ce purgatoire ? Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'avec ce corps c'était impossible ? Et tu comptes t'attaquer aux Cieux seul ? Comment on va faire contre tous ces anges ? En plus ils sont armés et balèzes…

- Du calme, Naruto ! Ne t'occupe que de ton problème. Je m'occupe des miens. Pour ton corps, c'est justement ce cher Gardien qui va t'aider à te faire évoluer. Il est puissant et ne laisse passer personne. Mais il est lié à la Porte par un Serment. Toute personne le battant en duel obtient de lui n'importe quelle faveur. Je suppose que tu sauras quoi demander si tu en arrives là.

- Passer la porte ? proposa Naruto sans réfléchir, provoquant l'arrêt subit de Noct.

Ce dernier se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels devant l'idiotie du jeune homme. Et dire que toute son attaque dépendait de lui… Il soupira, les lèvres et les mains crispées. Il se contenait pour ne pas envoyer une boule de feu au travers du couloir. La dernière fois qu'on avait réussi à lui faire manquer de self control lui revint en mémoire, remuant de douloureux souvenirs.

- Non, Naruto… réfléchis…

Le blond s'arrêta et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, une moue stupide sur le visage. Puis il tapa son poing dans son autre main, les yeux éclairés par une idée de génie.

- Ah oui, mon corps ! Désolé, tu m'as embrouillé aussi avec tes plans de « conquérir les Cieux ». A croire que c'est toi le méchant de l'histoire ! Ahah…

Il y eut un silence que Naruto brisa rapidement, parce que c'était bien beau de vouloir lui faire affronter ce gardien mais…

- Mais c'est pas un peu risqué ? Je veux dire, il doit être fort ce Gardien, non ? Je suis pas prêt, enfin pas complètement…

Noct se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il reprit ses esprits et ajouta :

- Asuma t'a bien formé, je n'en doute pas. Si quelqu'un peut le battre ou du moins, le toucher, c'est bien toi. Dois-je te rappeler que même les anges se sont relayés pour tenter de te sauver en vain ? Cela prouve ta force d'âme, sans parler du fait que tu possèdes les pouvoirs d'un archange élémental, ce n'est pas rien.

Voyant le jeune homme hocher positivement la tête, il lui en dit plus sur son prochain adversaire, essayant de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Après tout, dans son plan, il fallait que Naruto gagne.

- Par contre, je ne viendrais pas avec toi, termina-t-il. Je te l'ai dit, il ne m'aime pas beaucoup… Asuma t'accompagnera. Rejoins-le à l'entrée du Palais, c'est tout droit, même toi tu devrais y arriver, dit-il moqueur.

- Oh ça va ! On se retrouve au Purgatoire alors ? Répondit Naruto en trottinant devant, lui faisant signe de la main.

Ces paroles un peu dures lui avaient redonné confiance, il n'était pas encore complètement serein mais il sentait quelque part qu'il avait la force en lui de le faire. Et surtout, si c'était le meilleur moyen pour sauver Sasuke, il fallait qu'il le fasse, le brun n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu, pourquoi lui hésiterait-il ? Que vivait son amour pendant que lui se posait des questions ? Il s'était promis de le ramener, il le ferait, peu importe le prix à payer.

Kyubi resta assis près de son maître qui lui fit signe de suivre le blond. Il croisa les bras et secoua doucement la tête.

- Dans le meilleur des cas, oui… Ne me déçois pas, murmura-t-il plus pour lui.

Le blond mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, que ce soit par son comportement ou parce qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Noct n'était pas tranquille, il était même carrément frustré et ne supportait pas ça. Il appréciait au début ce petit jeu pour faire tourner Naruto en bourrique mais les choses devenaient sérieuses et le blond ne semblait être obnubilé par une seule chose : Sasuke. Et ce comportement de personne amoureuse qui sacrifierait tout pour l'autre lui donnait la nausée. D'autant plus qu'il s'en savait incapable…

Il relâcha sa colère et ses émotions, trop peu habitué à autant les contenir et brisa le mur à côté de lui d'un regard. Soulagé, il repartit dans le palais s'occuper des derniers préparatifs de l'attaque et invoquer quelques démons supérieurs.

Naruto arriva à l'entrée du Palais un peu essoufflé. Asuma n'était pas encore là. Il en profita pour détailler l'endroit. Un grand hall de pierres noires parsemé de colonnes de marbre blanc. Le contraste des matières ne le choqua pas plus que ça, ce qui l'inquiéta fut plutôt l'énorme porte en fer qui tenait lieu d'entrée. Elle devait au moins mesurer une bonne dizaine de mètres. Il déglutit puis sursauta en sentant le petit renard se frotter à sa jambe.

- Tu m'as suivi ? dit-il en s'accroupissant vers l'animal, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il caressa Kyûbi en pensant à ce qui allait se passer. Sasuke passerait bientôt en Jugement. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Raphaël et les autres arriveraient à temps pour le sauver. Que se passerait-il si on lui coupait les ailes ? Deviendrait-il vraiment fou ? N'en ayant pas, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte, mais il imaginait que c'était comme lui couper un bras en pire sans doute. Il frissonna. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'on fasse ça à l'homme qu'il aimait… Même s'il avait eu de quoi s'occuper l'esprit depuis son arrivée en Enfer, le sort de son brun l'angoissait.

Il devait vaincre ce gardien pour le retrouver. Il serra le poing pour se donner courage. Il devait tout faire pour le sauver. Et s'il n'y parvenait pas, il préfèrerait lui aussi passer en jugement et subir le même sort, il n'aurait cette fois vraiment plus aucune raison de vivre. Et puis après tout ils étaient tombés amoureux à deux. Il se mordit les lèvres en pensant que c'était peut-être même de sa faute, d'après Noct et Raphaël, les anges n'ont pas de sentiments, c'est lui qui, en en ayant pour lui, l'avait forcé à s'en rendre compte et à y répondre. S'il y avait un coupable dans toute cette histoire, c'était lui.

La pensée de perdre Sasuke, comme son absence, lui laissait un vide dans le cœur, il serra Kyûbi un peu plus fort. Il se rendit compte que la peur de le perdre pourrait le rendre fou tellement il en souffrait en ce moment, il préféra ne pas trop y penser.

Il secoua la tête. Voilà, il devait le sauver, le retrouver, le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils avaient eut trop peu de temps pour s'aimer… Et il était hors de question qu'il retourne sur Terre ou dans les Cieux en tant qu'archange sans lui. Mais pour l'heure ils devaient combattre chacun de leur côté. L'absence de l'autre était une torture mais tant qu'ils avaient l'espoir de se retrouver, tout irait bien, Naruto en était persuadé.

Asuma arriva et observa à nouveau son élève plongé dans ses pensées, le regard à la fois dur et triste. Il toussota pour marquer sa présence et le jeune homme se releva, son expression transformée en détermination implacable.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la porte.

- Plus que jamais, je battrai ce gardien.

Asuma sourit de plus belle et tira sur un loquet de la taille d'une poutre.

- N'oublie pas que si tu meurs avec ce corps, ton âme partira dans le Puits des Enfers où même Lucifer ne pourra venir de récupérer.

Naruto déglutit mais avança, sûr de lui. Il avait tout à risquer de toute façon. Il savait déjà que son brun lui en voudrait de s'être tué, hors de question de lui donner une autre bonne raison de se mettre en colère.

Ils sortirent sur l'entrée, un vent violent leur fouetta le visage. Asuma lui tendit une cape noire qu'il revêtit immédiatement, relevant la capuche. Kyubi resta sur le pas de la porte, trop effrayé par la tempête. Naruto se retourna et lui présenta son bras sous la cape. La petite boule rousse s'y blottit en un éclair. L'humain le cala contre sa poitrine et inspira difficilement, son regard se portant sur l'horizon. Un paysage dévasté s'étendait devant eux, comme si le palais était le seul bâtiment à des kilomètres à la ronde. Un sable fin crissa sous ses chaussures, de nombreuses pierres étaient dispatchées aléatoirement, des planches de bois reposaient ça et là : un paysage d'après guerre. Naruto prit enfin clairement conscience de l'endroit où il était et ses clichés en furent plus que rassasiés.

Ils marchèrent un moment, plusieurs silhouettes ailées passaient au dessus d'eux, mais ils ne se firent pas attaquer. Naruto était sur ses gardes, il s'attendait à tout moment à se faire sauter dessus par un de ces mauvais cosplayeurs comme il en avait vu sur Terre.

Les dunes de sables bruns et les rochers noirs s'enchaînaient. Une détonation lui fit détourner le regard sur la gauche et il aperçut un volcan en éruption cracher ses salves de magma au loin. Il s'arrêta face au spectacle magnifique et terrifiant. Les collines portaient des forêts d'arbres morts et l'air empestait le souffre. Naruto se rembrunit sur lui même et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules avant de rattraper Asuma à quelques pas.

Le vent finit par se calmer et ils purent apercevoir un rocher plus grand et plus noir que les autres. Asuma ôta sa capuche et lui désigna l'ombre au loin.

- C'est ici, dit-il le visage grave.

Naruto déglutit et serra un peu plus Kyubi contre lui. L'animal le mordilla en représailles mais ne bougea pas.

Plus ils s'approchaient du rocher plus le jour semblait tomber alors que le ciel était toujours aussi clair. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, le vent et le sable se mêlait rendant leur ascension encore plus difficile mais une fois qu'ils posèrent un pied sur la pierre noire, ce fut le calme plat.

- C'est une barrière pour empêcher les goules ou les âmes errantes d'entrer, répondit Asuma à la question muette de Naruto dont l'expression était plus qu'étonnée.

Une grande Porte triangulaire en ardoise décorée de symboles linéaires et d'inscriptions latines blanches à moitié effacées les attendait à une quinzaine de mètres et le blond esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction. Son professeur l'arrêta en tendant son bras devant lui pour lui barrer la route.

- Il va arriver, ne bouge pas pour le moment, dit-il énigmatique.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires un tourbillon de sable se forma au centre de la plateforme noire, sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, entre eux et la porte. Quand le vent s'arrêta, Naruto eut un sourire, la silhouette en face d'eux arborait du rouge et du gris, enfin un peu de couleur dans ce monde de ténèbres !

- Le voilà… Naruto, tiens-toi prêt pour ton premier vrai combat, j'espère que notre petit entrainement a porté ses fruits, dit Asuma à voix tellement basse que le blond plissa les yeux et se pencha vers lui pour l'entendre.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'on le fasse déjà combattre malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait eut pour tout ingurgiter et maitriser. Heureusement que le kyudo était aussi un art martial et qu'il avait la volonté de se battre sinon il n'aurait jamais eut la préparation adéquate pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait.

Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qu'il identifia comme le Gardien. Il inspira une bonne goulée d'air, reprenant courage et s'approcha d'un pas sûr vers ce nouveau personnage.

Ce qui n'était qu'une silhouette s'affina et il put le détailler enfin. Le jeune homme, car il avait l'air d'avoir son âge, était roux, mais d'un roux couleur sang. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir et quelques mèches retombaient sur son front mis à part sur le côté gauche où un kanji était tatoué à l'encre rouge. Il l'attendait, bien droit sur ses jambes, les bras croisés et le regard dur. Le blond continua son approche et l'examen de son futur adversaire. Bon, à croire que l'Enfer ruisselait de beaux gosses aux airs glaciaux car celui-ci ne se serait à priori dérider pour rien au monde ! Naruto se fit la remarque que décidément, Sasuke aurait peut-être eut plus de chance s'il avait été un démon… Cette pensée le fit sourire et il s'arrêta à deux mètres du Gardien. Le vent s'était arrêté, les pans de la tunique rouge et grise que portait le jeune homme retombèrent gracieusement sur son pantalon en lin bordeaux. Il observa son nouvel arrivant, encore un fou qui allait lui demander de passer sans autorisation. Il plissa les yeux et dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Ce fou souriait. Mais ce qui le choqua d'autant plus, c'est qu'il avait une enveloppe charnelle humaine.

- Qui es-tu ?

Sa voix était grave et un peu raillée mais douce, avec un accent mélancolique trahissant son ennui.

- Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et je viens te défier pour obtenir un corps spirituel, répondit le blond en soutenant son regard.

- Tu es bien téméraire… Mais soit, prépare-toi au combat, continua le Gardien sans bouger d'un millimètre.

- Attends, on fixe pas ce que je vais te demander si je gagne ?

- A quoi bon ? Tu vas mourir…

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, une salve de sable se leva de ses pieds et vint claquer, comme un fouet, le visage de Naruto qui se recula d'un bond, récoltant quand même une blessure à la joue. Il posa Kyubi à terre et essuya le sang du revers de sa main. Noct avait raison, ce gardien n'était pas commode et très fort. Naruto se prépara à le combattre sérieusement, il devait tout donner dans ce duel.

Son regard se fit plus dur et plus déterminé, il se concentra et un tourbillon se forma autour de lui, le protégeant des attaques suivantes qui tombaient sans cesse.

- Intéressant, accorda le Gardien avant de renvoyer une salve de sable sur son adversaire.

Plusieurs échanges s'ensuivirent où chacun essayait de passer outre la protection que leur offrait leur élément. Les langues de minéraux de l'un venaient frapper le mur de vent de l'autre et les vagues d'air essayaient de s'insinuer entre les grains de sable, mais rien n'y faisait. Les deux jeunes hommes se fatiguèrent vite, Naruto était déjà en sueur, essayant de se souvenir des leçons trop rapides de son maître, créant des lames de vents sur ses poings mais son adversaire restait à distance sans jamais s'approcher suffisamment pour être touché. De son côté, le gardien n'avait jamais entamé de combat aussi difficile, l'autre utilisait le vent de manière maladroite mais de façon puissante ce qui lui valait d'anéantir ses attaques. Il s'essouffla rapidement, sentant une ou deux gouttes de sueurs couler sur ses tempes.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus à distance, il arrêta de reculer à l'une des attaques du blond et l'esquiva, le mettant à sa portée. Il profita que son adversaire fut surpris de leur rapprochement et emporté par l'élan de son geste lui envoya son poing droit en plein visage.

Naruto para en plaçant ses bras en croix devant lui mais se retrouva à terre et sans protection. Il s'était souvent battu, avec Kiba et toute la bande, contre des voyous qui voulaient faire leur justice au lycée, du coup, le corps à corps, il connaissait. Un peu rassuré d'aller sur un terrain qu'il maitrisait, il glissa une jambe vers les pieds de son adversaire, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. L'autre grogna de mécontentement ce qui permit à Naruto de se relever et de replacer sa barrière de vent.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun s'observant. Naruto soufflait fort et sentit le goût de fer amer de son sang dans sa bouche. Il cracha et s'essuya du revers de la main. Une partie de sa jambe gauche aussi saignait, le sable avait dû le toucher dans sa chute. De son côté, le gardien reprit sa respiration et toucha sa joue. Le gamin avait réussit à le blesser avec une de ses lames de vent et une entaille lui barrait la joue droite. Depuis le temps qu'il gardait cette porte, aucun adversaire n'avait réussi à le toucher. Aucun ne l'avait même fatigué à ce point. Il trouva cette âme un peu trop présomptueuse et allait lui donner une bonne leçon en déversant sur lui sa plus puissante attaque…

Le Gardien recula de plusieurs mètres et commença à amasser une bonne dose de sable au dessus de sa tête.

- Oh non, ça sent pas bon ça ! grinça le blond entre ses dents.

Un glapissement à sa droite lui ôta le contact visuel, Kyubi lui sauta dessus et repris sa forme d'arc quand il atterrit dans sa main.

- Merci ! C'est vrai que je me sens mieux avec toi… C'est parti.

Il se concentra comme à l'entrainement, les mouvements du kyudo se mêlant à ses enseignements. Il matérialisa plusieurs flèches de vent entre ses doigts et banda son arc, visant la silhouette rouge. L'autre, trop occupé par son attaque ne vit que trop tard les projectiles lui arriver dessus et dû interrompre ses actions. Le sable retomba tout autour de lui en petite dune d'un mètre de haut. Alors qu'il pensait s'en sortir, il se tourna vers le blond et vit une nouvelle flèche arriver qu'il ne put éviter et qui lui transperça le bras droit. Abasourdi par la douleur et la surprise que ce gamin ait pu le blesser, il ne le vit pas arriver droit sur lui et lui sauter dessus, le poing droit en arrière prêt à frapper. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre, le Gardien retenant les deux poings du blond dans ses mains et grimaçant de douleur. Il faiblit peu à peu, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Naruto choisit ce moment pour basculer la tête en arrière et frapper son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis de toutes ses forces les assommant tous les deux.

Un rideau de sable s'était formé au début du combat, ne permettant pas à Asuma de voir quoique ce soit. Mais cela faisait plus d'une heure que ça avait commencé et il s'inquiétait. Comme pour le rassurer le voile se leva et il put s'approcher du carnage, de grandes entailles dans le sol montraient que les attaques du gardien avaient dû être terribles et les débris de marbres éparpillés lui apprirent que Naruto s'était défendu en utilisant tout ce qu'il savait et même plus. Au milieu de ce chaos, il retrouva les deux garçons assis par terre se tenant la tête en gémissant fortement pour l'un, plus discrètement pour l'autre.

- Ce ne sera pas un duel à mort, j'ai besoin de toi pour avoir mon corps d'ange ! Alors admets que tu as perdu !

Le blond se pencha sur son adversaire, une blessure au front et un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, le gardien avait la même bosse au front et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, les deux jeunes hommes étaient couverts d'égratignures et de blessures légères malgré la présence inquiétante de sang sur eux et par terre. - Je ne peux pas perdre ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas prévu ! répétait inlassablement le Gardien, une jambe pliée sur laquelle il s'appuyait et l'autre étendue. Lui aussi salement blessé mais Asuma n'observa rien de mortel.

- Je m'en fiche de vos règles à la con, on m'a dit que tu pouvais me donner un corps si je te battais ! C'est fait maintenant donne le moi ! S'écria Naruto.

Il y eut un silence alors qu'il attrapait le col de son adversaire.

- Gaara, tu ferais bien de l'écouter et puisque tu ne l'as pas tué sur le coup, je suppose qu'il a vraiment gagné mais que ton code de l'honneur t'empêche de déverser ta rage sur lui. C'est ta première défaite depuis la fin de ton apprentissage, je comprends que ça soit vexant… mais tu n'es plus un enfant, lui dit gentiment Asuma tout en se tenant à une certaine distance de sécurité.

Il connaissait bien le Gardien pour avoir participer à son entrainement mais il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et sa réputation de Gardien cruel avait fait le tour du Palais.

Le jeune homme soupira etdétourna le regard. Puis d'un geste sec ôta les mains de Naruto de sa tunique et se releva péniblement.

- Me faire battre par un humain…

- Pas n'importe lequel, il est le fils de Minato, le nouvel Archange du vent, annonça fièrement Asuma.

Naruto se releva, l'air gêné et passa une main derrière le crâne pour se donner contenance.

- Enchanté ! dit-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

L'autre le dévisagea longuement avant de baisser les yeux. Naruto était sûr d'y avoir lu de la tristesse.

- Le fils de Minato ? Tout s'explique… Très bien, mais je dois savoir pourquoi tu veux ton corps. En ce moment les Cieux sont plutôt récalcitrant aux nouvelles entrées et même pour un archange élémental… ça risque d'être compliqué, expliqua le Gardien calmement en recroisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je dois aller sauver une personne qui m'est chère, répondit Naruto, ses yeux ayant repris leur étincelle de détermination.

- Un être cher ? l'interrogea-t-il, une pointe d'intérêt dans la voix.

- Oui, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, celle pour qui je suis là, je dois le sauver ! Son Jugement dans les Cieux ne devrait pas tarder et si je…

- Pourquoi t'acharner à sauver quelqu'un qui te trahira un jour ou l'autre ? Au final tout le monde nous trahit, les anges autant que les démons, cingla Gaara, le regard dur.

Naruto parut choqué et le Gardien esquissa un sourire.

- On finit toujours seul, tu es comme moi, la solitude sera ta seule compagne, n'est-ce pas le cas depuis ta naissance ? … Tu vois… Je serais toi, je…

Le coup de poing partit sans qu'aucun des protagonistes ne s'en rende compte. Le rouquin se tint la joue meurtrie et lança un regard meurtrier vers le blond, regard qui s'adoucit immédiatement, se transformant en stupeur. Une aura jaune se dégageait de Naruto et le vent semblait n'écouter que lui. Quelques tests le lui confirmèrent, il se rendit compte de l'étendu des pouvoirs du blond et il comprit que s'il avait été complètement éveillé, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui.

Mais Naruto se contenta de serrer les poings et de le toiser avec un regard triste.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu as bien pu fréquenter mais je ne te permets pas de parler pour moi. Tu ferais mieux de prendre ta vie en main et de faire confiance aux gens, tu seras blessé, c'est sûr, mais tu partageras aussi énormément avec eux et peut-être que tu t'apercevras un jour, que tu n'es pas aussi seul que tu le penses !

Gaara eut un rire de dément qui surprit Naruto.

- Ahahahaaa… Tel père, tel fils, décidemment… Tu es différent, Naruto Uzumaki. Suivez-moi, on va s'occuper de ton corps.

Les deux garçons s'aidèrent pour se relever et avancèrent vers la porte. Asuma, les regardant marcher en se soutenant l'un l'autre à cause de leurs blessures, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une amitié venait de naître…

Non loin de là, Lucifer observa l'équipe qu'il s'était constitué pour son attaque. Les démons inférieurs étant trop indisciplinés, il s'était contenté de s'entourer des meilleurs uniquement, hormis Sai, qui était une exception, mais le jeune démon voulait sa revanche et avait fait preuve de courage lors de sa dernière entrevue.

Les démons supérieurs des éléments étaient puissants mais aussi très caractériels et si Lucifer voulait bien éviter quelque chose, c'était de leur prouver une fois encore sa supériorité. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça mais le leur ferait regretter plus tard. Deux seulement avait répondu à son appel et c'était surtout contre la menace. Le frère et la sœur du Gardien du Purgatoire, Temari, d'apparence féminine, blonde à forte poitrine mais avec les manières d'un homme et aussi impétueuse que le vent, son élément. Kankuro, d'apparence masculine, maquillé de violet sur les yeux et la bouche, s'aidait de son élément pour contrôler des marionnettes faites de terre.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais si son plan se déroulait comme prévu, il n'aurait pas besoin d'armée cette fois-ci.

Lucifer eut un rictus mauvais et fit signe à son équipe de le suivre en direction de la Porte du Purgatoire…

* * *

_Fufu, j'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite, le mois prochain ! Enjoy !_


	16. Part 2 Chapter 4

_Et voici la suite avec du retard toujours, j'en suis encore désolée ! Le fait que je n'arrive pas à répondre à vos reviews m'embête encore plus mais je vous assure que vos commentaires et encouragements me font toujours autant plaisir !_

_Je remercie encore **Opelleam** pour ses corrections et ses conseils ^^ _

**Monde des Cieux – Tribunal Céleste**

Le couloir pour atteindre la salle était d'une longueur infinie. Ou était-ce le stress dû à l'approche de l'annonce de sa sentence ? L'esprit vide, les mains liées devant lui par des menottes argentées soudant ses avant-bras, Sasuke marchait vers cette grande porte blanche aux décorations de fleurs de lys et d'angelots. Le symbole de la Justice, représenté par la sculpture d'une balance en or, était gravé au centre de la porte. Décidément, le monde des Cieux n'était plus ce qu'il était, où étaient passées l'humilité et la modestie ? Il jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes qui l'accompagnaient, se tenant fièrement avec leurs lances, autant de pantins manipulés par Orochimaru, Séraphin au pouvoir en l'absence de Dieu…

Les avait-Il abandonnés ?

Ses propres pensées le firent sourire alors qu'il atteignait enfin cette maudite porte. Elle s'ouvrit lourdement et un flot de lumière l'aveugla un instant, il grimaça et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il étudia la salle circulaire dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer. Cette dernière était immense et haute de plafond, ses murs étaient tapissés de balcons pleins à craquer d'anges venus pour se distraire. N'avaient-ils donc rien d'autre à faire que de se délecter du malheur des autres ? Ou était-ce par goût pour la justice ? Bonne blague. Ils parlaient forts en le regardant, certains avec dégout, d'autres avec un air curieux sur le visage. Tout ça lui donnait la nausée.

Il avança sur la plateforme le menant à la barre des accusés, en plein centre de la pièce. En face de lui se trouvait la tribune des Juges, avec, au milieu, Orochimaru le toisant d'un regard pervers. Le volume des voix provenant des balcons augmentait au fur et à mesure que la tension dans le corps de Sasuke s'accentuait. Les soldats se postèrent à ses côtés. Il en compta six en tout. Il dessina un léger sourire en coin quand ils firent tinter leurs armes sur le sol, comme pour l'avertir qu'il lui était impossible de s'échapper. Sérieusement ? Toute cette comédie rien que pour lui ? Comme s'il était en mesure de faire quoi que soit, lui petit ange gardien. Ca ne laissait présager qu'une chose : Orochimaru avait prévu d'en faire un exemple et de l'utiliser pour asseoir son autorité… Ou pour tenter vainement de lui montrer son pouvoir, chose qui le laissait tellement indifférent…

Plus loin, ses yeux se posèrent sur les portes qui le narguaient à rester ouvertes, fol espoir de voir une silhouette familière apparaître pour le sauver. Mais, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et ses gardes au centre de la salle.

La voix grave et nasillarde du Séraphin s'éleva et le silence se fit.

- Ange Gardien Uchiwa Sasuke, vous êtes accusé de Faute de conduite entrainant le suicide de votre protégé, ainsi que du Péché de chair avec ledit protégé, que plaidez-vous ?

Sasuke le toisa, prenant son air le plus arrogant malgré sa posture, il se redressa et d'une voix rauque n'ayant pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures, il dit clairement :

- Non coupable.

Un long murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Le Séraphin eut un sourire malsain, il savait pertinemment que le jeune ange cherchait à gagner du temps. Il était prêt à envoyer l'ordre de tuer Itachi à n'importe quel moment et malgré cette menace, le cadet des Uchiwa osait se rebeller. Intéressant. Il leva une main pour faire taire la foule.

- C'est bien courageux de votre part mais vous partez avec un handicap en ce cas. Le tribunal aurait été plus clément si, au moins, vous aviez reconnu vos tords, articula-t-il avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

- Le seul tord que j'ai eu, c'est d'avoir aimé mon protégé. Ne sommes-nous pas les créatures de Dieu ? Lui qui est censé n'être qu'amour et indulgence, où sont donc passés nos premières croyances, Séraphin Orochimaru ?

Le ton était insolent et les autres anges se mirent à débattre dans les tribunes sur les propos du jeune ange gardien.

Sasuke dessina un petit rictus satisfait sur ses lèvres et leva les sourcils vers son Juge attendant sa réponse.

- Il ne nous est pas interdit d'aimer, bien au contraire.

La phrase sonna comme un coup de fouet ramenant l'attention sur le maître du tribunal.

- La protection qui incombe aux anges gardiens et le lien qu'ils tissent avec leur protégé est un lien d'amour. Celui que vous avez créé avec le jeune Uzumaki Naruto était au-delà de ce que vous auriez dû ressentir, vous n'auriez même pas dû le ressentir.

La salle retint son souffle. C'était un combat entre les deux anges. Orochimaru voulait juste asseoir son autorité et Sasuke voulait des témoins de son innocence.

- Pourquoi l'ai-je ressenti en ce cas ? Il est bien précisé que les anges gardiens sont bridés de tout autre sentiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Orochimaru tiqua, la salle aussi et une fois de plus l'attention de cette dernière se porta sur le Séraphin. Maudit Uchiwa, pensa-t-il. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement céder plutôt que de chercher à se défendre ? Il aurait pourtant bien dû savoir qu'il lui faudrait plier à la fin, la vie de son frère était entre ses mains. Avait-il été torturé au point de ne pas s'en rappeler ?

Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait révéler la vérité sur ce gamin devant autant de monde. Son vrai statut pourrait faire baisser la peine qu'il avait prévue, voir l'annuler. Il choisit de contourner.

- Il n'est pas question de vos sentiments présentement. Vous n'avez pas su protéger ce jeune homme, une âme est perdue à tout jamais par votre faute ! Vous avez rompu un équilibre que nous tentons de conserver avec Lucifer sur le ratio des âmes entrant en Enfer et au Paradis. Cela fait partie du Statu Quo établi après la Guerre des Cieux. Chercheriez-vous à nous mener à notre perte ?

Sasuke eut un mauvais sourire, le Séraphin était-il vraiment sérieux quand il posait cette question ? Comment à lui tout seul aurait-il pu avoir le pouvoir de déséquilibrer ce Statu Quo, il n'avait pas cette importance là. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que ce serpent était fort car l'ensemble de l'assemblée hochait la tête. Son charisme et son éloquence faisait l'unanimité de ses pantins du royaume des Cieux. Sasuke se sentit trahi et dégouté par sa propre race. Comment pouvaient-ils suivre un tel despote alors que la plupart avait connu la douceur de leur seul et unique Seigneur…

Que pouvait-il répondre à une question pareille ? S'il disait oui, il serait automatiquement assimilé à un rebelle et cela précipiterait sa déchéance. Mais s'il disait non, il devrait plier devant Orochimaru et ça, sa fierté et l'espoir fou que lui avaient donné Mickaël et Gabriel ne le lui permettait pas. S'il devait se sacrifier pour aider ses supérieurs, il le ferait volontiers, il n'était qu'un ange gardien après tout…

L'effervescence de la salle ne cessait de croître, c'était le procès du siècle. Depuis ceux de la Grande Guerre et le Sommeil de Dieu, comme l'appelaient les anges, peu de temps après. Orochimaru avait installé sa tyrannie en même temps qu'il faisait tomber les ailes des guerriers ayant tué, pillé, souillé les démons. Après ça, il y avait eut plusieurs procès inéquitables : de pauvres anges accusés de péché mortel sans preuves, juste pour que le Séraphin impose son pouvoir invoquant la volonté de remettre de l'ordre que le Tout-puissant lui avait confiée. Les quelques résistants avaient été déchus et depuis la plupart se tenaient à carreaux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un procès tel que celui-ci n'avait pas eu lieu et certains pensaient que peut-être les choses allaient bouger, qu'ils pourraient récupérer le peu de liberté que Dieu leur avait donné puis repris par cet intermédiaire…

Ils étaient d'autant plus attentifs que le comportement de Sasuke n'avait rien d'habituel. La plupart du temps, les accusés pliaient sous les injonctions du Séraphin, mais pas ce jeune ange.

Il prenait un risque, il le savait. La menace qui pesait sur son frère était grande. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était produit pendant la Grande Guerre et comment leur clan avait été exterminé. Mais, Itachi lui avait toujours dit que les anges gardiens n'avait qu'un devoir : protéger et que leur clan avait toujours respecté ce devoir. Il savait pertinemment que même s'il acceptait l'offre du Séraphin, rien ne lui garantissait la survie de son frère. Et Raphaël lui avait souvent dit de suivre son instinct et que s'il doutait, qu'il suive celui de Gabriel car elle seule connaissait le cours du temps via son élément. Il puisa son courage et ses forces dans les souvenirs et les paroles de son frère et des archanges. Il ne doutait pas que Raphaël ne laisserait pas Itachi en danger. Le lien qui unissait son frère et l'ange était bien trop puissant. Son cœur cogna un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine.

Il parcourut lentement des yeux l'assistance, réfléchissant à la façon de tourner ce qu'il voulait dire. Il remarqua alors un individu encapuchonné à l'arrière d'un balcon, son cœur rata un battement. Avant de disparaître, la personne lui fit un signe de la victoire et leva le pouce en l'air comme avait l'habitude de faire un certain blond… Mais ça ne se pouvait pas, si ? Sasuke se reprit rapidement, ce devait être le signal de Mickaël. Itachi était hors de danger à coup sûr. Il releva la tête vers Orochimaru qui attendait sa réponse avec un sourire avide et malsain. Il était proche de le faire plier, l'ange gardien ne pouvait abandonner le seul être qu'il lui restait.

Il se racla la gorge et le silence se fit à nouveau.

- Lequel de nous deux cherche à mener les anges à leur perte ? Vous, le Séraphin au pouvoir depuis que notre Seigneur n'a plus donné signe de Son existence ou moi, un petit ange gardien qui a eu le malheur d'aimer ? Vous qui vous êtes autoproclamé maître des lieux et qui menacez vos prisonniers pour qu'ils plaident coupable !

La rumeur couvrait peu à peu sa voix et il dut forcer sur celle-ci pour continuer et être sûr que tout le monde, et surtout cette face de serpent, l'entende.

- Vous qui manipulez les anges gardiens et les archanges ! Alors oui mon péché est d'avoir aimé un humain, mais le vôtre est bien plus punissable ! Je n'accepterai qu'un seul Jugement : le Sien !

Le Séraphin se leva, le visage crispé par la colère, il fit un signe à une personne dans l'assemblée. Il leva ensuite une main imposant le silence. D'un claquement de doigts, les gardes de Sasuke lui attrapèrent les bras, le malmenant au maximum.

- C'est pitoyable ce que peuvent inventer les êtres célestes inférieurs pour se sortir d'une situation… Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous condamner à la déchéance, à la coupe de vos ailes et à l'enfermement pour l'éternité. Que Dieu est pitié de toi, jeune âme égarée…

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent en protestation alors que Sasuke était déjà emmené hors du tribunal vers la salle de sentence.

- Les dires d'un ange gardien inférieur sans aucune preuve ne devraient pas vous inquiéter autant ! Si vous avez des doutes ou des commentaires à faire, venez me voir en privé, je vous accueillerai chaleureusement, finit-il sur un ton doucereux encore plus inquiétant.

Aucun ange ne se décida à continuer… Chacun savait qu'il était sous la menace de cet ange supérieur, le jeune Uchiwa avait seulement eut le cran de lui dire en face, inspirant un élan de rébellion mais pas encore suffisamment apparemment.

De nouveau, un long couloir marbré, à la décoration toujours aussi chargée de statues et d'ornements ostentatoires… Son cœur battait jusque dans ses tempes. Et si il avait mal interprété le signe de l'individu ? Si c'était son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours ? Son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Enveloppé d'une angoisse et d'une peur sans nom, une fine pellicule de sueur froide recouvrait sa peau et il se mit à trembler légèrement. Maudite enveloppe charnelle !

Une grande porte sur une pièce sombre, un fauteuil en bois au centre, dont le dossier était maculé de sang et sur lequel était fixée une gigantesque guillotine à ailes en argent. Sasuke déglutit difficilement face à la terreur que lui inspirait l'instrument de torture. Un ange était adossé près d'une sorte de bac d'où une fumée et une chaleur insoutenable sortaient. Les portes se refermèrent dans un crissement assourdissant. Il put apercevoir un régiment de gardes arriver pour augmenter la sécurité probablement. Deux autres le forcèrent à s'asseoir et défirent ses menottes pour l'attacher au fauteuil. L'opération ne se fit pas sans résistance mais le manque de nourriture et les dernières journées l'avaient beaucoup trop affaibli. Une porte claqua derrière lui et une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque, sa respiration était plus rapide et saccadée. C'était fini, il espérait seulement que Gabriel et Mickaël avaient mis Itachi en sécurité.

Orochimaru se pencha sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. ll soutint son regard, décidé à ne pas lui montrer sa peur ou sa douleur.

- Tu as tenté de m'humilier tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas très gentil. Nous aurions pu aller très loin tous les deux… Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard, je me sens d'humeur clémente et si tu acceptes d'être à moi, je pourrais ne pas te couper les ailes.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent. Puis, il s'entendit rire d'un rire de dément qui dura quelques longues secondes. Il inspira profondément avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux du Séraphin et de se rapprocher autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Jamais.

L'autre tiqua et recula, humilié à nouveau. Il s'approcha du bourreau et attrapa une barre sortie du bac à côté de lui. Le symbole des anges déchu, une croix inversée entourée de ronce luisait d'un rouge orangé à son bout, chauffé à blanc.

Sasuke serra les dents en voyant le regard sadique du Séraphin.

A chaque fois qu'il imposait cette marque, il se sentait plus fort, les cris d'angoisse et de douleur des condamnés étaient de douces mélodies à son oreille. Le bruit du fer chaud sur la peau et la sensation à l'autre bout, d'enfoncer un peu plus cette barre et voire les larmes et le sang couler de ses victimes… Un vrai régal, encore plus quand ladite victime était aussi belle et fière que cet Uchiwa… Oh oui, il allait prendre son temps pour le marquer et lui ôter ses ailes. Son regard glissa sur la guillotine à ailes et la respiration de Sasuke se saccada en comprenant à quoi pensait son tortionnaire. Il allait payer pour ses paroles, aucun doute. Mais il était prêt. Il serra un peu plus les dents, quelques gouttes de sueur glissant de sa tempe à son cou. Il planta ses yeux et son regard déterminé dans celui à présent réjoui de son bourreau.

Un bruit sourd brisa le silence, des cris perçants et des explosions se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Sasuke se redressa. Orochimaru fit signe aux deux gardes d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte, une explosion les projeta en arrière, les laissant inconscient. Pris de panique, une haine sans nom lui montant à la gorge, le Séraphin attrapa le bras droit de Sasuke et apposa la marque sur son épaule.

Le cri de douleur de l'ange gardien résonna à ses oreilles comme une douce symphonie juste avant que plusieurs autres anges masqués d'un voile sur le visage n'arrivent dans la pièce et qu'il ne fuit par la porte de derrière, jurant qu'il aurait sa revanche.

Sasuke avait l'impression que son bras allait se détacher de lui tellement la douleur était insupportable. Il serra les dents, plus tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Une silhouette fine dans une longue tunique blanche s'approcha et manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, révélant ses cheveux bleus.

- Gabriel ! hurla une autre voix familière. Par ici !

Sasuke remarqua alors que Mickaël était en train de détacher ses liens et avait passé son bras gauche, valide, autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à tenir debout.

L'archange de l'eau s'approcha de la blessure mais la brulure avait déjà cautérisée la plaie et elle ne put qu'apaiser un peu sa douleur.

- Ca va aller, Sasuke ? lui demanda Mickaël en l'embarquant dans plusieurs couloirs.

- Hn… Je crois… Itachi ?

Le jeune ange gardien jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, on aurait dit un paysage de guerre : des anges étalés contre les murs, du sang, des plumes, du marbre détruit…

- Il nous attend à la Porte des Enfers. Pas de panique, c'est le Purgatoire, un lieu neutre, on avisera une fois là-bas.

L'archange du feu donnait des ordres à certains anges, claquant parfois des doigts pour créer une explosion.

Plusieurs couloirs et combats plus tard, Sasuke tenait debout seul et suivait tant bien que mal les deux archanges. Ils atteignirent l'ascenseur qui les mènerait à la porte avant le Purgatoire, quelques étages plus bas.

- D'après Raphaël, il se peut qu'on se fasse attaquer aussi de l'autre côté, Lucifer profite de la panique pour retenter une attaque, l'informa Mickaël une fois dans la navette pour descendre.

- Super… Et je me défends comment ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse mon petit Sasuke, lui dit Gabriel dans un sourire.

Ce dernier regarda ses mains et se concentra pour en faire sortir des éclairs.

Mickaël leva les yeux au Ciel.

- Ah, les débutants ! Bon allez, allons taper du démon et des anges récalcitrants ! Dit-il en cognant son poing dans son autre main, les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'ange aux cheveux rouge irradiait littéralement, trop heureux d'avoir un peu d'action, son regard était heureux mais pas sadique. Il prenait plaisir à la bagarre, pas à la mort et la destruction. Comme son élément, il était incontrôlable et dévastateur. Autant dire que toute cette agitation lui donnait une seconde vie.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se retrouvèrent sur un vrai champ de bataille, dans ce qui sembla être un immense hangar. Sasuke se concentra et forma une épée du bout de sa main valide avec ses éclairs, il n'était pas gaucher mais ça ferait l'affaire. D'un signe de tête, ils sortirent en même temps et se lancèrent dans la bataille. Mickaël n'arrêtait pas de jeter des explosions si bien que la fumée s'épaissit au point qu'il en devenait difficile de voir ce qu'il se passait à un mètre.

Sasuke était aux prises avec un garde céleste d'Orochimaru, expérimentant pour la première fois ses talents de combattant. Il savait qu'à la moindre maladresse il serait mort. Les décharges d'adrénaline l'aidèrent à en éliminer un, puis un deuxième. Il voyait de moins en moins ses ennemis, manquant de peu certains de ses alliés, reconnaissables par leurs masques en tissu. Il n'avait pour l'instant aperçu aucun démon. D'un geste, il exécuta un autre garde et sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et arrêta sa lame au niveau de la gorge de son attaquant alors qu'il sentit une arme irréelle de la forme d'un kunai sous la sienne.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Il garda une expression neutre alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de son ennemi, quelques gouttes de sang, de sueur et de poussière coulèrent sur sa joue.

- Crétin… tu aurais pu me tuer, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire avant de sentir la boule dans sa gorge remonter et l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son.

- Et toi alors ? Tu pourrais faire attention avec tes éclairs…

Cette voix, ce ton… Pas de doute, son apparence avait légèrement changée mais c'était bien lui. Ils se tenaient toujours en joue, se fixant et puis Naruto fit disparaître son kunai pour attraper le bras de Sasuke et l'attirer contre lui.

Il le serra du plus fort qu'il le put, comme pour ne plus être séparé de lui. De son côté, encore sous le choc, Sasuke ferma les yeux et respira la douce odeur du blond, son blond, bien vivant, dans ses bras.

Leurs retrouvailles furent de courte durée, Gabriel créa une pluie faisant s'effacer toute la fumée. Le hangar servant de sas avant le Purgatoire était dans un sale état. Il ne restait que les archanges élémentaux et une dizaine de leurs rebelles encore debout côté Ciel, plus aucun garde d'Orochimaru et côté Enfer, Naruto accompagné de Gaara et de deux autres démons. Ils s'étaient arrêtés mais étaient toujours en position d'attaque. Naruto lâcha Sasuke à contrecœur et se tourna vers Raphaël.

- Noct m'avait prévenu qu'on se ferait attaquer en arrivant ici… Merci du coup de main, dit-il avec un sourire.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, il avait changé… et pourtant restait le même… Que s'était-il passé ? Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs mais toujours en bataille, sa peau semblait plus dorée qu'avant, comme irréelle, il semblait irradier littéralement. Il portait un t-shirt noir à col haut et un pantalon noir également faisant encore plus ressortir sa lumière.

- J'ai bien cru qu'on n'arriverait pas à temps… Content que tu ais réussi à avoir ton corps céleste en si peu de temps ! Je suppose qu'on le doit à ce cher Gaara !

Le Gardien ne dit rien mais l'ambiance se refroidit d'un coup.

- Haha, oui ! Gaara a été difficile à persuader…

Le rire du blond réchauffa instantanément l'atmosphère. Les autres l'imitèrent un peu, plus nerveusement cependant, mais le résultat était le même.

La voix de Sasuke s'éleva derrière lui comme sortie d'outre-tombe.

- Ton corps Céleste ? Naruto, tu es…

- L'archange de l'Air ! Enfin il paraîtrait ! C'est fou hein ? J'ai plein de choses à te raconter… mais pour le moment nous devons partir, Noct doit nous attendre.

- Attends Naruto, dit la jeune démone blonde tenant un grand éventail derrière elle, le Maître nous avait donné d'autres ordres. Nous devons renverser Orochimaru.

Naruto allait répliquer mais à l'étonnement de tous, ce fut un des anges rebelles qui prit la parole.

- Ca risque d'être difficile pour le moment. La libération de Sasuke a provoqué trop de panique, il sera intouchable pendant un bon moment.

Sasuke, qui digérait les informations au fur et à mesure, reconnut tout de suite cette voix.

- Grand frère ?

L'ange ôta son masque et retira sa capuche.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété petit frère…

Naruto eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant l'expression médusée de Sasuke. Le pauvre était sujet à trop d'émotions d'un coup et son visage ne savait pas laquelle exprimer.

- Temari, je crois que nous allons devoir rentrer pour le moment, je me porte responsable de l'échec de votre mission à tous les deux, Kankuro et toi, ne t'en fais pas, j'en parlerai à Noct, il saura quoi faire.

Raphaël pouffa. La jeune démone allait répliquer mais fut interrompue par le bruit de la plateforme les informant que de nouveaux ennemis allaient arriver par le Haut.

Mickaël prit les devant et claqua des doigts pour exploser la cage de sortie avant de courir vers le Purgatoire en direction de la Porte des Enfers.

- On n'a pas le choix de toute façon ! On y va, Raph, Gabriel ?

Celle-ci sourit et déploya ses ailes. Tous firent comme elle, seuls Naruto et Sasuke restèrent en arrière.

Le brun se tourna vers lui.

- Je vais devoir te porter, dit-il en déployant ses grandes ailes blanches encore un peu meurtries par les crochets.

Naruto les toucha lentement, provoquant des sursauts de douleur à certains endroits. Il sourit et fit le fier avant de libérer les siennes, le faisant irradier de nouveau. Le brun sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envelopper.

- Et me ridiculiser en me portant comme une princesse ? Enfoiré, on y va ensemble, dit-il avant de lui voler un baiser sur les lèvres et de s'envoler avec un ricanement.

Sasuke soupira et se rendit compte que c'était un soupir de bonheur et non d'exaspération, il frappa du pied et s'envola pour suivre son amour en Enfer…

_A savoir que c'était le dernier chapitre de prêt ! La suite risque donc d'arriver dans un temps incertain mais je vous rassure, je ne laisserai pas tomber mon bébé ! Quelques changements dans ma vie ont juste ralenti la machine à écrire ^^_

_Plein de bisous à tous et à toutes ! _


End file.
